


howling-draft work

by BABAL



Series: draft archive [3]
Category: House M.D., Shame (2011)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 38,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BABAL/pseuds/BABAL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>단순 저장본. 오타/어미 미수정. 편수 구분이 원본과는 다름. 본편 1-60편 분량+완결zip내용<br/>캐릭터는 실제 등장 인물만 등록.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

수인AU지만 수인이 일반적으로 존재하는 사회도 아니고, 걍 그 존재 자체가 학술적으로 몇몇 케이스가 있긴 하는 정도. 리처드는 와이오밍 주 옐로스톤 국립공원에 사는 늑대수인. 실제 늑대들도 리처드가 자기들이랑 다르다는 걸 알아서 졸라 왕따 취급받고 무리 생활도 못하고 혼자 살고 있음. 근데 늑대들이 리처드를 왕따시키는게 막 괴롭히거나, 공격하거나 그런게 아니라 'ㅅ'? 너 왜 우리랑 살려고 그러냐? 하는 그런 느낌인게, 걔네가 느끼기에 리처드는 생긴건 우리랑 비슷하긴 한데...근데 다른 종이잖어??? 이런 느낌. 겉모습이 늑대라 그렇지 걔네가 느끼기엔 시벌 이건 뭐 버팔로/가젤/얼룩말이 와서 자기들이랑 같이 무리생활 하려고 하면 이렇게 황당할거임.

리처드도 자기가 쟤네랑 다른다는 걸 느낌. 뭐니뭐니해도... 쟤네는 일 년에 한 번 발정기가 오는데 자기는 한 달에 한번씩 발정기가 오는데다가 그때마다 몸이 변함 되게 약하게. 그리고 늑대는 발정기가 와도 걍 짝짓기 상대 찾고 이정돈데 자기는 완전 몸이 달아올라서 아파 죽을 것 같고, 이삼일 지나면 잠잠해지긴 하지만 몸에서 다른 달큰한 향이 나고 어쨌든 죽겠는거야. 몸 형태도 엄청 몸집 크게 변하는데 리처드는 인간을 본 적이 없었기 때문에 이게 뭐야!!!!하고 졸라 멘붕. 털도 없고ㅜㅜ 막 하얗고 얇고 약해빠진 반들반들한 피부에... 힘도 엄청 약해지고 이빨힘은 헐 완전 종범이요 ㄸㄹㄹ  그나마 좋은건 몸집이 커지고 두 발로 걸어서 시야가 달라진다는 거랑, 세상이 졸라 칼라풀해진다는거랑, 손가락으로 뭘 만져볼 수 있다는 정도. 근데 그것도 발정기 초기에나 호기심에 킁킁대고 다니고 그렇지 이삼일째 되면 몸에 열기가 확확 달아오르는데 그것때문에 제정신이 아니어서 미칠듯한 기분일 뿐임. 물론 그 상태로는 약해서 공격 대상이 되는건 둘째치고 추움+그냥 걸어다닌건데 발 다침+그냥 뭐 좀 만졌는데 손 다침 이따위라 몸이 그렇게 바뀔 시기가 되면 스스로 자기 은신처에 틀어박힘.

그리고... 좀 더 다른게 있다면 다른 늑대들과 다르게 자긴 졸라 오래산다는거... 보통 10년쯤 살면 완전 노장돼서 죽는건데 자기는 벌써 40년 가까이 살고 있는거임. 물론 리처드는 인간을 만나본 적이 없기 때문에 수인이고 뭐고 개념 없음. 걍 아 나는 이런 종족인가보다. 살다보면 나같은 애 만나나? 난 짝짓기 이런거 없나? 정도 생각만 하지 헐 내가 수인이라니 헐! 이런거 없음. 걍 이게 자기 자신인거고 걍 이케 사는거. 40년 살았다는 것도 인간 언어는 물론이고 인간들이 가지는 개념이 없으니까 그냥 겨울을 몇 번 지냈다 이정도인거지 몇살 개념 이런건 아니었음.

근데 어느 가을 초에 자기 영역을 어슬렁어슬렁 거리는데 헐 웬 침입자 냄새가 나는거임. 졸라 어떤 새끼냐 = = 졸라 간 크다 = = 여긴 40년째 내 영역인데 이게 어디서 = = ... 하는 생각으로 그 냄새를 쫄래쫄래 쫓아갔음. 근데 ???? ???? 생전 처음보는 것들이 보였음. 지프트럭과 공원 관리인과 촬영 스탭들의 물건, 그리고 각종 기계들이었지만 리처드는  그게 뭔지는 모르고 걍 졸라 신비... ... 뭐지 이게 졸라 뭘까 하면서 열심히 킁킁킁 거리면서 이게 뭔지 이해해보려고 애쓰는데 갑자기 인기척이 나서 재빠르게 몸을 숨겼음. 

리처드는 인기척의주인공들을 보고 졸라 심쿵! 왜냐하면 자기가 40년간 도무지 이해할 수 없었던, 한 달에 삼일씩 변하는 그 형상이랑 똑!같이 생긴 것들이 바글바글했거든...


	2. Chapter 2

리처드는 완전 바짝 긴장한채로 숨어서 다큐멘터리 제작진을 지켜봄. 40년이나 살면서 처음 보게 된 이유가 있는게, 리처드의 영역은 공원 관리인 루트에서 멀리 떨어진 곳인데다가, 옐로스톤 국립공원이 늑대 거주지에서의 연구/촬영을 허가한게 50년만임. 리처드의 영역이 그들의 베이스 캠프지로 설정된 건 공원측에선 리처드의 존재를 당연히 몰랐기 떄문에 ㅇㅇ 늑대 무리들의 영역을 침범하지 않으면서 곁에서 지켜보기엔 여기가 좋을 듯? 했던거임. 리처드의 영역은 거의 700제곱미터라 혼자 사는 늑대치곤 졸라 넓었고 여긴 그 영역의 한쪽 외곽에 위치한 극히 일부였음. 

스텝들은 걍 촬영장비 정비하고, 연구자들은 간단한 식사 준비를 하려는데 갑자기 스탭 하나가 짐 옮기다가 ‘?이거 뭐임?’ 했는데 헐 시발 리처드 발자국ㅋㅋㅋ 즉 늑대 발자국인거임. 스탭들 졸라 심쿵 연구자들은 심쿵+멘붕+두근두근. 왜냐면 늑대가 여기 있었다!!는 걸로 졸라 흥분하고 두근두근하지만 헐 여기 늑대 거주지여써여ㅜㅜ?!? 하고 걱정되는거임. 리처드는 인간 말은 당연히 모르고 걔네 관습도 모르니까 그냥 숨은채로 애들이 웅성웅성하는걸 지켜봤음. 물론 절반 정도는 그냥 ‘와… 내가 변했을때랑 똑같아…’ 하고 너무 신기해서 넋놓고 바라봄. 그러다가 냄새 맡아보고는 그래도 쟤네가 자기랑 같은 종은 아니라는 사실에 실망함. 인간들에게선 자신에게 나는 그런… 늑대 냄새는 없었음. 그냥 저렇게 생긴 종인가보다 하고 결론내리고 리처드는 뭔가 일이 일어났는지 싸우는건 아닌데 졸라 웅성대는 인간 무리를 멀찍이서 보다가 조용히 자기 영역 깊숙한 곳으로 발길을 돌렸음.

리처드는 며칠간이나 자기 굴에서 뒹굴뒹굴하면서 현자타임에 빠졌음. 나는 뭘까 하고. 대부분의 시간은 늑대인데, 가끔 며칠씩 저들같은 모습이 된다. ...난 뭐지… 리처드에겐 이런 의문이 피어올랐음. 자기도 누군가랑 지내고 짝짓기도 하고 무리 생활도 하고 싶었음. 같이 사냥하고 싶었고, 귀욤귀욤한 새끼들에게 사냥은 이케이케 이케하는거야! 하고 알려주는거도 해보고 싶고… 하고 싶은건 졸라많은데 왜 내 종은 없는거져...ㄸㄹㄹ… 리처드는 아직도 1년에 두 번씩 옐로스톤 국립공원을 아예 한번 가로지르듯이 싹 훑고 있었음. 혹시나 자기랑 같은 녀석들을 만날 수 있을까 해서. 하지만 40년이 넘게 그런 일은 없었음. 리처드는 나는 원래 혼자 사는 종인걸까 하고 생각하다가 그랬으면 왜 내가 이렇게 무리 생활을 하고 싶어하는거지 하고 생각하며 잠이 들었음.  

사흘만에 다시 인간들이 있던 곳에 조심스레 가봤지만 모든게 말끔하게 치워져있었음. 그들은 이런저런 조사를 한 결과 ‘여기 늑대 거주진가봐여ㅜㅜ’하고 베이스 캠프를 옮긴거였음. 4-5년은 예정된 다큐멘터리 촬영+연구 병행 프로젝트라 그들은 아예 트레일러식으로 베이스캠프를 제대로 지을 생각이었기 때문에 늑대 거주지를 방해할 수가 없었음. 짧게 머무른다 해도 안 될 일이었지만.

리처드는 그걸 보고 약간 실망했지만 어차피 자기랑 상관 없는 종들이니까 … 어차피 쟤네도 나랑 같질 않으니 무리 생활에 안 끼워주겠지 싶었기 때문에 그냥 금방 잊어버렸음. 그게 9월. 다음해 2월, 여전히 눈으로 뒤덮인 옐로스톤 국립공원에서 사냥은 며칠전에 한게 남아있으니 됐고, 그냥 영역 순찰 겸 눈살을 헤치며 가볍게 뛰듯이 산책하고 있던 리처드는 코끝에 피냄새가 와닿아서 순간 기민하게 반응함. 왜냐하면… 맡아 본 적이 없는 피냄새였음. 피인건 알겠는데… 누구 피인지 모르겠는거. 리처드는 냄새를 쫓아 달려갔음. 냄새가 점점 진해지자 리처드는 주의하기 위해 몸을 낮추고 천천히 냄새의 근원지로 다가갔음.

...거기엔, 거의 한 반년전에 봤던 녀석들과 똑같이 생긴 녀석이 한 명 있었음. 어쩌다가 자기 팀과 떨어져서 다리까지 다친 채 눈덮인(여전히 눈이 내리고 있는) 산 속에 조난당해서 이렇게 죽는구나 하고 있었던 이번 프로젝트의 다큐멘터리 감독 리페이스였음. 


	3. Chapter 3

리페이스는 리처드를 보고선 아 죽었구나 하고 생각함. 졸라 야생동물 덕후라 다큐 감독 하다가 결국 마지막은 부상+조난에 얼어죽나 했더니… 늑대한테 잡아먹히는건가 싶어짐. 이미 자기 팀에 연락할 방안 해본거 다 해본 뒤였고… 이쪽으로 오는게 아니었는데 하면서 속으로 졸라게 후회했음. 왜 스케치하는 취미 따위는 가져서 이꼴이 됐을까 하고, 한 6시간쯤 전에 풍경 스케치를 하려고 가까운 거리니까 뭐 하고 어디어디 (여기랑 졸라 반대방향)로 자기 산책좀 간다고 하고 나왔던 스스로를 원망했음. 아니, 거기까진 괜찮다 쳐. 왜 베이스 캠프에 연락할 생각도 않고 여길 온건가 싶었음. 눈도 더럽게 많이 내리는데… 골짜기 지형인 여길 왜 왔나 싶었음. ...맨 처음에 뭣도 모르고 여기에 베이스 캠프를 세우려다가 늑대가 다녀간 걸 알았을 땐 심쿵 하면서도 (만일 엇갈리질 않아 마주쳤다가 늑대가 덤비기라도 했으면 사살해야 했을지도 모르니까) 늑대다!하고 흥분됐던 기억 때문이었을지도… 리페이스는 그래 와서 날 먹어봐라...하는 듯이 포기한 눈으로 리처드를 바라봤음. 어차피 도망칠 힘은 커녕 저항할 힘도 없었음. 빌어먹을 눈만 아니었어도 불이라도 피울 수 있었으면…

“너였냐...저번에 그 늑대…”

리처드가 10m 쯤 되는 거리에서 미동도 않고 가만히 자길 쳐다보길래 리페이스는 그냥 경계만 하고 가지 않을까 하는 희망이 조금 생기기도 하고, 동시에 그래봤자 어차피 내가 한입거리도 안 될 상대인거 알면 금방 돌변하겠지 싶어서 희망을 가지지 않으려 애쓰며 있는 힘 없는 힘 끌어모아 말을 던졌음. 물론 곧장 현타가 왔지만. 말도 안 통하는 동물을 대상으로 허세를 부리다니 대체 뭘 하는건가 싶어서. 쟤는 어차피 냄새로 내가 다친것, 그래서 못 움직이는 것, 도와줄 동료가 곁에 없다는걸 다 파악했을텐데.

리처드는 10m 거리에서 멀뚱히 바라보다가 발걸음을 조금 옮겨 이제 5m 거리에서 리페이스를 골똘히 바라봤음. 이렇게 가까이서 보다니 리처드는 그게 제일 신기했음. 가끔씩 다른 늑대들이 무리지어서 왁자지껄하게 얘기하는 소리를 들었는데, 이 녀석들은 이상한 걸 갖고 있다고 했음. 약간 따끔한건데, 그걸 맞으면 몸이 굳고 졸음이 쏟아진다고. 나중에 일어나보면 자기 귀에 뭘 달아놓거나 목에 뭘 달아놓거나 해놨는데 아무리 해도 빠지지도 않고 졸라 거슬리고 불편하다고 했음. 그리고 이건 그냥 궁예질인데 그거 달면 왠지 쟤네가 자길 더 잘찾는거 같다고. 졸라 거기에 코달렸나바= =  하고 짜증부리는 걸 들었었음. 그래서 리처드는 멈칫 멈칫하면서 다가갔음. 상대방이 뭐라 웅얼웅얼했을 때에는 어차피 서로 말 안 통하는거 쟤도 알지 않나? 싶어서 좀 이상하다곤 생각했지만.

“할 거면 빨리 해. 어차피 추워서 못 느낄거야.”

리페이스는 그렇게 말하곤 눈을 감았음. 리처드는 덤비거나 싸울 의사가 전혀 없다는 걸로 판단하고 냉큼 곁으로 다가섰음. 리처드의 킁킁대는 코가 자신의 구석구석을 훑어내며 냄새를 맡자 리페이스는 이제 곧 먹히겠지 하고 졸라 떨었음. 물론 그 전에도 추위로 몸은 떨리고 있었지만. 반면 리처드는 걍 졸라 신기해서 탐구중. ㅁ몸에 두른 이건 뭘까! 발에 이건 뭐지! 손에 이건 뭐야?? 리처드는 리페이스를 빤히 보다가 얼굴을 핥아봄. 목도 핥아보고 옷이 찢어진채 피가 흐르는 다리의 상처 부근도 핥아봄. 자신이 변했을 때 가지게 되는 그 연약한 피부가 맞았음. 걍 걸어다닌건데 발에서 피나고, 걍 뭐 좀 만진건데 손에서 피나고, 힘은 졸라 약한 그 피부. 아, 그래서 이런 질긴 걸 몸에 둘렀구나 하고 리처드는 ‘탁!’ 하는 심정으로 졸라 신기해서 그 옷을 질겅질겅 씹어봄. 잘 안 씹힘. 부드럽고 팔다리를 움직이기 졸라 편하게 움직여주는데 근데 졸라 강해! 헐! 유레카! 신박한 아이디어! 

물론 리처드가 아이고 씐나! 하고 쫄랑쫄랑 이거저거 킁킁거리고 씹어보고 핥아보고 하는 동안 리페이스는 이렇게 죽나?...하다가 점점 혼란스러워짐. 뭐지. 얘 왜… 실눈을 떠서 바라보니 졸라 좋~다고 꼬리까지 흔들어가며 자신을 탐사하고 있었음. 리페이스는 잠시 멘붕을 겪다가 그래도 야생동물 다큐 촬영 짬밥도 있고 여기 온지 반년간 늑대를 자기 쌩눈으로 관찰한 짬밥도 있어서 ‘리처드=호기심 쩌는데 배는 안 고픔’ 으로 결론내렸음. 리페이스는 한동안 리처드가 자기 옷을 씹어도 보고 킁킁거려 보기도 하면서 ‘우왕! 짱신기!’ 하는 모드로 이번엔 지퍼를 신기해 하는걸 보고 있다가 자기도 모르게 장갑 낀 손을 뻗어 리처드의 머리를 쓰다듬으려 했음. 근데 순간 리처드는 이빨 졸라 내보이면서 으르ㄹ르르르!! 하고 반응함.

그도 그럴게 리처드는… 실제로 그 늑대들이 말한 마취주사(이름도 어떻게 작동하는건지도 당연히 모름)가 어떻게 생겼는지 그런거 전혀 모름. 그래서 헐?! 너 ‘그거’ 쓰려고?! 하는 생각에, 그리고 본능적인 경계심 발동에 확 크르릉 거린거. 리페이스는 순간 자기 판단이 틀렸나 싶어 심쿵 한채 그대로 얼음. 리처드는 한참동안 으르르르릉 거리다가 리페가 고대로 꼼짝도 안 하니까 으르르...으르…? 하고 멈춤. 여전히 귀 뒤로 낮추고 몸 낮춘채 이빨 내밀고 경계하다가 그냥 뒷걸음질쳐서 물러서가지고는 가만히 굳은 리페의 내민 손을 바라봄. 근데 음… … ‘그거’는 아닌가? 아니면 졸라 영악하게 구는건가? 하긴 피부가 약하니까 몸에 저런걸 두를 생각까지 하면 굉장히… … 아. 손에 저거도 옷이랑 같은 거 같은데.  

리페이스는 야생동물 덕후로 다큐멘터리 감독이 되어 덕업일체를 이룬 덕후로써 인생 35년만에 졸라 가장 희귀하고 신비로운 경험을 함. 리처드는 조심스럽게 한발씩 다가오더니 머뭇거리다가 자기 손을 덥썩! 물길래 ‘...안녕 내 손. 즐거웠어’ 하고 생각하려는데 리처드는 의외로… 졸라 의외로… 인간의 피부가 자신들의 가죽보다 얼마나 약한지 정확하게 알고 있는 녀석처럼 그냥 ‘앙’하는 정도만 물었다가 더듬더듬 물어보더니 장갑만 물리는 끝부분을 찾아내서 끄집어당기는거임. 마치 장갑 벗기려는것처럼. 물론 이게 걍 털실장갑도 아니고 산악용이라 그런식으로는 안 벗겨지….는게 정상이겠지만 늑대가 물고 당기는데 그런게 어딨음 ㅋㅋㅋ 걍 벗겨짐. 

리처드는 손가락을 보자 완전 두근두근해졌음. ‘와...똑같아…’ 하고 리처드는 킁킁 거리며 냄새를 맡아봄. 인간 냄새. 그 냄새였음. 리처드는 손가락을 핥았고 리페이스는 빳빳하게 얼어있다가 어색하게 마치 주인을 반기는 강아지에게 손을 내밀어주듯이 자기 손을 핥는 리처드의 입 부근을 어루만졌음. 추위에 장갑도 없이 빨갛게 얼어붙은 손가락은 곱아서 감각이 둔해져있었지만 보기보다 훨씬 부드러운 늑대털이 와닿았음. 

“…눈이...하늘색이구나 너…” 

자신이 말하자 목소리나 입을 움직이는게 신기한지 리처드가 핥던걸 뚝 멈추고 빤히 올려다보는데 리페이스는 자기도 모르게 웃음이 나왔음. 잡아먹히지는 않더라도 이제 얼어죽을건데… 그런건 걱정이 안 됐음. 이상하게도. 리처드는 처음으로 인간들이 말을 할때의 입모양을 아주 가까이서 봤음. 이런 형상일때는 하울링도 못하고 아 답답하다 싶었는데… 그래서 솔직히 아픈것도 아픈거지만 졸라 약해빠진 자신의 그런 형태를 좀 혐오했었는데 리페이스를 보니깐 그 형태가 졸라… 아름다워보이는거임. ㅇㅇ 반해씀. 리처드는 손가락을 핥다가 손목을 한 번 핥아보고는 리페이스가 체온이 아까 맨처음에 봤을 때 (한 1시간 전)보다 떨어져있다는 걸 느낌. 왜지? 얜 몸에 이런것도 두르고 있는데? 리처드는 뭔진 모르겠지만 일단 리페이스의 옷깃을 잡아 끌었음. ‘너네 무리가 있는데로 데려다줄게’ 하는 뜻이었지만 곧 리페이스가 다리를 다쳐서 못 움직인다는 걸 깨닫고는 ‘...그래? 그럼…’하고 걍 리페이스에게 폭 안겼음. 다른 늑대들은 이런식으로 서로 끌어앉듯이 바싹 옹기종기 모여서 밤에 포근하게 지내는 걸 알고 있었음. 해본 적은 한 번도 없었지만… 리페이스는 만일 리처드가 내일도 배가 안 고프고 심심해서 자기 옆에 이렇게 따뜻하게 붙어있어준다면… 그렇다면 지금쯤 자길 찾아 헤매고 있을 수색팀이 자길 발견할 수 있을지도 모르겠다는 생각을 했음.  

리페이스는 늑대와 껴안는게 이렇게 따뜻할거라곤  생각해본적이 없었음. 물론 이 녀석들의 털이 추위에 굉장히 강할거라는 건 알고 있었지만… 어릴적에 부모님한테 혼나면서도 개를 방으로 데리고 들어와서 침대에서 같이 잠들었을 때, 따뜻한 방안에서 서로 끌어안았을때에도 이렇게까지 따뜻하지는… 리페이스는 잠이 쏟아지는게 자기가 감각을 착각하고 이렇게 얼어죽는건지, 아니면 정말로 우연하게도 호기심은 엄청난데 배는 고프지 않아서 자기 주변을 무슨 강아지마냥 쫄랑대며 재밌어하는 이 늑대 덕에 따뜻하게 잠드는건지 구분이 가질 않았음. 어느 쪽이든지 어차피 잠은 들 거였지만…

리페이스가 다시 눈을 떴을 때, 리처드는 자기랑 커들링을 했는데도 리페이스 체온이 계속 떨어지고 해도 떴는데 얘가 눈을 안 뜨니깐 은근히 걱정돼서 개마냥 끙끙대며 애타게 리페이스 얼굴을 핥고 있었음. 결국 리페이스는 이 날씨에는 뜨겁다고까지 느껴지는 늑대 혀가 자기 얼굴을 끈질기게 핥아대니까 결국 잠에서 깨긴 했는데 체력이 바닥이라 손가락 하나 까딱할 수가 없었음. 출혈은 그리 심하지 않아서 그나마 다행이었음. 추운 날씨덕에 상처 표면의 피가 곧장 얼듯이 굳어버렸으니까. 물론 장기적으로 보면 동상이 될테니 문제가 없는건 아니었지만 지금은 수색대가 자길 찾을 때까지 버티는게 관건이었음. 

리처드가 귀 쫑긋 세우고 꼬리 살랑살랑대면서 자길 뚫어져라바라보자 리페이스는 이제 슬슬 배고파졌나 하는 생각에 등골이 서늘해졌음. 어제는 어둑어둑할때라 잘 못봤는데, 이제보니 엄청 날카롭게 생긴 녀석이었음. 털이 이미 하얗게 변한걸 보면, 2년은 더 살았나본데… 이 녀석이 딱히 배고프지 않다 하더라도 무리가 자길 발견하면… 그러고보니 이 녀석 무리는 어디에 있지? 리페이스는 지난 반년간 옐로스톤의 거의 모든 늑대들을 보았고, 모든 늑대 무리들을 보았다고 확신했는데,  본 적 없는 늑대라는 사실에 새삼 놀랐음. 무리가 또 있나? 하고. ...아니면…

“...너, 혼자 떠도는 녀석이니?”

가끔 그런 녀석들이 있긴 했음. 성장해서 무리를 떠날 때가 되어 떠나긴 했는데, 딱히 다른 무리에 편입하지도 못하고 다른 무리를 만들지도 못해서 붕 뜬 상태로 혼자 떠도는 녀석들이. 하지만… 그러기엔… 나이가 좀 많아보이는데… 그렇다고 해서 늙어 밀려났나 하기엔 어제 본 바로는 이빨도 전부 멀쩡한데다가 털도 윤기 있고 체격도 좋은게 (오히려 꽤 큰 덩치였음) 잘 먹는거 같았음. 하긴, 잘 먹으니 배가 고프질 않아 자길 보고 호기심만 발동했겠지… …?이 나이에 호기심?… 아니 그냥 그런 특질이 있는 애들이 있긴 한데 어느 정도 오래 살면 웬만하면… …. 아, 사람은 처음 봤나… 리페이스는 갈수록 리처드가 미스테리였음. 그런데 리처드는 멀뚱히 리페이스를 보더니 갑자기 자리에서 일어나 뒤도 안 돌아보고 홱 사라짐. 리페이스는 사실 눈앞의 포식자가 사라진걸 반겨야 마땅했지만, 따뜻하던게 훅 사라지니까 순간 느껴지는 한기에 아쉬웠음. 머리와 등 부근에 남아있는 잿빛 털과 전체적으로 흰 털, 그리고 하늘빛의 눈동… 어? 하늘색? 늑대 눈은 노란색인데 뭐야? … 리페이스는 순간 멘붕. 뭐지. 쟨 뭐지. 왜 눈 색이 저렇지? … 

한 시간쯤 지났나 싶었는데 갑자기 저멀리서 리처드가 달려왔음. 눈을 헤치면서 꽤나 저돌적으로 오길래 아 이제 죽는건가 싶었는데, 점차 가까이 올 수록… 새하얀 털이, 입가와 앞발이 빨갛게 물들어있었음. 헐. 결국 배가 고파서 사냥을 갔나? 디저트 먹으러 나한테 오는건가? … 아니지 배고프면 그냥 날 먹지 왜 사냥을 가? … 리페이스가 이런 생각을 하는동안 리처드는 설탕처럼 흩어지는 눈 사이로 경쾌하게 달려 코앞까지 왔는데, 졸라 뿌듯한듯이 꼬리를 흔들면서 리페이스 앞에 … 

“...이거 … 내가 생각하는 그건 아니겠지…”

하지만 리페이스는 그게 맞다는걸 아주 잘 알고 있었음. 이건 버팔로 앞다리잖아ㅜㅜ… 리페이스는 순간 고민함. 이걸… 먹는 척 해야 하나? 그래야 좋아할까? 하룻밤 같이 놀았다고 자길 친구나 동료로 생각하나본데, 적잖이 외로운 녀석이었나보다 싶었음. 설마 나랑 무리지으려는건가 그건 아니겠지 하고 생각하며 리페이스는 리처드의 기색을 살피며 조심스레 아직도 새빨간 피가 맺혀서 김이 모락모락 나는 버팔로 앞다리 조각에 손을 뻗었음. 리처드는 서열 높은 녀석이 낮은 녀석에게 ‘나 먹는거 안 보이냐= =’ 하고 으르렁거리는 행동은 보이지 않고 그냥 리페이스가 손을 사용하는게 신기한지 쳐다보고 있었음. 리페이스는 그냥 고기에 손을 한 번 얹기만 하고는 다시 손을 거두며 고개를 저었음.

“고마워. 하지만 난 이렇게 생으로는 못 먹어.”

리처드는 나름대로 리페이스의 행동의 의미를 파악하려 애쓰고 있었음. 힘이 없길래 배고픈가 싶어서 먹을 걸 줬는데 안 먹음. 왜지… 버팔로 싫어하나. 이거 짱맛있는데ㅜㅜ… 다른걸 줘야 하나 생각했지만 겨울이라 다른 건 별로 없었음. 여우나 토끼, 다람쥐 같은 건 찾으려면 더 오래걸리는데… 리처드는 리페이스의 손을 핥다가 그가 또 차가워진걸 알고 품에 파고들었음. 자기는 이 상대에게 궁금한게 진짜 많은데, 아무래도 몸 상태가 점점 떨어지는거 같았음. 그래서 그냥 품에 폭 파고들어서 커들링을 하고 차가운 날씨에 너덜거리는 부분이 하얗게 얼어있는 다리의 상처를 또다시 정성스레 핥아주기 시작함. 리페이스는 곧 다시 잠들었음. 

시간이 얼마나 지났는지는 모르겠지만 리처드는 열심히 리페이스 다리를 핥다가 뭔가 바스락 거리는 소리를 들음. … 다른 늑대나 동물은 아니었음. 냄새가… … 리처드는 벌떡 일어나려다가 여전히 잠들어서 꿈쩍도 안 하는 리페이스가 너무 차가워져있어서 다시 폭 끌어안긴채 귀를 쫑긋쫑긋거렸음. ...소리와 냄새. … 리페이스의 무리라는 생각이 들었음. 그들이 움직일 때 나는 소리가, 리페이스의 몸을 감싼 것들이 바스락대는 소리와 같아서. 그리고 이 냄새도, 말소리도. 리처드는 상대쪽이 10여명은 되는 걸 알고, 수적으로 불리해지니까 불안해져서 몸을 숨기고 싶었지만 리페이스가 너무 차가워서 어딜 갈 수가 없었음. 그래서 그냥 몸을 푹 낮춘채 그냥 하던대로 리페이스 상처나 열심히 핥았음. 리페이스의 무리가 충분히 가까워지면 가야지 하고 생각했음. 그런데 순간 엄청나게 매캐한 냄새가 코끝에 훅 끼치면서 탕! 하는 엄청 큰 소리라 귀를 찢을듯이 울림. 리처드는 깜짝 놀라서 일어나 도망침. 저게 다른 늑대들이 말하던 ‘그거’ 일까 하는 생각은 나중에야 들었고, 처음엔 그냥 본능적으로, 온 몸의 모든 세포들이 ‘위험해’라고 소리치길래 그냥 엄청 달렸음. 가장 안전하다고 느끼는 곳으로.

반면 리페이스를 찾기 위해 나선 구조대원들은 상황을 오해하고 리처드를 쫓아내려 경고사격을 한 거였음. 물론 주변은 커녕 아예 걍 하늘에 대고 쏜거임. 화약냄새랑 총성에 놀라 도망가게 하려고. 그게 늑대쪽이나 자기들쪽이나 안전한 방법이니까. 그들이 보기엔, 입과 다리에 버팔로 피를 묻힌 채 리페이스에게 폭 안겨서 리페이스의 다리 상처를 핥는 리처드가 사람 고기에 맛들리고 있는것처럼 밖에 안 보였음. 물론 리처드가 그렇게 깜짝 놀라 도망치고, 그들이 리페이스의 시신이라도 수습해야겠다 하고 다가갔을 땐 자기들이 상황을 졸라게 오해했고 졸라 기적같은 일이 있었던거란 걸 깨달음. 리페이스의 상처는 늑대는 커녕 어떤 동물에게도 물린 상처가 아니었음. 그리고 옆에는 웬 버팔로 고기… 게다가 이런 부상을 입고 움직이지 못하게 돼서 이 눈보라속에 꼬박 하루를 이런 차림으로 있었던 사람치곤 저체온증이 그렇게 심각하지도 않다는 건… 사람들은 며칠 뒤에 베이스캠프에서 저체온증과 상처 부위에 가벼운 동상으로부터 회복하고 정신차린 리페이스를 통해 전체적인 이야기를 다 들었을 때 ‘에이 말이 돼요= =?’ 보다는, 다들 졸라 야생동물/늑대 덕후들 답게 ‘시발 졸라 부럽ㅜㅜ’ 하면서도 ‘무리가 없는 늑대가 있었어? 헐 대박’ ‘거기 아 그게 걔였나 그때?’ ‘근데 눈이 하늘색이면 뭐지? 생긴건 걍 북미늑대였는데?’ ‘분명 한 3-4살은 될거 같았는데 왜 혼자지?’ 하면서 덕업일체 전문가-덕후 들같은 태도를 보였음. 물론 다들 ‘와 나도 그런 경험좀ㅜㅜ’ 싶었지만 사실 다큐멘터리 촬영 입장에서도, 연구 입장에서도 선뜻 그 늑대를 일부러 다시 찾아나설 수는 없었음. 자기들은 그냥 관찰자여야 하지, 그들의 야생성을 해치거나 해서는 안 되니까. 어지간히 호기심이 많은 녀석인가 본데 그런 녀석들은 정말 섣불리 다가가면 괜히 사람 손 타서 야생에서 못 살게 되는 수가 있었음. 


	4. Chapter 4

리페이스는 이제는 42번 늑대라는 이름이 붙은 리처드를 혹시 다시 볼 수 있지 않을까 기대하곤 했지만 그런 일은 없었음. 가끔씩 리처드는 다른 무리의 영역 경계부근을 침범하면서까지 멀리서 리페이스와 그의 무리(라고 리처드는 생각함ㅇㅇ)를 기웃거리곤 했지만 결코 가까이 가는 법은 없었음. 단순히 남의 영역이어서가 아니라 리페이스의 무리가 자길 싫어한다고 생각해서였음. 정체를 알 수 없었던 그 매캐한 냄새와 귀가 찢어질듯이 커다란 소리도 그렇고. 그냥 멀리서 그들을 구경하면서 아 쟤네는 저렇게 무리생활을 하나보다 하고 두근두근하면서 관찰했음. ...알아봐야 자긴 저 무리생활엔 못 끼는거 잘 아니까 돌아서서 혼자 자기 집으로 돌아가는 길에는 우울하게 먹먹해지곤 해서 봐서 뭐해 다신 가지 말자 라고 생각했어도 금세 또 그들의 소리나 냄새가 나면 거기로 발걸음이 끌렸음. 사실 영역 침범해도 다른 늑대들이 그를 건드리거나 하지는 않았음. 오히려 그들이 위협을 받고 겁을 먹었으면 먹었지. 늑대들은 그를 보면 ‘헐 씨발 쟤 왜 왔어ㅜㅜ?? 야 배고파? 이거 줄게 가져가 근데 우린 걍 냅둬줘ㅜㅜ’ 하는 식이었음. 고작 한 마리일 뿐인데도 리처드가 700제곱 미터에 달하는 넓은 영역을 가진 것도, 그 땅을 노려 덤비는 무리가 없는것도 그런 이유였음. 그들은 벌써 40년을 살고도 졸라게 쌩쌩한 리처드가 자신들과 다르다는 걸,  그것도 우월한 방향으로 다르다는 걸 동물적인 본능으로 감지했음. 하지만 그건 뭔가 복종해야 할것 같은 느낌보다는, 그냥 엄청나게 이질적인 느낌이 드는 그런 쪽이어서 간혹 리처드가 무리에 끼고 싶어 기웃거리거나 하더라도 받아들여주질 않았음. 그들이 멀뚱히 바라보는 그 적막한 침묵은 언제나 같은 걸 말하고 있었음. ‘넌 늑대 아니잖아. 근데 왜 우리랑 살려고 해?’ 

리처드는 여전히 혼자 지냈고, 혼자 사냥하고, 혼자 먹고 혼자 쉬고 놀면서 하루 하루를 보냈음. 물론 한 달에 한 번씩 인간으로 변하는 것도. 리처드는 가끔씩 아직 초기여서 몸이 아프진 않고 그냥 인간형상이기만 할 때에 리페이스의 무리에 지금 가면 그들이 날 받아줄까 하는 생각을 하곤 했음. 하지만 조금만 걸어도 다쳐서 피나는 이런 약한 몸으로는 어디 있는지도 모르는 리페이스의 무리를 찾아갈 수도 없을것 같은데다가 … 어차피 자긴 온전히 그들과 같은 쪽도 아니니까. 늑대들이랑 같은 반응일거라 생각했음. 그때 자길 쫓아낸 것도 그렇고. 그래서 그냥 그만두자 하고 생각할 즈음이면 히트사이클 열기가 덮쳐와서 더 이상 아무 생각도 할 수가 없었음. 삼일째가 돼서 열이 가라앉고 지쳐서 그냥 웅크리고 누운채로 헐떡이다보면 몸이 다시 줄어들면서 털로 뒤덮인 원래의 모습으로 돌아오는게 느껴졌음. 그렇게 봄이 오고, 여름이 옴.

건조한 여름 날이 지속되자 결국 매년 여름 그렇듯이 산불이 자연적으로 시작되었는데, 이번에는 유난히 일찍부터 비가 내리질 않았던데다가 기온은 리처드조차 평소보다 덥다고 느낄 정도로 올라갔고, 뜨거운 바람은 또 거세서 평소에 불이 붙지 않는 곳까지 넓게 불이 번졌음. 보통은 그냥 있는 일이니까 걍 냅두던 공원 관리측에서 불길을 잠재울 헬기를 띄울 정도로. 보통 드루이드 계곡은 불길이 번지는 일이 없는 곳이었고, 그건 리처드가 기억하기에도 평생을 그랬었음. 하지만 이번엔 불길은 늑대들의 서식지인 북쪽에 넓게 번졌음. 다들 불을 피해 남쪽으로 도망쳤음. 일부는 불이 시작된 곳에서 멀리 있었어서 매년 으레 있는 불과는 다르게 훨씬 크고 빠른 불길이란 걸 감지하자마자 달려서 무사했고, 일부는 그을음만 좀 입고 간신히 도망쳤고, 일부는 아예 불길이 집어삼켜버렸음. 

리페이스는 다른 사람들과 마찬가지로 산불 진압이나 공원에 서식하는 야생동물들을 구조하는 작업을 하고 있었음. 보통은 매년 여름 있는 산불에 집어삼켜질 건 삼켜지도록 내버려뒀지만 이번엔 불이 너무 빠르게, 크게, 그리고 평소에 산불이 나는 곳이 아닌곳에서부터 발생했기 때문에 사람들은 개입해야 했음. 리페이스는 안 그래도 40마리 조금 넘게 (정확히는 42마리)밖에 없는 옐로스톤의 늑대가 이걸로 종범할까봐 낮게 날며 물을 뿌리는 헬기에 동승한채 중심 서식지들을 알려주고 있었음. 베이스캠프에서 멀찍이 봤을 때도 커보이긴 했지만 헬기에 타서 나무 높이에서 바라보니 나무들이 완전 숯이나 다름없이 새카매져서는 빨갛게 그 안이 타들어가고 있었음. 헬기는 다시 물탱크를 채우러 돌아서서 가는 중이었음. 리페이스는 이미 까맣게 연기만 피어오르는 지역을 내려다보다가 한쪽에서 움직이는 하얀 물체를 보고 조종사에게 잠깐 착륙해줄 수 없냐고 물었음. 역시나 북쪽 골짜기에 서식한다고만 예상하고 있던 42번 늑대가 불이 시작되었을 때 그보다 북쪽에 있었던지, 불길에 고립된채 그나마 모든게 타버려서 불길이 식은 곳에서 서성이고 있었음. 새하얀 털은 재에 군데군데가 까맣게 얼룩지고, 여기저기  그슬린채로 물도 없는 곳에 갇혀서 열기에 헐떡이면서.


	5. Chapter 5

리처드는 불이 시작됐을 때 발화지보다 훨씬 북쪽에 있었음. 남쪽으로 도망갈 길이 막힌 거라서 도망도 못 가고 그냥 불길만 피해 이리저리 뛰어다녔음. 그래서 겨우 몸을 피한곳이 제일 처음 불이 시작되어서 이미 모든게 다 타버려 불길이 꺼진 곳이었음. 눈에 보이는 불은 없어도 땅에서부터 화끈거리는 열기가 올라와서 발바닥이 쓰라렸음. 매캐한 연기 때문에 코는 아무런 냄새도 맡을 수가 없었고 눈이 따끔거렸음. 겉으로는 불이 없었지만 나무는 속이 숯처럼 타들어가고 있어서 불쏘시개마냥 까맣게 타오른 숲 전체가 화끈거렸음. 리처드는 목이 말랐지만 물은 찾을 수가 없었고 너무 지쳐서 조금이라도 더 서늘한 곳을 찾아 비틀거리며 걷고 있었음. 항상 멀찍이서만 불이 나는걸 봐왔는데 이런거였구나 싶으면서 이제 어떻게 하면 되나 싶었음. 그런데 그 때 하늘에서 엄청 시끄러운 소리가 나면서 바람이 일었음. 리처드는 도망치고 싶었지만 갈 곳도 없고 너무 지쳐서 그냥 바닥에 늘어진채 마른 혀로 코를 연신 핥아대며 헐떡이기만 했음. 얼마 지나지 않아 인간 둘이 다가왔고 한 명이 자신을 살피더니 어깨에 짊어지고는 시끄러운 소리가 나는 쪽으로 향했음. 리처드는 그 소리가 위험하다고 느껴서 버둥거렸지만 소용 없었음. 여전히 코끝에는 탄내만 맡아지는 가운데 리처드는 갑자기 뭔가가 붕 뜨는듯한 불쾌한 감각을 느꼈음. 낑낑거리면서 바둥거렸지만 누군가가 자길 단단하게 붙들고는 귀 뒤나 턱 아래를 매만져줬음. 그게 뭘 의도하는건진 알 수 없었지만 리처드는 곧 열기가 멀어지는 느낌과 누군가가 자기 입에 시원한 물을 흘려주는 걸 느끼고는 열심히 물을 받아먹었음. 일단 갈증이 가시고, 또  열기에서 멀어지고 나자 주변을 살필만큼 정신이 들었음. 

리처드는 인간들이 자기 입에 뭘 씌웠다는 걸 알았지만 딱히 불평하지 않았음. 뭘 위한건진 모르겠고 엄청 답답하지만 일단 이들이 자길 도와준건 확실해서 전할 수만 있다면 ‘이 시끄러운 소리도 좀 어떻게 해줄 순 없냐’고 부탁해보고 싶을 정도였음. 리처드는 여전히 약간 헐떡이긴 했지만 그래도 좀 안정된 호흡에 하늘색 눈으로 주변을 둘러보았는데, 다른 사람들은 처음 보는 얼굴이었지만 자기 맞은편에 앉아 자기 발바닥을 살펴보고 있는 사람은 아주 잘 알고 있었음. 리페이스였음. 

“눈이 진짜 하늘색이네요. 뭐 다른 종이에요?”

“우리도 아직 잘 모르겠어요. 42번은 이게 두 번째 보는거라…”

“크게 다친덴 없는거 같은데.”

“발바닥에 화상을 약간 입긴 했는데 심한 건 아니고…”

“물 더 줘도 돼요? 거의 흘려서 마신건 얼마 안 되는거 같은데.”

“네. 하지만 입마개는 벗기지 마세요. 위험하니까.”

“아 진짜. 난 그냥 국립공원 경비인데ㅋㅋㅋ 무릎에 늑대를 헐ㅋㅋㅋㅋ”

“음… 베이스 캠프 사람들한테 자랑하지 말아요. 다들 질투할걸…”

“눈이 파래서 그런가 되게 … 이거 혹시 허스키 이런건 아니죠?”

“늑대 맞아요. 개가 이렇게 클 수는 없는데… 이빨도 그렇고. 행동도 그렇고.”

“아. 물 잘먹네. 목말랐나보다. 되게 순해보이는데…”

“그래도 입마개 그대로 두세요. 보기엔 순해도 버팔로도 사냥하는 놈이니까.”

“…… 그 버팔로요?”

“네.”

“확실해요? 무리도 없다면서…”

“네. 혼자 버팔로도 잡는 놈이라니까요.”

“…이거 제 무릎에 놔도 되는거죠….?”

“움직이지 마세요. 다리 안쪽에 다친데 있는거 같은데 좀 살펴보게.”

“저기, 그거 베이스 캠프 돌아가서 하시면 안 돼요?”

“금방이면 돼요.”

“… … !!! 움직인다 아!!!! ㅜㅜ저기 페이스씨 거기 건드리지 마세요 얘 으르렁거리려고 해ㅜㅜ…”

“아, 그 소린 공격적인 소리는 아니고 그냥 거기 건드리지 말라고 하는 정도인데.”

“…그럼 그만 건드리시면 안 돼요?”

“잠깐이면 돼요. 미스터… … 터너씨.”

“...전 그냥 국립공원 경비거든요.”

“그리고 우린 지금 문 없는 헬기 타고 있으니까 움직이지 마세요. 얜 벨트도 안 했는데 터너씨가 놓치면 추락사하는거에요.”

“……빨리해줘요…”


	6. Chapter 6

리처드는 헬기 안에 있을때 잠이 들었는데 다시 일어났을 땐 목에 위치추적 칼라를 달고 있었고 공원측에선 나름대로 넓은 공간을 배려한 거였지만 리처드가 느끼기엔 손바닥만한 철망 안에서 깨어났음. 바로 옆칸에는 다른 늑대들이 무리별로 들어가 있었고 그 옆 철망에는 또 다른 동물들도 있었음. 리처드는 왠지 멍하다는 기분이 들었음. 마취제가 아직 몸에 남아있어서 그런 거였는데 본인은 자기가 마취제를 맞은 줄은 모르고 그냥 어어 다리가 좀 이상하다 이런 느낌일 뿐이었음. 한동안 마취가 다 안 풀려서 휘청휘청거리다가 주저앉았다가를 반복하다가 겨우 마취 기운이 다 풀려서 좀 돌아다닐까 싶었더니 자기가 조금만 움직여도 왼쪽 철망에서 늑대무리들이 움찔거리고 오른쪽 철망에서 코요테 무리가 움찔하고 뒷쪽 철망에선 사슴들이 움찔거려서 졸라 민폐인거 같아 걍 철망 앞쪽에 찰싹 달라붙어서 누워있었음.

한동안 온 주변에서 산불이 어땠다, 인간들이 어떻다 하고 졸라 시끄럽게 굼. 리처드는 코요테들의 말은 얼추 알아들을 수 있었지만 사슴들 말은 졸라 외국어라 전혀 못 알아들음. 세 무리중 늑대들은 특히나 인간을 지난 가을에 처음 본 녀석들이라 완전 흥분해있었음. 시발 이거 뭐냐 이건 뭔데 왜 안씹힘? 이런 그지같은 시발! 이런 느낌이고 코요테들은 서식지 자체가 공원 경계 부근이라 철망은 자주봐서 이건 걍 못넘어가는거 ㅇㅇ 라고 알고 있고 인간들도 꽤 봤어서 해치진 않을걸 ㅇㅇ 걍 때되면 내보내줌 하고 졸라 무사태평. 물론 야 물 안 주냐, 아 졸라배고픈데 시발 이런 불평불만은 계속됐지만. 사슴 무리는… … 뭔가 되게 시끄럽긴 한데 쟤네 말은 하도 외국어라 알아들을 수가 없었음. 리처드는 아 나도 누구랑 떠들고 싶다… 고 생각하면서 축 처져있다가 그래도 일어나서 늑대 무리 쪽으로 다가갔음.

단박에 반응이 일어나서 리처드가 다가가자 무슨 N극 S극 자석 만난거마냥 늑대들은 아오 시발 깜짝이야! 하고 껑충 뛰며 뒤로 물러섰음. 코요테 무리도 사슴 무리도 헐 쟤네 뭐 하나봐 ‘ㅅ’ 하고 주목하고, 늑대들은 뒤로 한껏 물러선채 그래도 알파 녀석이 철망 가까이 다가왔음. 리처드는 졸라 어색해진 이 침묵이 순전히 자기 탓이라는게 뻘쭘하기도 하고, 코요테랑 사슴은 그렇다 쳐도 늑대 무리에게서 자신에게 엄청 경계하는 분위기가 느껴저서 쭈뼛거리면서 걍 서 있었음. 자기들보다 약간 더 몸집이 큰 리처드가 멀뚱히 그러고 서 있으니까 알파가 기다리다못해 퉁명스럽게 물었음. ‘왜, 뭐, 왜.’ ‘아니 그냥…’ ‘저리 가. 넌 우리들 무리에 속하지 않아.’ ‘…나도 늑댄데…’ ‘넌 달라. … 뭔진 몰라도 넌 늑대는 아냐. 저리 가.’ ‘그치만… 나랑 같은 녀석은 못 봤는데…’ ‘멸종되고 너밖에 없나보지. 코요테가 한 마리 남는다고 우리 무리에 못 끼는거랑 같아. 저리 가.’

리처드는 졸라 시무룩해져서 다시 철망 앞쪽으로 바싹 다가가 앉았음. 코요테들과 사슴들은 뭐야 뭔일이야’ㅅ’하다가 별일 없으니까 다시 자기들끼리 떠들었음. 그들이 리처드를 꺼리는 건 두려움 보다는 그냥 닿으면 안 될 것 같은 느낌을 주는 이질감 때문이었음. 뭔가가, 본능이 그들에게 저녀석은 뭔가 다르다고 말해주고 있었음. 가까이 가지 말라고. 포식자나 천적의 개념이 아니라, 그냥 다른 거였음. 굳이 따지자면, 동물이 아니야 라는 느낌.

한편 리페이스의 다큐팀과 늑대 연구팀은 대체 42번 얜 뭐지 하고 졸라 멘붕중. DNA는 북미늑대였음. 근데 왜 눈은 하늘색이며 애들이 다 쟤 졸라 싫어함;;;?? 나이는 한 4살쯤 된거 같았음. 덩치는 다른 늑대들보다 약간 큰데, 혼자 버팔로 사냥도 하는 걸 보면 졸라 강할거 같긴 한데 다른 늑대는 커녕 바로 옆에 코요테나 사슴들도 위협 안 하고 졸라 소심하게 철망 앞쪽에 쭈구리처럼 있는거임. 얜 뭘까 얜 뭐지 하고 다들 고개만 갸웃거림.

게다가 리페이스가 다가가면 무슨 개마냥 꼬리 흔들면서 졸라 반기고 손도 핥고 장난 아님. 리페이스는 심지어 내가 우리에 들어가도 안전할것 같다는 느낌을 받았음. (물론 위험하니까 그럴수야 없었지만) 그나마 다른 사람들이 다가가면 졸라 경계하면서 으르르 거려서 ‘아 혼자 버팔로 사냥한 졸라 짱쎈 늑대 맞네 ㅇㅇ’ 싶었음.

그런데 한 일주일쯤 지나니까 리처드가 갑자기 얌전하게 지내더니 졸라 밖에 나갈려고 완전 기를 쓰는거. 막 땅도 파고 철망도 씹고 먹이를 던져줘도 관심도 없고 어떻게든 나갈 궁리만 하는거임. 사람들은 또 멘붕. 저녀석의 행동패턴은 대체 뭐냐 싶은거임. 리페이스가 다가가도 애타게 핥으면서 낑낑대며 나가려고만 할 뿐이었음. 어디 아파? 싶어서 골똘히 관찰해도 뭐… 엄청 튼튼한거 같은데… 왜죠 왜…

리처드는 완전 초조했음. 히트 사이클이, 몸이 변하는 때가 다가오고 있었으니까.

* * *

리처드는 엄청 다급했음. 여기서 변할 수는 없었음. 사방에서 다른 녀석들이 지켜보는 가운데 그럴 수는… 안 그래도 ‘넌 뭔가… 좀 이상해.’ 하고 배척당하는데 쟤들 눈앞에서 인간으로 변했다간 어떻게 될지… 리처드는 어떻게든 바깥으로 나가려 애를 썼음. 땅을 파기도 하고 철망을 잘근잘근 씹어보기도 하고 리페이스가 오기만 하면 나 나가야돼! 하고 애원을 했음. 자기가 하도 나가려고 애써서 주변 녀석들이 ‘쟤 왜 저럼?’ 하고 오히려 더 주목하고 있는만큼 진짜 나가야 했음. 어떻게든…

이틀째 되는 날 밤 리처드는 땅을 충분히 깊게 파는데 성공함. 철망은 동물들이 땅을 파서 탈출하는걸 방지하기 위해 꽤 땅 깊이 박혀있었는데 리처드는 제 몸만한 높이를 파내려가서 결국 철망 밖으로 나왔음. 리처드는 주변을 두리번거렸음. 피로와 스트레스 때문에 아직 인간형태로 변하지 않았는데도 히트 사이클이 울렁이면서 올라오고 있었음. 리처드는 헐떡이면서 필사적으로 안전한 곳을 찾아 헤맸음. 그는 결국 부주의하게 열려있던 옐로스톤 야생동물 관리국의 한 건물로 들어갔는데, 그 시점에선 이미 화끈거리는 힛싸 열기에 제정신이 아니었음. 휘청거리면서 어떻게든 몸으 숨길만한데를 찾았고, 나름대로 굴처럼 생긴 곳을 찾아 들어가 몸을 웅크렸음. 낑낑거리던 신음은 곧 열에 달뜬 인간의 신음으로 바꼈고 리처드는 자기 몸이 털이 없어지고, 연약한 살갗으로 다시 변하는 걸 느꼈음. 오른쪽 허벅지 안쪽에는 날카롭게 긁힌 부상이 여전히 있었고, 손바닥과 발바닥에 약한 화상흔적도 아직도 있었지만 그는 3시간 만에 완전히 인간의 형상이 되었음. 그리고 힛싸는 둘째날처럼 화끈거리면서 온몸을 휘감았음. 리처드는 바들바들 떨면서 신음했음. 몸안의 이상한 열기. 아래에서는 달큰한 향을 풍기는 미끌거리는 액이 왈칵 왈칵 쏟아지고 신음이 절로 나게 피부 표면 바로 아래를 따끔하게 괴롭히던 가질거림은 곧 뜨거운 고통으로까지 변했음. 리처드는 이 열기가 왜 이런건지, 어떻게 하면 조금이라도 덜 괴로울 수 있는지 전혀 알지 못했음. 그냥 눈앞에 있는 까맣고 둥근 것들을 바라보면서 처음으로 접해보는 폭신한 카펫 바닥이 자신의 아늑한 굴의 흙바닥보다 더 부드럽다는 생각을 했음. 다시 일어나면 늑대로 돌아가 있을까 하는 생각을 할 즈음엔 이미 정신을 잃어가고 있었음.

다음날 아침 연구진들은 42번 늑대가 기어이 철망을 탈출한 걸 보고는 아니 가봤자 지금 걍 다 탄거만 남아있고 사냥해서 먹을 것도 없고 마실 물도 없는데 얘 어디가써ㅜㅜ 하고 1차 멘붕. 그리고 위치 추적기 신호 따라 갔다가 공원 관리 사무국 회의실 책상 밑에 벌거벗은채 정신을 잃고 쓰러져있는 남자를 발견하고 2차 멘붕. 그 남자가 목에 차고 있는 위치추적기 칼라가 42번 늑대 목에 채운 바로 그것이라는 점과, 그의 손발에 약한 화상자국이 남아있는 것과, 오른쪽 허벅지 안쪽에 상처가 남아있는 것과, 그리고 … 묘하게 42번 늑대와 같은 인상을 주는 얼굴이라는 점에 파이널 멘붕.

“…설마… 수인이에요? 정말로?”

“말도 안 돼… 생물학 책에서나 봤는데…”

“뭐야. 늑대수인이야? 헐? 완전 처음이잖아 그럼 이거?”

“그래서 페이스 감독님만 보면 반긴건가???”

“아니지. 인간으로서 사회화는 안 된거 아냐?”

“잠깐. 근데 얘 왜 아픈거지? 열 있는데?”

“히트 사이클인가 본데요.”

“근데 수인이면 보통 형태는 자기 의지로 조절하지 않나?”

“야생에선 역시 인간형은 공격당할거 같아서 그런거 아냐?”

“얘 의무실로 옮겨요??? 약 먹여도 되는거야?”

“아니 일단 주지 말아봐. 잠깐, DNA는 완전 북미늑대였는데-”

“근데 그런 케이스 있긴 했었어요. 1960년대에 독일에서 그 상어수인 있잖아요.”

“힛싸 조절약은 줘도 되지 않나? 개과니까 개 수인이랑 비슷하게 해서.”

“그럼 그 절반 정도만 줘볼까? 과다복용이 위험한거지 미달이면 상관 없잖아.”

“일단 지금 DNA 샘플 좀-”

“목에 칼라는 안 껴요?”

“약간 끼네. 이거 좀 잘라봐-”

“누가 페이스 감독님좀 불러와봐.”

“아 잠깐. 얘 늑대일땐 암컷이었잖아?!”

“??!? 헐?????”

“이런 경우 있었어?”

“아뇨 형태별로 성별 다른 수인은 처음인데…”


	7. Chapter 7

리페이스가 방안에 들어섰을 때 리처드는 약 덕분에 힛싸가 가라앉아 정신을 차린 뒤였음. 리처드는 낯선 환경과 상황이 어떻게 돌아가는지 모른다는 점 때문에 불안해서,  벽 모서리 부근에 콕 박혀 (침대가 벽에 붙어있었으므로) 몸을 한껏 웅크리고 이불속에 폭 파묻힌채 눈만 빼꼼히 내밀어 문가를 바라보고 있었음. 이불 속에서는 초조함을 달래려고 자기 손등을 열심히 핥고 있었고. 리처드는 맨살에 와닿는 부드러운 이불의 감촉과 그 폭신폭신함이 리페이스의 옷을 처음 봤을 때만큼이나 신세계여서 ‘헐 이거 뭐야 짱 좋다ㅜㅜ’ 하고 생각은 하고 있었지만 (침대 매트리스의 푹신함도 신세계) 그래도 여기가 어디고 자기는 왜 있는건지, 힛싸가 가라앉았는데도 왜 아직도 인간 형태인지 이해할 수가 없었음. 리처드가 이불을 차도르마냥 빙빙 둘러쓴채 눈만 내놓고 주변을 잔뜩 경계하고 있는 상황에서 리페이스가 들어온거였음.

“안녕.”

문이 움직이고 누가 들어오는 기척이 들리자마자 이불로 눈까지 폭삭 덮어버렸던 리처드는 목소리의 주인공이 리페이스여서 다시 눈만 빼꼼히 내밀었음. 리페이스의 무리가 자기를 싫어했다는 게 기억나서 어떻게 도망치지 하고 고민스러웠음. 리페이스도 자기가 늑대인거만 봤지 이런 이상한 건줄 알았다간… 리처드는 철망에 갇혀있는 동안 늑대들의 이야기를 엿들어 리페이스와 그의 무리들이 왜 여기에 와 있는지 알게 됐음. 그들은 늑대들을 관찰하는거였음. 늑대들은 ‘시발 졸라짜증. 왜 남 밥먹는거 졸라 쳐다봄?? 아 존나 먹고 싶음 지들이 사냥하든지’ ‘왜 남의 굴은 졸라 쫓아오고 그럼? 내 새끼한테 손만 대봐 시발’ 하는 식으로 굉장히 귀찮아했지만. 리처드는 자기도 무리생활을 하는 정상적인 늑대였다면 리페이스의 관심을 받을 수 있었겠지만 자긴 이런 녀석이니까… 안 되겠지 싶어서 졸라 우울해졌음. ...그렇게 생각하자 힛싸도 아닌데 가슴팍이 뜨겁게 아렸음. 뭔지는 모르겠지만… 그냥 저릿했음. 뜨겁게. 그래서 설마 또 힛싸야? 하고 생각하는데 리처드는 자기 눈에서 눈물이 뚝뚝 흐르는걸 느꼈음. 힛싸 때문에 엄청 아플때면 눈물이 났었는데. 지금은 왜 이러지. 아 나 힛싸인가? 하면서 당황했음.

리페이스는 리처드의 반응을 통해 인간으로서의 사회화를 겪지 못한 수인이라고 확신했음. 형태를 자기 스스로 조절할 능력도 없는 것 같았고. 지금이야 단지 연구진들이 힛싸 호르몬 중화제를 놓아주면서 형태 안정제까지 놓아주니까 인간형이 유지되나본데… 리페이스는 조심스럽게 다가가면서 리처드가 자기 자신을 칭칭 감아 스스로를 꽁꽁 숨기고 있는 이불을 살며시 내렸음. 콧날이 날카로운 남자의 얼굴이 드러났음. 새하얀 피부에 새카만 머리카락. 연한 색의 풍성한 속눈썹과 투명할 정도로 하늘색인 눈동자. ...그리고 눈물. 눈가의 피부는 벌써 분홍빛으로 달아올라 있었고 그 맑은 눈에서는 눈물이 뚝뚝 흐르고 있었음. 자기가 겁을 줬나 싶어서 리페이스는 약간 뒤로 물러서 앉았음. 리처드는 자기 무릎을 더 꼭 끌어안으면서 더더욱 몸을 웅크렸음. 

수인들은 동종의 동물들과 같은 습성과 취향을 가지며 그들의 말도 이해하고 사회도 이해하지만 정작 그들에게 사회 구성원으로 받아들여지진 않았음. 동물들은 그가 ‘이형의 것’이라는 걸 아주 기민하게 느꼈고 절대로 무리 안에 받아들여주지 않았음. … 리처드도 아마 그랬을거라 생각하니 리페이스는 씁쓸했음. 늑대일때 벌써 네 살이었으면… 수인들의 동물형은 생물학적인 나이를 훨씬 느리게 먹었음. 실제로는 10년이나 지나야 동물형의 신체는 1년이 지나는 식이었음. 그러니까 늑대일때 연구진은 그를 4살이라고 생각했지만 사실은 40년이나 혼자 산 거였음. 늑대는 무리에 대한 욕구가 강한 편인데… 수인이었구나 하니까 모든게 다 설명이 됐음. 그 넓은 영역을 혼자서 지배하고 있던 것도. 무리 생활을 하지 못하고, 다른 동물들에게도 배척받고 있었던 것도. 눈이 하늘색인 것도. 자신을 봤을 때 그렇게 호기심 있게 이것저것 탐사하던 것도. ...인간을 본게 처음이었으니까 깜짝 놀랐겠지 싶었음. 한 달에 한 번씩 자신이 변하는 그 모습을 항상 하고 있는 이들을 보고 무슨 기분이었을까 하고 생각하며 리페이스는 자기 무릎을 끌어안은채 손등을 할짝이고 있는 리처드를 보다가 가만히 손을 뻗어 핥는 것을 제지하듯이 리처드의 손 위에 자기 손을 얹었음. 리처드는 핥던걸 멈추고 내리깐 시선을 망설이듯 조금 불안해하더니 눈만 굴려 리페이스를 슬쩍 바라봤음. 눈치라도 보듯이. 리페이스는 웃으며 말을 건넸음.

“이젠 인간의 삶을 배울 때야 리처드.”

이렇게 42번 늑대에게 이름이 생겼음. 


	8. Chapter 8

연구진은 리처드가 인간형일때 채취한 DNA가 완벽한 수인 DNA인것을 보고 리처드가 네 번째 타입B 수인이라는 걸 확정했음. 보통 수인들은 동물형일때 수인DNA가 나타나는 타입A였는데, 그런 경우에는 생물학적 나이를 먹는 속도도 같았고 수명은 동물형과 동일한 종의 평균 수명이었음. 타입A 개 수인이라면 25살쯤이면 죽는게 그런 식이었음. 실제로 개 수인이 그나마 제일 흔했고. 물론 대부분의 사람들은 (심지어 과학자들도) 생물책에서나 볼 수 있는 존재였지만. 타입B의 경우 실제 10년이 흘러야 동물형은 1살을 겨우 먹는 정도로 생물학적 성숙도가 진행됐음. 수명은… 이유는 알 수 없지만 졸라 길었음. 200년은 거뜬히 살 정도로. 하지만 어느정도 살면 대부분 자기 멋대로 야생으로 돌아가서 숨어버리기 때문에 여전히 추적이 되는 건 60년대에 발견되었던 타입B 상어수인 뿐이었음. 다른 둘은 실종인지 사망인지… 사망인가 하려면 간혹 모습을 드러내기도 했음. 상어 수인은 이제는 영국에 있었는데, 극히 제한된 연구진들만 그가 허락하는 한도내에서만 만날 수 있었음. 80년대 까지만 해도 뉴욕의 한 해양연구기관에서 연구 협조를 해줬었는데 이유는 알려지지 않았지만 어쨌든 어느날인가 갑자기 영국으로 가버렸음. 발견되었을 때 이미 80살 정도였어서 지금쯤 130살 정도는 되었을테지만. 

따라서 아직 40살 정도 밖에 안 된 리처드는 타입B 수인 기준으로는 수명의 1/5을 겨우 채운 정도. 인간이 100세까지 산다고 기준으로 잡으면 20살 정도밖에 안 되는 거였음. 게다가 인간으로서의 사회화는 이제 막 시작했으니 어린애나 다름 없었음. 리처드가 가장 먼저 배운 것은, 인간형일때는 옷을 입어야 한다는 거였음. 다들 아무리 그래도 40년이나 혼자 활개치고 살았는데 이제와서 옷 입히는게 힘들지 않을까 걱정했는데 의외로 리처드는 옷을 입는걸 좋아했음. 아니 좋아한다기보단 신기해한다거나, 재밌어한다는게 더 정확한 표현이겠지만. 리처드는 그런 보들보들한 감촉을 느끼는게 즐거웠고, 면직물들이 신기해서 계속 코를 박고 킁킁거렸음. 동물형일때보다야 훨씬 떨어지지만 여전히 인간보다는 뛰어난 후각, 청각과 동체시력, 근력과 순발력을 가지고 있었음. 개과 동물 답게 인간형도 지독한 근시이긴 했지만 멀리 있는 것, 그리고 움직이는 것은 귀신같이 잘 알았음. 연구진이 그의 운동신경을 측정하기 위해 컴퓨터 프로그램으로 이런저런 실험을 했을 때 리처드는 스트레스는 커녕 모니터는 살아있는 것도 아닌데 깜빡깜빡하면서 움직인다는 사실에 즐거워했음. 

물론 그런 테스트들 보다도 가장 우선적으로 (하지만 옷 입기보다는 좀 더 나중에) 배운 것은 수인형과 동물형을 컨트롤하는 거였음. 이런저런 검사와 테스트 결과 리처드는 형태 조절 능력이 없는게 아니라 아예 그걸 조절한다는 개념을 가지고 있질 않아서 어쩔 수 없이 인간형이 되는 히트 사이클 시기에만 인간형으로 살았던 거였음. 리처드는 몇 시간의 어리둥절함 속에 리페이스가 자신에게 원하는게 뭔지 겨우 이해했고, 그 뒤로는 사실 간단했음. 리처드는 자기 뜻대로 사람 모습과 늑대 모습을 오갈 수 있다는 걸 깨닫자 굉장히 기뻐했음. 

물론 식사 시간에는 지금껏 타입B에 대해 알려진대로 리처드는 야생 늑대의 식단이 아니면 거부했음. 양념되거나 익힌 음식은 냄새만 맡아보고는 ‘으…‘하면서 눈을 찌푸리곤 고개를 돌려버렸음. 리처드에게는 그냥 생고기가 주어졌고 리처드는 얘넨 어떻게 사냥할까 하고 궁금했지만 물어볼 길이 없었음.

리페이스와 연구진은 리처드가 적응 훈련에 스트레스도 안 받고 굉장히 재밌어한다는 걸 어떻게 받아들여야 하나 또 고심했음. 걍 호기심이 쩌는 애인걸까? 아니면 지능이 졸라 높아서 대충 알아듣는건가?

“그냥 페이스 감독님이 졸라 좋은거 아니에요?”

라는 의견도 있었고 꽤 많은 끄덕거림이 뒤따랐음 ㅋㅋㅋ 그도 그럴게 다른 연구원들이 어떤 행동양식을 유도하려고 하면 졸라 부루퉁한 표정으로 ‘뭔말인지 모르겠는데’ 하는 졸라 의욕없는 표정으로 따분하게 쳐다보던 리처드가 리페이스가 그 행동을 하면 눈 반짝이면서 쳐다보다가 곧잘 따라는 거였음. 

“거 왜 그런말도 있잖아요. monkey see, monkey do”

하지만 리처드가 말을 배우기 시작하자 호기심 쩔+집단생활 욕구+지능 실제로 뛰어난듯+리페이스 좋아여ㅜㅜ 가 적절히 복합적으로 섞인거란 걸 다들 깨달았음. 리처드는 꽤 빠르게 말을 배웠는데, 3주만에 어느정도 간단한 대화는 할 수 있을 정도였음. 

리처드는 연구소 생활이 재밌었음. 매일같이 리페이스를 볼 수 있는데다가 주변에는 신기한 것이 잔뜩 있고, 드디어 무리 생활을 하게 된 것 같아서 즐거웠음. 말할 상대가 있었고, 자기 얘기를 듣는 이들이 있었음. 연구진들이 그에게 질문하는 것에 대답하거나 하는 건 8주가 지난 현재는 아직 언어 습득이 10살 수준 밖에 되지 않아 그리 심도있게 할 수는 없었음. 하지만 리처드는 그들의 실험이나 테스트가 신기하고 재밌었음. 한편으로는 왜 이런게 알고 싶지? 싶었지만 자신이 그들의 바퀴 의자나 똑딱이는 볼펜을 재밌어하는거랑 같은 걸 거라고 생각했음. 

한 번은 연구진이 여러 동물들을 차례로 가지고 와서 그에게 말을 알아들을 수 있는지 여부를 물었음. 리처드는 늑대라면 종에 상관없이 모국어처럼 알아들을 수 있었음. 개과 동물들은 사실 종마다 정도의 차이는 있었어도 말이 비슷한 부분이 있어서 대충 무슨 얘기를 하는 정도다라든지 분위기가 어떻다든지 정도는 이해할 수 있었음. 다른 동물들은… 케이스 바이 케이스지만 일단 과가 다르면 그에겐 기본적으로 외국어였음. 특히나 고양이과 녀석들은 뭐라 말하는건지 전혀 짐작도 할 수가 없었음. 리처드는 그들의 목소리가 신경질적이라는 느낌을 받았음. 연구진은 심지어 양서류나 파충류, 어류도 데리고 왔는데 리처드는 뱀/개구리를 처음 봐서 졸라 멘붕. 볼을 빵빵하게 늘린채 개굴거리는, 손가락 두 마디만한 청개구리를 봤을 땐 얼굴이 하얗게 질려서 ‘싫어요ㅜㅜ’ 라면서 늑대로 변해서 자기 방으로 뛰어 가버려서 연구진은 더 멘붕.

“아니, 뱀은 좋아했잖아! 개구리가 뭐가 어때서?!”

“우리보다 감각이 예민하잖아요. 그래서 그런거 아냐?”

“...야 그렇게 치면 뱀이 더 소름돋지 않냐?”

“그거야 개인 취향이지. 너 지금 뱀 무시하냐.”

“아니 그런게 아니라, 혀 날름날름이랑 볼 뽈록뽈록이랑 둘중에 뭐가 더 기분나쁘냐고 하면 혀 날름날름 쪽이-”

“저기, 방금 리처드 늑대형으로 뛰쳐나가던데 뭐야? 왜들 그래?’

“아, 그게, 뱀은 좋다고 하더니 개구리 보여주니까 저런다.”

“헐. 개구리 졸라 징그러.”

“?! 뱀보다?!”

“...아니 그건 뱀이 더…”

“그렇지?? 그렇지??? 왜 뱀은 좋아하는데 개구리는 싫어하지?”

“물고기도 좋아했잖아.”

“물고기도 보여줬어요? 아니 상식적으로 어류는 좀 말 알아들을리가 없지 않나?”

“그래도 혹시 몰라서.”

“그건 그렇고 결과는 그럼 어때요?”

“일단 개과는 다 알아들어. 근데 봐봐 진짜 웃김ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ”

“??? 어디봐요. … … ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ뭐야 하이에낰ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ 경박하댘ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ말투가 경박하댘ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ뭐냐곸ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ”

“ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ누가 알려줬어 ‘경박하다’ 같은겈ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ”

“몰랔ㅋㅋㅋㅋ지가 책보다가 알았는지 형용사 쩔엌ㅋㅋㅋㅋ”

“앜ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ 근데 개구리는 대체 왜?”

“몰라. 페이스씨는? 촬영나가서 아직 안 왔나?”

“일곱시에는 온댔는데. 근데 열시에 다시 야간촬영 나간대요.”

“ㅇㅇ 그럼 들어오면 좀 물어보라고좀 해봐. 개구리 뭐가 그렇게 싫냐고.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 주의

리페이스는 야간 촬영 전에 잠시 쉴려고 왔는데 연구진들이 리처드한테 좀 가보라고 개구리 보더니 질겁해서 늑대형으로 뛰쳐나갔다고 해서 처음엔 자길 놀리는 줄 알았음. 근데 얘기를 들어보니까 진짜여서 개구리가 왜 그렇게 싫지? 하고 갸웃거리면서 리처드 방으로 갔음. 리처드는 여전히 늑대형인채로 (사람형보다는 그게 더 편한지 혼자 있으면 항상 늑대형이었음) 침대 위에 둥글게 몸을 말고 있었음. ...굳이 늑대형일때에도 침대위에서 자는건 왜일까 하고 생각하며 리페이스는 문가에 서 있다가 리처드에게 다가갔음. 늑대형이라 청각과 후각이 훨씬 더 예민해져서 리처드는 리페이스가 문을 열기도 전에 그가 온 걸 알고 있었지만 뭐가 심통이 났는지 얼굴을 처박은채 고개를 들어보지도 않았음. 하지만 삼각형의 귀만큼은 진심을 숨기지 못하고 리페이스의 모든 소리와 감각에 귀를 쫑긋쫑긋거렸음. 리페이스는 손을 뻗어 그 귀를 요놈! 하듯이 잡았음. 털로 뒤덮인 부드러운 귀가 리페이스의 손길에 ‘아 맞다!’ 하듯이 얼음! 하고 멈췄음.

“리처드. 뭐 때문에 그래?”

리페이스가 다정하게 물으면서 의자를 끌어다가 침대에 고개를 파묻고 있는 리처드와 마주보고 앉자 리처드는 결국 얼굴은 보여줬음. 비록 여전히 침대에 턱을 바싹 붙인채 부루퉁한 얼굴이었지만. 리페이스는 졸라 데드섹시처럼 생긴 늑대가 저렇게 삐진듯이 울망울망한 눈을 하고 있는게 귀엽다는 생각이 들어 작게 웃었음. 

“개구리가 그렇게 싫었어?”

리처드는 고개를 홱 돌려 리페이스를 바라보더니 그렇다는 듯이 혀로 코를 날름날름 거렸음. 리페이스는 소리내어 웃으면서 침대 바로 옆에 무릎을 꿇은채 리처드와 눈높이를 맞추고 양손으로 털을 헤집듯이 귀 뒤를 문질러주며 리처드의 콧등에 가볍게 뽀뽀해줬음.

“개구리는 진짜 요-만한데?”

리처드는 그래도 싫다는 듯이 불만스러운 소리를 내며 리페이스의 가슴팍에 파고들었음. 리페이스는 그때 자길 구해준것도 그렇고, 다른 사람들에겐 그냥 데면데면하면서도 자기한테는 졸라 앵기는 리처드가 솔직히 엄청 귀여웠음. 촬영 갔다 오면 꼬리 흔들면서 쫄랑쫄랑 반기는 녀석이 있다는 건, 그게 자신이 기르는 개라 하더라도 뿌듯하고 반갑게 마련인데 지금껏 야생에서 살아온 늑대수인이라니 즐겁지 않을 수가 없었음. 종종 리처드는 늑대형태를 하고 그와 함께 주변에 산책을 가거나, 지난주처럼 시간을 내서 그가 지내던 드루이드 계곡 근처를 (물론 타다 남은 상황이었지만) 돌아볼 때에는 리처드가 생기있게 이리저리 뛰어다니면서 능숙하게 길을 찾는 걸 보는게 좋았음. 다큐 촬영에는 리처드가 근처에 가면 다른 동물들이 반응을 하는 바람에 데려갈 수는 없었지만 촬영본을 보고 무슨 얘기를 주고 받는건지 통역해줄 수도 있었고. 물론 리페이스는 그런 유용성 때문에 리처드가 좋은 건 아니었음. 

리페이스는 그날 저녁 야간 촬영 때문에 다시 나갈 때까지 리처드 침대에 나란히 누워서 꼬리를 살랑거리는 리처드를 안고 토닥여줬음. 산불 때문이기도 하지만 그래도 집에도 못 가고 여기서 하루종일 이런저런 테스트 받고, 본인도 재밌어하긴 하지만 종종 피곤하거나 지쳐보이곤 하는 실험에 참여하고 하는게 안타까웠음. 스스로는 아직 잘 모르겠지만… 사실 어린애나 다름없는 리처드를 리페이스는 자신들이 이용하고 있다는 생각에 찜찜한 기분이 들었음. 물론 야생에서 살기엔, 가능은 하지만 상어수인도 아니고 무리생활에 대한 욕구가 있는 늑대수인으로서는 혼자 그렇게 외롭게 살라고 두고 가버리는것도 못할 짓이었음. 하지만 지금은 신기하고 재밌는 이 시기가 지나면 리처드가 곧 깨닫게 될 한 가지가 리페이스는 마음에 걸렸음.

지금 그는 무리 생활을 하고 있는 게 아니라는 것. 인간사회도 늑대들처럼 그를 무리의 일원으로 받아들여주지 않는다는 것. 그저 동물 연구에 유용한 협력자 정도로밖에 봐주지 않을 거라는 것. … 그게 리페이스가 이해하는 타입B 수인들이 어느정도만 인간들과 어울리다가 훌쩍 떠나버리는 이유였음.

* * *

 

리페이스의 걱정대로 리처드는 시간이 지날수록 사람들이 자신을 대하는 태도는 근본적으로는 다른 늑대들이 자길 보던 시선과 다를게 없다는 걸 느끼게 됐음. 연구소 생활을 한지 8개월쯤 됐을 때, 리처드는 이미 영어를 모국어처럼 구사할 수 있었음. 책이라는 개념, 픽션이라는 개념을 처음부터 굉장히 흥미로워해서 그는 사용하는 어휘의 폭도 넓었고, 뉘앙스나 어감에도 예민하게 반응할 수 있었고, 문화적인 농담들도 알아들을 수 있었음. 하지만 그러면 그럴수록, 사람들의 말을 더 잘 알아듣게 되면 될 수록 리처드는 그들과 자신의 관계가, 자신이 생각했던 그런것이 아니라는 걸 점점 더 분명하고 확실하게 깨달아야 했음. 

리처드를 가장 가슴아프게 한것은, 그게 그들이 어떤 악의를 가지고 그런 식으로 행동하는게 아니라는 거였음. 사람들은 그에게 친절했고, 농담을 던질 정도로 친근함을 표시하기도 했음. 하지만 그들의 무의식 깊은 곳에 이미 리처드=수인=인간이 아님 이라는게 깊이 깔려있었음. 사람들은 자신을 존중하고 인격적으로 대하긴 했지만 근본적으로는 ‘넌 인간이 아니야’라는 생각을 밑바탕에 깔고 있었고, 그건 그들이 못된 사람들이어서가 아니라… …. 그냥 그게 사실이기 때문이었음. 가끔씩 그 자신들도 그걸 자각하곤 했지만 그들에겐 그게 그렇게 큰 문제가 아니었음. 아니 아예 문제가 되지 않았음. 그들이 느끼기에 그건 마치 ‘ㅇㅇ 쟨 동양인이야’ 하고 (인종차별 말고) 생각하는것과 다르지 않았음. 하지만 리처드에게 그것은 ‘넌 우리 무리에 속하지 않아’라는 것을 의미했고, 평생 자신이 속할 수 있는 무리를 찾지 못해 홀로 떠돌아본 경험이 없는 인간들은 그걸 이해하지 못했음. 

그걸 깨닫자 리처드는 일(연구에 협조하는 것)이 아니면 그냥 자기 방에 틀어박혀서 조용히 책만 읽거나 아니면 늑대형으로 몸을 바꾸고 바깥을 한없이 달리기만 했음. 친절한 사람들 틈새에서 그는 지독하게 외로웠고, 차라리 대놓고 비아냥이나 야유를 퍼붓기라도 해주는 다른 동물들 사이에 있는게 후련한 때가 있었음. 

사람들은 분명 그에게 친절했고, 그를 하등한 생물체로 보는 악의를 지닌게 아니었기에 리처드는 자신의 외로움을 속으로 삭히며 그렇게 혼자 지내는 시간을 늘려나갔음. 리처드가 자신이 생각했던 것과, 그들과 자신의 실제 관계에 차이가 있다는 걸 느끼기 시작한 건 반년쯤 지났을 무렵이었음. 이런저런 칭찬을 받아서 기분이 좋아져서 늑대형으로 변한채 꼬리를 살랑거리며 침대 푹신푹신해서 좋아! 하고 생각하며 침대에서 뒹굴뒹굴거리다가 문득 깨달았었음. 자신은 일이 아니면, 사람들이 불러주지 않는다는 걸. 물론 일할때가 아니어도 그들과 어울리긴 했음. 생일파티나 부활절 축제 같은것 처럼 단체적으로 뭔가를 할 때라든지… 아니면 그들 중 누군가가 개인적으로 그의 방문을 두드리는 때도 있긴 했지만 열에 여덟 아홉은 그냥 추가적인 인터뷰를 위한 방문이었고, 나머지 경우도 사적인 대화를 나눈다 하더라도… 리처드는 연구소 직원이 철망에 갇혀있는 다른 야생동물들에게 습관적으로 말을 거는 걸 보고 자신이 느꼈던 위화감이 무엇인지 깨달았음. 다른 인간들끼리 대화를 나눌때와 그들이 자신과 대화를 나눌때 뭔가 다르다고 생각했었는데…

아무리 개인적인 이야기를 털어놓아도, 아무리 사적인 감정에 대한 조언을 구하듯 말을 털어놓아도, 그들은 자신을 그저… 애완견 보듯 속마음을 털어낸 것 뿐이었음. 벽 보고 대화하는 것보단 기분이 낫지만 다른 사람 앞에서는 차마 부끄러워 하지 못할 말들을 자신에게 쏟아내는 거였음. 자신은 말도 알아듣고 공감도 하고 대답도 하지만 인간은 아니니까. 친하긴 하지만, 친구라고 말도 하긴 하지만 정말로 그렇게 깊은 우정 같은 관계를 생각하는 것도 아니었고, 설사 그렇게 생각한다 하더라도 조금만 깊이 생각해도, 아니면 다른 인간들과의 관계에 비교해본다면 ‘아니 걘 수인인데’ 하는게 튀어나올 거였음.

리처드는 처음에는 그걸 부정하거나 자기가 예민하게 구는거라고 생각하려 했지만 7개월 반만에 인정하지 않을 수 없게 됐음. 연구소 직원들이 남자든 여자든 자신에게는 애정표현이나 스킨십을 서슴없이 하는 것이, 그때까지만 해도 리처드는 인간들의 사교행동이라고 생각했었는데, 여자 애인이 있는 남자 직원이 남자 인간형상인 자신의 턱이나 뺨, 이마나 콧등 같은 곳에 쪽하고 키스를 한다든지, 여자 애인은 그것을 보고 ‘귀여워!’하고 재밌어 한다든지 하는게 자신을 애초에 남성 여성 이런게 아니라 그냥 인간이 아닌걸로 생각하기 때문이라는 결론을 그는 내리지 않을 수가 없었음. 가장 가슴이 아픈 것은, 그들이 자신을 놀림거리로 생각하거나, 그렇게 만들려고 그런 행동을 한 게 아니라, 정말로 친근함의 표시로 그렇게 행동한 것이고 여자 직원도 순수하게 그를 귀여워하는 마음에서 그렇게 반응한 거란 거였음. 리처드는 그들이 자신을 인간으로 인정한다 하더라도, 다섯살 짜리 어린애를 대하듯이 굴 거라는 걸, 아무리 성인 수준의 대화를 나눈다 해도 자신이 그러한 감정과 개념들을 이해한다는 걸 알더라도 같은 존재로 봐주지 않을 거라는 걸 뼈저리게 깨달아야 했음.

그래서 리처드는 굳이 사교활동에 끼어들지 않기 시작했음. 그리고 정말 씁쓸하게도, 그들은 자신이 슬픔에 잠긴 것도 알지 못했고, 짐작하지도 못했음. 자신은 순수하게 인간적인 관념과 감정 때문에 우울한 것인데도 그들은 그저 연구 시간이 너무 길었나? 늑대형으로 산책하는 시간을 늘려볼까? 하는 식으로 그의 동물적 본능만을 생각했음. 리처드는 그들이 그렇게 자신을 걱정할 수록, 점점 더 자신이 인간이라는 걸 부정당하는 기분이 들어 더더욱 기분이 꺼졌음. 그는 40년간 ‘넌 늑대가 아니야’라고 부정당했고, 이제는 자기 무리를 찾았다고 생각했는데 똑같은 소리를 듣고 있는 거였음. ‘넌 인간이 아니야’. ...단지 그들은 악의는 커녕 친절하기만 해서 그게 더 리처드의 가슴을 찢어놓았음.

단 하나의 위로가 되는 것은, 리페이스였음. 리처드가 시설을 떠나지 않고 있는 유일한 이유이기도 했음. 그가 자신을 방안에 가두고 혼자서만 지내면서 자기 자신을 상처받는 것으로부터 보호하면서까지 여기에 머무르는 이유는 딱 하나 리페이스였음. 그는 리페이스가 자신을 완전히 동등한 존재로 인식한다는 게 좋았음. 남들이 보기엔 ‘?쟤만 리처드를 수인이라고 특출나게 인식하고 있는거 같은데?’ 싶겠지만, 자세히 들어보면 그건 그냥 … 동양인을 처음 만난 미국인이 ‘정말? 그럼 너네 나라에도 이런거 있어?’ ‘이건 너네 말로 뭐라고 해?’ ‘너네도 크리스마스 지내?’ ‘운전면허는 몇 살에 딸 수 있어?’ ‘술은? 담배 펴도 돼?’ 하는 식으로 구는 정도였음. 상대방에 대한 순수한 호기심이었는데, 리처드는 그래서 리페이스와 얘기하는게 좋았음. 다른 사람들도 물론 이런 사소한 질문을을 꼬치꼬치 하곤 했지만, 관점이 달랐음.

그들은 리처드를 한 개인으로 본다기 보다는 늑대 종의 대변체 정도로 보았음. 그들의 질문과 인터뷰는 리처드가 궁금한 것이 아니라, 늑대가 궁금한 거였음. 하지만 리페이스의 질문들은 늑대보다는 리처드 개인이 궁금한거였음. 리처드는 리페이스만이 이 시설에서 자신을 늑대 연구의 수단이나 매개체가 아닌 개별적으로 가치를 지닌 살아있는 어떤 것으로 보아준다는 걸 알았고 그래서 그가 바쁜 다큐멘터리 촬영 일정 사이 사이마다 자신을 불러내주면 좋아서 꼬리를 흔들며 따라나섰음. 물론 언제든 인간형으로도 활동할 수 있게 옷가방을 입에 물고.

* * *

리페이스는 리처드가 서서히 현실을 깨닫고 있고, 그래서 유독 외로워하고 있다는 걸 잘 알았음. 그래서 틈만 나면 리처드에게 가는 건 물론이고 그럴 틈을 만들려고 노력했음. 하지만 아무래도 그는 다큐멘터리 감독의 입장이었고 리처드는 대부분 연구원들과 시간을 보냈기 때문에 이삼일에 한두시간 정도밖에는 같이 보내줄 수 없었음. 리페이스는 국립공원 이곳 저곳에서 카메라를 설치하고 늑대들을 기다리거나 롱샷을 찍거나 할 적마다 멍때릴 시간이 잔뜩 있었는데, 그럴 때마다 리처드를 생각했음. 하늘에 총총히 뜬 별들을 보면서 다음에는 보면 밤산책을 데리고 나가서 별자리를 설명해줘야지 하고 생각하기도 했고, 건조식품이 지겨워지는 때면 리처드한테 버팔로 잡아서 바베큐하자고 해볼까 하면서 속으로 킥킥 웃기도 하고. 리페이스는 리처드를 자신이 조난당해서 처음만났던 날부터 막역한 친구로 여겼었는데, 이제는 솔직히 평생친구라기엔 그것보다도 뭔가 더한 감정이 생긴것 같았음. 

리페이스는 다큐멘터리 촬영이 끝나면 리처드를 데리고 여행을 하고 싶다고 생각했음. 리처드는 사진이나 영상물 말고는 이 옐로스톤 국립공원 외의 다른 세상은 겪어본 적이 없었으니까. 아마 뉴욕에 실제로 가면 깜짝 놀랄거야 라는 생각을 하며 리페이스는 씩 웃었음. 뉴욕은 그의 고향이었고, 뉴욕에 비하자면 오지나 다름없는 이런곳을 잘도 돌아다니며 (그나마 옐로스톤은 양호한 편이었음. 진짜 아프리카나 아마존도 리페이스는 돌아다녔으니까) 산다는 주변의 말을 들을 적마다 리페이스는 그냥 그러겤ㅋㅋ하면서 웃어보일 뿐이었음. 그에게 뉴욕은 상처만 가득한 곳이었음. 남부의 독실한 기독가문 출신의 어머니. 군인가계의 집에서 태어나 해군 장교로 일하고 있는 아버지. 두 분 모두 하나뿐인 아들이 엘리트 코스를 밟는 것을 뿌듯하고 자랑스럽게 지켜보셨지만 그렇게 기대가 컸고, 그가 속 한 번 안 썩이고 그 기대를 충족시켜왔던 만큼 당신들의 아들이 게이라는 사실을 알았을 때에는 그걸 도저히 받아들이지 못했음. 어머니는 아들이 남자친구를 사귀고 다니는걸 수치스럽게 생각했고, 정신병이라고 생각했고, 못된 친구들과 어울려서 일어난 일이라 생각했음. 아버지는… 그는 그날 이후로 아버지와 눈을 마주쳐본 적도, 대화를 나눠본 적도 없었음. 

그래서 리페이스는 리처드의 외로움을 이해했고 꿰뚫어보았음. 어느곳에도 속하지 못하고 떠돌아다니는 기분을 그는 정확하게 잘 알고 있었음. 이해한다고, 심지어 받아들여준다고 하는 사람들 곁에 있어도 이건 뭔가 아니라고, 다르다고 느껴지는 것을 그는 알고 있었음. 리처드는 훨씬 긴 세월을 그 외로움과 단 둘이 지냈고, 적어도 리페이스는 적당한 친구나, 원나잇 상대 쯤은 찾아 외로움에 마음이 전부 좀먹지 않게 해소할 출구는 있었지만 리처드에겐 그런게 없었음. 리페이스는 약간의 탈출로가 있었는데도 숨막혀 죽을것 같다는 느낌을 종종 받았고, 그 울분을 사실 야비하게도 아주 교묘하게 다른 사람에게 쏟아내거나 상처입히며 살았었음. 그래서 리처드를 봤을 때, 인간형인 그가 말을 배우고 의사소통을 할 수 있게 되어서 깊은 이야기들을 밤이 깊도록 나누곤 했을 때 그토록 긴 시간 외로움을 혼자 맞서야 했는데도 이렇게나 순수할 수 있다는 사실에 감명을 받았음. 

리처드는 어딘가… 그 맑은 하늘빛 눈동자처럼 투명한 느낌이 있었음. 연약하다거나 속이 없다거나 하는게 아니라… 깨끗하고, 순수한 느낌이. 그렇다고 해서 순진하거나 멍청한 건 아니었음. 단지 언어의 문제였을 뿐 리페이스는 리처드가 인간의 말을 모르는, 그냥 늑대나 다름없는 수인으로 살았을 적에도 지금과 같은 지능으로 지금과 같은 사고들을 하곤 했다는 걸 알았음. 그건 그렇다고 단순한 체념이라기보다는… 일종의 인내심 같은걸로 보였음. 리페이스는 그게 리처드가 늑대로서 가지는 본성에서 기인한다는 걸 점차 깨달았음. 그리고 아이러니하게도, 그 안의 그 늑대는 리처드를 연구소의 다른 그 어떤 인간들보다도 그를 인간답게 만들었음. 가장 이상적인 인간. 상처를 받더라도 그 상처를 남에게 되갚는 대신 그걸 가만히 품고 조용히 미소를 짓는 것. 하지만 그건 미련하다는 느낌을 주는게 아니라… 자연이 보여주는 어떤 인내심 같은 강함이었음. 인간들의 무신경함이 그에게 입히는 상처는 분명 쓰라린 것이고 오랫동안 남아있을 것이겠지만, 그의 본질적인 부분은 언제나 방해받지 않고 순수하게 남아있었음.

그날 밤도 둘은 밤산책을 나온 참이었는데, 리페이스가 생각했던 것보다 바람이 더 차가운 여름밤이었음. 리처드는 말없이 씩 웃더니 금방 늑대형으로 변해서는 자기가 입고 있던 외투를 물어들어 리페이스에게 건넸음. 리페이스가 옷을 받아들자 꼬리를 살랑살랑 흔들며 풀밭 한쪽에 배를 깔고 누웠음. 리페이스는 키득거리면서 종종 둘이 그렇게 늑대형의 리처드를 커다란 보송보송 쿠션인양 껴안고 자는건지 베고 자는건지 모르게 커들링하며 잠들던 때처럼 리처드에게 반쯤 기대누운 자세로 누워 리처드의 외투를 덮었음. 귓가에는 풀벌레 소리가 울렸고 여름 털갈이가 끝나 겨울보다야 덜 복슬거리긴 하지만 그래도 여전히 폭신폭신한 리처드의 털이 뺨을 간질였음. 리페이스는 리처드의 손등, 정확히는 앞발을 무의식적으로 쓰다듬으며 손으로 별들을 가리켜 별자리들을 설명하기 시작했음. 리처드는 늑대형이어서 대답이나 대꾸를 할 수가 없었지만 리페이스는 그의 반응을 알아들을 수 있었음. 

“정말이야. 제우스는 그렇게 못된 녀석이라구.”

더 이상 하늘에 설명할 별자리가 없어졌을 무렵, 둘은 그냥 말없이 서로 여전히 커들링을 한채 가만히 누워있었음. 리페이스는 시간이 멈춘것 같다고 느꼈음. 풀벌레소리도, 바람소리도, 모든 감촉이 다 그대로지만 자기가 지금 CG속에 들어와있는건지 꿈속에 들어와있는건지… 옐로스톤 국립공원의 여름 밤하늘은 말도 못하게 아름다웠고, 리처드의 털은 부드러웠고, 그의 체온은 너무나 다정했음 

리페이스는 고개를 돌려 리처드를 바라보았음. 늑대형일때에도 맑게 빛나는 하늘빛 눈동자가 어두워서 검정빛으로 보이는 리페이스의 헤이즐 눈동자와 마주쳤음. 리페이스는 뭔가에 이끌린듯이 리처드의 얼굴에 손을 가져다댔음.

“리처드.”

한동안 그대로 서로 눈을 마주친 채 시간이 지나고, 어느 순간 리처드가 스르르 다시 인간형으로 변했음. 달빛을 받아서 푸르게 빛나는 흰 피부와 새카만 머리카락. 연한빛의 속눈썹과 살짝 벌어진 얇은 입술. 리페이스는 그대로 리처드에게 키스했고 리처드는 눈을 감았음. 여름 밤. 푸른 달과 흰 별들이 잔뜩 박힌 까만 하늘 아래 며칠전 내린 비에 아직도 촉촉한 감이 잎 표면에 남아있는 풀밭에서 둘은 정신없이 서로의 몸을 탐했음. 리처드는 키스가 처음이었고, 당연히 서툴었음. 리페이스는 그것마저 좋았음. 평소에는 상대가 능숙하지 못하면 싫어하곤 했는데. 처음 느끼는 타인의 혀 느낌에 당황한듯 움찔거리는 혀를 집어삼킬듯이 길게 키스하고 나자 리처드의 창백하도록 흰 뺨이 분홍빛으로 달아오른게 보였음. 눈가의 얇은 피부도. 리페이스는 부드럽게 웃고는 다시 리처드의 아랫입술을 깨물듯이 키스하더니 금방 턱선을 따라 목과 쇄골을 타고 내려가며 키스했음. 리처드는 인간들이 관계를 어떻게 가지는지는 알고 있었지만 당연히 해본적은 없었음. 늑대형으로도 해본 적이 없었고 그는 성적 흥분이라는게 처음이었음 

“아흣-… 아… 으응…”

리페이스는 이곳저곳을 차근차근히 공들여 애무하면서 리처드의 포인트를 찾아냈음. 그가 좋아하는 부분들을 부드럽게 빨아내듯이 키스하면서 리페이스는 천천히 리처드의 안으로 손가락을 하나 집어넣었음.

“흣…!!! 아읏...응…”

리처드는 조금 움찔하는 듯 싶더니 리처드가 손가락을 두마디 만큼 집어넣어 안쪽을 살살 문질러주자 어느새 그 낯선 감촉이 싫지만은 않은 듯 몸의 긴장을 약간 풀고 손가락들을 세 개째까지 마저 받아들였음. 리페이스는 리처드가 그 이상은 힘들어할 것 같아서 다시 손가락을 두개로 줄이고 대신 더 깊이까지 찔러넣으며 스팟을 찾았음. 쌀쌀한 여름밤이었지만 둘은 이미 땀이 맺힐만큼 흥분해있었고 리처드는 자기 다리에 리페이스의 것이 딱딱하게 와닿는걸 느꼈음. 순간 리페이스가 어느 한 부분을 만졌는데 리처드는 자기도 모르게 탄성을 지르며 허리를 비틀었음.

“하앙…!!”

“여기구나. 쉬- 괜찮아.”

“흐으..ㅅ… 흣… 흐아으..ㅅ..”

“쉬- 괜찮아. 긴장 풀어.”

스팟을 계속 부드럽게 문질러주자 금방 ㅇㅇ이 흘러나왔고 리처드는 이제 더운 숨을 신음과 함께 가쁘게 내뱉었음. 리페이스는 이정도면 됐나 하고 자기걸 천천히 밀어넣었는데 처음 느껴보는 자극에 리처드는 예민하게 반응했고 리페이스는 강하게 조여드는 내벽의 느낌에 더 자극받았음. 끝까지 다 밀어넣고 나자 리페이스는 리처드를 잠시 가만히 내려다봤음. 리처드는 이미 나른해진 눈으로 자신을 올려다보고 있었는데 발갛게 달아오른 얼굴이 너무나 매혹적이었음.

“사랑해.”

리페이스는 몸을 숙여 그렇게 말하면서 입술에 다시 키스하고는 몸을 밀착시킨채 리처드를 꼭 끌어안고 그의 목덜미에 고개를 묻은 채 허리를 강하기 움직이기 시작했음. 리처드는 달뜬 신음을 내뱉더니 곧 교성을 내질렀고 귓가에 울리는 그 소리에 리페이스는 더욱 더 강하게 움직이며 스팟을 쳐올렸음.

* * *

 

리처드는 다른 누군가와 그렇게 가까이 있어본 적이 없었음. 리페이스와 마저도 인간형으로는 이렇게나 가까이는… 서늘한 여름 밤의 날씨에도 리처드는 굳이 다시 늑대형으로 변하지 않고 리페이스에게 계속 끌어안겨 있었음. 뛰어난 후각이 아니더라도 리페이스의 향이 느껴질것 같았음. 리페이스는 살결이 맞닿는게 이렇게 좋은 기분이었던가 하는 생각을 하며 리처드를 품에 안은 채 습관적으로 리처드의 어깨를 손가락으로 쓰다듬듯이 만지작거렸음. 그러고 얼마나 있었는지, 시간은 한참 지난듯 하면서도 별을 보면 또 아닌 것 같고, 마치 시간이 멈춘듯이, 아니면 그들 이외의 다른 이들의 시간은 느리게 흐르는듯이 느껴졌음. 리페이스가 이대로 계속 리처드랑 이러고 있을 수 있으면 좋겠다 라고 생각하는데 가만히 안겨있던 리처드가 몸을 들어 리페이스를 내려다보더니 미소지었음. 리페이스는 그가 이렇게 행동하는 걸 언젠가 본 적이 있는것도 같고… 언제 봤더라, 그땐 무슨 상황이었지 하고 생각하는데 리처드는 몸을 숙이더니 리페이스에게 키스했음. 물론 리페이스가 하는것에 비하면 그냥 가볍게 입술을 맞대는 정도에 지나지 않았음. 하지만 리페이스는 그게 그 어떤 상대와의 격정적인 키스보다도 훨씬 더 마음 속 밑바닥부터 뒤흔들리는 느낌이었음. 약간은 넋이 나간듯한 기분이 되어서 꿈을 꾸는듯한 느낌으로 리처드를 바라보는데 리처드는 자신이 했듯이 입술을 옮겨 뺨, 턱, 목, 그런식으로 천천히 키스했음. 

리페이스는 언제 어디서 리처드가 이런 비슷한 행동을 하는 걸 봤는지를 떠올리고는 작게 웃었음. 언젠가 촬영에서 일주일만에 돌아오자 늑대형으로 연구소 주변을 서성이고 있다가 리페이스가 돌아오는 소리를 듣고는 달려나와서 그에게 달려들어 얼굴이며 목이며 잔뜩 핥아대던 때였음. 리처드는 인간형일때도 사실 훨씬 힘이 센 편이었지만 늑대형일때는 특히나 더 그래서 언제나 자신이 사람들 기준에서 그들을 너무 세게 밀치거나, 너무 세게 잡아당기거나, 너무 세게 물거나 하지 않도록 언제나 각별히 주의를 기울였는데, 그때만큼은 전혀 아니어서 리처드가 500미터 쯤을 달려와서 자신에게 뛰어들자 아예 뒤로 나가떨어졌던 거였음. 물론 리처드가 그 스피드 그대로 자신에게 부딪힌건 아니어서 아프진 않았지만. 그때도 엷은 하늘빛 눈동자가 이렇게 반짝이면서 자신을 내려다봤었음. 리페이스는 리처드의 서툰 애무에 다시금 흥분이 일어나는 걸 느끼며 리처드를 안은채 몸을 일으켰음. 리처드는 리페이스와 마주보고 앉은 상태가 되자 눈을 깜빡이며 자길보고 씩 웃는 리페이스를 바라봤음. 리페이스는 리처드의 귓가에 숨을 불어넣듯이 속삭였음 

“잘 봐. 이렇게 하는거야.”

그러고서 그는 리처드에게 키스했음. 처음에는 아랫입술을 가볍게 핥아내듯이, 그 다음에는 고개를 약간 기울여 입술을 겹쳤고, 곧 혀가 섞여들어갔음. 리처드는 그 감촉이 낯설면서도 부드러움에 녹아들것만 같았음. 저도 모르게 다시 신음이 흘러나오는데 리페이스는 다시 입꼬리를 웃는듯이 올리더니 리처드를 더 가까이 꽉 끌어당겨서 자기것 위로 앉혀버렸음.

“으..ㅇ...읍…!!”

갑자기 리페이스의 ㅍㄴㅅ가 쑥 들어오자 리처드는 하반신을 움찔하며 일어서려 했지만 리페이스는 리처드의 허리를 단단히 잡은 채 놓아주지 않았고 키스를 그만두지도 않았음. 리처드가 허리만 움찔 움찔하는 가운데 리페이스는 여전히 키스하면서 리처드의 왼쪽 허리 뒷부근을 부드럽게 매만지며 천천히, 하지만 강하게 허리를 쳐올렸음. 리페이스는 이미 리처드의 몸을 다 파악하고 있어서 리처드는 곧 신음을 하며 ㅇㅇ을 흘리기 시작했음.

“흐읏...아...ㅅ… 아앙...하…”

리페이스는 도망가지 못하게 리처드의 허리를 꽉 붙들고만 있던 양손을 천천히 움직여서 리처드에게 자신의 움직임에 맞춰 허리를 놀리게 했음. 처음에는 어설프게 허리를 돌리던 리처드는 곧 리페이스가 스팟을 찔러올리기 시작하자 조금씩 교성을 내뱉기 시작하면서 저에게 쾌락을 주는 방향으로 허리를 흔들기 시작했음. 얼마 지나지 않아 리페이스는 리처드가 하반신을 쾌락에 파르르 떠느라 중심을 잡기 힘들어하는 것만 잡아주면 되었음. 

“하읏...아으흣...리...아아앙…. 앙… 아으..ㅅ..리-”

리처드가 땀에 젖어 그 새하얀 피부가 여기저기 분홍빛으로 달아오른채 쾌락에 눈을 감고 목을 뒤로 젖히는 것만 봐도 미칠것 같은데 벌어진 입술 사이로 탄성과 함께 자신을 애타게 부르는 소리까지 들리자 리페이스는 점점 더 세게 허리를 쳐올렸음. 한동안 리처드의 높은 교성과 리페이스의 낮은 신음, 그리고 서로의 살이 부딪히는 젖은 소리만 귓가에 울렸음.

“아흣, 앙, 하, 아읏-아-하아앙…!!!”

“흐읏, 아, 아읏…!!!”

거의 동시에 다시 절정에 다다르고 나자 리처드는 완전히 지친듯이 축 늘어져서 리페이스에게 안겼음. 그의 하반신과 안쪽은 여전히 쾌감의 여운에 파르르 떨고 있었고 그 떨림은 리페이스도 느낄 수 있었음. 그날 밤 그들은 몇번이고 더 그렇게 서로가 달콤한 사탕이라도 되는것처럼 미친듯이 상대방의 몸을 탐하며 쾌락에 빠져들었고 거의 해가 뜰즈음이 되어서야 각자 방으로 돌아갔음.

그 뒤로도 몇 번이고, 꽤 자주 그들은 관계를 가졌음. 하지만 그건 단순히 육체적인 쾌락에 젖어들어서라기보다는 관계가 주는 정서적인 만족감이 그 어떤것보다도 중독적이었기 때문이었음. 리페이스에게도 리처드에게도 잠자리는 그냥 성적인 즐거움 보다는 타인과 이렇게나 가깝고 긴밀하게 연결될 수 있다는 걸 확인받는 일이었음. 리처드는 리페이스에게 지금까지보다 더 많은 걸 요구하지도 바라지도 않았음. 하지만 마음 속으로는 자기도 무리가 생긴것 같다는 기분이 들었음. 세상에 혼자 뚝 떨어져 있었는데, 이제야 비로소 뭔가 연결된 상대가 생긴 기분이었음. 물론 리페이스가 자길 뭐라고 생각하는지는 알 수가 없어서 겉으로 자기가 생각하는 걸 드러내진 않았지만. 


	10. Chapter 10

연구팀과 다큐멘터리 팀이 온지 2년 반이 지나고, 리처드가 연구소 생활을 한지도 2년이 됐을 무렵이었음 리처드는 다큐멘터리 촬영이 거의 다 끝나간다는 걸 알고 있었음. 연구팀은 계속 남을테니 자기는 어떻게 되는걸까 싶었음. 어색해질까봐 아직 묻진 않았지만 계속 연구소에서 살아야 하는걸까 싶어서. 리페이스도 없는데 여기에 남아있고 싶은 마음은 전혀 없었지만… 사실 딱히 달리 갈 데도 없었음. 자기가 바깥에 나가 직업을 얻을 수 있는지도 알 수 없었고. 아마 신원같은걸 증명하지 않아도 되는 아르바이트생이라면 할 수 있을 것 같았지만 직업은 그렇다치고 살 곳을 구하려면 여러가지 서류 같은 것도 필요하고, 우선 독립할 자금이 처음에 필요하다는 걸 리처드는 이제 잘 알고 있었음. 그리고 어떻게 해서 자신이 혼자 살 수 있게 된다고 하더라도 만일 주변 사람들이 자신이 수인이라는 걸 알게 되면 최악의 경우에는 다른데로 도망쳐서 숨어살아야 할지도 모른다는 것도.

그렇다고 리페이스에게 자길 데려가달라고 하기에는… 다른 사람들에게 듣기에도 그렇고, 리페이스가 직접 하는 이야기를 들어도 그렇고, 그는 프로젝트 하나가 끝나면 그걸 편집하기 위해 뉴욕에 돌아가 있는 기간이 아니면 또 다른 다큐 프로젝트를 받아 여기저기 돌아다니는 것 같았음. 수인이라 동물들이 민감하게 반응하기 때문에 자기가 따라갈 수도 없는 곳들일 거였고, 애초에 자긴 따라갈 자격도 없었음. 스텝도 뭣도 아니니까. 리처드는 혼자 인터넷을 통해 구글 어스로 여기저기 사람들이 사는 길거리를 둘러보고, 사진이나 영상, 책으로 현대 사회를 충분히 이해하고 있어서 자신이 수인임을 주변 사람들이 아는 이상, 인간사회에서 자기가 할 수 있는 일은 연구소에서 일하는 것 밖에 없다는 걸 아주 잘 파악하고 있었음. 그래서 아마 현실적으로 가능한 건… 자긴 그냥 연구팀을 따라 여기에 남아있게 될 거라는 거였고, 운이 좋으면 다른 연구소로 이동하는 식으로 거주지를 옮길 수는 있을거였음. 자신을 그냥 애니멀 커뮤니케이터 정도로만 보는 사람들 틈에서. 가끔 리페이스를 볼 수는 있지 않을까 싶었음. 

그래서 리페이스가 촬영이 끝나고 편집 때문에 뉴욕에 돌아갈 때 같이 가자고 도시를 직접 보고 싶지 않냐고 물었을 때 리처드는 굉장히 기뻤음. 연구진도 ㅇㅇ 그거 괜찮겠는데 하면서 미국 동부 대도시를 중심으로 일정을 잡았음. 여기저기 포럼이나 학회 행사들에 다니게 되겠지만 관광을 할 시간도 충분할 거였음. 리페이스는 생각만큼 리처드가 기뻐하지 않는것 같아서 약간 갸웃했지만 아무래도 진짜로 사람들이 바글바글한데 간다고 생각하니까 본능적으로 좀 꺼려지나 싶어서 아무말 하지 않았음. 하지만 리처드는 ‘여행이 끝나면 그 다음은?’ 하고 묻고 싶었던 거였음. 물론 다들 너무나 당연하게 자신을 다시 옐로스톤의 연구소로 데려오는 걸로 생각하고 있어서 아 정해져있는거구나 하고 말을 꺼내진 못했음. 리페이스도 아무 말이 없으니까 그에게 자길 데려가달라고 떼쓰거나 할 수도 없었음. 생각해보면… 연구소니까 생활이 가능한거지 도시에서 자길 데리고 사는건 단순히 경제적인 문제 이상으로 어려움이 많을 거였음.

일단 식사가 문제였음. 그는 인간형을 하고 있다 하더라도 식성은 늑대였고, 식사량도 늑대였음. 그리고 생고기만 준다고 되는게아니었음. 너무 오랫동안 인간형으로 얌전히 식탁에 앉아 이미 한입크기로 잘린 날고기들을 포크로 찍어먹고 나면 바깥에 나가 달리고 사냥하고 싶은 욕구가 가슴속에서 충동질을 했음. 그런때면 리처드는 하루종일이나 이틀이라도 늑대형으로 바깥에 뛰쳐나가 드넓은 벌판을 미친듯이 달리면서 코끝에 바람이 빠르게 스치는 감각에 자신이 살아있다는 느낌을 받았음. 물론 사냥감을 노릴때의 긴장감이나, 이빨로 세게 물어 그들의 숨통을 끊어놓을 때의 본능적인 쾌감도. 도시에서는 달리는 건 그렇다 쳐도 사냥은 … 리처드는 자길 도시 같은데에 너무 오래 두면 동물원에 들어가서 난장판을 피우든지 아니면 공원에서 비둘기라도 잡을거란 생각이 들었음. 

리페이스는 사실 이 관계를 어떻게 해야 하는지 감이 잘 잡히지 않았음. 그는 리처드를 연인으로 생각했지만, 연구소 사람들은 아무도 모르는데다가… 그건 리처드가 수인이어서, 수인과 그런 관계를 가진다는게 부끄럽다거나 한게 아니었음. 단지 사람들이 자신들의 관계를 알게 되면, 그조차도 학술적으로 파고들려고 할 거란걸 리페이스는 너무나 잘 알았음. 잠자리까지 가진다는 걸 알면 그 다음엔… 리페이스는 생각하고 싶지 않았음. 리처드는 늑대일때는 암컷이어서 안 그래도 처음 발견된 늑대수인인데다가 타입B이고, 성별이 바뀌는건 전례가 없는 일이어서 이미 충분히 학계의 엄청난 관심거리였음. 옐로스톤 연구진들이 그를 독점하고 있어서 그나마 이렇게 평화롭게 지내는거였고, 뉴욕에 가면 … 솔직히 시끄러워질거긴 했음. 과학자들의 학구열과 탐구욕은 탐구 대상을 하등하게 보는 것도 아니고 그저 그들을 이해하고 알고 싶은 호기심이었지만 순수한 어린아이들이 순수한만큼 잔인할 수 있듯이 그들의 순수한 지식욕은 탐구대상에게는 잔인한 것이었음. 하나의 살아있는 것으로 봐주지 않게 되기 때문에. 아이러니하게도, 그들이 자의지로 하는 행동이나 사고방식을 이해하려고 관찰자로서 접근하고 탐구자로서 모든 행동 하나 하나에 주의를 기울일수록, 대상을 몰인격화시키는 셈이 되었음. 관찰대상이자 탐구대상일 뿐, 그 이상으로는 아무것도 될 수 없게 만드는 거였으니까.

그래서 리페이스는 뉴욕에 데려가는 것도 망설였음. 여행으로 데려가는 것조차 망설여졌음. 그냥 생각할때에야 이런 골치아픈 것들은 생각할 필요 없이 그냥 리처드랑 자기가 뉴욕에서 노는 거만 생각하면 되니까 간단했지만 현실화하자면… 사실상 리처드는 옐로스톤 국립 연구소가 ‘소유’하고 있는 상황이었음. 자긴 그냥 다큐멘터리 감독일 뿐이었고. 여행이 끝나면 리처드가 이 연구소로 다시 돌아와야 하는건 그가 어떻게 할 수 없는 부분이었음. 여행 중에도 그냥 놀러다니는게 아니라 사실상 학회 일정에 끌려다니는 것도, 그는 어떻게 할 도리가 없었음. 그런 이유가 아니라면 사실 리페이스가 그를 뉴욕에 데려갈 자격조차 없는 셈이었으니까. 하지만 그런 포럼이나 학회에 간다는 건 사실상… ‘이거보세요 졸라게 희귀한 표본이에요!’ 하는 리처드 전시회나 다름 없는거였음. 

리페이스가 지금껏 리처드를 연인으로 여기면서도 그에게 아무것도 약속하지 못한 건 사실 이런 이유였음. 리처드를 데리고 도망치는 (법적으로는 국가 사유물을 훔치는, 혹은 납치하는) 것 밖에는 방법이 없었으니까. 하지만 리처드가 숨어 살 수 있는 존재도 아니고 (늑대형으로 지내는 시간도 필요했기 때문에) 그렇다고 비행기를 타고 다른 나라로 도망칠 수 있는 신분도 아니어서 그냥 길이 없었음. 리페이스가 기대를 거는 건, 미국 동부에 기반을 둔 연구소들 중에 누군가가 옐로스톤으로부터 리처드를 채가는 것 정도였음. 자신이 뉴욕에 머무르면서 들릴수라도 있을지 모르니까. 물론 연구소가 허락해줘야 하겠지만… 


	11. Chapter 11

비행기가 이륙하자 리처드는 별로 기분이 좋아보이지 않았음. 결국 10분도 안 돼서 리처드는 늑대형으로 몸을 바꾸고 리페이스의 발치에 웅크리고 누웠음. 몸이 붕 뜨는 느낌이 정말 싫은 것 같았음. 높이 자체는 큰 문제는 아니었음. 하지만 이런 식으로 올라가는건 좀… 리처드는 비행기가 뜨는 원리 같은건 이해하고 있었지만 그렇다고 해서 이 기분이 덜 불쾌해지는 건 아니었음. 다른 연구진들은 걱정스러워 하면서도 그의 상태를 또 세세하게 기록했음. 

리처드는 비행 내내 늑대형이었고 다시 착륙해서 비행기가 완전히 멈췄을 때에도 계속해서 늑대형이었음. 그는 비행기에서 벗어난 뒤에야 다시 인간형으로 돌아갔음. 그 밖에는 생각과 달리 리처드는 잘 적응했음. 사람이 바글바글한 대도시 뉴욕에서도 그는 그냥 호기심 가득하게 인파들을 쳐다볼 뿐 딱히 무서워한다거나 하지 않았음. 길이나 가게에서 낯선이들과의 접촉 상황에서도, 연구진이 놀랄 정도로 리처드는 자연스러웠음. 그냥 약간 수줍음을 타고 조용조용한 성격이라는 느낌을 줄 뿐 그 누구도 그가 수인이라고는 상상도 하지 못할 정도였음. 

하지만 역시 그는 사람이 엄청나게 북적대는 곳에서 오래 있는건 좋아하지 않았음. 하지만 그건 연구진이 예상한것처럼 수적으로 불리해져서 느끼는 본능적인 위험하다는 느낌이 아니라, 단지 그의 예민한 후각과 청각이, 인간의 것과 달리 쉽게 지치지 않는 그 감각들이 너무 많은 자극을 받아 피곤해졌기 때문이었음. 그는 박물관은 좋아하지 않았지만 미술관은 좋아했음. 그는 플라스틱으로 만든 공룡 모형은 재밌게 봤지만 박제 모형들은 조금 침통한 표정으로 보더니 리페이스에게 호텔로 돌아가자고 했음. 동물원은 입구에서 그냥 돌아섰고.

메트로폴리탄에서 리처드는 하루종이라도 있을 기세였음. 그는 늑대형일 때보다 훨씬 선명하고 다양하게 보이는 색깔들이 일상에서도 신기했는데 그림을 보니까 넋이나갈 것 같았음. 근시 때문에 안경을 낀 것도 무슨 월스트리트에서 일하는 사람처럼 보이게 하는데 정말 그림에 취해서 넋이나간 얼굴로 그림 하나 하나를 감상하고 서 있으니까 웬 큐레이터나 미술품 딜러처럼 보였음. 리페이스는 어릴적부터 자주 여길 들락거려서 수백개의 관들이 익숙했지만 그 안에 리처드가 있는 모습은 낯설었음. ...기분 좋은 낯설음이었지만. 

어딜 가든 언제든 연구진들이 항상 그의 곁에 있었기 때문에 리처드는 오히려 옐로스톤에 있을 때보다도 리페이스 곁에 자주 갈 수가 없었음. 그들은 굳이 비유를 들자면 리페이스와 리처드의 관계를 일종의 주인과 강아지의 애착관계 정도로 밖에 보질 않았기 때문에 단 둘이 있을 시간이 없는 상황에서는 인간형으로는 그에게 스킨십을 하는 것조차 자제해야만 했음. 그래도 리페이스는 간혹 대담하게 사람들의 시선을 피해 리처드의 손목을 잡고 손등을 간질인다든지, 뺨이나 입술에 가볍게 키스한다든지 하곤 해서 우울해지려고 하는 리처드의 기분을 되살려놓았음. 

가장 곤란한건 식사였는데, 리처드는 좋아하는 것도 아니고 배가 차는 것도 아니었지만 어쨌든 아무런 소스도 양념도 하지 않은 샐러드나 레어로 익힌 고기 등을 먹을 수는 있었음. 그나마 호텔 뷔페에서는 육회라든지 생선회라든지 아주아주 레어로 표면만 살짝 익힌 스테이크라든지 하는 것들을 그다지 고통스럽지 않게 먹긴 했음. 하지만 그는 생고기 외에는 여전히 끔찍한 맛이라는 생각을 했으며, 특히 풀떼기 (말할때는 샐러드라고 하긴 했지만 속으로는 이렇게 생각했음) 같은 건 와삭와삭거리는건 그래 소리가 좀 나는 물을 씹어먹는 기분 (우스꽝스런 맛이 나는 물이긴 하지만) 정도라고는 해도 그 밖의 후추나 다른 양념들로 간을 한 음식들은 혀가 아릿해질 정도로 맛이 너무 세다고 생각했음. 그는 표면을 불에 살짝 지지다시피 한 레어 스테이크와 양손에 포크와 나이프를 하나씩 쥔 자기 손을 내려다보며 소고기니까 결국 버팔로 같은건데 그 맛있는걸 왜 자기가 이따위로 먹어야 하는건지 회의감에 빠져 있었음. 사람이라면 양념치킨 대신 생닭을 주고 많이드세여^^ 소리 듣는거나 다름 없었으니까. 

리처드는 다른 일행의 대화를 경청하는 듯이 고개를 약간 기울인채 살짝 미소짓고 있었음. 하지만 머릿속으로는 저녁에 호텔측이 (수인이라는 건 당연히 아니까) 그에게 가져다주는 날고기만을 생각하고 있었음. 어차피 진짜 생은 아니고… 한 번 냉동시켰던거라 그것도 딱히 좋은 맛은 아니었지만.

하지만 그는 사람들에게 거짓말 하곤 했음. 그들이 자신 안의 늑대 보다는 인간을 더 보고 자신을 조금이라도 덜 늑대로 받아들여주길 바랬기 때문에. 그래서 사실 식사하는데에는 이따위 쇳조각 보다 훨씬 편안한 자신의 멋진 송곳니를 내버려두고 인간형으로 변한채 이런 답답한 옷을 입고 깨작거리고 앉아있는 거였음. 뉴욕에 온지 3일째인 내일이면 포럼에 참석하게 될 거였음. 그리고 리처드는 그게 무슨 의미인지 아주 잘 알았음. 그 포럼이 뭘 하는 장소일지도. 옐로스톤의 연구소가 지난 2년간 자신에 관련된 갖가지 논문을 발표하며 명성을 얻었다는 걸 잘 알았으니까. 리처드는 사실 이런 호텔방 말고 리페이스가 간혹 말하곤 했던 그의 스튜디오에 가고 싶었음. 리페이스는 좁은 집이고 그냥 기본적인거 말곤 물건도 별로 없다고 했지만 그래도 곳곳에 리페이스의 냄새가 배어있는 곳에서 이것저것 킁킁대면서 놀고 싶었음. 리페이스는 자신의 촉촉한 코가 킁킁거리며 뺨에 닿으면 아무리 깊게 잠에 빠져있었어도 금방 깨곤 했음. 리처드는 그런 사소한게 좋았음. 그의 곁에서는 얼마든지 원하는대로 늑대형이든 인간형이든 머무를 수 있다는 것도. 연구진들은 그가 늑대형으로 몸을 바꾸거나 하면 언제나 그것에서 의미를 찾으려 했으니까.

리처드가 그런 생각에 잠겨 다시금 기분이 가라앉아있는데 옆자리에 앉아있던 리페이스가 살며시 식탁 아래로 그의 다리 위에 손을 얹었음. 옷을 통해 전해지는 온기에 리처드는 돌아봤지만 리페이스는 졸라 천연덕스럽게 상대편에 앉아있는 다른 사람들과 키득거리면서 수다를 떨 뿐이었음. 리처드는 왠지 만족스러워서 한결 더 나아진 표정으로 살짝 입꼬리가 올라간 채 맛없는 레어 고기를 썰었음. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 주의. 지금 대충 2주치 여행 (뉴욕-워싱턴DC-마이애미-시카고) 하고 마지막으로 보스턴에 온 거.

리처드는 거울 앞에 서서 어색하게 자신을 바라봤음. 사람들이 많은 곳은 사실 코랑 귀가 피곤한거 말고는 별로 싫을 것도 꺼릴 것도 없었음. 하지만 과학자들이 잔뜩 있는 곳은… 게다가 학회라서 리페이스는 없을 거였음. 리처드는 화장실 벽에 콩콩 이마를 찧다가 분명 중간에 늑대로 변해보라고 할텐데 설마 이번에도 사람형으로 되돌아오는 것도 공개적으로 해달라고 하진 않겠지 하고 생각했음. 뉴욕에서도 그렇고 워싱턴에서도 그렇고. 두 번이나 거절했더니 마이애미에선 아무도 요청하지 않았지만 시카고에서는 물어보길래 그냥 무시하고 그냥 늑대형으로 머물렀었음. 당연한 얘기지만 늑대형에서 사람형이 될때는 일단 알몸이니까. 리처드는 리페이스만 있는 것도 아닌데 벗은거 보여주는건 왠지 부끄럽고 싫다는 생각이 들었음. 늑대형일 때야 자기 털에 대한 자부심이 있어서 자랑하고 싶은 생각이 들었으면 들었지 숨거나 도망치고 싶은 기분은 아니었음. 물론 무례하게 자기 몸을 이리저리 만져대는 건 어느 상태든 싫었지만. 특히나 늑대형일땐 귀나 꼬리, 그리고 심지어는 자기 입을 덥썩 들춰서 이빨을 구경하는것도 기분 나빴음. 봐도 되냐고 물어보면 싫어 라고 할 것도 아닌데.

가장 기분 나쁜건 자신이 늑대형일때 몸을 뒤집어 눕히려고 할 경우였음. 리처드는 리페이스 앞에서 스스로 뒹굴거리면서 애교를 피우는게 아니고서야 옆으로 누웠으면 누웠지 뒤집어 눕는 건 아무에게도 허락하지 않았음. 가장 취약한 공격 포인트들을 내주는 건 상대방이 적대관계가 아니라 하더라도 싫은거였고, 그가 절대로 용납할 수 없는거였음. 누구라도 그렇게 하려고 하면 리처드는 곧장 날카롭게 반응하면서 상대방의 손을 정말로 물어버릴 기세로 달려들었고, 필요할 경우 진짜로 물기도 했음. 살갗이 찢어져서 피가 날 정도로는 하지 않았지만. 하지만 필요하다면 정말 피가 나게 물을 수도 있었고, 사냥감의 숨통을 끊어버릴 때처럼 뼈까지 으스러트릴 수도 있었음. 필요만 하다면.

...물론 그랬다간 항상 만일의 상황에 대비해 배치된 경비 인력에게 전기충격기 공격을 받거나, 마취총에 맞거나, 심할 경우 사살당하겠지만.

리처드는 정말로 학회 가기 싫다고 생각하면서 욕실 바닥에 웅크리고 앉아 손가락으로 바닥 타일의 홈을 따라 손장난을 치며 이대로 문 잠그고 숨어버리면 혼나겠지 하고 생각하고 있었음. 

“아직 준비 덜 됐어?”

얼마나 생각에 푹 잠겨 있었는지 리처드는 리페이스가 들어오는 소리도 듣지 못하고 곁에 오도록 냄새로도 눈치를 못 챘다는 사실에 화들짝 놀라면서도 리페이스가 반가워서 고개를 홱 들어올렸음. 화장실 문가에 리페이스가 서서 웃으면서 리처드를 내려다보고 있었음. 리처드는 냄새와 소리로 곧 이 방에 리페이스와 자기 단 둘만 있다는 걸 깨달았음. 

“가기 싫어.”

“...왜 그래 지금까지 잘 했잖아. 마지막인데.”

“그래서 더 싫어.”

이게 끝나면 정말 끝이니까. 리처드는 이게 끝나면 계속해서 얘기가 오가던 워싱턴의 연구소 아니면 시카고 연구소로 가게 된다는 걸 알고 있었음. 리페이스는 뉴욕에서 다큐멘터리 마무리 작업을 할 거고. 그게 끝나면 다시...어딘가 다른 촬영을 떠날거고. 리처드는 차마 그 얘기까지는 직접하지 못하고 그냥 무릎에 얼굴을 파묻었지만 리페이스는 그가 무슨 말을 하는 건지 잘 알고 있었음. 그래서 가만히 다가가서 앞에 앉아 리처드의 고개를 들어올렸음.

“리처드.”

“싫어.”

“아직 뭔지 말도 안 했는데.”

“일어나서 학회 가라는거잖아.”

“그 얘기 하려던거 아닌데.”

“…?”

“2주만에 우리 둘 밖에 없다고 말하려고 했는데.”

“…”

“얼굴 빨개졌어.”

“…더, 더워서-”

“그래? 그럼 셔츠 벗어야겠네.”

“누가 오면 어떡-”

“문 잠갔어.”

“그래도-”

“너 귀 좋잖아.”

“...니가 이러는데 어떻게 바깥 소리 듣고 있으란 거야.”

“음 그것도 그렇네. 그럼 하지 말까?”

리처드는 차마 ‘누가 그러래!’ 라고는 말 못하고 그냥 울망울망한 눈으로 리페이스를 바라봤음. 딱 봐도 ‘놀리지 마!’하고 울컥하는 눈이어서 리페이스는 웃으면서 여전히 발갛게 달아오른 뺨에 키스하며 풀어헤친 셔츠를 팔꿈치 정도까지만 벗겨내리고 벨트를 풀어내렸음. 브리프는 검정색이었음. 그 이유를 잘 아는 리페이스는 웃으면서 리처드에게 키스하며 그를 화장실 바닥에 눕혔음. 늑대형으로 변했을 때 옷이 흘러내릴때 속옷이 밝은 색이면 눈에 띄니까 항상 저렇게 바지와 같이 어두운 색을 입곤 했음. 리페이스는 시간을 오래 끌었다간 리처드 말대로 누가 리처드를 데리러 왔다가 들킬 가능성이 있어서 조금 이른감이 있긴 하지만 재빨리 뒤를 약간만 풀고 제걸 밀어넣었음.

“아으..ㅅ..리...흐읏…”

리처드는 아무래도 빠른 삽입이 버거운지 평소와 다르게 눈을 찌푸리며 아파했음. 하지만 리페이스가 계속 여기저기를 핥으며 애무해주자 금세 풀어져서 움찔거리면서도 리페이스를 받아들였음. 리페이스는 키스마크 자국이 남으면 곤란해질 수 있으니까 몸에는 진하게 애무하지 못했음. 하지만 그게 오히려 더 감질맛 나게 자극하는 게 되어서 리처드는 금방 진한 신음을 내며 스스로 허리를 놀리기 시작했음.

“아흣, 아, 으응- 리-”

“리처드, 아, 미안, 못 데려가서, 읏-”

“하응, 앙, 너랑, 아, 있고 싶어-”

“미안, 으흣, 리처드, 미안-”

정말로 마지막이라는 생각이 들어서 리처드는 평소보다 더 리페이스에게 매달리듯이 안겼음. 리페이스는 최대한 몸을 밀착시킨채 세게 스팟을 쳐올렸음. 귓가에 울리는 리처드의 신음과 탄성이, 이게 마지막이라고 생각하니까 뭔가가 쿵하고 내려앉는것만 같았음. 점점 더 쾌락이 강해지고 리페이스는 리처드의 머리를 받친 한 손으로 새까만 머리칼을 훑으며 옆 얼굴에 한없이 키스를 퍼부었음. 그도 리처드도 점점 숨이 거칠어지고 신음도 깊고 진해졌음. 리페이스는 입술에 미끄러지듯이 와닿은 물방울이 정사의 흥분 때문에 피부에 맺힌 땀이 아니라, 리처드의 눈물이라는 걸 알고는 고개를 약간 들어 리처드를 마주보았음. 두 뺨과 눈가가 분홍빛으로 달아올라서 머리카락은 땀에 젖어 이마에 달라붙은 하얀 얼굴에, 하늘빛 눈동자가 눈물에 촉촉하게 젖어있었음. 벌어진 입술 사이로는 계속해서 거친 숨과 점점 절정으로 치닫는 신음소리가 흘러나오고 누워있으면서도 버릇대로 목을 뒤로 젖히려 하고 있었음. 리페이스는 이 얼굴을 보는게 마지막이라는 게 싫었음. 하지만 어쩔 수 없으니까. 리처드도 그걸 너무 잘 알아서 자신에게 데려가달라고 말도 하지 못하고 그냥 마지막 ㅅㅅ에서 조용히 눈물만 흘리는 거였음. 

리처드는 이 순간이 영원했으면 좋겠다고 생각했음. 이게 끝나면 이제 자기는 학회장으로 내려가야만 하고, 그럭저럭 뒷풀이 파티가 있긴 하겠지만 리페이스와는 이걸로 끝이었음. 자신은 워싱턴이나 시카고나 어디든 연구소로 가게 될 거고 리페이스는… 매 초가 영원하기만을 바랬지만, 마지막 정사는 너무나 짧게만 느껴졌음. 옐로스톤에서는 밤산책이라도 나가면 몇 번씩이고 서로를 탐할 수 있었는데. 

결국 둘이 절정에 다다른 뒤 리처드는 평소대로 나른하게 숨을 헐떡이며 누워있고, 리페이스는 언제나 그랬듯이 리처드의 이마, 코, 입술, 뺨 할것 없이 여기저기 잔뜩 키스해줬지만 방문에 노크소리가 들리자 순간 얼어붙더니 고개를 돌려 리처드의 시선을 피한채 재빠르게 일어나 자기 옷매무새를 가다듬고 화장실 문을 닫고 가버렸음. 리처드는 혼자 화장실 바닥에 남아 리페이스가 미처 챙기지 못하고 후드만 입고 나가서 바닥에 남아있는 리페이스의 티셔츠에 코를 박고 리페이스의 냄새를 맡으면서 흐느끼지 않으려 애썼음. 어차피 인간들은 청력이 자신처럼 좋지 못하니까, 문가에서 리처드가 속이 별로 안 좋은거 같다고 말하면서 좀 있다가 나오겠다고 하던데 라고 거짓말하고 있는 상대방은 자기가 여기서 조금 훌쩍인다 한들 듣지도 못하겠지만… 하지만 일단 한 번 울음을 터트리면 멈출 수 없을 것만 같았음. 리처드는 리페이스가 화장실 문을 닫고 가버리기 전에 여전히 자신을 보지 않으면서 남긴 마지막 말이 귓가에 생생했음. 리페이스는 여전히 자신을 바라보지 않았지만 그 목소리에서, 그 떨림에서 리처드는 리페이스가 얼마나 마음아파하고 있는지를 알 수 있었음.

“미안해 … 잘 가.”


	13. Chapter 13

알람소리에 잠에서 깬 리처드는 조용히 침대에서 일어났음. 워싱턴에 온지도 세 달 째였음. 인간형인채로 잠들었던 리처드는 그대로 일어나 씻고 옷을 갈아입고 부엌으로 가서 씨리얼을 볼에 담았음. 우유를 붓고 식탁 의자에 앉아 사람으로 치자면 종이조각을 씹는 것 같은 맛의 씨리얼을 그냥 기계적으로 씹어 삼켰음. 벌써 늑대형으로 지내지 않은지 3주째여서 속으로는 미칠것 같았음. 당장이라도 몸 바꾸고 원없이 뛰는 건 둘째치고 기지개라도 제대로 쭉 펴보고 싶은데.

시카고로 갔으면 좀 더 나았을까 하고 생각했지만, 시카고든 워싱턴이든 유전학 연구소여서 처지는 비슷했을 거였음. 옐로스톤의 연구소는 동물 행동을 연구하던 곳이라 이 정도는 아니었는데… 하지만 워싱턴의 연구소는 매일같이 그의 피를 채혈하고 갖가지 실험을 하도록 했음. 가장 중요한 실험은… 국방부의 지원을 받는 곳인 만큼 늑대수인을 증식시키는 거였음. 늑대형일때도 그렇고 인간형일때에도, 만일 리처드같은 신체 능력이 있는 군인들로 부대를 구성할 수 있다면 중동지역에서 엄청난 전력 보강이 될테니까. 그들은 리처드가 늑대형일때 난자를 체취해가기도 했고 남성형일때 정자를 가져가기도 했음. 그나마 난자는 주사로 가져갔지만 정자는… 리처드는 지금도 작은 컵 하나를 받고 거기에 자기 정액을 채우라는 지시를 받았을 때의 그 황당함을 잊을 수가 없었음. 너무 황당해서 뭐라구요? 라고 되물었더니 마스터베이션이 뭔지는 알죠? 라고 더더욱 멘붕을 일으키는 질문만 되돌아왔음. 그러더니 영상물이 필요하겠냐고 하면서 늑대여야 하는지 인간 여성이어야 하는지를 졸라게 진지하게 물었음. 리처드는 불쾌한 기분을 표정에서 조금도 감추지 않으면서 그냥 자기가 늑대일 때 한 것처럼 주사로 하든지 외과적으로 뭘 하든지 알아서 하시라고 졸라 퉁명스럽게 말했음. 

심지어 그들은 인공적인 방법 외에도 리처드를 통해 세대 번식을 하려는 시도를 했었음. 늑대형일때에는 수컷 늑대를 그와 한 공간에 몰아넣었는데 수컷 늑대는 리처드가 늑대가 아니라는 걸 알아서 그의 근처에 오는 것도 꺼려했고 리처드가 졸라 위협적으로 굴어서 입구쪽에 콕하니 박혀있을 뿐이어서 실패였음. 리처드는 그들이 CCTV로 보고 있는걸 알고 있었고, 옷은 방안에 없었기 때문에 인간형으로 몸을 바꾸진 않았고 나중에야 (한참동안 자기가 CCTV를 향해 졸라 위협적으로 짖고 수컷 늑대를 툭툭 치면서 위협적으로 군 뒤에야) 자기 방으로 돌아가서 인간형으로 옷 입고 나와서 한 번 더 이딴 짓 하면 연구소 엎어버릴거라고 거의 반협박을 해야 했음. 인간형이어도 훨씬 힘이 세니까 연구원은 꽤 건장한 체격의 남성이었는데도 그대로 목이 잡힌채 벽으로 몰아붙여졌었음 

인간형일 때에도 거의 헐벗었다고 할 수 있는 인간여성과 한 방에 두고 그에게 흥분제 비슷한 걸 먹인 적도 있었지만 리처드는 곧장 늑대형으로 몸을 바꿔버릴 뿐이었음. 

진짜로 문제가 된 건, 그의 히트 사이클이 왔을 때였음. 그는 히트 사이클이 온걸 느꼈지만 연구소는 그에게 약을 주지 않았음. 리처드는 그때의 일은 그냥 기억에서 지워버리고 싶었고, 일부러 기억하려 하지도 않았음. 상대방은 여자도 있었고 남자도 있었고 숫자도 많았음. 리처드는 힛싸 열기가 다 가라앉았을 때 눈물인지 땀인지 모를 것에 푹 젖은채 예민한 후각에 와닿는 기분나쁜 타인의 사적인 체취 때문에 구역질이 날 지경이었음. 머릿속에는 이게 아니라는 생각만 들었음. 리페이스는… 리페이스의 냄새는 이것보다 훨씬 부드럽고, 진하고, 달콤하고… 

리처드는 다음날 정말로 누굴 씹어먹기라도 할 기세로 화를 냈고, 결국에는 누군가가 멀찍이서 쏜 마취총에 정신을 잃었음. 그날 이후로 리처드는 아예 전기가 흐르는 철망으로 둘러싸인 곳에 격리수용 되었고 연구진과 접촉할 때에는 항상 경비원들이 양옆에서 그를 감시했음. 

옐로스톤보다도 훨씬 더 노골적으로 처음부터 자신을 인간이라기보다는 그냥 실험용 늑대 정도로밖에 보지 않는 연구소에서 지내는 건 리처드에겐 정말 괴로운 일이었음. 그가 종종 견딜 수 없이 가슴을 충동질하는 늑대로서의 욕구를 계속 억누르고 있는 것도 (사실 옆방에 가면 홀로그램 시뮬레이션과 런닝머신을 통해 늑대형으로 얼마든지 달릴 수 있었음. 물론 그의 청각과 후각은 이건 조잡한 가짜야 라고밖에 느낄 수 없었지만) 그들에게 계속해서 자신이 인간이라는 걸 어필하려는 거였음. ...그들에게 덤벼든 시점에서 이미 잘 된 것 같지는 않았지만.

날고기도 분명 냉장고에 있었지만 굳이 신문지를 씹어먹는 것 같은 기분이 드는 씨리얼을 먹는 것도 그런 이유였음. 리처드는 그들이 자신을 인간으로 봐주길 원했지만 그들에게 자신은 잘해봐야 수인 정도이고 본질적으로는 늑대였음. ...늑대들에게 가면 인간이라고 배척받고 인간들에게 가면 늑대란 소리나 듣고. 리처드는 또다시 나는 도대체 뭘까 하는 생각에 자주 잠겼음. 세 달이나 지난 현재 시점에서는 이제 완전히 체념한 것처럼 그냥 경비원 대동한 연구진이 오면 얌전히 팔 내밀어서 매일같이 하는 채혈을 하고 뭔가를 또 주사받고 몇가지 다른 운동 테스트를 하고 나머지 시간은 지루하게 혼자 보냈음. 그들은 리처드가 원하는 건 웬만하면 다 가져다 주었음. 책이라든지. 그림 도구라든지. 하지만 이야기 상대가 되어주진 않았음. 그 누구도. 

그들이 주는 주사액은 간혹 어떤 바이러스이기도 해서 리처드는 연구진이 자신에게 뭔가를 주사할 적마다 불안했음. 늑대들은 걸리지 않는 인간의 질병을 리처드의 인간형에 주사함으로써 그의 면역 시스템이 어떻게 반응하는지, 어떻게 이겨내는지를 보고 신약개발 데이터로 쓰려는 거였음. 덕분에 리처드는 이미 지독한 편두통 같은 그다지 치명적이지는 않지만 굉장히 성가신 질병들을 겪어본 후였음. 이번에는… … 감기인가? 리처드는 여전히 인간형을 유지한채 거실에 앉아 색연필로 그림을 그렸음. 숲과 나무… 늑대, 여우, 코요테, 사슴… 그가 40년을 보고 살았던 것들을.


	14. Chapter 14

리페이스는 리처드가 워싱턴의 연구소로 넘겨진게 뭘 의미하는지 잘 알았음. 이미 동물행동학 연구 측면에서는 2년간 할 거 다 했으니 다른 연구소로 넘기는건 당연한 거였고 수인이라는 매혹적인 연구 주제에 거의 모든 연구소들이 사실상 ‘베팅’에 나섰지만 가장 실세는 역시 국방부 돈을 받아먹는 유전학 연구소였음. 워싱턴이든 시카고든 리처드가 처할 상황은 비슷했을거였음. 둘도 없는 샘플이지 생명에 위험한 짓은 하지 않겠지만… 리페이스는 유전학 분야에서 리처드는 옐로스톤에서보다 훨씬 노골적인 실험용 생쥐 대접을 받을거란 걸 잘 알았음. 연구 데이터는 신약개발회사나 국방부가 비싼 값에 사줄테니 간혹 비인도적인 실험 아니냐는 제기를 받는다 해도 별 문제 안 될거고, 문제가 된다 하더라도 그건 곧장 수인에게 미국 법률에 따른 권한과 의무를 줘야 하는가에 대한 논란으로 (해결되지 않을 논란으로) 넘어갈 뿐 당장 리처드의 상황을 낫게 해줄 건 없다는 것도. 하지만 NGC에서 쥐꼬리만한 월급 받아가며 다큐멘터리를 찍는 자신은 거기에 뭐라 이의를 제기할 입장이 전혀 되지 못했음. 자신은 학회에도 참여할 자격도 안 되는 사람이었으니까. 

리페이스는 여전히 뉴욕에서 다큐멘터리 마무리 작업을 하고 있었음. 그러다 어쩌다가 옐로스톤에 있던 연구진 중 한 명과 술잔을 기울이게 되었는데, 그 녀석이 하는 말은 리페이스를 정말 열받게 했음. 연구소들은 리처드를 차지하기 위해 실질적으로는 ‘베팅’이나 다름 없는 입찰(이라고 부르는 것도 기가 막히다고 리페이스는 생각했지만)들을 했는데, 그게 어찌나 경쟁적이었던지 나중에 워싱턴이랑 시카고랑 둘만의 리그가 되어서 계속 금액이나 부가 혜택이 올라갈 때에는 자기도 놀랐다며 웃는거였음. 덕분에 이번에 시설 예산이 늘었다면서 자신들의 동물 행동학 연구의 진척도가 어떻다는 이야기로 넘어갔음. 그러다가 리페이스가 굉장히 언짢아하는 걸 눈치챘는지 그의 표정을 약간 살피더니 피식 웃으면서 말했음.

“니가 꽤 아끼는 건 알겠는데, 개는 개야. 그리고 어차피 네 것도 아니었잖아. 그냥 걔가 널 잘 따른거지.”

“...그런 식으로 말하지 마.”

“왜. 기분 나빠? 솔직히 말해줄까? 우리도 너 짜증났어. 옐로 스톤이 연구 목적으로 50년만에 개방해준거 우리 덕이잖아. 너네 다큐 팀은 그냥 묻어서 쓱 들어온거지. 우리가 그 연구소 세우는 거 하려고 얼마나 고생한 줄이나 아냐? 어? 니들은 그냥 관광이라도 하는듯이 와서 비디오 촬영이나 하고 간 거라고.”

“회사가 숟가락 얹듯이 우리 끼워 보낸 건 나도 알아-”

“회사가? 이런 때는 회사 탓 해서 좋겠다. 왜. 우리만 존나게 못되 쳐먹은 새끼들 같냐? 어? 그럼 너 지금 입고 있는 그거 뭔데. 그거 인조 털이야? 너 벨트는? 그거 합성 피혁이야? 직접 하는 우리만 손가락질 하면 마음 편한가본데, 우리가 이짓해서 덕보는거 결국 니들이야. 워싱턴이든 시카고든 유전학 연구소 녀석들이 그 지랄떠는 것도 다 니들 때문이라고. 넌 난치병 앓는 애 부모한테 가서 ‘약 개발할 수도 있지만 당신 딸보다 침팬지 인권이 더 중요해서 당신 딸은 그냥 죽어야 할 것 같네요’라고 할 수 있어? 고고한 척 하지마. 차라리 니 동기가 그렇게 순수하기라도 하면 말을 안 해.”

“내 동기가 뭐가 어떻다는건데. 수인이면 산술적으로만 봐도 적어도 반은 인간이잖아. 인간으로 대우 하라는게 그렇게 상식적으로 안 받아들여질 일이야? 늑대일때도 같은 의식수준을 가지고 있는데, 완전히 인간이라고 생각하면 안 될 이유가 있어?”

“그런 식으로 인간이라고 정당화하면 기분이 좀 낫냐?”

“무슨 뜻이냐고.”

“키스하는 거 봤어. 설마 그 이상도 해? 게이질은 이해 하겠는데, 수간은 좀 그렇지 않나?”

“리처드는 인간이야.”

“잘 봐줘야 수인이지.”

“누구보다도 인간적이야 너도 봤잖아 얼마나-”

“그래. 선하지. 그게 인간적이지 않은거라고.”

“그-”

“인간적이라는 건 이기적이고, 탐욕스러운거야. 리처드는 그야말로 동물적인거라고. 말이 통해서 인간의 사회 규범을 배운 동물일 뿐인거야. 그러니까 우린 그냥 ‘인간답게’ 저 녀석을 착취하겠어. 까놓고 보면 너도 마찬가지지. 걔가 뭘 알고나 너랑 그런거야 응? 늑대일때도 짝짓기는 커녕 무리 생활도 안 해본 녀석인데 완전 쌩 어린애나 다름없는 걸 가져다가 논 거 아냐? 정말로 그 녀석이 널 그런 식으로 좋아한게 아니라, 그냥 니가 그렇게 착각하게 만든거 아니냐고. 그리고 애초에 그런 감정을 가지는게 가능은 해? 그냥 그게 뭔지 사전적으로 아는것 뿐인거 아니냐고.”

“…2년동안 그런 식으로 생각했어? 그런 식으로-”

“많든 적든 다들 그렇게 생각했을걸. 의식적이든 무의식적이든. 인정해 페이스. 니가 뭐라 생각하든 사회는 그렇게 생각 안 해. 리처드는 잘해야 수인이고, 본질적으로는 그냥 늑대야. 동물이라고. 동물이면 그런식으로 다뤄도 되냐고 항변하고 싶거든, 속 편하게 NGC에서 동물에 대고 카메라질이나 하지말고 연구소에서 일 해보라고. 누구는 생쥐 잡아다가 배 가르는게 즐거워서 그러고 앉아있는 싸이코인 줄 알아?”

리페이스도 상대방도 더 이상 언쟁을 주고받지 않았음. 상대방은 리페이스가 현실에 굴복했다고 생각했지만, 리페이스는 속으로 다른 생각을 하고 있었음. 리처드를 어떻게 빼낼 수 있을까. 어디로 데려가면 되지? 그러다가 그는 문득 한 가지 생각이 들었음. 60년대에 20년간 플로리다의 연구소에 있었던 상어 수인은, 어떻게 원하는대로 떠나버렸지? … 설마 20년이나 있어서 더 이상 연구할게 도저히 없어서 놓아준 건 아니겠지 하고 생각하며 리페이스는 그를 찾아봐야겠다고 생각했음.


	15. Chapter 15

근래 들어 리처드의 일상은 그야마롤 틀에 박혀 있었음. 그냥 일어나서 아침 먹고, 주사 맞고, 당장이라도 두 번째 방으로 뛰어들어가 늑대형으로 런닝머신이라도 뛰고 싶은 걸 억누르고 자기가 생각하기에 사람만 하는 일이 분명한 독서라든지 피아노를 친다든지, 정물화를 그린다든지 하면서 시간을 보내다가 오후에 그가 뭔지 이해하지 못하고 연구진들도 뭔지 설명해주지 않는 자신에게 행해진 실험에 대한 결과를 검사하러 온 연구진에게 한 번 더 몸을 내주고 저녁에 다시 이런저런 소일거리를 하다가 잠들었음. 그러다가 도저히 못 참을 지경이 되면 늑대형으로 몸을 바꾸고  한참을 런닝머신 위에서 달렸음. 몸이야 좀 개운해졌지만 발에 와닿는 감촉도 흙바닥이 아닌데다가 컴퓨터 그래픽 화면이랑 가짜 새소리 같은걸 스피커로 들으면서 런닝머신 위를 달리는거라 뛰고나면 더 씁쓸해졌음. 처음에는 저들에게 자기도 인간이라고 인정받고 싶은 그런 오기때문에 될 수 있으면 인간형을 유지하려는 거였지만 시간이 지날수록 그가 늑대형을 하지 않는 이유는 점차 그쪽으로 무게가 옮겨갔음. 

그럴수록 리처드는 자주 리페이스 생각을 했음. 그냥 소소하게, 지금쯤 그는 뭘 하고 있을까. 아직 뉴욕에 있을까. 내가 이러고 있다는 걸 알까. 모르겠지. 편지 같은거 쓸 수 있을까. 아마 저 사람들이 다 읽어보겠지… 난 언제까지 여기서 사는걸까. 저 사람들이 오늘 준 약은 뭘까… 

리처드는 일정 시간을 늑대형으로 보내지 않으면 자기가 심적으로 지친다는 걸 경험적으로 알고 있었음. 물론 꼭 그것이 아니더라도 그를 침울하고 의기소침하게 만드는 것은 많았지만. 그 중에 가장 최악인건 매달 찾아오는 히트 사이클이었음. 차라리 그냥 눈을 감는걸로 지독한 꿈이라도 꾸는 척 넘길 수 있으면 좋았겠지만 그의 청각과 후각은 고통스러울 정도로 상대방이 리페이스가 아니라는 걸, 그리고 자신이 전혀 모르는 다른 사람들과 잠자리를 가지고 있는게 꿈이 아니라는 걸 상기시켜줬음. 확실히 그는 수인이 뭔지도 모르고 살던 시절부터 무리에 대한 욕구 뿐만 아니라 아이(그때는 새끼 늑대라고 생각했지만)를 가지고 싶다는 생각도 하고 있었지만… 이런 건 아니었음. 그냥 다른 늑대들이 자기 짝을 찾아 짝짓기를 하고 번식기에 교미를 하고 새끼를 낳고… 조그만한 새끼 늑대들이 서로 놀이를 하면서 서열을 배우고 무리의 어른 늑대들에게서 사냥과 갖가지 생존 기술들을 배우는 걸 지켜보면서 리처드는 그냥 자기도 저런 무리를 갖고 싶다고 생각했던 것 뿐이었음. 인간이 보기엔 짐승적일 정도로 간단한 거였고 단순한 거였겠지만, 그래서 그들이 자신에게 이렇게 번식을 시키려고 하는건진 모르겠지만, 리처드가 보기엔 그들이 의도적으로 간과하고 있는것인지 미처 인지하지 못한것인지는 몰라도 커다란 차이가 있었음. 적어도 늑대들도 자기 상대는 자기가 골랐다는 거였음.

그가 고른건 리페이스였고, 리페이스도 그를 골랐지만 인간 사회는 훨씬 복잡했음. 물론 늑대쪽에도 그런게 있긴 했지만… 그런때는 그냥 둘이서 따로 독립적인 무리를 만들면 그만인걸. 리처드는 이제 이들이 자시를 동족으로 받아들여주든 말든 상관 없었음. 이런 무리라면 싫다는 생각이 들었음. 

그는 자주 탈출에 대해 생각했음. 사실 늑대형으로 도망치면 … 도망 칠 수 있을까. 도망친 다음에는 어떻게 살지. 그냥 늑대로 사나? 근처에 내가 사냥해도 티 나지 않을만큼 커다란 공원이… 없겠지. 워싱턴인데. 취직할 수 있을까? 사회보장번호 이런게 필요하지 않든가?… 맥도날드 아르바이트 같은거면 할 수 있을지도. … 고기는 어떻게 하지. …아 맞아, 어차피 사진으로 현상수배 같은거 걸리면 금방 잡히겠구나. 그럼 직업은 못 가지겠네… 리처드는 생각할 수록 탈출도 탈출이지만, 나가서의 삶이 상당히 쉽지 않을거란걸 절감했음. 쉽지 않을 거였음. 어딘가 그가 늑대로 숨어 살기 적절한 곳이 있다 하더라도… 거기까지는 어떻게 갈 것이며, 가고 난 뒤에도 하늘색 눈때문에 금방 걸릴것도 같고. 리처드는 차라리… 옐로스톤에서 그냥 혼자 계속 살았더라면 좋았겠다고 생각했다가, 그랬으면 리페이스를 구하지 못했을거라는 생각에 금세 그런 생각은 그만뒀음. ...차라리 그 산불때 죽었다면 나았을까.

리처드는 늑대가 굶어 말라가고 있는걸 느꼈음. 생고기를 먹지 않은지 벌써… 아예 먹지 않는 것은 아니었음. 2,3주에 한번씩 몇 시간만 늑대 모습을 하고 있을 때에 그는 생고기를 먹었음. 인간일때는 그럭저럭 다른걸로 배를 채우긴 채울 수가 있었지만 늑대형이 되면 엄청나게 허기가 졌으니까. 리처드는 늑대형인채로 냉동고 칸에 머리를 그대로 처박은채 냉동된 소의 다리를 그대로 그냥 뜯어먹으면서 CCTV로 보는 연구진에겐 진짜 웃기게 보이겠지 하고 생각했음. 하지만 일단 그렇게라도 먹지 않으면 당장 뛸 힘이 없었음. 리처드는 자기 털의 윤기가 줄고 몸이 바싹 말랐다는 걸 잘 알고 있었음. 하지만 … 일단 인간형일때에는 좀 마르긴 했어도 어쨌든 세끼 꼬박꼬박 먹기는 하니까 몸은 유지가 되고 있었음. 하지만 늑대형은 좀 더 많은 걸 필요로 했고, 리처드는 여러 이유로 그걸 양껏 충족시킬 생각이 없었음. 한편으로는… 이대로 늑대만 죽여버릴 수 있지 않을까 하는 희망도 있었음. 늑대 같은거 안 하면… 그럼 … 그냥 인간이 되면 연구소는 자신을 어떻게 할까. 리페이스에게 갈  수 있지 않을까. 

자신의 다른 모습이 사라진다는 건 솔직히 무서운 일이었고, 사실 리처드는 둘 중 뭐가 기본인거고 뭐가 추가적으로 주어진거냐고 묻는다면 솔직히는… 늑대쪽이 조금 더 진짜 자기 모습이라는 생각도 있었고, 인간형 만큼이나 늑대형 자신에 대한 애착이 있었기 때문에 그 생각은 희망적이면서도 공포감이 드는 일이었음. 

그러던 어느날, 워싱턴에 온 지 8개월쯤 되었을 때 리처드는 상어수인을 만남. 


	16. Chapter 16

리처드는 그를 처음 본 순간부터 인간이 아니라는 걸 눈치챘음. 외관상 그는 어떻게 보나 완벽한 인간의 모습이었지만 리처드의 후각과 청각은 뭔가 다른걸 알 수 있었음. 우선 향수 냄새 밑으로 엷게 흐르는 체향. 인간들은 전혀 맡지 못할 만큼 미약하지만 리처드는 그걸 맡을 수 있었고, 그게 꼭 바다냄새 같다는 생각이 들었음. 단순한 물 냄새가 아니라 뭔가… 목소리에는 인간은 들을 수 없는 주파수대의 다른 소리가 섞여들어있었음. 그냥 목소리처럼 울리는 소리긴 했지만 뭔가 다른 높은 소리가 귓전을 함께 때렸음. 그와 눈이 마주쳤을 때 리처드는 뒷걸음질까지는 치지 않았지만 뭔가 위협적인 느낌을 받았음. 그가 인간들이 으레 하듯이 웃어보이며 다가와 악수를 청할 때에도, 짐작대로 인간들보다 훨씬 서늘한, 차갑다고까지 느껴지는 손을 잡아 천천히 악수를 할 때에도, 리처드는 잔뜩 경계한 눈으로 바라보기만 했지만 마음 속 깊은 곳에서는 세포 하나 하나가 그에게 도망쳐야 한다고 충동질하고 있었음. 야생에서 만나본 적도 없고, 사실상 자연적인 상태에선 만날 일도 없는 상대이긴 하지만 늑대는 본능적으로 자신이 이길 수 없는 위험한 상대라는 걸 감지했음. 포식자. 리처드는 어딘가 섬뜩하게 웃는 그 모습이 소름이 돋았음. 먹잇감을 갖고 노는 고양이의 앞발 사이에 갇힌 느낌이었음. 그는 편안하게 소파에 풀썩 앉아 씩 웃으면서 맞은편에 앉으라는 듯이 (따지자면 여긴 리처드 집이나 마찬가지고 상대방이 손님이었지만) 손짓했음. 그는 장난기 많은 사람처럼 굴었지만 리처드는 그의 존재 자체에서 위협을 느꼈음. 원래대로라면 마주칠 일 없는 상대지만, 굳이 따지고 보자면 자신보다 먹이사슬의 상위에 있는 포식자. 리처드는 옐로스톤에서 먹이사슬 최상위에 있었던 만큼 이런 감각에 익숙치 않았음. 

“좀 앉지? 왜 그래? 내가 널 잡아먹을 것도 아닌데.” 

리처드가 머뭇거리자 상대방은 푸하하하 하고 웃음을 터트렸음. 리처드는 경계심을 노골적으로 드러냈지만 어차피 둘 다 알고 있었음. 누가 우월한 상황인지. 상어수인은 늑대가 귀엽다는 듯이 입술을 핥으며 씩 웃고는 이제야 생각났다는 듯이 자신을 소개했음.

“마이클 패스벤더. 어차피 날 제일 처음 발견한 독일인이 붙인 이름이지만. 재밌잖아? 국적도 독일이야. 이것 봐. 인간들은 이런 시스템을 즐기는가 보더군. 참 피곤하게 사는 놈들이야. 이런 게 없으면 질서 유지가 안 되는 미개한 놈들이지.” 

“여긴 왜 오신거죠?”

“음. 리처드 아미티지입니다 할 줄 알았는데. 하긴. 흠- 이런 데 살아? 좀… 정원이라도 있나? 거기들, 듣고 있어? 무슨 개 키우는 줄로 착각하나본데 얘 이래뵈도 늑대거든.”

마이클은 CCTV를 돌아다보며 눈쌀을 찌푸리고 리처드를 손짓하며 어깨를 으쓱해보였음. 어차피 리처드를 위협하러 온 건 아니었지만 상어의 본능이 우위를 점하는 이 상황을 즐기는 건 어쩔 수 없었음. 상어가 풍기는 위압감은 인간들마저도 느낄 정도여서 그는 언제나 이렇게 오만하고 제멋대로 구는 타입이었음. 어차피 상어는 무리를 짓고 싶은 욕구도 없었고. 그가 처음 독일에서 뭍에 올라온 것도 해양학자 녀석들이 졸라 귀찮게 자기 영역을 들쑤시고 다녀서 좀마니들아 시발 꺼져 하려고 간 거였음. 그 후로 여기저기 연구소를 다닌 건 그냥 심심해서. 걍 자기 취향이었음. 그는 그냥 인터뷰 정도만 허락했고, 플로리다에서 ‘폭킹’을 입에 달고 사는 영국인 해양 생물학자만 아니었더라면… 마이클은 리처드의 흰 피부와 하늘빛 눈동자가 제임스를 닮았다는 생각을 했음. 그는 단순히 제임스가 좋아서 플로리다에 20년이나 있었고, 그가 자신의 DNA 샘플을 채취하게 내버려두고 각종 검사를 하게 내버려뒀음. 그의 앞에서 우쭐대며 상어형으로 이것저것 해보였고, 잠수복과 산소탱크를 등에 메고 헤드라이트를 머리에 쓴 제임스를 심해까지 데리고 가줬음. 중간에 누가 곁에 오려고 하면 저리 꺼지라고 으르렁대면서. 그는 갈색머리가 보송보송한 그 인간이 좋았고, 그가 부탁하는 것이라면 뭐든지 다 들어줬음. 제임스가 곁에 있었을 때에도 그는 충분히 같이 있기 좀 껄끄러운 사람이긴 했지만 그래도 그는 자신의 기준에서는 최고로 겸손하고 정중하게 굴었음. 제임스가 ‘그런 식으로 말하지 말아요’라고 두 번 말할 필요는 전혀 없었음. 그는 언제나 뜨거워서 기분 나쁘다고 생각했던 인간의 체온을 처음으로 기분 좋다고 느꼈었음. 마이클은 제임스가 하는거라면 뭐든지 관심있어했고 그가 뭘하든 옆을 따라다녔음. 그의 연구팀이 심해를 연구하다가 막히는게 있으면 비싸고 위험하게 잠수함을 가지고 들어가게 하지 않았음. 그는 그냥 그래? 그거? ㅇㅇ 샘플도 있으면 좋아? 하고 묻고는 그냥 바다로 쑥 들어갈 뿐이었음. ...사실은 그 정도 깊은 수압은 그가 일상적으로 사는 곳이 아니었고, 그도 그 정도로 깊게 내려가는건 해보지 않아서 위험한 일이었지만. 호기심에 빛나그 파란눈의 주인을 감명시킬 수 있다면 마이클은 아마 심해 밑바닥 흙이라도 담아왔을 거였음.

하지만 인간의 수명은 짧았음. 마이클의 입장에선 어처구니가 없을 정도로 그들은 약하고 오래살지 못했음. 제임스는 인간 기준에서도 오래 산 편이 아니었음. 50년도 살지 못했으니까. 제임스가 없는 플로리다에는 있을 필요가 없었음. 마이클은 미련없이 바다로 들어가 한참을 상어로써만 시간을 보냈음. 그러다가 문득 제임스와 몇 번 갔던 옥스퍼드 지역이 생각나서 뭍으로 올라와 지내고 있었음. 주말마다 브리스톨의 휴양지(제임스가 남긴 거였지만)로 가서 상어형으로 지냈지만.

그는 인간들의 접근이나 관심에 제임스를 만나기 전보다 훨씬 더 지독하게 오만하고, 냉정한 반응을 보였음. 웬만한 생물학 교과서에 그의 사진 한 장 실리지 못하는 건 그런 이유였음. 그가 이빨을 전부 드러내고 씩 웃으면서 다시 생각해보지 그러냐고 묻는걸 코앞에서 마주하고도 그의 의사에 반하는 짓을 저지를만큼 간 큰 인간은 없었음. 그는 상어수인이었고, 언제든 바다에만 뛰어들면 인간들 손이 닿지 못하는데로 멋대로 가버릴 수 있었고, 인간형일때에도 그의 턱힘과 악력, 그 파괴력은 사라지지 않았음. 또 상어형인지 인간형인지는 스스로 조절하는 것이기에 그는 물 속에서 인간형으로 있을 수도 있어서 (그래도 파워와 스피드는 상어의 것이었음) 사실상 민물에서도 활동이 가능한 거였음. 완벽한 내륙지방, 심지어 사막에 산다 하더라도 반드시 타깃을 찾아가 목을 물어뜯어버리겠다는 듯한 섬뜩한 경고를 동물적 감각이 한참 뒤떨어지는 인간들조차 그의 눈빛에서 적나라하게 읽어낼 수가 있었음. 

마이클은 자신을 아주 끈질기게 만나려고 했고, 자기가 ‘나타나면 물어 뜯어버리겠다’고 말했는데도 심지어 브리스톨의 해변가에 나타났던 (단숨에 물로 끌고 들어가 씹어먹어버릴 수도 있는데) 리페이스를 떠올렸음. 늑대 수인이 나타난 건, 그것도 B타입인 건 당연히 잘 알고 있었음. ...이렇게 멍청할 정도로 순해 빠진 늑대놈일줄이야 몰랐지만. 그는 리페이스를 도우려는게 아니었음. 그는 리처드를 도우려는 거였음. 따지고보면 완벽한 동족은 아니지만 어쨌든 동족이라고 생각했으니까. 그리고 아직 40살밖에 안 된 이 풋내기는 수인에 대해 아무것도 모르는데다가, 무리에 대한 욕구 때문에 스스로 개 노릇을 자처하고 있어서 점점 더 자기 자신을 곤란하게 만들고 있는 것 같았음. 

* * *

[놀라지 말고 그대로 들어.]

리처드는 깜짝 놀랐음. 목소리에 뭔가 높은 음이 섞여있다곤 생각했지만… 그의 귀에도 가느다랗게 들리는 아주 높은 음이었음. 아예 자기 집이라는 듯이 소파에 드러누워 담배 물고 리처드가 그린 그림들을 한두장씩 넘겨보길래 담배연기의 자극적인 향을 못 견디겠어서 그냥 조용히 침실로 들어와 이불속에 파고들어 누워있는 참이었음. 여전히 진한 담배향이 얇게 벌어진 문틈 새로(문을 아예 꽉 닫는건 너무 예의가 없는거 같아서) 솔솔 들어왔고 리처드는 이불에 코를 폭 파묻고 있었음.

[페이스가 너 찾더라. 겁도 없이 상어수인이 해변가에 있는걸 찾아오는데 어이가 없어서.]

리처드는 조용히 귀를 쫑긋거렸음. 대답할 길이 없어 듣고만 있어야 했음. 리가 자신을 찾았다는 말에, (왜 저런 위협적인 사람을 자기한테 보냈는지는 좀ㅜㅜ 그렇지만) 리처드는 뭔가 또롱-하고 전구가 환하게 밝혀진 듯한 느낌으로 가라앉아있던 기분이 확 되살아났음. 마이클은 그걸 감지했는지 갑자기 푸하하하하 하고 소리 내서 웃기 시작했음. ...뭐, 그냥 그림을 보고 느닷없이 웃는것처럼만 보였겠지만… 리처드는 저 사람은 담배 냄새가 자극적이지도 않나 싶었음. ...상어면… 다른가… 

실제로 달랐음. 마이클은 후각이 인간보다 뛰어나긴 했지만 물 속에서도 그의 후각은 피냄새에만 특화되어있어서 물 밖에서는 그냥 냄새 좀 잘 맡는 사람 정도였음. 하지만 그는 감정을 탐지할 수 있었는데, 그건 물 속에서 상대방이 자신에게 공포감을 느끼는지 어떤지를 감지하는 것과 비슷한 원리였음. 일종의… 파장 같은거였음. 마이클은 촉각이 굉장히 예민했고 그래서 담배 연기를 입안에 머금는걸 특히 좋아했음. 

[일단 넌 배워야 할 게 많아. 어린 건 알겠는데, 그렇게 어중간하게 구니까 여기서 개 취급이나 받고 있는거야.]

리처드는 그 뒤로 마이클이 제멋대로 호텔에라도 온 것처럼 온 방들을 들쑤시고 다니면서 한량짓이나 하는 오후 내내 꾸중인지 충고인지 뭔지 모를 말들을 들었음. ...확실히 도움이 되기야 하겠지만… 리처드는 어쩔 수 없이 마이클이 불편했음. 졸라 친절하게 다가온다 해도 사슴은 사자가 엄청 위협적일텐데 이건 뭐 졸라 능글맞게 껄렁대니까 바짝 쫄지 않을 수가 없었음. 

“? 뭐야. 냉장고가 이게 다야? 고기는? 없어? 냉동? … 야, 내가 얘 뜯어먹기 전에 생선 가져와. 살아있는걸로. 손바닥 만한 거 가져오면 알아서 해.”

“…그렇게 멋대로 굴면 마취총 같은거 안 맞아요?”

“마취총?”

“상어한텐 소용 없어요?”

“있지.”

“그런데 왜-”

“그-을-쎄-에-?”

마이클이 씩 웃으면서 한음절 음절 늘어지게 발음하는데 리처드는 온몸에 오싹하고 소름이 돋았음. 마이클은 생선이 오기 전까지 심심풀이로 씨리얼을 과자처럼 한알씩 오독오독 씹어먹으면서 자긴 마시멜로 들어가있는게 좋은데 에이 하면서 딱딱한 걸 씹어먹었음. 인간들이 총으로 그를 죽여도 되는데 굳이 그를 수고스러운 골칫덩이로 대접하는 건 사실 아주 간단한 이유였음. 그를 화나게 했다간… 바다에 물고기 씨가 다 말라버릴거니까. 예전에 총으로 그를 위협헤서 감금 시킨적이 있었는데, 어떻게 한 건지, 어떻게 된 건지는 몰라도 그를 풀어주기 전까지 북아메리카 연안에 물고기가 코빼기도 안 비친 지경이 된 적이 있었음. 이주일 넘게. 마이클은 분명하게 경고했고, ‘그런데 그것이 실제로 일어났습니다 ㅇㅇ’가 벌어졌고, 그는 자기가 원하는대로 자유로워졌다는 그런 얘기였음. 그 외에 다른 누군가가 그의 허락 없이 혈액 샘플을 얻으려 했던 적도 있었는데, 그땐 상어떼(심지어 멸종위기 단계는 아니어도 ‘주의’단계 정도로 개체수가 줄어 함부로 죽일 수도 없는 종이)가 얕은 바닷가로 몰려와 사람들을 졸라게 곤란하게 만들었음. 그럴 적마다 마이클은 리처드를 소름돋게 하는 그런 이빨을 전부 드러내는 짓궂은 웃음을 씩 지어보이면서 자기가 그냥 상어인줄 알았냐고. 자긴 상어 수인이라고 졸라 위압감 쩌는 태도로 오만하게 구는 거였음.

실제로도 거의 그랬고. 일반 상어였다면 고래들에게는 못당했겠지만 마이클은 상어 수인이었고 고래들은 그가 인간들보다, 자신들보다 높은 지능을 가진 골치아픈 상대라는 걸 빠르게 인식했으며 마음에서 우러나오는 건 아니었어도 늘 고분고분히 그의 말에 따랐음. 마이클이 원하기만 한다면 인간들의 도구를 사용해서 자신들을 갈기갈기 찢어발기고도 남을 놈이라는 걸 그들은 충분히 이해하고 있었음. 바다에서 마이클은 먹이사슬의 제일 꼭대기에 있었고, 그는 육지라고 해서 자기 지위나 격이 떨어진다고 생각치 않았음. 그는 뭐든지 자기 발 아래에 있는 것들로 생각했음. 제임스는 뭐… … 그가 굉장히 좋아하는 컴패니언이었기 때문에 예외였지만. 

리처드는 이 섬뜩한 상대를 항상 간격을 유지한채 유심히 살폈음. 그가 알려준 것들은 리처드에게는 신기하고 생소한 사실들이었지만, 일면 ‘아 그래서 그랬나’ 싶은 면들도 있었음. 극도로 몸 상태가 위험해지면 몸의 형태는 반대형으로 바뀐다든지. 늑대형일때 치명적인 상처를 입으면 인간형이 되는거고, 인간형일때 그렇게 되면 늑대형이 되는 거였음. 몸의 형태를 바꾸면 상처가 축소되는 경향이 있어서. 억지로 유지하면 본 형태가 유지는 되지만 웬만한 상황이 아니면 그러지 않는게 좋다는 거였음. 리처드는 그래서 자기가 히트 사이클만 되면 인간형이 되는구나 싶었음. DNA 갯수는 동일하더라도 인간과 수인 사이나, 수인과 수인 사이에는 A타입 B타입 상관 없이 번식이 안 된다는 것. 엄밀히 말하자면 결국 동족이 아니니까. B타입 늑대 수인이 아니면, 그것도 성별이 반대로 먹히는 쪽이 아니면 안 된다는 거였음. 그러면서 넌 동물형이랑 인간형이랑 성별이 다르니까 그쪽은 자기도 처음봐서 모르겠다고 함. 어느쪽을 맞춰야 하는지 같은 건. 일정 기간 동물형을 유지하지 않거나, 동물형의 건강 상태를 무시하면 안 된다는 충고는 진짜 잡아먹을듯이 으르렁대며 했음. 마이클은 그 차가운 녹색 눈초리로 꿰뚫어보듯 리처드를 쓱 훑어보고는 늑대형은 아주 형편없이 말라있겠다고 고나리질을 했음. 털가죽은 제대로 붙어 있냐면서. 자신이 인간이 아니고 늑대도 아니고, 수인이라는 걸 인정하라고 했음. 양쪽 모두 본 모습이고 한쪽이라도 죽으면 죽는거라고. 그리고 입맛에 안 맞는 인간 음식 따윈 몸에 도움되는거 하나도 없으니까 집어치우라고 함. 어차피 얼룩말이 까만 바탕에 흰 줄무늬인지 흰 바탕에 까만 줄무늬인지 따지는 격이겠지만 굳이 따지자면 자기들은 동물형이 바탕인게 더 맞는 얘기라면서 굳이 어느 한 쪽 선택해서 하고 싶으면 늑대로 살라고.

그러면서 생선을 먹느라 (살아서 파닥거리는 걸 졸라 무심하게 턱 턱 잡아서 칼로 정갈하게 썰어 음 맛있네ㅋㅋ 하면서 한 입씩 먹으면서) 잠시 조용하더니 금세 와드득거리면서 생선 머리를 씹으며 한 마디 덧붙임.

[…무리에 대한 욕구는 지울 수 없을거야. 늑대니까. … 어차피 동족을 만날 가능성은 없어… 리페이스는 괜찮은 파트너가 되겠지. 한동안은. 자손은 볼 수 없겠지만. … 늑대니까 배우자 갈아치우는게 쉽지 않겠지만 인간은 아주 빨리 죽고, 아주 쉽게 죽는다는 걸 항상 기억하고 있어야 돼. 

리처드는 곧장 자신은 리페이스 외에는 아무도 원치 않는다는 생각을 했음. 말로는 대답하지 못했지만 마이클은 표정에서 이미 다 알아본 것 같았음. 그는 씹던 걸 멈추고 잠시 리처드를 빤히 바라보더니 다시 음식으로 시선을 돌렸음.

[어쩌다 너처럼 무리를 짓고 살아야 하는 놈이 B타입인지는 모르겠지만 … 지금부터 인정하려고 노력해야 할 거야. 리페이스가 제아무리 오래 산다 해도 너보다 80년은 먼저 죽을걸. 그때 가서 인정하려고 하면 늦어.]

“안 먹어? 왜, 생선이라 싫어? 고기만 먹어? 뭐. 붉은살 생선이니까 상관 없지 않나?”

“난 평범한 늑대에요.”

“그래. 냉동 고기나 먹어라 그럼.”

말은 그렇게 했지만 리처드의 자신은 평범한 늑대라는 말이 그 뜻이 아닌 건 알아듣고 있었음. 당신은 상어 수인의 힘으로 인간들이 자신을 건드리지 못하게 할 수 있었지만 나는 아니라는 거였음. 상어는 바다로만 뛰어들면 어디든 인간 손이 닿지 않는 곳에서 살 수 있었지만 지상에서, 리처드가 살 수 있는 곳에 인간의 손이 닿을 수 없는 곳이란 없었음. 그리고 만일 리페이스를 다시 보려면… 

[수영할 줄 알지?]

리처드는 마이클이 제정신인걸까 의심이 들 지경이었음. 리페이스 얘기는 완전 거짓말이고 그냥 장난치는거든지 아니면 연구진과 한 패여서 다른 실험을 하려는건지 혼란스러울 정도였음. 뭐? 수영? 수영이야 당연히… 인간형은 해본 적이 없었고, 늑대형으로는 당연히 할 수 있었음. 하지만 마이클이 말하는 수영은 그런 게 아니라…

[좀 춥겠지만 크게 문제 안 될 걸. 뭐 좀 먹어두지?]

리처드가 졸라 어이없게 쳐다보니까 마이클은 그냥 고개 까딱거리면서 생선 맛이나 음미하며 그렇게 말했음. 리처드는 CCTV고 뭐고… …좀 춥겠지? 뭐? … 헤엄이야 쳐봤지만 그거야 그냥 계곡 물 좀 건너는 정도였을 뿐이지 바다 같은덴 들어가 본 적도 없고 심지어 호수도 들어가본 적이 없고 강에도 들… 강은 있구나. 하지만 어쨌든 마이클이 말하는 수영은 ‘잠수’나 다름 없는 수영일 거였음. 리처드는 늑대였고, 기본적으로 육지에서만 생활하는 종이 가지는 심해에 대한 거부감을 가지고 있었음. 

[왜? 여기서 평생 썩게? 며칠전이 히트 싸이클이었나본데, 너 몸에서 인간 냄새나. 그런 짓까지 시키는 녀석들이랑 무리를 짓고 싶어?]

리처드는 순간 얼굴이 확 붉어져서 고개를 홱 돌렸음. 자기 몸에서 그 냄새가 아직 다 안 빠진건 리처드가 제일 잘 알고 있었음. 은근히 혹시라도 임신하면 어떡하지 하고 걱정했는데 그럴 일 없다니까 그게 그나마 다행이었음. 마이클은 여전히 생선에만 집중하고 있어서 리처드의 눈가가 분홍빛으로 달아오르고 눈에 눈물이 잔뜩 고인 건 보지 못했지만 그의 감정은 충분히 감지하고 있었음.

[가을이라 물이 찰 거야. 수압은 처음이겠지만 어쩔 수 없지. 뭐야 그 표정은. 그냥 잠수복 입고 호흡기만 제대로 끼고 있으면 된다고 너는. 나한테 붙어있는 것도 고정시켜줄거니까. 어차피 내가 빠르게 가는데 네 힘으로 못 붙어있을거라고. 니가 붙으면 물 저항력이 엄청 세질테니까 … 일단 북대서양으로 나가면 쟤넨 우릴 못 찾는다고 보면 돼. 보스턴에서- 아 그래. 보스턴까지는 비행기로. 여기서부터 갈 수도 있지만 그랬다간 니가 얼어죽을 걸. 보스턴에서 헬리팩스까지 해류를 타면 네 시간 정도 걸릴 걸. 그 정돈 할 수 있겠지. 물어보고 싶은 거 있으면 비행기에서 물어봐.] 

“일어나. 항상 개를 키워보고 싶었거든."

* * *

마이클은 잠수복까지 다 입고서는 정작 바다 앞에 우두커니 멈춰선 리처드를 보고 은근히 재밌다는 생각을 했음. 생긴건 스카이 다이빙도 졸라 잘하게 생긴 녀석이 저렇게 울망울망한 얼굴로 파도가 해안가로 밀려왔다가 스르르 사라지는걸 무슨 세상이 두쪽난듯이 쳐다보는데 상대방의 공포감을 즐기는 상어 기질이 콧노래를 부르려 했음. 

“…얼마나 걸린다구요?”

“네 시간.”

“…산소는 충분한거죠?”

“니가 패닉해서 숨만 몰아쉬지 않으면.”

“…”

“아 그리고. 중간에 형태 바뀌면 안 되는거 알지.”

“…”

“? 왜 대답이 없어? 심해에서 늑대형으로 바뀌면 곤란하다고.”

“알아요.”

“안 들어올거야?” 

마이클은 시간 없다는 듯이 딱딱거렸지만 사실은 그렁그렁한 리처드의 눈을 보는걸 즐기고 있는 거였음. 리페이스 같은 거한테 주지 말고 그냥 내가 꿀꺽 해버릴까 싶을 정도로. 어차피 50년쯤 있으면 혼자가 될테니 그때쯤엔 진짜로 개를 키워볼까 싶었음. 하지만 뭐 챙길거 있냐고 물었을 때 머뭇거리더니 티셔츠 하나를 챙기던 걸 생각하자 이런 개는 키워도 키우는게 아니겠지 싶었음. 8개월이나 지났는데도 아주 희미하게 그 티셔츠에서는 리페이스의 냄새가 났음. 리처드는 그날 호텔에서 리페이스가 급하게 나가느라 두고 간 티셔츠를 아직 가지고 있었음. 하루 하루 옅어져가는 리페이스 냄새를 안타깝게 붙들면서.

리처드는 도살장 끌려가는 개 마냥 마지못한 걸음으로 바다로 걸어들어갔고 생각보다 바닷물이 차갑다는 것에 4시간이나 있을 수 있을까 하고 걱정했음. 하지만 마이클은 바닷물이 전혀 차갑지 않은지 알몸인 인간형 그대로 서 있다가 리처드가 자기가 있는 곳까지 충분히 깊게 들어오자 상어형으로 몸을 바꿨음. 리처드는 순간 바다고 뭐고, 지금 물이 무서운 게 아니라 그냥 이 상어가 무서워서 도망치고 싶었음. 백상아리라며… 보통 5미터 쯤 하는 거 아니었나? 하는 생각이 들었음. 마이클의 상어형은 백상아리가 맞긴 했지만… … 왜죠. 왜 16미터는 돼 보이는거죠ㅜㅜ? 리처드가 슬슬 뒷걸음질 치려 하자 마이클은 그대로 몸통을 한 번 움직여 심해로 쭉- 미끄러져들어갔음. 당연히 연결고리에 묶인 리처드는 그대로 끌려갔고 바닷물이 차가운 것보다도 생전 처음 겪어보는 심해의 수압과 마이클의 스피드 때문에 느껴지는 물의 저항감 때문에 정신을 차릴 수가 없었음. 리처드는 그저 계속 인간형으로 있어야 한다는 생각만 하며 손목에 마이클이 채워준 방수시계가 아직 3분도 지나지 못했다는 것에 멘붕했음. 벌써 1시간은 지난거 같은 기분인데ㅜㅜ…


	17. Chapter 17

“그래도 네 발 동물인데 너무 심한 거 아니냐 너?”

리처드가 다시 정신을 차린 건 (정말 다행스럽게도) 포근한 이불 속이었음. 리처드는 늑대형인채로 이불 속에 폭 파묻혀 코끝에 와닿는 햇볕에 바싹 마른 이불 냄새에 취해 뒹굴거리며 자신에게 고나리질 하는 마이클을 쳐다보았음. 마이클은 방금 막 샤워하고 나온듯이 허리에 수건을 두르고 다른 타월로 머리카락을 말리고 있었는데 옷을 벗고 있는 데다가 향수조차 뿌리지 않아서 그런지 바다 냄새가 더 강하게 훅 끼쳐왔음. 리처드는 거의 반사적으로 바다 냄새가 싫다는 듯이 고개를 돌렸음. 마이클은 그게 웃긴지 앞발로 자기 손을 밀어내려는 리처드의 머리와 주둥이 부분을 손으로 잔뜩 문질문질거렸음. 

“아주 강아지가 따로 없네. 너 진짜 늑대 맞아?”

리처드는 순간 자존심이 상한 듯이 몸을 홱 돌려 바로 누우며 약하게 으르렁거리면서 지그시 마이클을 쏘아봤음. 마이클은 귀엽다는 듯이 키득거렸음. 자기가 유하게 있어서 그런거지 조금만 상어처럼 굴어도 리처드가 금세 위협감에 꼬리 내릴 걸 알고 있었지만 ‘어린 애랑 싸워서 뭐하냐’ 싶었음. 그가 보기에 리처드는 아직 너무 어렸음. 강아지로 보일 정도로. 너무나 순진했고, 무리에 대한 욕구가 너무나 강했고, 사냥 외에는 다른 녀석들과 싸움 한 번 벌여본 적 없는 순둥이였음. 아마 저거 배부를땐 토끼 같은거 지나가면 ‘귀엽다’고 생각했겠지 싶을 정도였음. 마이클은 아이고 저 순박한 놈을 어쩐다 하는 마음이 들어 피식 웃으면서 테이블에 팔꿈치를 받친 채 턱을 괴고 고개를 기울여 리처드를 빤히 바라보았음. 말이 200살이지 사실은 그것보다 훨씬 오래 살 거였음. 그냥 편의상 200년, 200년 하지만 마이클은 벌써 350살이 넘어가면서도 여전히 전성기마냥 쌩쌩한 다른 B타입 수인을 알고 있었음. 130년은 그에게도 쉬운 시간이 아니었음. 제임스와 있었던 시간은 특히나 눈 깜짝할 새에 지나갔지만 다른 시간들은 사실 상어로써 바다에서만 살고 있어도… 어째 나이가 들 수록 시간이 점점 더 안 가는 기분이었음. 마이클은 내가 40살 때 쯤엔 무슨 생각을 하고 살았더라? 하며 리처드를 바라봤음. ...제임스는 정말 재밌는 녀석이었는데. 인간은 너무 빨리, 너무 쉽게 죽었음. 마이클은 무리에 대한 욕구가 전혀 없는 상어 수인이면서도 가끔씩 자신이 외로움을 느낀다는 걸 인정하지 않을 수가 없었음. 특히나 제임스가 이랬었지 제임스가 저랬었지 하고 생각할 때에는 … … 마이클은 노친네처럼 이게 뭐하는 짓이람 하고 생각하며 고개를 흔들며 일어났음.

“계속 그대로 있어. 늑대형으로. 이불에서 나오지 마. 체온 높여야 하니까.”

리처드는 따라서 일어나려다가 다시 배를깔고 누웠음. 꾸중을 들었다고 생각하는건지 이불 속에서 잠시 살랑거리던 꼬리가 곧장 축 처지는 걸 보고 마이클은 이렇게 집 강아지 같은 녀석을 어쩌면 좋아 하는 생각에 한숨이 절로 나왔음. 자기가 아무리 충고해도 이해하지도 못할거 같았음. 인간이 빨리 죽는다는 게 어떤 뜻인지. 아마 너무 늦었을 때에야 그 의미를 깨닫고, 아쉬움에 후회하겠지. 

* * *

 

마이클이 밖에 나간 사이 리처드는 여전히 늑대형인채로 이불 속을 뒹굴뒹굴거리면서 아직 차가운 발끝들을 이리저리 놀리며 몸을 움직였음. 굳이 해로를 통해서 캐나다로 넘어온 건 리처드에게 여권이 없기 때문이기도 하고 마이클의 입국 기록을 남기지 않아야 하기 때문이기도 했음. 마이클은 한때는 브로커를 통해 다른 여권을 손에 넣기도 했었지만 경험상 그래봤자 국방부에서는 늘 B타입 수인들의 출입국 기록을 서로 공유하기 때문에 자기 얼굴은 안면인식 리스트 최상위에 있어서 늘 보안검색대에서 걸리는 걸 이미 알고 난 뒤였음. 아마 리처드도 가짜 여권을 얻는다 해도, 입국이나 출국 거부를 당하진 않겠지만 어쨌든 당국에서 그가 어디에 있는지는 늘 알 수 있게 되는 거였음. 마이클은 내륙지역을 이동할 때에는 헤엄칠 수 없을 경우 그냥 ‘ㅇㅇ나 여기 간다’하고 얼굴 도장 찍는 셈 치고 비행기로 이동했지만 이번엔 그럴 수가 없었던게 리처드의 행선지를 그들이 알았다간 리페이스가 여기로 올 수 없게 되는 거였음. 연구소 재산으로 되어있는 리처드를 빼돌린 범인이 될 테니까.

리처드는 바닷속이 정말 지독한 곳이라는 생각을 하면서 다시금 코를 이불에 파묻었다가 갑자기 리페이스의 티셔츠가 생각나서 자리에서 벌떡 일어났음. 방안 여기저기를 킁킁대며 들쑤시다가 서랍 한 켠에서 (원래는 책장인것 같지만) 리페이스의 티셔츠를 발견하고는 꼬리를 살랑대며 그걸 물고 침대로 돌아왔음. 다시 따뜻한 이불 속으로 동그랗게 몸을 말며 파고들어서는 이제는 아주 희미하게 리페이스의 냄새가 남아있는 티셔츠에 코를 폭 파묻었음. 2주는 더 기다려야 겠지만 곧 리페이스를 진짜로 만날 수 있었음. 리처드는 리페이스가 자길 잊지 않고 있었다는 것도 기쁜데 그가 자신을 이렇게 찾았다는 것이 너무 좋았음. 이불 속에 있으면서도 꼬리를 살랑살랑 흔들면서 리페이스 냄새에 기분 좋게 눈 감고 있는데 문득 마이클이 하루에도 몇 번씩 고나리질 하던게 떠올랐음.

‘인간은 금방 죽어.’

리처드도 그건 알고 있었음. 자기가 훨씬 오래 산다는 건. 리페이스가 먼저 죽은 뒤 혼자 있을 자신을 생각하면 시무룩해졌지만 … 그건 먼 미래의 일이고 그에겐 여전히 잘 와닿지 않는 이야기였음. 정말로 그런 일이 있을까? 하는 생각이 들 정도로 그에게 너무나 아득한 미래였음. 이런저런 생각을 하며 아직 가을인데도 벌써 여름이 되면 리페이스랑 또 다시 밤 산책을 가자고 해야지, 별자리 얘기를 더 해달라고 해야지 하고 생각하며 아예 티셔츠를 거의 뒤집어쓴채 이불을 휘감고 누워있는데 현관문이 열렸다가 닫히는 소리와 함께 바다냄새가 코끝에 닿았음. 리처드는 늑대형일 때에는 동체시력을 제외하고는 인간형일 때보다 훨씬 떨어지는 시력을 가지고 있었지만 청각과 후각만은 당연히 훨씬 더 뛰어났음. 그는 금세 마이클이 뭘 가지고 돌아왔는지 귀와 코로 알아챘음. 바스락 거리는 소리를 내는 비닐봉투 안에는… 리처드는 그제야 자기가 잔뜩 허기진 상태라는 걸 새삼 깨닫고는 파다닷 달려나갔음. 마이클은 꼬리를 흔들며 아직 부엌에 걸어가는 중인데도 옆에서 비닐봉투 안에 코박고 고기를 킁킁대고 있는 리처드를 내려다보며 이 강아지 같은 녀석을 어떻게 하면 철들게 하나 하고 기분이 씁쓸해졌음.

“고개 좀 치워봐. 누가 니꺼 안 뺏어 먹으니까.”

마이클의 성가시다는 듯한 고나리에야 리처드는 겨우 얌전하게 뒤로 물러섰음. 하지만 마이클이 별다른거 없이 그냥 고기의 랩 포장을 뜯고 그에게 내줬을 때에는 꼬리를 흔들며 그대로 그걸 물고 부엌 한쪽 바닥에 앉아 아드득 아드득 씹어먹기 시작했음. 마이클은 지상에서는 상어형인채로 뭘 먹을 수가 없으니까 인간형을 유지한채로 사실 그럴 필요는 없긴 하지만 칼을 가져다가 아직 살아서 뻐끔뻐끔거리는 생선들을 한입크기로 토막내서 식탁 의자에 앉아 한 조각씩 입에 넣었음. 원래는 인간형일때에도 그냥 생선을 뜯어먹었고, 그러기에 전혀 무리 없는 턱힘을 가지고 있었지만 제임스를 만난 뒤로 그가 들인 새로운 습관이었음. 사실상 테이블 매너를 가지고 그에게 고나리질을 할 상대방이 없어진지는 몇십년이나 지났지만. 마이클은 굳이 이 습관을 유지하는 것에 대해 아무런 이유도 변명도 붙이지 않았음. 누가 물어보면 그냥 이라고 대답하거나 이러는 편이 옷이 안 더러워지거든 하는 말을 할 뿐이었음.

마이클은 벌써 입가와 앞발을 빨갛게 물들인 채 혀로 연신 코를 핥아대며 뼈에서 고기를 뜯어먹는 리처드를 바라보면서 자신이 제임스 곁을 맴돌기 시작했을 때 어떻게 알았는지 자신을 찾아와 충고했던 휴가 이런 기분이었을까 하는 생각을 함. 그땐 그냥 귀찮은 고나리질 새양반으로만 생각했는데. 생각해보면 자신이 알고 있는 수인에 대한 모든 것은 그가 자신에게 가르쳐 준 것이었음. 리처드는 마이클이 무슨 생각을 하는지는 전혀 모르니까 한참 고기를 뜯다가 느껴지는 시선에 괜히 멋쩍게 입만 다시며 마이클을 바라봤음. 마이클은 무슨 생각인지 멍하니 자길 보다가 다시 상어처럼 씩 웃더니 그게 다 먹은거냐며 농담을 했고 리처드는 어림 없다는 듯이 다시 자기 앞발로 붙든 고기에 집중했음. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 주의.

리처드는 조그만한 공원쯤 될 만큼 커다란 뒷마당에서 다람쥐나 참새 같은걸 쫓으며 놀고 있었음. 비록 그가 살던 옐로스톤에 비하자면 손바닥만한 크기나 다름 없는 곳이었지만 어쨌든 풀밭인 곳에서 뒹구는 건 실로 오랫만이어서 그는 숨을 헐떡이도록 이리저리 뛰어다니면서 킁킁거리고 뒹굴고 하며 조그만 동물들을 발견할 때마다 잡을 목적은 아니고 그냥 재미로 사냥놀이를 했음. 식사야 이미 배부르게 고기를 잔뜩 먹고 있었으니까. 겨울이 다가오는 만큼 속털들이 두껍게 자라나고 있었는데, 힘없이 말라가던 늑대는 어느새 다시 살이 붙고 털은 부드럽게 윤기가 흐르기 시작했음. 리처드는 거의 하루종일 늑대형으로 지내곤 했고 해가 뜰 때부터 질 때까지 (겨울이라 해가 짧아지고 있었지만) 뒷마당에서 뛰어놀았음. 마이클은 너무 소란스럽게 놀지 말라는 말만 하고 (제일 첫마디가 하울링 금지 였음) 에스프레소 향 가득한 서재에서 신문이나 책을 읽을 뿐이었음. 물론 해질녘이 되면 뒷마당에 나와 리처드에게 이리 오라고 손짓했고 그에게 집에 들어오기 전에 ‘매트에 발 제대로 털어’ 라든지 ‘가서 발 씻고 와’ 라든지 여러가지 고나리질을 끊임없이 해댔지만.

오늘도 리처드는 눈 반짝 뜨자마자 코를 킁킁대며 한층 차가워진 공기를 맡으며 오늘은 어제 파다 만 땅굴을 완성해야지! 하고 계단을 쫄랑쫄랑 내려갔음. 한참 땅굴을 파다가 앞발로 흙을 치워내는데 지렁이ㅜㅜ!를 또 만나서 우웩지렁이ㅜㅜ! 저리가ㅜㅜ!!! 하고 에비! 하고 앞발로 툭툭 치워내는데 또 다람쥐가 쪼로로 지나가는게 보였음. 늑대형일때는 흑백으로 보이지만 동체시력은 기가막히게 좋아서 리처드는 금세 몸을 낮춘채 고개를 홱 돌려 다람쥐를 또렷이 바라봤음. 다람쥐는 자신이 리처드의 이목을 끈 줄도 모르고 열심히 낙엽을 헤치고 도토리를 까대고 있었음. 리처드는 아침도 먹지 않고 달려나와 한참 땅굴을 판 터라 좀 작긴 해도 진짜로 잡아서 먹을 생각이었음. 아 맛있겠다 하고 생각하면서 점프하기 위해 몸을 한껏 낮추는데 바람에 뭔가 다른 냄새가 실려와 코끝을 간질였음. 리처드는 다람쥐 따위는 이제 안중에도 없었음. 그는 벌떡 일어나 귀를 쫑긋거리며 저택쪽으로 고개를 돌렸음. 빌어먹을 근시! 누가 서 있긴 한데 누군지는 알 수가 없었음. 하지만… 

사실 눈의 도움 따위는 필요 없었음. 리처드는 이미 코끝에 느껴지는 향이 누구인지 잘 알고 있었음. 리처드는 멍하니 상대방을 바라보며 서 있다가 그가 자신을 향해 손을 흔들자 곧장 꼬리를 흔들며 달려가 품안에 파고들었음. 

* * *

 

마이클은 한 손에 맥주병을 들고 리페이스에게 달라붙어 떨어질 줄 모르는 리처드를 내려다보다가 이만하면 됐잖아 싶을 즈음이 되자 ‘올라가서 옷 입고 내려와’ 라고 고나리질로 지칠줄 모르고 꼬리를 살랑거리는 리처드를 윗층으로 올려보냈음. 또 매트에다가 발을 제대로 안 털어서 부엌 바닥에 흙발자국을 남기는 걸 보고 아오 저걸 하고 생각하다가 아 이젠 다른 녀석이 있지 하는 생각에 표정은 금세 풀어졌음.

“뭐해.”

“네?”

“바닥 좀 보라고.”

“아.”

리페이스가 조용히 리처드가 남긴 발자국들을 처리하는 동안 마이클은 거만하게 소파에 늘어져 누운채 서늘한 눈초리로 리페이스를 뚫어져라 바라봤음. 리페이스는 왜 마이클이 저토록 자신에게 적대감을 품는지 잘 알 수 없었지만 딱히 불만을 품지는 않았음. 마이클은 자신이 기본적으로 인간을 좋아하지 않는 것도 있지만, 리페이스를 싫어하는 것은 단순히 그런 문제가 아니라는 걸 스스로도 알고 있었음. 그 중의 일부는… 아마 질투심일 거였음. 바보같은 짓이지만 그런 기분이 드는 건 어쩔 수 없었음. 휴에게 로버트가 있었던 것처럼 자신에게도 제임스가 있었고, 이젠 그냥 리처드가 자기 차례를 겪는 것 뿐이었음. 하지만… 마이클은 새삼 자신이 제임스를 아직 잊지 못했다는 걸 깨달음. 지금껏 생각해온대로, 그냥 ‘옆에 두기 좀 재밌는 인간’ 정도일 뿐이었고, 정말로 ‘약간 아쉽지만 뭐’ 싶은 정도였다면… 지금 리페이스를 보고 이렇게 화가 나진 않을테니까. 마이클은 문득 폭킹을 입에 달고 사는 그 영국 억양이나 빨간 입술이나 파란 눈, 연극적으로 움직이는 손동작, 다갈색의 풍성한 머리카락 같은 것을 영원히 잃어버렸다는 생각이 들자 울컥하고 화가 치밀었음. 인간들은 너무 약하고, 너무 덧없고, … 마이클은 깊게 한숨을 쉬었음. 

“뭐 걱정거리라도 있어요?”

“너 따위가 상관할 일 아니야.”

리페이스는 굉장히 까칠한 반응에 그러시든지요 하듯이 어깨를 으쓱하고는 말았음. 마이클이 술을 하는 걸 보고 리페이스는 의외라는 듯이 눈길을 던졌음.

“마실 수 있어요? 술?”

“지금 내가 심심해서 병 든 걸로 보여?”

“리처드는 사람 음식은 전혀-”

“걘 늑대고. 난 상어니까.”

“…더 이상하게 들리는데요.”

사실은 먹을 수 없었음. 담배 같은 건 촉각이 예민하기 때문에 연기를 입안에 머금는 감각을 즐기는 것 뿐이었고 속담배를 태우는 게 아니었음. 그가 항상 좋은 옷이나 좋은 침대 커버, 좋은 구두 같은 걸 따지는 건 뭐 멋을 부리는 걸 좋아하는 거기도 했지만 기본적으로는 촉각이 예민하기 때문이었음. 마이클은 조명의 열기도 사람들과 부딪히는 것도 끔찍하게 싫어했지만 제임스가 펍에 가는걸 워낙 좋아해서 혼자 가게 하고 싶진 않아 언제나 누구라도 부딪혔다간 씹어먹을 듯이 사나운 표정으로 그를 따라 주말마다 펍에 들렸던 기억을 더듬었음. 그는 술을 마실 수 없었지만 언제나 진한 색의 병맥주를 손에 들고 아주 천천히 반모금씩만 입안을 적시듯이 홀짝였음. 알코올은 기분 나쁜 촉감을 가지고 있었고 먹었을 때에는 거의 즉각적으로 속이 쓰라리게 녹아내리는 기분이 들었음. 하지만 그는 제임스에게 누가 접근하려고만 하면 졸라게 위협적으로 쳐다보면서 기꺼이 술을 마셔보였고 제임스가 마셔도 되는거냐고 물을 적마다 그냥 어깨만 으쓱해보였음. 

제임스가 죽은 뒤로는 그런 허세를 부릴 필요는 전혀 없었지만 마이클은 종종 제임스가 좋아하던 상표의 맥주를 사다가 손에 들고 향을 맡으며 한참동안 생각에 잠겼음. 가끔씩은 입에 한두모금 머금었다가 삼키기도 했음. 그러다가 곧장 속이 쓰라린게 느껴지면 욕을 중얼거리면서 시발 이게 뭐하는 짓거리야! 하고 맥주는 저만치 던져버리거나 싱크대에 버리거나 하고 몇 번이고 소금물로 입안을 씻어냈지만.

마이클은 리페이스가 몇 번 더 뭐라고 말을 걸었지만 무시하고 소파에 늘어진채 술을 몇모금 삼켰음. 곧바로 속이 쓰라리게 타들어가는 느낌이 들었고 아이러니하게도 그건 그의 마음이 잠잠해지도록 도와줬음. 마이클은 자리에서 홱 일어나 술은 테이블에 내버려둔 채 담배를 집어들었음. 리페이스는 리처드가 그 냄새에 민감하게 반응하리란 걸 잘 알았지만 뭐라 말할 입장은 아닌 것 같아 그냥 한번 쳐다보고 말았음. 온 집안이 난방이라곤 하나도 안 되어있고 내일이면 눈도 내린다는데 창문을 이리저리 훌훌 열어놓은 집안의 온도에도 그냥 바지에 셔츠 한장만 입고 있을 뿐인 집주인 마이클을 보고 그냥 이 집은 모든게 그에게 맞춰져 있는 곳이라는 걸 단숨에 알아볼 수 있었으니까. 

“추워…”

어느새 옷을 입고 내려온 리처드는 맨발로 대리석 바닥을 밟으며 발가락을 움찔거렸음. 옷은 역시 겨울옷이나 겉옷 같은건 전혀 없는지 어깨에서부터 몸에 휘감고 있는 보송보송한 담요 아래로 깊게 파인 V넥 티셔츠가 보였음. 거의 늘 늑대형으로 지내고 있어서 미처 이 집이 춥다는 생각을 하지 못하고 있었던거임. 리처드는 볼멘소리로 항변하듯 말하며 금세 코끝을 찌르는 마이클의 담배 연기에 담요로 코를 폭 감싼채 리페이스에게 가서 안겼음. 마이클은 그냥 말없이 담배만 피면서 생각에 잠겨 있어서 리페이스는 싱긋 웃으면서 담요를 두르고 있는 리처드를 끌어당겨 한 번 꼭 안고는 마이클에게 고개를 돌렸음.

“우린 위층에 있을게요.”

리처드는 리페이스가 곁에 있는게 사실 잘 실감이 잘 안 났음. 꿈인거 같아서 침대에 누워서도 품에서 좀처럼 떨어지지 않으려 하면서 목덜미에 코를 박고 티셔츠에서 점점 옅어져만 가던 그의 냄새를 맡으며 ‘리페이스다! 진짜 리페이스다!’ 하는 생각에 계속해서 활짝 웃었음. 리페이스는 한동안 리처드를 품에 안은 채 자신에게 꼭 끌어안긴 리처드의 머리카락을 만지작거리다가 그를 살며시 자신에게서 약간 떼어내 얼굴을 찬찬히 들여다보았음. 생기있게 반짝이는 하늘색 눈동자가 자기를 바라보고 얇은 입술은 미소짓고 있었음. 리페이스는 꿈에서도 그리워하던 얼굴에 여기저기 키스를 퍼부으며 말했음.

“보고 싶었어.”

“나도.”

리처드는 작게 웃으면서 눈을 내리깔고 깜빡였음. 리페이스의 손가락을 만지작거리면서 시선이 그 손의 윤곽을 따라 움직이는데 리페이스는 연한 속눈썹 사이 사이로 하늘색 눈동자가 움직이는 걸 보자 웃음이 절로 나왔음.

“오는데 힘들지 않았어? 미안해.”

“아. 바다 싫어ㅜㅜ 진짜 무서워ㅜㅜ 마이클이 바다에 확 끌고 들어갔는데ㅜㅜ”

리페이스는 한동안 리처드가 조잘조잘 바닷속이 어땠는지 말하는 걸 듣고 있었음. 귀엽다는 생각도 들고, 평생 육지에서 살던, 그것도 대부분의 시간을 늑대로 살았던데다가 인간형으로는 수영 한 번 해본 적 없는 리처드가 심해에 끌려들어갔을 생각을 하니 짠하기도 하고… 하지만 역시 입을 비죽 내밀고 이리 투덜 저리 투덜하는 모습이 귀여운 게 가장 컸음. 리처드도 마이클이 자길 도우려고 한 거란 건 잘 알았고, 정말로 마이클에게 푸념하는 건 아니었음. 물론 물에 트라우마가 생길 정도로 몸서리 쳐지는 기억이긴 했지만. 어쨌든 80% 정도는 그냥 리페이스에게 어리광 부리는 기분으로 하는 투정이었음. 한참동안 얼마나 바닷속이 무서운 곳인지를 이야기하다가 리처드는 갑자기 말을 멈추고 고개를 들어 리페이스를 올려다봤음. 리페이스가 눈썹을 으쓱하며 왜 그러냐는 듯이 바라보자 리처드는 리페이스의 입술에 가볍게 키스하고는 (여전히 어딘가가 서툰 느낌이었는데, 리페이스는 그게 오히려 좋았음) 마제스틱 퍼피 아이즈를 하고서는 물었음.

“이제 어디 안 갈 거지? 응?”

리페이스는 하도 계획에 계속 변경사항이 많아서 역시 마이클이 자세한건 말을 안해줬나보다 하고 생각했음. 일단은 리처드를 보러 잠시 오긴 했지만 아직 뉴욕에서 정리해야 할 일들이 좀 있었음. 게다가 캐나다에도 당장은 관광 비자로 들어와 있는 상황이었음

“내일 다시 가봐야 돼. 근데-”

“가지 마! 나도 데려가!”

“아냐, 넌 여기서-”

“싫어! 너랑 갈래! 나도 데려가줘, 응? 나 얌전히 있을게. 이제 사냥도 안 하고 고기도 익혀서 먹고 … 늑대 그만 할게 그러니까 나도 데려가-”

“그런거 아냐 리처드. 한 달 안에 다시 올 거야. 서류 문제가 있어서 그래. 마이클이 캘거리까지 널 데려다 줄 거야. 거기서 나랑 다시 만날거고, 야스퍼 국립공원에 가서 살 거야.”

“…연구소에 들어가는거야?”

“아니. 난 야생 곰 다큐멘터리 찍으러 가는거고, 넌 그냥 숲에서 살면 돼. 거기 연구진들은 곰 말고는 관심이 없거든.”

“…하지만… 내가 사냥하면 들킬지도 모르잖아…”

“거기에도 늑대는 있으니까, 괜찮아. 그리고 넓으니까, 어딘가에 있으면 못 찾을 걸. 

리페이스는 골똘히 생각에 잠긴 리처드를 내려다봤음. 뭘 걱정하고 있는건진 충분히 짐작할 수 있었음. 리페이스는 울망울망하게 빛나며 자길 데려가달라던 하늘빛 눈동자가 너무 귀여워서 좀 못된 것 같긴 하지만 제대로 설명하는 걸 좀 미루고 싶은 기분이 들 정도였음. 리처드는 고민하는 듯 하더니 의외의 질문을 했음.

“그 다음엔?”

“응?”

“니가 다큐멘터리 다 찍으면 그 다음엔?”

“그 다음엔, 다른 국립공원으로 가는거지. 음. 곰 다음엔 엘크, 엘크 다큐를 찍을까.”

“…너 그런식으로 일하면 안 되는 거 아니야?”

“뭐 어때. 제대로 찍기만 하면.”

“그럼 바쁠거잖아.”

“옐로스톤에서도 바빴지만 깨알같이 데이트하지 않았었나?”

“…그건 그렇지.”

“그것 보라니까.”

리페이스는 그렇게 말하면서 리처드에게 다시 진하게 키스했음. 리처드는 이제는 꽤 능숙하게 키스를 받아냈고 리페이스의 손이 셔츠 안으로 들어와 자기 몸을 더듬자 작게 웃었음. 리페이스는 이놈의 집은 왜이렇게 안 추운 곳이 없냐며 투덜거렸지만 곧 둘의 몸은 열기로 달아올라 그런 불평은 할 필요가 없어졌음. 리처드와 마찬가지로 청각이 뛰어난 마이클만이 찬바람 쌩쌩 부는 아랫층의 소파에 늘어져서 ‘토끼 같은 것들’ 하고 눈쌀을 찌푸렸음.  

* * *

스팟을 슬쩍 슬쩍 비껴가며 애무해오는 손길에 리처드는 애닳은 신음 소리를 냈음. 리페이스는 시간도 널널하겠다 방해꾼도 없겠다 실컷 놀릴 작정인 것 같았음. 스팟의 바로 옆부근만 아슬아슬하게 건드리며 진하게 애무하는데 리처드는 애가 타서 약간 투정부리는 듯이 리페이스의 팔에 매달렸음. 

“하으...ㅅ...아...리….그 옆...아흐..ㅅ…”

“음? 어디? 잘 안 들리는데. 여기?”

“하앙...아읏...아….거기-”

“여기가 좋아? … 그대로네?”

리처드는 그게 무슨 짓궂은 소리냐는 듯이 약간 야속해하는 듯한 표정으로 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 리페이스를 째려봤음. 하지만 리페이스의 눈에 그건 그냥 귀여운 얼굴로밖에 보이지 않아서 씩 웃을 뿐이었음. 리처드는 그게 왠지 자존심 상하는거 같아서 입술 내밀고 리페이스를 밀어내려고 했지만 순간 리페이스가 그대로 확 들어와버리는 바람에 허리를 들썩이며 신음 섞인 숨만 뱉어냈음.

“아흐읏- 아앙-”

리페이스는 거의 끝까지 한 번 빼냈다가 다시 깊숙이 박아넣으면서 몸을 한껏 밀착시켰음. 어느 곳 하나라도 리처드와 떨어지고 싶지 않은것처럼. 리처드 역시 뾰로통하게 굴던건 어디 가고 금세 리페이스의 허리에 다리를 감고 매달려 리페이스의 움직임에 맞춰 허리를 흔들기 시작했음. 리처드는 문득 아랫층의 마이클에겐 이 소리가 꽤나 잘 들릴텐데 하는 생각이 들었지만 리페이스가 계속해서 목에 진한 애무를 하며 허리를 훅 훅 쳐올리는데 더 이상 소리를 속으로 삼킬수만도 없었음. 이제 키스마크가 남아도 상관 없겠다 리페이스가 진득하게 키스해대는것만으로도 리처드는 녹아내리는 기분이 들었음. 리처드가 신음을 억누르려 하는걸 리페이스도 알고 있었음. 땀이 맺힐 정도로 촉촉해진 흰 피부가 뺨과 눈가가 발갛게 상기되어 있는데, 허리를 비트는거나 더움 숨결을 움찔거리며 뱉어내는거나 점점 달아오르는게 뻔히 보이는데 굳이 입술 꾹 깨물고 신음을 속으로 삼키는게 도리어 더 그를 자극해서 리페이스는 리처드가 왜 소리를 내지 않으려 하는건지 잘 알면서도 스팟만 노려서 평소보다 훨씬 세게 박아대기 시작했음. 어차피 마이클은 리처드에게 그런 관심은 없어보였지만 어쨌든 그가 같은 수인이라는 점이, 그것도 B타입 수인이라는 점이 리페이스는 은근히 질투가 났기 때문에 괜히 ‘리처드는 내 거야’ 하고 자랑해보이고 싶은 기분도 들었으니까.

“하앙, 앙, 아앙-리- 아- 거기- 하으응-”

“여기? 아읏, 으, 하, 리처드- 흣-”

리페이스가 집요하게 굴자 리처드는 더 이상 아랫층에서 마이클이 들을 거라는 생각은 할 수가 없었음. 그저 자기 하반신을 뜨겁게 휩싸오는 쾌감에 정신이 없었고 점점 세게 허릿짓을 하는 리페이스에 맞춰 허리를 흔들다 못해 그저 허리를 튕기기만 하며 숨을 헐떡이듯이 신음을 흘렸음. 코끝에는 리페이스의 체향이 가득했고 그건 몸의 쾌락보다도 더 큰 정서적 만족감을 줬음. 귓가에 울리는 찌걱거리는 젖은 소리들도 흥분감에 일조할 뿐이었음. 리처드는 이제 자기 한쪽 다리를 어깨에 걸친 채 깊고 강하게 박아대는 리페이스를 거의 반쯤 정신 나간 눈으로 올려다보며 쉼없이 밀려오는 진한 쾌감에 어쩔 줄 모르는 듯이 한 손으로는 애타게 리페이스의 팔을 애원하듯이 매만지고 다른 손으로는 시트를 움켜잡은 채 교성을 내뱉었음. 

“하아앙…!!!리- 아…!!!하으응- 아앙- 앙- 아흐으…!!!”

절정에 다다르자 리처드는 몸을 바르르 떨었고 리페이스는 갑자기 확 조여드는 감각에 곧 ㅅㅈ했음. 뜨거운 ㅈㅇ이 자기 몸 안에 퍼지는 감각에 리처드는 다시 신음 섞인 탄성을 내뱉으며 허리를 비틀었고 리페이스는 마지막으로 깊게 확 쳐올린 뒤 한동안 그대로 리처드를 꼭 끌어안고 있었음. 리처드는 진이 다 빠졌는지 축 늘어진채 리페이스에게 안겨 진하게 느껴지는 그의 체향과 여전히 자신의 안쪽에 뜨겁게 자리하고 있는 그의 감각에 기분좋게 신음했음. 리페이스는 상체를 약간 들어 여전히 약하게 숨을 헐떡이고 있는 리처드를 내려다보았음. 발갛게 상기된 뺨과 눈가. 햇빛에 투명하게 빛나는 하늘색 눈. 약간 벌어진 입 사이로 더운 숨결이 느껴지고 여전히 자신을 갈망하는 듯한 시선. 리페이스는 자신이 리처드를 얼마나 그리워했었는지 새삼 깨달으며 리처드의 입술을 약간 깨물듯이 키스하고는 귓가에 속삭였음.

“사랑해. 보고싶었어. 다신 혼자 두지 않을게.”

리처드는 대답 대신 잠시 리페이스를 꼭 끌어안더니 금세 몸을 돌려 리페이스를 밑에 깔고 그를 내려다보았음. 리페이스는 장난기 가득하게 웃는 저 얼굴을 언젠가 본적이 있었는데 하는 생각을 하려는 찰나 리처드의 키스와 애무에 작게 웃으며 눈을 감았음. 어딘가 약간 서툰듯도 하면서도 감정이 뚝뚝 묻어나는 손길과 입술에 몸을 내맡긴채 리페이스는 기분좋게 눈을 감았음. 그런데. 

평소와는 다른 감각에 눈을 뜨고 올려다보았는데, 리페이스는 순간 숨이 막히는 것 같아서 아무말도 하지 못한채 그냥 멍하니 리처드를 올려다보기만 했음. ㄱㅅㅇ로 올라탄 채 자신을 바라보며 허리를 흔들기 시작하는데 보기만 해도 숨이 넘어갈 듯한 모습이었음. 날카로운 얼굴과 차가워보이는 인상, 대부분이 근육질인 몸에도 불구하고 어딘가 선이 부드러운 몸은 정사에 군데 군데 발갛게 달아올랐고, 여기저기 리페이스가 남긴 진한 키스마크가 아직 붉게 남아 있어 그 자체로도 매혹적이었음. 땀에 젖은 까만 머리카락이 이마와 목 부근에 약간 달라붙어 새하얀 피부와 대비를 이뤘음. 나른하게 내리깐 눈은 연한 속눈썹 아래에 연한 하늘색 눈동자가 있어 자신을 뜨겁게 바라보고 있었음. 리페이스는 반쯤은 넋이 나가고 반쯤은 웃는 듯한 얼굴로 리처드를 올려다봤고 리처드는 무슨 생각인지 묘한 웃음을 지어보이며 허리를 조심스레 움직이기 시작했음. 금방 다시 두 사람은 강한 쾌락에 사로잡혔고 리처드의 움직임은 점점 더 세고 빨라졌음. 리페이스도 리처드의 허리를 잡은 채 아래에서 쳐올리고 있어서 쾌감은 두 배가 되었고 아까보다 더 빠르게 둘은 다시 절정에 다다랐음. 리처드가 버릇대로 고개를 뒤로 젖히며 긴 신음을 지르고 얼마 안 있어 리페이스도 ㅅㅈ했음. 리처드는 지친듯이 옆으로 약간 휘청였지만 곧 리페이스가 허리를 잡아 자세를 고정시켰음. 리페이스는 몸을 일으켜 안더니 피곤한듯이 고개를 저으며 뒤로 빼려는 리처드를 붙들고 놓아주지 않았음 

“으응- 리- 그만-”

“쉬- 한 번만 더. 응?”

“흐응-힘들어-”

“한 번만.”

그렇게 말하고 리페이스는 리처드를 끌어안고 앉은채로 허리를 움직여 위로 쳐올리기 시작했음. 리처드는 싫다고 내빼려다가 리페이스가 다시 스팟을 쳐대자 금세 힉 힉 하고 거친 숨소리를 내며 리페이스에게 매달린 채 움찔거렸음. 리페이스는 리처드가 훌쩍이듯이 흘리는 신음도 신음이지만 그가 스팟을 칠 적마다 확 조여드는 감각에 미칠것 같았음. 기분 같아선 앞뒤 봐줄것 없이 그냥 확 확 쳐대고 싶었지만 리처드가 너무 지쳐해서 천천히 하는 거였음. 하지만 사실 리처드는 천천히(=오래)하는게 더 진득한 쾌락을 오래 느껴야 해서 미칠 것 같았음. 너무나 강한 쾌감이 오래 지속되어서 정신이 하나도 없었고 자기가 리페이스의 등에 손톱을 박고 있는 줄은 전혀 몰랐음. 리페이스는 등을 따끔하게 긁어내는 리처드의 손톱이 오히려 더 자극적이었고 너무나 깊은 쾌락에 이제는 교성도 내지 못하고 그저 윽 윽 거리면서 숨을 헐떡이며 눈물이 또르륵 흘러내리는 리처드의 얼굴에 아직 몇번이고 더 할 수 있을 거 같았음. 그날 밤이 늦도록 리페이스는 리처드를 놓아주지 않았고 어르고 달래면서 ‘한 번만 더’를 몇 번이고 계속했음. 

* * *

“이제 다 했냐?” 

두 사람이 거의 밤늦게가 되어서야 저녁을 먹으러 내려오자 불도 안 켜고 (눈이 좋으니까) 여전히 그 소파에 께느른하게 누워 담배만 피고 있던 마이클이 고개도 안 돌리고 질렸다는 듯이 물었음. 리페이스가 그냥 작게 키득거리면서 부엌의 불을 켜자 마이클은 눈 부심에 눈을 찌푸리며 불만스럽게 담배를 입에 문 채 신경질적으로 리페이스의 뒷통수를 쏘아봤음. 리처드는 약간 얼굴이 붉어진채 고개를 돌리고 딴청을 피우고 있었음. …하여간 어린 애 데리고 잘-논다 싶어서 마이클은 리페이스의 뒷통수를 한 번 더 째려보고는 다시 소파에 철퍽 드러누웠음. 리페이스가 뭘 하든간에 동작 하나 하나를 반짝이는 눈으로 쳐다보는 걸 보니 속이 뒤틀렸음. ‘…저거 저렇게 좋아했다간 나중에… … 알게 뭐야 시발 충고 해줘도 귓등으로도 못 알아 들을건데. … 저걸 나중에 진짜 어떡하냐…’ 같은 생각들을 하며 마이클은 복잡한 심경에 팔을 눈에 얹어 늘어뜨렸음. 리처드는 이제 마이클의 담배 냄새는 익숙해졌는지 그냥 코를 약간 씰룩거리는거 말고는 별다른 반응은 하지 않았음. 계속 맡으면 좀 어질어질해지긴 했지만 창문이 다 열려있어서 담배 연기는 금방 빠져나갔음. 사실 마이클 스스로도 담배 냄새는 좋아하지 않았음. 그냥 연기의 감촉을 즐기는거지. 그는 예민한 촉감 때문에, 그리고 서늘한 체온과 열에 약한 상어 체질 때문에 (때문인지 덕분인지) 유난히 뜨겁고 자극적으로 느껴졌던 제임스의 키스를 떠올렸음. 그건 묘한 중독성이 있는 것이어서, 인간의 체온은 사실 뜨겁기만 한 정도가 아니라 때로는 아플 정도로 뜨거운데도 마이클은 제임스에게 이끌렸었음. 아릿할 만큼 뜨거운 체온과 물속에 있는 것처럼 미끄러지는 듯한 타액에 젖은 입술의 감촉. 하지만 거기엔 분명… 부드러운 뭔가가 있었음. 달콤한 것 같기도 하고 어쨌든 계속해서 그 입술을 찾게 되는 뭔가가 있어서… 마이클은 고개를 홱 돌리더니 곧 아예 등을 돌리고 누웠음. 저 토끼 같은 커퀴 자식들 때문에 괜히 이상한 생각이 드는거라 돌려 생각하려 했음. 자신은 제임스를 그렇게까지 특별하게 생각하진 않았다고. 인간이야 원래 그렇게 빨리 죽는거고, 그렇게 안타깝지도 아쉽지도 않다고… 그렇게 생각하려고 했지만 그렇지 못했음. 마이클은 벌떡 일어나 살벌한 상어 같은 분위기를 푹 푹 풍기면서 리처드나 리페이스가 건네는 말도 전부 씹어버리고 자기 팔을 붙잡으려는 리페이스의 손을 사납게 쳐내고는 윗층으로 향했음.

“뜨거우니까 손 치워.”

리페이스는 자기도 모르게 얼결에 마이클의 팔을 잠깐 붙잡은 거였는데, 그게 마이클에게 손이 닿아본 처음이어서 마이클이 인간형일때도 상어처럼 차가운 체온을 가지고 있다는 것에 약간 놀랐음. 그냥 바닷속처럼 서늘한 온도를 즐기는 줄만 알았지 사람 체온이 뜨거워서 싫을 정도일 줄은 몰랐었음. 리처드를 돌아보자 리처드는 만일 늑대형이었다면 귀를 축 늘어뜨릴만한 표정으로 고개를 약하게 가로저었음.

“마이클은 따뜻한 거 싫어해.”

“엄청 차갑던데.”

“상어니까.”

“우리 때문에 화났나?”

“…그래서 내가 그만 하자고…”

“한 번만 더 한 건데.”

“너 숫자 진짜 못 센다.”

“뭐 어때. 하아아아안-버어어어언- 으로 세면 되잖아.”

“…몰라. 나 배고파.”

윗층의 제방으로 올라간 마이클은 저 둘 때문에 괜히 기분이 이상해지는 거라고, 혼자 있으면 다시 기분이 가라앉을거라고 생각했지만 언젠가 두 명이 누워있었던 침대를 바라보자 전혀 그렇지 않다는 걸 깨달았음. 가슴 속에서 뭔가 울컥하고 뜨겁게 치솟았는데, 그는 그런 감정에는 조금도 익숙하질 못했고 그게 뭔지도 몰랐음. 단지  상어여서 그는 땀을 흘리지도 않고 눈물이 나지도 않아서 그저 그 울분을 달리 어떻게 해결해야 하는지 알 수 없기에 치솟는 감정을 그대로 분노로 표출했음. 손가락을 세워 상어의 힘 그대로 벽을 그어내렸고 힘은 상어지만 손의 조직은 약한 인간의 것 그대로여서 벽이 파이기는 파였지만 손가락도 금세 살갗이 찢기고 피가 흘러내렸음. 그게 묘하게 기분을 진정시키는 것 같아 마이클은 숨을 헐떡이며 그대로 주저앉아 코끝에 쏘는듯이 다가오는 자기 피 냄새에 침착함을 되찾았음. 하지만 왠지 속이 타내리는 것 같은 가슴의 통증은 그대로여서 마이클은 술을 마신 것도 아닌데 이상하다고 생각하며 벽에 기대 앉았음. 30년 동안 아무렇지도 않았고, 그의 장례식에서도 별 느낌이 없었는데. 그는 왜 이제서야 제임스가 보고 싶다는 생각이 드는건지 알 수가 없었음. 밤이 한참 깊어가고 새벽이 올 때쯤에야 그는 인정했음. 이제서야 제임스가 그리워진게 아니라, 지금껏 그리운 걸 모른 척하고 살아온 거라는 걸. 


	19. Chapter 19

다음날 아침 일찍 리페이스는 다시 뉴욕으로 돌아갔음. 리처드는 여전히 자기 방에 틀어박힌채 나오지 않는 마이클이 약간 걱정됐지만 괜히 귀찮게 했다가 한 소리 듣고 싶지 않기도 하고 솔직히 그냥 본능적으로 위협적인 상대라 근처에 가는게 딱히 내키지도 않아서 혼자 하루종일 늑대형으로 뒷마당을 뒹굴며 놀았음. 그런데 이틀이 지나도록 캘거리로 떠날 생각을 전혀 안 하는 것 같더니 삼일째에 리처드가 또다시 새로운 땅굴을 파며 놀고 있는데 뒷 테라스에 나타났음. 그는 딱히 리처드를 부르지 않았지만 리처드는 마이클의 기분이 오싹할 정도로 착 가라앉은 걸 감지하고 절로 꼬리를 축 늘어뜨린채 마이클에게 다가갔음. 어제 매트에 발 잘 털었는데ㅜㅜ? 나 뭐 혼날 거 있나ㅜㅜ? 하는 심정으로 약간 주눅이 들어 귀를 늘어뜨린채 다가섰는데 의외로 마이클은 그의 머리를 부드럽게 쓰다듬어주었음.

“휴 한테 부탁했어. 난 바다로 돌아갈 거니까 그랑 캘거리로 가.”

리처드는 고개를 기우뚱 했음. 휴? 언젠가 마이클이 말했던 것 같기도 하고 처음 듣는 것 같기도 하고… 마이클은 이자식 내가 말하는데 듣는 둥 마는 둥 깨발랄하게 커튼 술 같고 장난치더니 하는 생각을 하며 한숨 한 번 쉬고는 다시 차근 차근 설명해줬음. 

“나보다 훨씬 오래 산 수리매 수인이야. B타입. 캘거리까지 널 돌봐줄거니까 그 사람 따라가.”

리처드는 자기가 흙투성이인것도 잊고 마이클의 무릎에 양 앞발을 올리며 그의 얼굴 근처를 킁킁거렸음. 촉촉하게 젖은 코끝이 얼굴에 와 닿았지만 마이클은 짜증내지도 밀쳐내지도 않았음. 왜냐고 묻는듯이, 너는 그럼 어디 가는건데? 하고 묻는듯한 동작에 마이클은 한동안 아무 말 없이 하늘색 늑대 눈동자를 가만히 바라봤음. 리처드는 마이클이 묘하게 착 가라앉아있다는 걸 감지했음. 왠지 그가 외롭고 쓸쓸해보여서, 리처드는 조금 망설이다가 마이클의 뺨을 핥았음. 마이클은 의외로 뒤로 내빼지도 않고 거부하지도 않은 채 사실은 뜨겁다고 느껴지는 혀를 담담히 받아냈음. 

“난 바다로 갈 거야. 한동안 상어로 있을거니까 못 찾아.”

리처드는 가지 말라는 듯이 낑낑대며 졸랐음. 마이클은 멍하니 정원을 바라보며 리처드의 머리를 쓰다듬었음. 

“상어로 있으면… 감정이 좀 더 단순해지거든. 물고기나 실컷 먹고 놀아야지. 깐족대는 돌고래 녀석들 보면 씹어치워버리고. 고래들 협박하는것도 재밌어. 10년은 금방 가겠지.”

이제는 혼잣말인지 어떤 것인지 알 수도 없는 말들을 하는 마이클을 리처드는 가만히 올려다봤음. 그냥 위협적이고 오만하고 제멋대로인 상어 수인정도로밖에 보이지 않았는데, 처음으로 그가 100년 넘게 산 존재라는 무게가 느껴졌음. 리처드가 이제는 가지 말라고 낑낑거리는 걸 그만두고 옆에 얌전히 배깔고 누워 시무룩하게 턱까지 바닥에 착 붙인 채 누워있는 동안 마이클은 조용히 테라스 계단에 앉아 생각에 잠겼다가 드문 드문 말을 이었음. 대체로 350살이 넘은 매 수인 휴 로리를 어떻게 만났고, 그와 어떤 일이 있었는지에 대한 이야기였음. 리처드는 귀를 쫑긋 세운채 그가 지금껏 읽었던 어떤 소설 보다도 가장 동화같은 이야기에 빠져들었음. 종종 잔혹하기도 한 동화에.

“그땐 정말 어려서 겁도 없이 새새끼라고 불렀다고. 한 50년쯤 더 지나서야 새양반 정도로는 불렀는데. … 이제는 휴라고 부르는게 적당할 거 같아. … 가장 짜증나는 건, 휴의 말이 결국엔 언제나 옳았다는 거야. 지독한 양반 같으니. … 그러니까 그따위 악담은 하지 말라고 했는데……이제 인간은 정말 질렸어. 뜨거워서 데이는 것도 모르고 붙어 있다가 나만 손해봤어. …이젠 바다에서 살 거야.”

* * *

마이클은 차라리 휴가 ‘그러게 내가 충고했지’하고 비웃기라도 해줬으면 차라리 속이 시원할 거 같았음. 하지만 휴는 그냥 말없이 물끄러미 바라보기만 했고, 그 눈 속에는 다 안다는 듯한 목소리가 담겨있는 것 같아서 마이클은 그를 똑바로 볼 수가 없었음. 그냥 빨리 바다속으로, 햇빛조차 들지 않는 곳으로 미끄러지듯 들어가 떠다니고 싶었음. 상어형일때는 확실히 감정이 훨씬 단순해졌고 상어의 본능이 더 강해져서 위협과 지배, 정복에서 오는 만족감이 가장 우위를 차지하는 상황이 되었음. 마이클은 그냥 그렇게 오만함에 취해 있고만 싶었음. 마이클은 휴를 소개시켜주지도 않고 그냥 그가 도착하는 것만 보고 눈인사조차 제대로 하지 않고 오토바이를 타고 가버렸음. 휴는 딱히 그를 막아서지 않았음. 생각해보면 오토바이를 타는 것도 휴에게 배운거나 다름 없었음. 인간 음식을 먹는 척 하는 편법이나. 일반인들 사이에서 인간인 척 녹아드는 법을 배운건 전부 휴에게서 터득한 거였음. 휴는 자기 얘기는 그에게 제임스에 대해 충고할 때, 로버트를 잠깐 언급한 것 말고는 자기 이야기는 결코 하지 않는 편이어서 그가 혼자 터득한건지 누군가가 있었는지는 알 수 없었지만.

리처드는 휴가 생각과는 달리 전혀 무게감 잡는 것 없이 위트가 넘치는 사람이라 약간 놀랐음. 350살이 넘었으면 상당히… 무서울지도 모르겠다고 생각했는데 그는 시종일관 경쾌하게 대화를 이끌었고 리처드는 금세 휴가 좋아졌음. 그는 여전히 늑대형인채로 그가 친절하고 세심하게 여러가지 팁이나 주의사항을 알려주는 걸 호기심에 눈을 빛내며 들었음. 휴는 리처드가 조수석에 앉아있을 수 있도록 좌석을 한껏 뒤로 젖혀주었고 어디서 구했는지 일반 대형견들보다 훨씬 큰 리처드의 몸집에도 맞는 하네스를 안전벨트 고리에 연결해서 브레이크나 악셀을 밟을 때마다 리처드가 앞뒤로 미끄러지지 않게, 하지만 원한다면 배를 깔고 편안하게 누울수도 있게 해줬음. 리처드는 눈을 빛내며 휴가 운전하는 걸 옆에서 지켜봤고 휴는 이런저런 얘기를 하면서 운전은 오토든 스틱이든 할 수 있게 배워둬야 한다고 하는 것을 귀담아 들었음. 가끔 궁지에 몰렸을때 아무 차나 따고 들어갔는데 스틱이어서 도망 못 치면 폼이 안 나지 않겠냐고 농담하는걸 듣고 리처드는 늑대형인데도 입을 활짝 벌리고 웃었음. 

리처드는 캘거리로 향하는 이주일 간 휴에게서 많은 것을 배웠음. 인간 음식을 먹는 편법이라든지, 냄새나 소리에 민감한 것을 감추는 법이라든지. 인간의 표정이나 세세한 제스쳐, 빈정거림 같은 리처드가 실전에서는 잘 이해하지 못하는 상호작용을 설명해주기도 했음. 리처드는 그에게서 담배를 피는 (척 하는) 법을 배웠고 술을 마시는 (척 하는) 법도 배웠음. 시비를 걸어오는 상대방을 싸움 없이 쫓아버리는 법도 배우고 욕하는 거라든지 서부의 일용직 노동자처럼 구는 법이나 여러가지 말투, 행동, 그에 맞는 시선 처리 같은 것들도. 리처드는 휴가 대학에도 다녔고 한 대학 병원에서 실제로 몇십년이나 일한 적도 있다는 것도 알게 되었음. 리처드는 문득 마이클이 계속해서 고나리질을 해댔고 자기도 종종 리페이스의 얼굴을 보며 생각했던 것을 물었음. 

“로리씨, 인간은 우리보다 훨씬 빨리 죽잖아요.”

“그렇지. 수명이 다르니까.”

“그럼 저는 리페이스를 만나면 안 되는 건가요?”

“누가 그래?”

“꼭 그런건 아니지만 마이클이…”

“아 그 녀석 말은 귀담아 듣지 마. 걘 바보니까. 잘 알아둬 리처드. 우린 반은 동물이야. 하지만 그건 그냥 신체적인 것일 뿐이고 약간 둔감해지는 경향이 있긴 해도 마음은 언제나 인간이지. 하지만 너무 오래 살다보면 그걸 잊어버릴 수도 있어. 난 그런 녀석들을 몇 몇 봤지. 생각 해 봐. 네 자신이 인간이라는 걸 네가 잊어버리면, 그땐 정말로 42번 늑대만 남는거야. 리처드는 죽는거나 다름없어. 계속해서 인간으로 있으려면, 인간의 감정을 계속 가져야 해. 그러는 데에는 역시 추억이 제일이지.”

“…하지만 리페이스는 저보다 먼저 죽을거잖아요…”

“그래. 생각하면 아플거야. 하지만 그게 널 인간으로 계속 있게 해주는거야. 잊어버리지 않고 계속 슬퍼하는 것. 그게 중요하지. 언젠가는 웃으면서 얘기해도 한편으로는 씁쓸할거야. 그게 네가 인간이라는 증거라구.”

그렇게 말하고 휴는 입을 다물었음. 마이클 이 바보녀석 같으니. 그는 자신이 인간이라는 생각을 하지 않았고 그저 ‘수인’으로만 생각했음. 아무래도 바다생물이고 냉혈동물이다보니 그는 감정을 이해하는데 더 어려움을 겪었음. 언제나 오만함만을 휘감은 채 모든걸 자기 아래에 있는 것으로 보며 거만하게 구는게 몸에 배어 있어서 제임스를 정신없이 탐하는 중에도 자신이 뭘 느끼고 있는건지 전혀 몰랐음. 어쩌면 인정하지 않고 있었던 것 뿐일지도 몰랐음. 하지만 아무리 외면해도 결국에는 인정하게 되어있었고 그는 너무 뒤늦게 더 이상은 부인할 수 없는 지경에 이르렀음. … 어쩌면 이 모든건 마이클 탓이 아닌지도 몰랐음. 그냥 그가 상어여서. 휴는 350년을 넘게 살았지만 바다생물 수인은 처음 봤고, 처음에는 그냥 저녀석이 그런 성질머리라고 생각했지만 마이클은 정말로 땀 한방울 눈물 한 방울 나오지 않는것 같았음. 그냥 생물적으로. 그는 상어형일때 다른 온혈동물들보다 훨씬 인간의 감정이 무뎌지는 것 같았고 애초부터 바다에서 거의 신처럼 군림하고 살다가 지상으로 휘저으러 올라온 녀석이 그런걸 이해하기란 쉽지 않은 일이었음. 휴는 그냥 입술을 굳게 다물었음. 50년쯤 지나면, 저녀석도 받아들이게 될까 하고 생각하면서. 괜찮아 지지 않아도 된다는 걸. 사실은, 충분한 시간이 지나고 나면, 그때부터는 괜찮아지지 않기 위한 싸움이라는 걸. 리처드는 어느새 조수석에서 잠들어있었고 휴는 카오디오에서 흘러내오는 오래된 재즈를 따라 흥얼거리며 로버트가 스윙을 좋아했었다는 걸 떠올리고는 추억에 잠겼음. 차 하나 보이지 않는 곧은 길은 끝이 없었고, 아직 자신이 살아갈 날도 이렇게나 길게 남아있었으니까. 

* * *

할리팩스에서 캘거리까지는 구글 맵에 찍어도 50시간이 나오는 거리였음. 휴는 주변에 차가 있든 없든 (대체로 없었지만) 아무렇지도 않게 120, 130까지 악셀을 밟았음. 물론 그렇게 밟아대는 대신 하루에 6시간 이상은 결코 운전하려 하지 않아서 그래도 일주일은 꼬박 걸릴 거였음. 휴는 옆자리에 타고 있는 리처드가 놀라거나 겁에 질리기는 커녕 두 눈을 초롱초롱하게 빛내며 그가 손가락 한 마디만큼만 열어준 창문 틈새로 코를 킁킁대며 자신의 네 발로는 아무리 빨리 달려도 도저히 낼 수 없는 속력을 만끽하고 있었음. 휴는 스피드에 집착하는 면이 있었는데, 아무래도 그건 수리매의 성질인 것 같았음. 그는 자동차든 오토바이든 스피드 광이었고, 로버트는 늘 그런 그에게 고나리질을 하곤 했었음. ...물론 1920-30년대에는 자동차들의 속력이 상당히 형편 없었지만. 휴는 리처드가 단순히 사냥을 하는 네발 동물이어서 저런건지 아니면 그냥 어려서 철이 없는건지 모르겠다고 생각하다가 정작 악셀을 밟아대는건 자기 자신이면서 내가 지금 누굴 고나리질하는건가 싶어 피식 웃었음. 

로버트와는 참 즐거웠지 하고 그는 생각했음. 사실 로버트가 가장 최근이었던 거지 그 전이라고 아무도 없었던 건 아니었지만… 그래도 이전에 있었던 사람들 중에 로버트 만한 사람도 없었음. 그와 보낸 시대가 그렇게 매력적인 시대여서 그랬나 싶기도 하지만 두 번의 끔찍한 전쟁이 있었던 시절이니 꼭 그렇지만도 않았음. 물론 재즈니 스윙이니 정신없이 둘이서 여자들을 제끼고 돌아다닌건 즐겁긴 즐거웠지만… 로버트가 각별한 친구였던 것은 꼭 그런 이유가 아니었음. 로버트는 뭔가… 지금껏 잃어버리고 있었던 자신의 어떤 일부를 만난 기분이었음. 그래서, 아마 그래서였을거임. 제임스에 정신이 팔린 마이클에게 너무 빠지지 말라고 충고할 때 굳이 몇 십년 차이도 나지 않는 이야기인 로버트를 언급한 것은. 350년. 여러가지 일이있었고 시간이 지나면 아무래도 무던해지곤 했지만, 로버트와의 일 만큼은 방금 전의 일들처럼 생생했음. 휴는 그게 단순히 로버트가 가장 최근의 일이어서 그런게 아니라는 걸 잘 알았음. 앞으로 100년이나 200년이 더 지나고, 또 다른 사람이 생긴다 하더라도 로버트 만큼은 아닐거란걸 그는 깨달은지 이미 오래였고, 새삼 다행스럽게 생각하는 부분이었음.

이제 내일 죽는대도 여한이 없겠지 하는 생각이 들었으니까. 예전에는 이리 저리 떠돌면서 그는 자신의 존재 이유에 대해 거의 허무주의적인 생각에 빠져들고 있었음. 그 어떤 철학도 사상도 답을 주지 못했던, 자신과 전혀 다른 시간의 흐름을 사는 존재들 틈바구니에 끼어 떠밀리듯 살아가는 스스로에 대한 의문을 로버트는 단숨에 풀어주었음. 이걸 굳이 뭔가 말로 표현한다면, 짝을 만났다는 표현이 제일 적절할 거였음. 진짜 의미는 절반도 담지 못하는 말이겠지만. 휴는 자신이 짝을 늦게 만난 것이, 금방 죽는 존재를 어떻게 매 순간 온 마음을 다해 사랑하고, 그것을 떠나보내는 슬픔을 어떻게 받아들이고, 추억을 어떻게 다루어야 하는지 이미 터득한 뒤에 만난게 차라리 다행이라 생각했음. 마이클은 그게 너무 빨랐고, 리처드는 말할 것도 없이 빨랐음. … 아니 차라리 리처드가 나아보였음. 휴는 리처드는 괜찮을거란 생각이 들었음. 옆에서 차근차근히 가르쳐주면 이해할거 같았으니까. 지금 당장은 안 되더라도, 리페이스는 이런 충고의 의미를 잘 알테니 그가 옆에서 가르쳐주겠지 싶었음. 문제는… 마이클. 휴는 캘거리에 리처드를 데려다주고 리페이스도 도착하고 나면 마이클을 찾아야겠다고 생각했음. 바다에 돌아가긴 했지만 그렇다고 아주 못 찾을 건 아니었음. 뭐, 350년쯤 살면… 아 , 그렇지.

“리처드.”

“네?”

“너, 말은 얼마나 배웠어?”

“영어만요.”

“아니, 그런 것 말고. 인간의 말은 쉽잖아.”

“?”

“너, 설마 개과 동물 말만 할 수 있는건 아니겠지.”

“…”

“외국어는 중요해. 그게 네 목숨을 구해줄 수도 있고, 네가 소중하게 생각하는 사람을 구해줄 수도 있으니까.”

“…그치만 뭐라고 하는 건지 모르겠는데…어차피 다들 절 싫어하니까 근처에도 못 간다구요.”

“이거 심각하구만. 개과는 확실히 할 줄 알아?”

“…알아는 듣는데…”

“그런 걸론 부족해. 진짜 다급할 때 도움을 어떻게 요청하려고 그래?”

“하지만 어차피 다들 절 싫어한다구요…”

“그러니까야. 너, 친하지도 않고 별로 탐탁치도 않은 녀석이 뭘 부탁하는데 말조차 정중하게 하질 않으면 도와줄 마음이 조금이라도 생기겠어?”

“…아니요…”

어느새 휴가 ‘이제 놀이 끝!’ 이라는 듯이 창문을 끝까지 홱 올려버려서 더 이상 코끝에 바람을 쐬지 못하게 된 리처드는 잘못이라도 한 것처럼 귀를축 늘어뜨린채 휴를 올려다봤음. 그러고보니 지금 늑대형인데 인간형인 휴랑 말이 통하는 건… 휴가 늑대 말을 이해하기 때문이구나 싶어서 리처드는 왠지 약간 부끄러워졌음. 옐로스톤에서 40년이나 살았는데… 축 쳐져있는 리처드를 내려다보며 휴는 리처드의 생각과는 달리 갑자기 씩 웃었음. 리처드는 꾸중이 이어질거라고 생각했는데.

“너 이제 각오해. 일주일동안 속성 스파르타로 가르칠테니까. 못 따라오면 고기 없어.”


	20. Chapter 20

“휴 로리씨?”

“자네가 리페이스겠군.” 

휴는 테이블에 여전히 두 다리를 올린채 신문을 읽으며 눈썹을 약간 들어올렸음. 어쩐지 리처드가 갑자기 귀를 쫑긋하더니 와락 달려나간다 했지 하는 표정으로 휴는 리의 발치에서 신나게 꼬리를 흔들며 좋아라 하다가 인간형으로 변할 셈인지 자기 방으로 뛰어 들어가는 리처드를 ‘아이고 저 사고뭉치’ 하는듯이 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 쳐다봤음. 인간형으로 변하면 옷을 입어야 하기 때문에 (리페이스와 단 둘이었다고 해도 리처드는 옷을 챙겨입으러 방으로 갔을 거임) 리처드가 방을 향해 쏜살같이 사라지자 휴는 신문을 차곡차곡 접어 옆으로 치우고 (하지만 여전히 발은 테이블에 꼬아 올린채) 리페이스를 차분히 훑어봤음. 리페이스는 인사 겸 감사의 표시 겸 해서 악수라도 청하려 했지만 휴는 아 그런거 됐어 됐어 하듯이 손사래를 치며 저쪽에나 앉으라는 듯이 맞은편 소파를 가리켰음. 리페이스는 자신을 바라보는 휴의 푸른 눈동자가 약간 부담스러웠음. 그 시선은 마치 자신의 머릿속 생각까지 스캔할 수 있을 정도로 꿰뚫어보는 힘이 있는것 같았음. 실제로 매수인인 휴는 인간형일때에도 시력이 인간의 20배 정도로 굉장히 좋았지만 (청력은 그냥 약간 좋은 인간 정도) 리페이스는 그건 알지 못했고, 그리고 그의 시선이 주는 꿰뚫는듯한 느낌은 그런 이유에서 기인한게 아니었음. 

“뭐, 할 얘기는 서로 많지만 일단 쟤랑 좀 놀아주라구. 중간에 앞뒤 없이 말하면서 징징대는걸 들어주는게 대부분이겠지만.” 

리페이스가 뭐라 말을 꺼내야 할지 몰라 뻘쭘해 하는 사이 휴는 다시 신문을 집어들며 그렇게 말했음. 마치 방금 한 번 그 푸른눈으로 빤히 바라본걸로 난 너에 대해 궁금한 건 다 답을 얻었다는 듯한 느낌이었는데, 리페이스는 마치 매직미러로 된 공중화장실 안에 서 있는듯한 기분이 들었음. 그는 예전에 네덜란드였나 어딘가에서 거의 이벤트적으로 설치된 그런 공중화장실에 들어가본 적이 있었음. 정말 길 한복판 번화가에 공중화장실이 설치되어있는데, 바깥에서 보기엔 그냥 거울이지만 안쪽에서 바깥을 보기엔 그냥 유리인 식으로 사면이 모두 매직미러로 만들어진 거라 안에 들어가면 기분이 굉장히 이상했음. 물론 정말로 거기서 볼일을 보진 않았고 그냥 손만 씻었지만… 바깥의 사람들이 자신을 볼 수 없다는 걸 알면서도 리페이스는 왠지 부끄럽기도 하고 발가벗겨진 기분이 들기도 하고 해서 그냥 손만 씻고 나왔었음. 휴의 시선을 받는건 딱 그런 느낌이었음. 누가 노골적으로 어차피 보지도 못하는 걸 보는 척 바라보는게 아닌데도, 아무것도 숨기지 못하고 날것 그대로 내보여진 느낌. 그건 불쾌하다거나 강압적이어서 기분이 나쁘다거나 하기 보다는… 기묘하기도 하고 한편으로는 맨몸으로 세상에 선 것처럼 부끄럽다는게 더 맞았음. 아무것도 숨기지 못한다는 거였으니까. 

휴의 말이 끝나기가 무섭게 리처드가 인간형으로 모습을 바꾸고 (물론 옷을 입고) 나타났음. 휴는 ‘어차피 금방 벗어던질거 단추 있는 셔츠를 입다니 참을성이 좀 생긴건지 멍청해진건지’ 라고 경쾌한 영국 억양으로 농담을 던졌고 리페이스는 키득거렸지만 리처드는 두 뺨이 분홍빛으로 물들어서는 ‘둘 다 아니에요. 이걸 벗는 건 밤에 잠옷으로 갈아입을 때나 그럴 거라구요.’ 라면서 부루퉁하게 대답했음. 휴는 피식하고 비웃으면서 ‘퍽이나. 내기 할래? 100달러.’ 라며 주머니에서 100달러짜리를 한 장 꺼내 테이블 위에 놓았음. 리처드는 두 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 약간 으르렁거리듯이 ‘그 돈 내일 아침이면 제 거에요’ 라며 중얼거렸음.

실제로 그건 꽤- 잘 지켜지는 듯해서 리처드는 리페이스에게 착 달라붙어 커퀴짓을 하긴 했지만 그래도 거실에서 (졸라 건전한 공공 영역인 거실에서) 머무르며 비글마냥 깨발랄하게 굴면서, 종종 부엌에서 저녁을 만들고 있는 휴의 뒷통수를 째려보며 자기가 일주일 동안 얼마나 고생ㅜㅜ! 했는지 리페이스에게 조잘거렸음. 삼일째에는 고기를 정말로 한 점도 안 주더라는 말을 할때에는 두 눈이 울망울망해져있어서 리페이스는 그게 귀엽기도 하고 또 하루 고기 못 먹었다고 저런 눈을 하는걸 보니 ‘나 이제 고기 안 먹고 늑대 안 할게ㅜㅜ!!너랑 있으면 안 되ㅜㅜ?!’ 하던 모습이 겹쳐 떠올라 이야기는 사실 귀에 들어오긴 들어오는데 거의 머리에 저장되지는 않고 그냥 리처드의 얼굴을 보고 계속 웃기만 했음. 거의 광대가 고정된 것 같았지만. 물론 휴는 리처드의 째림! 이나 리처드의 으르렁! 거림이나 마제스틱 퍼피 아이즈! 쯤엔 아무런 반응이 없는 슈퍼 내성을 가지고 있어서 그냥 라디오에서 흘러나오는 재즈를 따라 휘파람을 부르며 버섯을 썰었음. 리처드는 왜 내 ‘마제스틱 퍼피 아이즈’가 안 통할까 하는 고민을 정말 진지하게 지난 일주일간 했었는데, 휴는 절대 말해주지 않았고 앞으로 한 100년쯤 지난대도 말해줄 생각이 없었지만 리처드의 그런 표정을 볼 적마다 ‘넌 아직 멀었어’ 정도가 아니라 ‘넌 안 될거 같다’ 라는 생각을 했음. 로버트가 역치를 너무 높여놓았으니까. 

리처드가 하도 초롱초롱한 눈으로 두 뺨은 분홍빛으로 밝힌채 자길 뚫어져라 바라보며 이야기를 하니까 리페이스는 아 지금 내가 뭐하러 거실서 이러고 있나 싶어졌음. 그는 부엌쪽을 슬쩍 돌아보았고 휴가 재즈에 심취한 채 야채를 썰고 있는걸 확인하고는 휴를 불렀음. 

“로리 씨?”

“응?”

“들어올 때 보니까 차고 문이 다 안 닫힌거 같던데. 고장난 건 아니죠?”

“아, 다 안 닫혔던가?”

“다시 보고 올게요.”

리처드는 웅웅웅하는 차고 문 소리가 철컹-하고 바닥에 완전히 내려 앉는 소리도 냈던 걸 기억하고 있어서 약간 눈을 찌푸린채 그들의 대화를 지켜봤음. 그러나 곧 리페이스가 리처드의 손목을 잡고 그를 차고쪽으로 이끌자 두 사람의 묘한 대화가 무슨 대화였는지를 깨달았음. 그는 거의 마지막 순간까지 휴가 테이블에 올려놓았던 100달러짜리 지폐를 바라보았음. 차고와 거실을 연결하는 통로 문이 닫히고 일반적인 청력을 가지고 있는 휴의 귀에 자신들의 대화 소리가 전혀 들리지 않을 정도가 되자 리처드는 곧장 항의하려고 했지만 리페이스가 벽에 밀어붙이고 키스를 해서 말을 할 수가 없었음. 키스는 길었고, 중간 중간 잠시 숨을 쉬긴 했지만 리페이스가 아주 입술을 잡아삼킬 기세로 덤벼들었던데다가 벌써 손은 리처드의 벨트 버클을 풀어내리고 앞섬을 매만지고 있어서 리처드는 반항할 틈도 없었음. 리페이스는 금방 자기 벨트도 풀어내리고는 그대로 몰아붙여져서 벽에 등을기댄채 선 리처드의 다리 한쪽을 들어 자기 허리에 감게 하고 다른쪽 허벅지 아래로 팔을 넣어 무릎을 어깨에 걸치려 했음. 하지만 리처드는 이미 리페이스가 바싹 붙어 속옷 위로 허릿짓을 하며 ㅍㄴㅅ끼리 마찰시키고 있는데다가 둘 다 숨소리가 벌써 거칠어져있으면서도 팔로는 그를 밀어내려 했음. 

“왜 그래, 리처드, 싫어?”

“아흣, 아 하지만 휴랑 내기, 으응-”

“뭐야 그런거 걱정했어?”

“그런거라니, 읏, 아응, 내기, 지면-”

“하으, 으, 100달러 정돈 내가 내도 되는데-”

“그게 아니라- 하..ㅅ..아흐...ㅅ….아-”

“흣, 아, 으- 리처드?”

“?”

“셔츠만 안 벗으면, 하으, 안 지는거잖아?”

“아?”

그날 저녁 식사 내내 휴는 리처드를 ‘우리 버니(bunny)’ 라고 불렀고 리처드는 휴가 자길 그렇게 부를 적마다 키득거리면서 웃는 리페이스를 보고 왠지 자기만 손해본 것 같아 식사 시간 내내 부루퉁한채로 닭고기를 (물론 생닭) 유난히 오도독 오도독 씹어먹었음. 물론 그날 밤 리처드가 낮에 하도 밖에서 늑대형으로 뛰놀아서 졸린 눈으로 꾸벅꾸벅 졸기 시작하는 걸 거의 업다시피 부축해서 윗층으로 데리고 올라가기 전에 리페이스는 의기양양하게 눈썹을 치켜올린채 씩 웃으며 손을 내미는 휴의 손바닥에 키득거리면서 100달러짜리 지폐를 내려놓았음. 

* * *

“리처드는 자네보다 훨씬 오래 살 거야. 그게 무슨 뜻인진 알겠지.”

리페이스는 말없이 고개를 끄덕였음. 그는 리처드가 자신보다 오래 살 거란 건 알고 있었지만, 예상했던것보다 그 시간이 훨씬 길거라는 게 충격이었음. 리처드를 생각한다면, 자신이 죽거든 리처드가 모든걸 금방 잊고 다른 사람을 만나든지 하길 바래야 했겠지만, 그의 진심은 결코 그렇게만 생각하질 못했음. 이기적인 욕망이 고개를 들었고, 어떤 일로든 리처드가 조금이라도 상처받지 않았으면 하는 마음 만큼이나, 그가 자신의 죽음을 슬퍼하고 오랫동안 자신을 그리워했으면 좋겠다는 생각도 들었음. 그래서는 안 된다고 계속해서 자기 자신을 타일렀지만. 휴는 그런 리페이스를 쳐다보더니 무슨 생각을 하는지 뻔히 안다는 듯한 목소리로 말을 이었음.

“리처드가 슬퍼해야 하는 건 맞아. 하지만 한번에 너무 많이는 안 돼. 절망할 뿐이니까. 오랫동안 조금씩 아픈 편이 좋지. 그렇게 할 수 있겠나?”

“…어떻게 해야 하죠?”

“그냥 계속 상기시키는 거지. 난 너보다 훨씬 쉽게, 훨씬 빠르게 죽는다고. 다치면 상처가 오래 간다든지, 별 거 아니어도 크게 다친다든지, 어릴때 사진을 보여준다든지. 시간이 다르게 흐른다는 걸 깨닫게 하면 돼. 어차피 같이 몇 년 살다보면 깨달을 수밖에 없겠지만, 아마 자주 잊어버릴 거거든.”

“? 그거면 되는 거에요?”

“어차피 자네가 먼저 죽는건 정해져 있어. 후회할 일을 하나라도 적게 남겨주는거만 하면 되는거지.”

“…그렇게 말씀하시니까 제가 무슨 2-3년이면 죽을 사람처럼 들리잖아요.”

“우리가 느끼기엔 그래.”

“…도대체 얼마나 오래 사는거죠?”

“정확히는 알 수가 없지. 수명 다할 때까지 산 녀석은 못 봤으니까. 아니면 동물로 돌아가거나.”

“동물로 돌아가는건 무슨 얘기에요?”

“자기가 인간인 걸 잊어버리고 사는거지. 일부러 그러기도 하고 어쩌다가 그렇게 되기도 하고. 동물일 땐 감정이 더 단순해져. 슬픔도 무뎌지지.”

“B타입 수인은 그렇게 많지-”

“않지. 자네는 내가 300살이 넘은 걸 금세 잊어버리는 군. 리처드는 정말 어린애야. 인간들은 쟤가 적어도 20살짜리는 되는 줄 아나본데 내 눈엔 전혀 아니거든.”

“그렇게 말씀하시니까 제가 꼭-”

“키워서 잡아먹는 것 같지.”

“굉장히 적나라하게 말씀하시네요. 억양은 영국이면서.”

“텍사스 억양으로 다시 말해줄까?”

“아니, 그런 뜻이 아니라-”

“자네한텐 평생이겠지만 리처드에겐 정말 잠깐이야. 특히나 저 녀석은 몇 살 되지도 않았으니까. 자네가 떠난 뒤에 늑대 한 마리 굶어죽는 꼴은 보기 싫으니까 제대로 하라구. 난 마이클을 찾으러 가야겠으니까.”


	21. Chapter 21

휴가 떠난 뒤 리처드와 리페이스는 야스퍼로 향했음. 리처드는 숲의 이곳 저곳을 뛰어다니며 놀았고 리페이스는 다큐멘터리 촬영 팀에 합류했음. 가끔씩 리처드의 뒷모습이 먼발치에서 다큐팀의 카메라에 잡힌 걸 제외하고는 별다른 일은 없었음. 리페이스의 다큐 팀은 4년간 야스퍼와 캔모어 양쪽을 오가며 무스와 와피티, 뮬 사슴, 흰꼬리 사슴이나 카리부 등 사슴들을 찍었음. 리처드는 대체로 늑대형으로 머무르며 사람들에게서 떨어져 있었고 리페이스가 밤 산책이나 새벽 산책을 나오면 어떻게 알았는지 (대체로 시간이나 이 날일거라든지 알려주긴 했지만 그래도) 쪼르르 달려나와 안기곤 했음. 겨울에는 눈에 발자국이 남기 때문에 다큐팀의 베이스 캠프 주변에 눈이 다 치워질 때까진 곁에 올 수가 없었는데, 그게 꽤나 시일이 걸렸음. 삼주 넘게. 리처드가 다큐팀의 카메라에 멀찍이서 잡힌 것도 그때였음. 촬영 스탭들은 그냥 늑대가 사냥하러 온 거라 생각했고, 단지 본 적 없는 놈인것 같다고만 생각했음. 하지만 리페이스는 멀찍이 떨어진 (눈동자가 하늘색인게 안 보일정도로) 리처드를 보고 단숨에 알아보았고 그가 더 가까이 오면 안 되는데 하고 가슴을 졸였음. 지금 저렇게 희미하게 찍힌 것 만으로도 만일 리페이스가 편집에서 그 장면을 별 의미없다고 잘라내지 못한다면 누군가가 보고 알아볼 수 있을 것 같았으니까.  하지만 리처드는 금세 쏙 사라져버렸음.

리페이스는 리처드가 기분이 상했나 하고 염려했음. 하지만 국립공원이기 때문에 제설작업은 꼭 필요한 몇몇 길을 제외하고는 이루어지지 않았고, 한다 해도 사람들은 그닥 서두르지도 않았음. 물론 그러다가 자신에게 웬 택배가 배달되었을 때 그 배달원을 보고 헐 하고 기절할 뻔했지만. 리처드가 짓궂게 씩 웃으면서 ‘여기 서명하세요’ 하고 서 있었는데 리페이스는 그 썩소가 정확히 휴의 것이라는 걸 알아보고는 속으로 빌어먹을 영감이 애한테 뭘 가르친거야! 하고 소리쳤음. 리처드는 어떻게 알고 어떻게 감춘건진 몰라도 머리는 밝은 갈색이었고 눈도 갈색이었음. 리페이스는 얼떨떨하게 서류에 싸인을 했음. 물론 속으로는 도대체 UPS 옷이나 UPS 서류는 또 어디서 구한거야?! 하고 소리치고 있었지만. 리처드는 단순히 ‘놀랐지!’ 하고 돌아갈 생각이 아니었던지 들어왔을 때부터 한 여자스탭과 눈빛으로 장난치고 있었음. 리페이스는 물론 또 속으로 휴가 도대체 열흘간 뭘 얼마나 어디까지 가르친건가 하고 세미 멘붕. 리처드는 이게 마지막 배달이어서 정말 다행이지 눈때문에 길이 얼음장이라느니 뭐라느니 귀엽게 투덜투덜거렸고 다른 스탭들도 리처드의 UPS 마크가 찍힌 (리페이스는 그게 조잡한 가짜가 아니라 정말 UPS의 배달 오토바이인걸 보고 저건 또 어디서!!!! 하고 경악함) 오토바이를 보고 역시 눈때문에 길이 막혀서 트럭은 못 오나보네요 하면서 어차피 일도 끝난거 한잔 하고 내일 아침에 가라고들 했음. 날카로운 얼굴 선은 그대로였지만 머리카락도 눈도 갈색으로 바뀌었고, 연신 발그레하게 웃음을 흘리는데다가, 여전히 리처드는 어딘가 울망울망한 구석이 있었기 때문에 자기들도 모르게 붙잡아두고 싶다고 생각이 든 거였음. 리페이스는 거의 3주가 다 되도록 만나지 못한 리처드가 코앞에 있는게 당연히 기쁘기야 기뻤지만 왠지 다른 녀석들이 (남자까지도) 집적대니까 울컥 했음.

그날 저녁 리페이스는 리처드가 많이 달라진 걸 알았음. 비록 연기이긴 했어도 그는 평소 성격과 다른 모습을 보였고, 그게 연기라는 건 리페이스만이 눈치챌 정도로 능숙했음. 리처드는 완벽한 캐나다 억양을 사용했고, 리페이스는 인간 말은 쉽다더니 농담이 아니었구나 하고 생각했음. 리처드는 인간의 음식도 먹었고, 술도 마셨음. 리페이스는 저래도 되는거야?!? 하고 또 세미멘붕해서 쳐다봤는데 다른 이들이 보기에 그건 그냥 리처드에게서 눈을 떼지 못하는 걸로만 보여서 다들 짓궂게 놀리기도 했음. 다들 술에 잔뜩 취해서 (요즘은 눈때문에 도저히 촬영 장비를 들고 숲에 들어갈 수가 없었음.) 곯아떨어졌을 때 쯤 리처드는 묘하게 웃으면서 리페이스에게 다가왔음. 리페이스는 그를 숙소 건물의 자기 방으로 (원래는 2인실이지만 그의 룸메는 부엌 바닥에서 넉아웃 되어 있었으니까) 데리고 갔고 그들은 다른 소리라고는 창문을 두들기는 눈보라 소리 밖에 없는 가운데 난로에 불을 피우지 않은 것도 신경쓰지 않고 오로지 상대방의 체온에 달아올라 정신없이 서로의 몸을 탐했음. 몇 번이나 번갈아가며 절정에 다다르고 이제 더는 힘들어서 못 하겠다고 리처드가 리페이스 어깨를 밀어내려 했지만 리페이스는 봐주지 않았음.

“니가 먼저 UPS 옷이나 입고 나타난거 아냐.”

“그거야 너네가 눈을 안 치우니까 그렇지! 우린 아무도 신경도 안 쓰는데 눈 좀 치우면 안 돼?!”

“? 정말로 아무도 신경 안 써?”

“치. 어차피 그 길 너네만 써. 아무도 그 근처 원래 가지도 않는다구.”

“아… 하지만 우린 모르잖아. 그건 그렇고 너 저건 다 어디서 난 거야?”

“빌렸는데.”

“…훔친건 아니겠지 설마.”

“빌렸다니까.”

“어떻게? 너 돈 없잖아.”

리처드는 아무런 대답도 하지 않고 그저 장난스럽게 씩 웃을 뿐이었음. 리페이스는 순간 이 자식 이렇게 요오마앙한 얼굴로 사람 홀려서 ‘빌렸’구만 하는 감이 탁 왔음.  그가 농담 반 진담 반으로 ‘바람 피는거야? 응? 응?’ 하면서 약간 거칠게 팍 팍 박아대자 리처드는 몸이 흔들리는채로 스팟이 긁혀 기분이 좋은지 가벼운 신음을 내며 습관대로 고개를 뒤로 젖혔음. 리페이스는 이제 한쪽 손으로는 침대 헤드를 잡고 다른 손으로는 리처드의 어깨를 붙들고 훨씬 강하게 박아대기 시작했음. 리처드의 숨도 점점 거칠고 짧아지고 내뱉는 신음도 점점 깊고 강해졌음. 리처드는 양팔로 애타게 리페이스의 몸을 더듬으며 양 다리로 그의 허리를 휘감은채 온몸을 뜨겁게 감싸안는 쾌락에 몸을 떨었음. 헐떡이는 숨과 신음 사이로 둘은 서로의 이름을 부르며 사랑한다는 말을 계속 속삭였음. 영원히 같이 있을 수는 없었음. 서로의 시간은 다르게 흘렀고 리처드는 시간이 좀 지났나 할 때쯤이면 리페이스가 곧 없어지고 말 거란 생각을 하지 않을 수가 없었음. 그래서 하루라도 단 한순간이라도 더 오래 그에게 붙어 있고 싶었음. 마지막 절정은 다른 때보다 훨씬 강렬했고 리처드는 길게 신음하며 다리를 떨었음. 리처드는 마이클도 휴도 그렇게 말했기 때문에 자신과 리페이스 사이에 아이가 생길 수는 없다는 걸 잘 알고 있었음. 아무리 늑대형이 암컷이라 해도 인간일때는 남자였고, 그런걸 다 떠나서 리페이스는 인간이고 자신은 수인이니까. 하지만 그래도 종종 아쉬운 마음이 드는건 어쩔 수 없었음. 리처드는 자신이 이런 생각을 하는게 무리생활을 하는 늑대여서 그런걸까 아니면 늑대형이 암컷이어서 이런걸까 하고 종종 고민해보곤 했지만 도저히 답을 알 수가 없었음. 

둘 모두 땀과 상대방의 체액에 젖어 숨을 헐떡이도록 지쳐있었고 거듭된 쾌락에 몸은 나른했음. 리처드는 한동안 리페이스의 품에 안겨 그의 손가락을 만지작거리며 장난치다가 잠에 빠졌음. 리페이스도 곧 잠이 들었는데, 다시 눈을 뜬 건 그의 룸메이트 (다른 촬영 스탭)가 방문을 열었다가 ‘아오 젠장!’ 하고 문을 다시 황급히 닫았을 때였음. 리처드는 지쳤는지 깊게 잠이 들었어서 그가 문을 닫고 나간뒤에야 문이 확 닫히는 소리에 부스스 깨어 ‘무슨 일이야?’ 하고 물었고 리페이스는 그냥 키득거리면서 별일 아니니까 다시 자라고 했음. 리처드는 잠시 눈을 찌푸리고 리페이스를 보다가 그냥 다시 이불 속을 파고들어 잠들었고 추위에 작게 몸을 떨며 리페이스 체온의 온기를 쫓아 그에게 더 달라붙어 안겼음. 하지만 둘 다 여전히 알몸인 상황이어서 이미 잠에서 깬 리페이스에게 그건 또다른 자극일 뿐이었고 리처드는 잠결에 리페이스가 자기 위로 올라타는 것 같은 느낌이 들어 여전히 게슴츠레한 눈을 비비며 위를 올려다봤는데 리페이스가 자기 목덜미를 진하게 애무하면서 슬슬 허리를 움직여 ㅍㄴㅅ끼리 비벼대고 있었음. 리처드는 그냥 기분좋은 느낌에 약하게 신음하며 아침 애무를 즐기다가 순간 눈을 크게 뜨면서 리페이스를 밀어내려고 했음. 잠이 깨면서 바깥에 ‘야 어제 큐트가이 감독님이 꿀꺽했어ㅜㅜ!’ 하고 소란이 일어난게 들리기 시작했기 때문이었음.

“리, 잠깐 밖에-”

“뭐 어때.”

“아니 그게-”

“괜찮아. 이런걸로 안 짤려. 내가 쟤네 상사고 넌 그냥 어쩌다가 들린 UPS 배달원이잖아.”

“그… 그게 아니라, 다들 일어났으니까 소리 들을거 아냐!”

“들으라지.”

“야! 그만- 아흣..!!! 하아...ㅇ...흐…!!”

리페이스는 리처드가 밀어내도 꿈쩍도 안 하고 그를 끌어안은 채 계속해서 리처드가 가장 예민하게 반응하는 목과 쇄골 근처를, 이미 어제 밤새도록 그가 붉게 키스마크로 뒤덮어놓은 곳을 다시 진하게 애무하며 입구쪽에서 약간 비벼대던 ㅍㄴㅅ를 확 박아넣고 곧장 빠르게 움직이기 시작했음. 새벽까지 이어진 어제 정사의 흔적 때문에 여전히 미끌거렸고 리처드의 스팟은 금세 반응했음. 처음에는 입술 깨물고 신음을 속으로 삼키려던 리처드를 리페이스가 집요하게 정확한 스팟만 노려 치면서 손과 입으로 애무해주자 얼마 걸리지 않아 리처드는 곧 새벽녘 만큼이나 달아오른 교성을 지르기 시작했고 그다지 방음이 뛰어나지 않은 방안에는 리처드와 리의 헐떡이는 소리와 신음소리만이 가득찼음. 리처드는 더 이상 방 바깥에 있는 사람들이 자신들의 소리에 귀를 쫑긋 세우고 있다는 걸 생각할 수가 없었음. 그저 자기도 모르게 더, 더, 하고 중얼거리며 리페이스에 맞춰 허리를 움직이며 애타게 그에게 안겼음. 다른 촬영팀은 눈보라 때문에 오전 내내 건물안에 갇힌채 남의 모닝잣죽 라이브 오디오를 강제 감상하면서 아 어제 술판에서 살아남는게 나이기만 했어도 저 큐트가이는 내가ㅜㅜ… 하며 페이스 감독에게 분해했다고 함.


	22. Chapter 22

휴가 5년 반만에 마이클을 찾아냈을 때, 그는 바다에 있지 않았음. 그는 에스토니아의 탈린에 있었고 그나마 집은 해변가에 있긴 했지만 사실 발트해는 소금기가 너무 없었고 에스토니아 해안가는 오염이 심해서 상어가 헤엄치기에 적합한 곳이 못 되었음. 실제로 휴는 마이클이 해안가에 있기만 할 뿐 바닷속에는 들어가지 않은지 오래되었음을 알 수 있었음. 탈린의 집은 그저 서늘한 날씨만이 그의 취향에 맞는 곳이었음. 휴는 그에게 기껏 바다 어디에 있나 찾아다녔는데 여기 있었냐는 고나리는 하지 않았음. 농담으로조차. 그는 마이클을 보자마자 너무 늦었다는 걸 알았음. 대서양으로 다시 끌어다 놓는대도 그의 상어형은 더 이상 바다에서 포악한 왕처럼 굴던 그 상어가 아니었음. 그는 부서지고 망가졌으며, 지친 물고기에 지나지 않았음. 휴는 마이클이 제임스에게 더 깊이 빠지기 전에 아예 그냥 갈라놓았어야 했다고 후회했음. 수중 생물인 마이클은 땀도 흘리지 않았지만 눈물 한 방울도 나오지 않았고, 계속해서 모른 척 억누르고 있던 슬픔은 한 번에 쏟아져내려 그의 속을 태워가고 있었음. 

집은 말끔한 외관에 비해 안은 아주 엉망이었는데, 멋대로 어질러져있다기 보단 그냥 폐가 같은 느낌이 들었음. 워낙에 창문을 닫질 않아 아예 열린채 녹슨 창문에 둘러싸인 작은 이층집의 곳곳에는 빈 술병과 담배꽁초들이 가득했음. 휴는 ‘이거 집을 치우는 것보다 이사 가는게 빠르겠어’ 라고 마른 농담을 던지며 술병중 하나를 집어들었음. 텅 비어있었음. 집 안에 제대로 작동하는 전기기구는 냉장고 하나였음. 생선과 술만이 가득 들어차 있는걸 보고 휴는 혀를 찼음. 다 죽어서 비린내가 훅 끼치는 생선을 먹고 지내다니. 물론 발트해가 그리 깨끗하거나 쾌적한 곳은 못 되지만… 어차피 이 생선도 이 바다서 잡은걸거 아냐 하는 생각에 휴는 눈을 찌푸리고 냉장고 문을 쾅 닫았음.

“이런거 마시면 몸 버려.”

“그래요?”

“물론 모르고 마시진 않았겠지만.”

마이클은 아무런 대답도 하지 않고 그냥 진한 담배 연기만 허공에 내뱉었음. 확실히 비린내 나는 죽은 생선을 먹는 건 조금도 유쾌한 일이 아니었고, 술을 마시는 것도 속이 타들어가는 느낌이었음. 하지만 그는 그렇게 자신을 자극하는게 필요했음. 바다에서 돌고래 한 무리를 정말 말 그대로 물어뜯어 죽여버리고 닥치는대로 난폭하게 휘젓고 다녀도 가슴속에서 뭔가가 미칠듯이 그를 괴롭게 하는 걸 잠재울 수가 없었음. 그건 가끔은 뜨겁기도 하고 차갑기도 했지만 언제나 아릿하게 조여들듯 타들어가는 느낌이었고 간혹 소리를 내지르면 조금 나아지긴 했지만 도저히 삭힐 수가 없었음. 그는 결국 육지로 올라왔고 다시는 바다로도 돌아가고 싶지 않아져서 들어가기 꺼려지는 발트 해 연안에 자리잡았음. 혼자서 폐가나 다름 없는 꼴을 한 집에서 죽은 생선과 술, 담배로만 시간을 보냈음. 술을 삼킬 적마다 상처부위에 에탄올을 들이붓는것처럼 속이 끓어오르는 것 같았지만 차라리 그게 나았음. 답답해서 숨막혀 죽을듯이 터질듯한 괴로움을 덮어 모른척 할 수 있었으니까. 마이클은 자신이 울 수 있었다면 이러지 않아도 될 거란 걸 잘 알았음. 하지만 그는 상어였고, 눈물을 흘릴 수 없었음. 슬픔을 바깥으로 토해낼 길은 그냥 소리를 지르거나 난폭하게 구는 것 정도였지만 그걸로는 제임스를 영원히 잃은 것을 받아들일 수가 없었음. 

휴는 발로 병들을 이리저리 밀어 치우며 길을 만들어 마이클의 곁으로 다가섰음. 이녀석 용케도 이런 엉망진창인데서 맨발로 산다고 생각하면서. 휴는 마이클의 손에서 담배를 뺏어들었음. 마이클은 한번 날카롭게 노려보고는 맥주병으로 손을 뻗었음. 바닥에 놓인 하고많은 병 중에 어떤게 빈 병이고 어떤게 마시던건지 아는 건 후각 덕분이었음. 하지만 그것도 휴가 거의 동시에 바닥의 병들을 발로 툭 차버려서 할 수가 없었음. 

“왜요.”

“그러다 죽어.”

“내 맘이지.”

“이것도 내 맘이야.”

“어차피 제임스는 죽었어요. 그리고 난 눈물 한 방울 안 나오죠.”

“그래서 술병 모으면서 세월 보내겠다는 거야?”

“나쁘지 않잖아요.”

“좋은 일도 있는데 왜 나쁘지 않은 걸로 시간을 보내냐는 거지.”

“좋은 일? 그런게 어딨다고 그러죠? 말했잖아요. 제임스는 죽었다고.”

“그만 청승 떨고 일어나. 제임스만 있는게 아냐, 살다보면 또-”

“이제 인간 같은건 싫다고 했잖아!”

“이거 개라도 키웠다간 큰일났을 놈이네. 그럼 인간이 일찍 죽지 오래 살 줄 알았어? 내가 말 했잖아. 그 전에도 알고 있었고.”

“그 얘기 왜 안 하나 했죠. 그러게 말 했잖아 라고.”

“이 꼴로 이러고 있으면 제임스가-”

“그따위 소리 할 생각도 말아요. 제임스가 다시 온대도 거들떠도 안 볼 거니까. 인간같이 금방 죽는건 이제 싫어.”

휴는 마이클을 화나게 해서라도 기운을 차리게 하려고 했지만 그마저 되지 않으리란 게 너무나 명확했음. 휴는 지팡이로 마이클이 혼자 점령한 3인용 소파의 한쪽을 툭툭 치며 마이클의 다리를 밀어냈음. 

“비켜봐. 나 좀 앉게. 지팡이 짚었거든?”

“뭐에요 그건.”

“이젠 나도 늙었으니까지.”

“여기까지 멀쩡히 날아와놓고는 무슨.”

“내 날개로 날아왔는지 비행기로 날아왔는지 네놈이 뭘 알아.”

“어차피 새일 때 다리는 거의 안 쓰잖아요.”

“이 자식이… 상어는 팔다리도 없는 주제에 어디 조류 발을 무시하고 있어.”

“인간형일때 다쳤어요?”

“아, 이젠 오토바이는 그만둬야겠어.”

“그래놓고 나한텐 오토바이나 가르쳤단 말이지.”

“1950년대 바이크는 바이크도 아니었어.”

“시끄러워 새 양반.”

“건방지게 굴기는 물고기 주제에.”

“그럴거면 닥쳐요.”

“너야말로 내가 부리로 쪼기 전에 입 다물어. 집 꼴이 이게 뭐냐?”

“뭐가. 인테리어인데.”

“술병으로?”

“술병으로.”

휴는 농담을 주고받긴 했지만 마이클의 목소리가 쉰듯이 들리는게 목소리가 쉬어서가 아니라 벌써 기관지에 이상이 생기기 시작한 거란 걸 눈치챌 수 있었음. 그가 말할 적마다 숨이 새는 듯한 소리가 났고 가끔씩 가볍게 기침할 때는 확실히 가슴께가 아픈것  같았음. 먹는게 저런 비린내 폴폴나는 끈적끈적한 죽은 생선 토막 뿐인데다가 줄창 담배에 술만 하니까 수인의 회복력 같은것도 다 소용 없었음. 

“리처드나 한 번 보러 가지?”

“그 개는 왜요.”

“뭐. 가끔 안부 전하는게 좋잖아.”

* * *

 

하지만 실제로 리처드를 보러 간 건 그로부터 1년쯤 더 지나서였음. 휴가 마이클을 다시 어느정도 정상적인 생활로 돌려놓는데에는 7개월 정도가 걸렸음. 우선은 발트해 같은 곳에서 그를 제대로 된 해변가로 끌어내야 했는데 그게 거의 3달은 걸렸음. 네덜란드의 헤이그로 거주지를 옮긴 뒤에는 수백번의 고나리질과 실질적인 물리적 위협까지 동원한 뒤에야 그를 북해로 밀어넣을 수가 있었음. 실제로 오랫동안 상어형으로 지내지 않는 것은 그의 신체를 갉아먹는 커다란 요인 중에 하나였음. 마이클은 휴가 떠미니까 진짜 마지못해 바다에 무릎정도까지만 담근채 ‘그래서 뭐 어쩌라고요’ 하는 것 같은 찌푸린 얼굴로 휴를 쳐다봤음. 휴가 ‘아오 저놈의 자식을’하는 얼굴로 성큼 성큼 다가와서 너 진짜 부리로 눈알 하나 쪼아버리기 전에 말 좀 들어라 하고 옷을 벗겨내기 시작하자 마이클은 피식 웃으면서 ‘뒤쪽에 관광객들이 우리가 여기서 ㅅㅅ하려는 줄 알고 질겁하는데요’ 라고 말할 뿐이었음. 하지만 휴는 한 수 더 위였고 ‘아 그래? 사진좀 나눠달라고 해야겠군’ 이라면서 ‘바지 정돈 니가 알아서 해’ 라면서 그를 완전히 바다로 몰아넣었음. 뒷편에서 사람들은 경찰을 불러야 하나?! 저 남자는 왜 수장당하려는거야?!? 에서부터 시작해서 결국엔 마이클이 휴의 아내와 바람난 제비자식이라는 그런 루머까지 만들어냈음. 휴는 속으로는 그새? 아이고 진짜 이 문학적인 동물들 같으니 하고 짜증나했지만 겉으로는 ‘저런 놈팽이가 내 귀여운 딸래미랑 결혼하겠다고 하더군요. 뻔뻔하게.’ 라고 능청스러운 연기를 펼쳤음. 마이클이 워낙에 마피아 느낌에 마약중독자 냄새가 폴폴 나는 인상을 하고 있어서 사람들은 왠지 다들 고개 끄덕이며 수긍했고 ‘뭐 저러고 있다 나오든 말든 하겠죠.’ 하고 휴가 지팡이 짚고 먼저 훌쩍 가버리니까 다들 허리쯤까지 바닷물에 담근 채 팔짱끼고 이쪽을 팽팽하게 노려보고 서 있는 마이클을 한 번 더 흘긋 보고는 관광버스에 올라타 쌩하고들 사라졌음. 물론 휴는 인간의 20배는 좋은 눈으로 멀리 카페에서 저놈이 바다에 들어가나 안 들어가나 과늠과늠하고 있었지만.

마이클은 결국 들어가지 않았음. 그냥 바닷물에 몸을 담그는 정도만 할 뿐, 그는 결코 몸을 상어형으로 바꾸지 않았음. 그는 이제 바다에 미련이 없었음. 물론 속에서는 상어형으로 돌아가고 싶은 본능이 충동질을 했지만 이제 그는 자신 안의 상어를 무시해버렸음. 이따위 상어새끼. 울 수만 있었어도 이렇게 망가지지도 않았을 것이고, 상어만 아니었어도 제임스가 곁에 있었을 때 좀 더 제대로 그를 사랑하는 법을 깨달았을 거란 생각에 마이클은 이제 지금껏 자랑스럽게, 오만할 정도로 자랑스럽게 생각했던 상어로서의 자신을 부정하기 시작했음. 이런 멍청한 물고기따위 이렇게 말려 죽여버리겠다고 생각했음. 휴가 코앞에 가져다 주면 살아있는 생선을 먹기는 했지만 그때뿐이었고 제대로 된 음식을 먹기 위해 사냥할 생각은 당연히 눈꼽만큼도 없었음. 휴는 마이클의 상어형이 죽어가고 있는 걸 알고 있었지만 할 수 있는 건 그냥 술을 마시는 걸 보거나 속담배를 피우는 걸 볼 적마다 고나리질을 하고 지팡이로 손목을 확 후려쳐서 못 하게 하는거나, 매일 살아있는 생선을 가져다 주는 것 정도밖엔 없었음. 그래봤자 상어가 원래 먹어야 하는 식사량에는 미치지 못했고, 그런건 모두 차치하고서라도 마이클이 바다에 집어던진대도 상어로 몸을 바꾸질 않으니까 결국엔 상어는 죽어가고 있었음. 

그리고 상어는 그의 일부인게 아니라, 인간형만큼이나 그 자신이어서 상어가 죽는다는 건 마이클도 죽어간다는 걸 의미했음. 휴도 일정 시간은 수리매로 여기저기 날아다녀야 했기 때문에 그는 매시간 마이클에게 붙어있을 수가 없었고, 그가 자리를 비우기만 했다 하면 마이클은 탈린에서처럼 엉망인 생활을 했음. 휴는 결국 교대할 사람이 필요하다는 생각을 했고 캐리에게 전화를 걸었음. 이 녀석도 이 녀석 나름대로 문제가 커서 이런걸 시키고 싶진 않았지만. 캐리는 뉴욕에 살고 있었음. 그녀는 도시에서 살기에 무리 없는 동물형을 가지고 있었고, 도심에서도 자신의 야생성을 만족시키기에 힘든 점이 없었음. 뭔가 기술이 필요하다면, 그건 나무 타는 기술 정도일 거였음. 매일 새벽 센트럴 파크에 조깅 복장으로 나가서는 높고 튼튼한 나무를 타고 올라가 그 위에서 옷을 벗고 그걸 녹색 비닐백에 넣어 나뭇가지에 건 뒤 자신의 동물형인 나이팅게일로 변해 센트럴 파크를 한바퀴 돌고 다시 나무로 돌아와 인간형으로 몸을 바꾸고 옷을 입고 내려오는게 그녀가 자신의 동물형과 인간형의 밸런스를 맞추기 위해 집 밖에서 감수해야 하는 일의 전부였음. 그녀의 냉장고에는 우유나 오렌지 주스 같이 간단한 마실거리나 과일, 견과류를 제외하고는 아무것도 없었음. 아니 사실은, 항상 정말로 그 밖에 아무것도 없진 않았음. 비가 거세게 내리거나 날이 너무 추워서 나이팅게일 형태로는 바깥에 나갈 수 없는 때를 위해 그녀의 냉장고에는 지렁이나 유충, 조그만한 곤충들이 담긴 작은 플라스틱 통에 약간 들어있었는데, 그것 때문에 그녀는 예상치 못한 손님이 자기 플랫에 들리는 걸 굉장히 싫어했음. 

그녀는 마이클을 알고 있었음. 마이클과 나이도 8년 정도밖에 차이나질 않아서 사실상 동갑내기 정도나 다름 없었지만 어쨌든 그녀는 그 포악한 느낌을 주는 상어 수인을 자기 윗사람을 대했음. 머리를 조아린다거나 하는 식의 대우라기보단 그냥 오빠 정도로. 옆집 오빠 정도. 그녀는 휴와 굉장히 잘 지냈는데, 아마 20년대를 좋아하는 취향 때문일 거였음. 재즈의 시대를 그녀도 좋아했고, 그게 지금 노래 부르는 걸 직업 삼고 있는 이유였음. 존재를 숨기고 사는 B타입 수인 답게 그녀의 캐리라는 이름은 수인들만 알고 부르는 이름일 뿐 다른 이름은 아주 많이 가지고 있었음. 물론 다른 수인들이라 해도 B타입에 한정되어있었고, 그 숫자를 세는 데에는 한 손이면 충분했음. 심지어 손가락을 전부 쓸 필요도 없었으니까. 남들과 조금 다른 점이 있다면, 아무래도 도심에서 유지하기 용이한 동물형을 가지고 있어서 그녀는 훨씬 더 인간 사회에 스며들어 살고 있다는 점이었음. 여자라는 점은 식사를 과일이나 약간의 유동식(스프 같은), 견과류 정도로 제한하고 먹는게 다이어트라는 핑계를 대기에 아주 좋아서 그녀는 두어번 정도는 수인이라는 걸 숨긴채 결혼생활 같은 걸 해본 적도 있었음. 뭐, 꼭 끝이 좋진 않았지만. 개츠비 일은 그녀도 좀 미안하게 생각하고 있었음. 하지만 재즈의 시대였으니까, 분위기에 휩쓸렸다고 생각했음. 

마이클은 그녀가 너무 인간처럼 군다고 싫어했음. 한때는 볼 적마다 인간 애인을 갈아치우고 (남 녀 안 가리고)있는 걸 보고 ㅅㅅ중독자라고 비난하기도 했음. 어쨌든 둘은 사이가 딱히 나쁜건 아니었지만 꼭 잘 맞는것도 아니었음. 리처드처럼 꼬리를 말고 귀를 축 늘어트리는 타입도 아니었기 때문에. 마지막으로 둘이 만난게 10년쯤 전이었는데, 그 때 캐리는 제니라는 이름으로 사회복지사 일을 하고 있었고 에바 그린이라는 여자 애인을 가지고 있었음. 에바 그린은 프랑스 태생의 팜므파탈 같은 분위기를 가진 영국 여자였고, 이런저런 미심쩍은 구석이 많은 여자였음. 무슨 첩보기관에서 일한다던가 하는 소리를 들었었는데. 그 뒤로 아직도 만나고 있는지 어떤지 마이클은 알지 못했고 휴는 에바가 임무중에 죽었다는 소식을 들어 알고 있었음. 캐리가 뉴욕으로 거처를 옮긴 것도 그즈음이었고 언젠가 에바가 캐리가 노래하는 걸 듣고 사회 복지사가 아니라 직업가수가 되야 겠다고 했던 걸 계속 마음에 담아두고 있었던지 라운지에서 노래를 부르는 일을 하기 시작했음.

* * *

휴는 별 다른 설명 없이 그저 ‘너무 짓궂게 굴지만 마’ 라고만 할 뿐이었음. 하지만 그걸로도 캐리는 마이클이 정말 심각하다는 걸 알아들을 수 있었음. 둘이 식칼까지 집어던지며 부엌에서 싸웠을 때에도 (그땐 정말 철없이 어렸었지만) ‘다 하고 치워라’ 소리 밖에 안 했었는데. 암스테르담 공항에서 헤이그까지 자동차로 1시간 반 남짓 달리는 동안 캐리는 조수석에 앉아 창문에 이마를 기대고 있었고 둘은 띄엄띄엄 말을 주고 받으며 서로 지난 몇년간 어떻게 살았는지를 이야기했음. 

“그래? 괜히 여길 오게 해서 미안하군.”

“아녜요. 어차피 너무 유명해지면 곤란하니까 그만두려던 참이었어요.”

“약간 쌀쌀하긴 하지만, 뉴욕 겨울도 지냈으니까 상관 없겠지.”

“밖에서 새 형태만 아니면 돼요. … 늑대는요?”

“늑대?”

“같이 있는 줄 알았는데. 신문에 난 거 봤어요. 연구소에서 실종됐다고. 마이클짓인게 너무 뻔해서.”

“아. 그녀석은 인간이랑 살고 있어.”

“? 여자 아니었어요?”

“리처드가?”

“암컷이라고 했는데. 기사에서.”

“그건 늑대일 때.”

“…신기한 애네.”

“아직 너무 어려.”

“근데 인간이랑 살게 두셨어요?”

“뭐. 언젠간 배워야지. 그리고 늑대라서, 너무 무리를 짓고 싶어하니까.”

“아. 그건 좀 힘들겠네.”

“어쩔 수 없지. 본능이 원하는 건. 너도 지하에선 못 살잖아.”

“그래서 바다에는 들어 가요?”

“밀어 넣으면 들어는 가지.”

“…매일 매일 산책 시키라는 건 아니겠죠.”

“뭐, 산책이야 하면 좋지. 그 거구에 힘만 잔뜩 센 녀석을 억지로 바다에 처넣는걸 매일 하는건 좀 그렇겠지만.”

“난 별로 힘 안 센데… 차라리 리처드를 부르지 그러셨어요?”

“걘 정말 너무 어려. 그리고 이제 막 인간이랑 살기 시작했는데 이런걸 보여주는 건 무슨 겁 주는것 같잖아?”

“얼마나 됐어요?”

“한 9년? 그 정도는 됐을 걸. 옐로스톤에서 3-4년 정도 지냈을거니까.”

“곧 끝나겠네.”

“아니, 아직 어려. 인간쪽도.”

“그래도요. 금방이잖아요?”

“그렇겠지. 하지만 50년 정도는 좀 더 기대해봐도 될 것 같던데.”

“뭐 하는 사람이에요?”

“다큐멘터리 감독. NGC에서 일하던데. 그래서 국립공원 빙빙 돌면서 걘 촬영하고 리처드는 늑대형으로 숲에서 살고.”

“괜찮네요. 하지만 꼭 그것만 문제인 게 아닌 거 아시잖아요.”

“그거야 어쩔 수 없는 거니까.”

“전 차라리 에바가 그렇게 죽은게 다행이에요. 늙고 병들어가는 걸 지켜보고 싶진 않아요. 나이야 어차피 내가 훨씬 많으니까 주름진 인간이랑 사는게 싫다는 그런 이야기가 아니에요. 죽어가는 걸 지켜보는게 싫은거죠. 그렇지 않아요?”

“글쎄. 로버트는 어차피 암으로 죽었으니까. 늙어서 죽으나 젊어서 죽으나 별로 느낌이 달라졌을 것 같진 않군.”

“아, 그랬죠. 죄송해요.”

“됐어. 오래된 일이야. 하긴. 리사는 늙어가는걸 나한테 보여주는게 싫다고 자기가 떠났었지. 보여주는 쪽도 편하진 않을 걸.”

“리사? 그건 또 누구에요?”

“음, 19세기에 만났던 여자인데… 의사였어.”

“…로버트도 의사이지 않았어요?”

“취향인가봐.”

* * *

마이클은 샤워를 하려고 화장실 문을 열었다가 다시 쾅 닫았음. 그는 곧장 자신이 헛것을 봤다고 생각했지만 아무리 생각해도 헛것을 본다 해도 제임스를 보면 봤지 생판 본 적 없는 여자가 샤워하는 환각을 볼리는 없었음. 

아…

마이클은 다시 화장실 문을 열었음. 뜨거운 김이 훅하고 밀려와서 피부에 불쾌하게 와닿았지만 수증기 사이로 따뜻한 샤워 물줄기를 받으며 콧노래를 흥얼거리는 상대방의 얼굴을 확인하기엔 무리가 없었음. 짧은 백금발. 정수리 쪽에 새로 자란 머리는 짙은 밤색이었음. 어릴땐 긴 갈색머리였었는데.

“춥잖아. 문좀 닫아.”

“너 여기서 뭐 하는거야.”

“나가라고 할 생각 하지 마. 여기 휴 집인거 다 아니까.”

“니가 왜 여기-”

“춥다고 했잖아. 들어오든지 나가든지 문 닫아.”

샴푸병을 집어던지며 캐리가 신경질을 내자 마이클은 한숨 쉬고 문가에서 물러나 문 쾅 닫고 복도 벽에 기대 스르르 주저앉았음. 저건 왜 또 여길… 그는 문득 캐리가 집어던진게 샴푸병이란 걸 깨닫고는 그걸 집어들었음. 마이클은 샴푸 같은 건 쓰지 않았음. 그는 인간형이기만 하면 민물에는 문제가 없었지만 자기 피부에 뭘 바르는건 끔찍이도 싫어했음. 향수조차 언제나 옷에만 뿌렸음. 인간형일때에도 그는 촉각이 상어일때처럼 예민했고, 특히나 열이라든지 이런 화학물질에는 굉장히 민감했음. 알레르기 타입이라거나 한 건 아니었지만 그는 계면활성제가 들어간 비누나 샴푸가 맨살에 닿으면 쓰라려했음. 그가 오가닉 따위를 따지고 침대 매트리스 커버가 250수 이상인지 아닌지 따위를 따지는 건 까탈스러운 게 아니었음. 사람으로 치면 모래가 버석버석한 침대에서 자라고 한다든지, 세탁 세제로 몸을 씻으라고 한다든지 하는거나 같았으니까. 

마이클이 멍하니 샴푸병을 들고 있는데 갑자기 화장실 문이 벌컥 열리면서 뜨거운 열기가 다시 밀려왔음. 마이클은 인상을 찌푸리며 옆으로 비켜 앉았음. 캐리가 머리카락에서 뜨거운 물을 뚝뚝 흘리며 그에게 손을 내밀고 있었음.

“이리 줘.” 

마이클은 질렸다는 듯이 캐리쪽으로 샴푸병을 굴렸음. 괜히 지금 뜨거운 물로 샤워하고 있는 캐리 피부에 자기 손가락 끝이라도 닿기는 싫었으니까. 수증기의 열기만으로도 충분히 뜨거웠음. 캐리는 다시 화장실문을 쾅 닫으며 사라졌고 마이클은 아래층으로 내려가 다시 술병을 기울였음. 이제는 술을 마셔도 속이 쓰린지 어떤지 느낌도 잘 느껴지지 않았음. 마이클은 술 한 모금에 담배 한 모금씩 들이키면서 마지막으로 캐리를 본 게 언제였었는지를 헤아려봤음. 정확히는 기억이 나지 않지만 아마 40년대였었나… 아니, 30년대였던가? 어쨌든 캐리가 데이지라는 이름을 쓰고 있을 때였음. 그는 소파에 누운채 보드카를 홀짝이다가 한숨을 쉬고 일어나 자기 방으로 올라갔음. 그는 자신의 방에 딸린 욕실 (샤워 부스는 없었음)에서 적당히 세수와 면도를 하고 옷을 갈아입고 내려가서 빈 보드카 병들을 대충 치웠음. 꼭 무슨 이유가 있어서라기 보다는… 그냥 캐리와 말다툼까지 하기엔 너무 피곤했음. 그냥 내가 먼저 한 발짝 물러서고 말지 하는 그런 기분이었음.

마이클은 부엌에서 컵에 물을 받아 갈증을 달래고 있었음.  그는 자신이 상어인 것과 이게 정확히 어떤 연관관계인지는 알지 못했지만 어쨌든 하루에 물을 굉장히 많이 마시는 편이었고 아무리 엉망인 생활을 하더라도 물만은 제대로 마셨음. 물이 무슨 에너지가 되는 건 아니고 그냥 살아있기 위해 최소한으로 필요한 어떤 것이었지만. 어쨌든 그는 물을 하루에 7~8 리터씩은 마셨음. 보드카는 별개. 리처드는 물을 연거푸 일곱잔 정도 들이키고는 잠시 카운터에 기대 고개를 숙이고 한숨을 쉬었음. 그때 언제 살금살금 다가왔는지 캐리가 뒤에서 그를 장난스럽게 와락 끌어안았음.

“워! 놀랐지!”

“팔 치워.”

“놀랐지? 놀랐지?”

“뜨거워. 팔 치워.”

마이클이 신경질적으로 팔을 쳐내자 캐리의 얼굴에서도 웃음기가 사라졌음. 캐리는 그냥 말없이 마이클의 뒷모습을 바라보다가 그를 따라 거실로 걸어갔음. 마이클은 TV를 켜고 채널도 바꾸지 않은 채 그냥 화면을 뚫어져라 바라봤음. 캐리가 굳이 바로 옆에 가서 앉자 마이클은 마지못해 팔을 들어 자리를 내줬음. 캐리는 자기 체온이 마이클에게 너무 뜨겁다는 걸 알고 있었지만 그냥 그대로 기대 앉아있었음. 그를 괴롭히려고 하거나 하는게 아니라, 차라리 뜨거워서 짜증나는 것에 집중시키려고. 마이클은 지독할 정도로 아무말도 하지 않았음. 화장실에  들어왔을 때와 다르게 면도도 제대로 했고 옷도 갈아입은(사실 상의를 입지 않고 있다가 입은) 뒤였지만 그가 전보다 훨씬 마르고 안색이 나쁘다는 것쯤은 뒤에서 안아보지 않아도 알 수 있었음. 캐리는 마이클 안의 상어가 죽어가고 있다는 걸 알 수 있었음. 

“머리 바꿨네.”

“응. 어때?”

“전이 나아.”

“전에도 금발이었잖아.”

“데이지 였을 때?”

“그래. 단발도 똑같은데.”

“그땐 좀 더… 짙었어. 그리고 그것도 별로였어.”

“꼭 그렇게 말해야 속이 편하냐. 너도 금발 한 적 있었잖아.”

“그건 도망치느라 그런거고.”

“어쨌든. 난 이게 더 마음에 들어. 나 물 좀 마실게.”

“아 그거-”

“?! 술? 뭐야 이거?!” 캐리가 잔을 입에 가져다 댔다가 코를 찌르는 알코올 향에 얼굴을 찌푸리며 되물었음.

“보드카.”

“이런걸 잘도 마신다.”

“여긴 왜 왔어.”

“휴가 불러서.”

“여기 왜 왔냐고.” 

마이클의 목소리는 이제 약간 서늘해져있었음. 캐리는 기대어있던 몸을 일으켜 고개를 돌려 그를 마주보았음. 마이클의 저런 시선을 캐리는 익히 알고 있었음. 아마 상어가 사냥감을 바라볼때 저런 식일거였음. 무표정인 얼굴에 어딘가 공허한 눈빛. 하지만 명확하게 한 곳을 송곳으로 찌르듯이 바라보는 시선은 외곬수적인 느낌이 진하게 묻어났음. 그는 일단 한 번 자기가 이거다 라고 정한것은 결코 바꾸지도 고집을 꺾지도 않았고, 타인이 다른 의견을 제안하는 것조차 용납하지 않았음. 

“너 도와주려고.”

“날 도운다고. 니가.”

“그래.”

“뭘 도와. 가서 나무나 쪼면서 놀아. 참새한테 도움 받을 일 없어.”

평소라면 참새가 아니라 나이팅게일이거든 이라고 맞받아쳤겠지만 마이클이 특히나 경멸스럽게 깔보듯이 참새라고 으르렁대는 건 평소처럼 그녀를 놀리려는게 아니라는 걸 잘 알았기에 캐리는 그 부분은 아무말도 하지 않았음. 캐리는 확실히 이제 50살 정도밖에 안 됐다는 그 어린 늑대에겐 이건 할 수 없는 일이고 보여줘서도 안 될 모습이라는 생각이 들었음. 

“제임스 죽었다고 이러는 거잖아 지금.”

“그래서?”

마이클은 캐리가 제임스의 이름을 입에 올린것 자체가 화가 치미는 것 같았음. 만난 적은 커녕 본 적도 없는 주제에. 뭘 안다고 그 이름을 입에 담냐고 하고 싶었음. 하지만 그는 그냥 위협적인 시선을 고정한채 짧게 한 마디로 받아칠 뿐이었고, 만일 캐리가 여기서 꼬리를 내리고 물러선다면 화를 거둘 참이었음. 하지만 캐리는 그러지 않았음. 그녀는 상어가 죽어가는 걸 보았고, 물러설 생각은 조금도 없었음. 아무리 떨어져 지냈어도 비슷한 또래에 수인으로서의 유년기를 같이 보낸 마이클을 그녀는 정말로 자기 가족이라고 생각했음.

“가족은 원래 이런 일 하는 거라구. 서로 지켜주는-”

“닥쳐. 난 너같은 거랑 달라. 나와 같은 존재는 아무데도 없어.”

“나도 에바를-”

“아무나 내키는데로 홀리고 다니는 너랑 나를 동급으로 취급하지 마. 네가 손가락 한 번 까딱했다고 침대까지 쫓아들어간 그 영국 창녀랑 제임스를 동급으로 보지도 마. 앞으로 그 이름 한 번 더 입에 담았다간 니 팔을 물어뜯어줄테니까 잘 생각해. 날개 한 짝 갖고 살기 싫으면.”

마이클이 순식간에 달려들어 목을 세게 틀어쥐자 캐리는 꼼짝도 할 수가 없었음. 냉기를 뿜어내는 것 같은 느낌이 들정도로 서늘한 마이클의 피부가 목에  와 닿는 기분은 오싹했고, 그가 아무리 죽어가고 있어도 여전히 인간의 몇 배로 힘이 세다는 것은 마치 등뒤로 죽음이 타고 내려오는 것 같은 음산한 기분이 들게 했음. 캐리는 자신이 에바가 죽었을 때 우울해했던 정도로 마이클이 슬퍼하는 게 아니라는 걸 사실은 첫눈에 보고 알아봤음. 이미 그는 돌이킬 수 없을 정도였음. 캐리는 이제 눈물이 뚝뚝 흘러내리는 채로 마이클을 바라봤지만 마이클은 그냥 그녀를 잠시 바라보더니 일어나 가버렸음. 캐리는 혼자 거실 소파에 앉아 여전히 차가운 감촉이 남아있는 자신의 목을 손으로 더듬으며 왜 하필 마이클처럼 찔러도 피 한 방울 안 나올것 같이 박정했던 사람이 저토록 누군가를 사랑하는 일을 겪어야만 했는지, 만일 신 같은게 있다면 당신이 제일 잔인한 사람이라고 중얼거렸음. 해가 지려 해서 어둑어둑해진 거실에는 오래된 만화영화의 구식 효과음만 울려퍼졌고, 그녀는 이제 머지 않아 자신의 이름이 캐리라는 걸 아는 사람을 세는데 필요한 손가락의 갯수가 한 개 줄어들 거란 사실을 부인할 수가 없었음. 


	23. Chapter 23

“늦었네?”

하지만 제임스는 정말 화난 얼굴로 마이클을 완전히 무시하고 혼자 방으로 성큼 성큼 걸어가버렸음. 물론 곧 마이클에게 팔목을 잡혔지만. 제임스는 자신의 손을 내려다보고는 거칠게 팔을 뿌리치며 물었었음. 

“내 체온 뜨겁다며. 왜 말 안 했어.”

“? 내 손 만질때 차가운 거 몰랐어?”

 “장난하자는거 아니야 마이클. 너 내가 만지면 아프잖아.”

“이 정돈 상관 없어.”

“그래? 그럼 키스할 때는? 너 나랑 잘때는? 그때는? 응?”

“그건 조금 뜨겁지.”

“거짓말 하지 마. 화상 입는 정도로 뜨겁다고 했어.”

“누가 그래.”

“지금 그게 중요해? 너 내가 만질 때마다 아팠었어? 왜 속였어? 항상 그래서 다른 생각하는 것처럼 보였던 거야? 응?”

“너야말로 그게 중요해?”

“당연하지!”

“왜? 거짓말은 너도 하잖아.”

“그게 문제가 아니잖아. 화상 입는게 어떤 느낌인진 나도 알아 근데 내가 만질 때마다 네가 그러면-”

마이클은 제임스의 손을 잡아 자기 목에 가져다 댔음. 마이클의 몸 중에 가장 서늘한 곳이었고, 그걸 떠나서 애초에 자기 급소라고 여기는 부위라 마이클이 결코 다른 사람이 근처에도 손대지 못하게 하는 곳이었음. 간혹 잠자리에서 제임스는 키스하곤 했던 곳이었지만. 제임스는 손을 떼내려고 했지만 상어 수인의 힘을 이길수는 없었음. 제임스는 서늘한 마이클의 목이 자기 체온 때문에 조금씩 미지근하게 변해가는 걸 느낄 수 있었음. 손바닥 아래로 느껴지는 맥박이 점점 빨라지는 것도. 고통스러운게 분명했음. 

“손 치워 빨리, 너-”

“진짜로 화상 입는 거 아니야.”

“하지만 그런 느낌이잖아. 당장 손 놔.”

“싫어.”

“놓으라니까!”

“그래. 니가 닿으면 뜨거워. 평소에도 뜨겁고, 키스하거나 같이 잘때는 타버리는 것 같아.”

“그러니까 이 손-”

“싫어.”

“왜-”

마이클은 다른 손으로 제임스의 허리를 끌어당겨 안은 채 고개를 돌려 거부하려는 제임스에게 기어코 입을 맞췄음. 제임스는 저리 떨어지라고 하려 했지만 마이클의 힘은 이길 수 없었음. 마이클은 집요하게 제임스의 입술 안을 파고들어 결국 혀를 섞었음. 차가운 입술과 차가운 혀. 제임스는 자기가 지금 마이클을 아프게 하고 있다는 걸 알았고 지금껏 왜 이 간단한 걸 생각하지 못했나 하고 후회스러웠음. 자기가 서늘하다고 느끼면, 차갑다고 느끼면 마이클은 뜨거울 건데. 하지만 마이클은 언제나 전혀 아프지 않은 것처럼 행동했었음. 바로 지금 처럼… 이렇게 그냥… 그냥 좀 따뜻한 느낌일 뿐이라는 듯이. 불에 데인듯이 뜨거운 느낌은 전혀 나지 않는듯이.

“…왜 나랑 이러는거야. 아프다면서.”

“나도 몰라.”

“장난 치지 마.”

“장난 아니야. 아프지만 … 너라면 상관 없을 것 같아. 하지만 이유는 몰라.”

“손 놔줘.”

“싫어.”

“너 아프게 하기 싫어.”  
“그래, 그럼 안 아파.”

“그만 해 마이클. 거짓말인거 다 아는데 그러지 마.”

“도대체 왜 그래? 거짓말은 너도 하잖아.” 

마이클은 이해할 수 없다는 듯이 제임스를 붙들었던 손을 놓았음. 제임스는 곧바로 그에게서 떨어져 뒤로 몇 걸음 물러난채 심란한듯이 한숨을 쉬었음.

“이건 그거랑 달라. 이건…”

“뭐가 다른데. 거짓말인거 아는거? 너네도 그거 자주 하잖아. 원래 다들 하는 거 아니야? … 아니면 내가 수인이어서 싫다는거야?”

“…마이클, 이건… 거짓말 하지 말고 대답해. 너 내가 만지면 얼마나 뜨거워?”

“제임스. 니가 뭔가 잘못 생각하는거야. 난 너랑 온도를 느끼는게 달라. 난 원래 심해에서 살았다고. 당연히 육지에서 모든게 거의 다 뜨거워. 니 체온 정도는 별 일 아니라고.”

하지만 두어걸음 떨어진 채 마이클을 바라보는 제임스의 눈에는 눈물이 고이고 있었음. 지금껏 그냥 마이클이 추위에 강한 줄로만 알았음. 방금 막 끓인 커피처럼 정말 뜨거운 것들이나 싫어하는 정도인 줄만 알았으니까. 그런데… 지금껏 그를 계속해서 아프게 해왔다는게 제임스는 속상했음. 마이클이 어떤 기분인지 잘 안다고 자부했는데 자신이 닿을 적마다 아픈것도 전혀 몰랐다는 것도. 하지만 마이클도 이해가 안 가기는 마찬가지였음. 그는 제임스가 거짓말 하는 걸 자주 봐왔고, 모든 인간들이 거짓말을 했음. 왜 나는 안 된다는거지? 그는 종종 제임스를 정말 이해하기 힘들다고 생각했었지만 이건 그중에 가장… 

어차피 육지 생활은 모든게 다 뜨겁다는 것도 어느정도는 거짓말이었음. 혼자서 살 때에는 그렇게 힘들 것도 없었으니까. 여름이면 창문을 꼭꼭 닫은 채 에어컨을 실컷 틀고 있든지 얼음물에 목욕을 하면서 놀든지, 아니면 그냥 간단하게 바다로 들어가든지 하면 되는 거였고, 겨울은 아주 간단하게 그냥 옷 덜 입고 창문 열고 살면 되는 거였음. 음식은 살아있는 물고기 밖에 먹질 않으니까 뜨겁고 뭐고 할 것도 없었음. 평범한 인간의 생활이 뜨거운 것들로 가득차 있다는 걸 깨달은 건 제임스와 살면서부터였음. 폭신하고 두터운 이불로 둘러싸인 잠자리. 한겨울에는 이중창을 꼭 닫고, 래디에이터에서 뜨거운 바람이 나왔음. 아침에는 뜨거운 김이 나는 샤워. 부엌에는 뜨거운 커피나 스프, 토스트 같은 식사가 있었고 … 그리고 뜨거운 것보다도 더 힘든 건 피부에 쓰라리게 와닿는 것들이었음. 예를 들자면 제임스의 피부에서 느껴지는 로션이나, 머리카락에 약간씩 발려있는 젤이나, 막 샤워하고 나와서 자신을 덥썩 끌어안을 때 젖은 피부에서 느껴지는 바디워시라든지… 그가 향수를 뿌릴 때 옆에 서 있다가 팔에 향수를 약간 맞았을 때는 정말 기절하는 줄 알았었음. 제임스는 그저 남의 향수를 맞은게 기분이 나빠 얼굴을 찡그리는 줄로만 알았지만. 하지만 마이클은 그 자신도 신기할 정도로 그 모든 불편하고 아픈 것들을 그냥 감수하고 있었음. 아무렇지도 않은 척 거짓말을 할 정도로 멀쩡한 척 했고, 주말에 툭하면 제임스를 따라 열기가 가득한 펍에 가서 술까지 마실 정도였음. 본인도 그 이유가 뭔지는 몰랐지만. 그냥 그러는 편이 더 기분이 좋았으니까. 그는 처음으로 육체적 감각과 정신적 감각이 정 반대로 놀 수 있다는 걸 깨닫고 있었음. 그 이유는, 알지 못했지만.

제임스가 울기 시작할 때가 제일 곤란했음. 마이클은 슬픔이나 눈물을 이해하지 못했음. 자신이 느껴본 적이 없는 감정이고 눈물을 흘려본 적이 없기 때문에. 그는 상어여서 눈물 샘이 없었고, 정확히 언제 눈물이 나는 것인지 선형모형으로 정돈해 본 적도 있었지만 도저히 이해할 수가 없었음. 그게 뭔지, 어떤 느낌인지 알 수가 없었으니까. 그래서 인간들이 울음을 터트리면 비웃거나, 짜증내거나, 혹은 그게 목적이었을 경우 만족감을 느끼거나 할 뿐이었음. 하지만 제임스가 울면… 그는 영화나 소설에서 보았던 대로 제임스에게 다가가 그를 껴안고 등을 어루만졌음. 제임스의 체온은 평소보다 약간 뜨거웠고, 자신의 어깨에 뚝 하고 제임스의 눈물이 떨어지자 마이클은 그 부분의 살갗이 녹아내리는 것 같은 느낌이 잠시 들었음. 마이클은 제임스가 울 때마다 곤란한 기분이 드는게 이런것 때문일까 하고 생각했지만 그런건 아닌 것 같았음. 단지… 다른 어떤 이유가 있을 것 같았는데… 그게 뭔지 알 수가 없었음.

그 날 이후로 제임스는 자꾸만 마이클을 피했음. 마이클이 먼저 다가가서 키스하거나 하면 받아주기는 했지만 결코 먼저 다가오는 법이 없었음. 잠자리는 몇 번인가 기분이 별로라고 거절하다가 마이클이 끈질기게 달라붙자 결국 허락하는 듯 싶더니 마이클을 내려다보고 있다가 뭔가 갑자기 생각난듯이 뒤로 확 물러났음.

“왜 그래?”

“그래서였어?”

“뭐가?”

“너…”

제임스는 말이 나오지 않았음. 그의 예상과 다르게 마이클은 탑을 하고싶지 않아했음. 언제나. 그냥 취향인가보다 했었는데, 이제 이유를 알게 되었음. 뜨거워서. 쾌락보다 고통이 더 커서 탑은 할 수가 없었던 것 뿐이었음. 텀을 할 때에도 그는 언제나 자기 앞을 스스로 만졌는데, 아마 그 이유도… 마이클은 곧 제임스가 뭘 깨달았는지 눈치챘음. 그는 자리에서 일어나 제임스 쪽으로 바짝 다가왔음. 그가 뒤로 더 물러나버리지 못하게 양 팔을 붙잡아버리고서.

“제임스.”

“이거 놔.”

“누가 너한테 무슨 소리를 했는지 모르겠지만,”

“손 놔. 빨리. 너-”

“그거 다 거짓말이야. 너 내 살이 닿으면 차가워서 얼 것 같아?”

“무슨 소릴 하는거야. 빨리 이거 놔-”

“아니잖아. 그렇지? 응? 나도 그래. 그냥 약간 뜨거운게 다야. 아픈거 아니라고.”

“이제와서 거짓말하지 마. 저번에 아프다고 네 입으로도 말 했어.”

“그런 적 없-”

“웃기지 마. 과학적으로도 그게 맞아. 잊었나본데 나 해양생물학자거든?”

“그래. 그럼 내가 섭씨 24도 물에서도 살 수 있다는 걸 알겠네. 너 그렇게 안 뜨거우니까 이리 와.”

“니 체온이 7도 밖에 안 되는 것도 알아. 가까이 오지 마.”

“14도까지 올릴 수도 있거든? 나 냉혈동물 아니야. 그러니까-”

“그건 상어일때고. 너 지금 그럴 능력 없잖아. 인간형일땐 그렇게 못 하지. 안 그래?”

“…니가 과학자인건 잘 알겠는데 침대에서까지 이럴 필요는 없잖아. 이리 와.”

“그런식으로 넘기려고 하지 마. 날 니가 아프든 말든 나만 좋으면 상관없다는 식으로 구는 자식으로 만들지 말-”

“누가 안 좋대?”

“뭐?”

“그래, 아파. 너랑 있으면 살갗이 타버리는것 같아. 하지만 내가 언제 그게 싫댔어?”

“…그런 말도 안 되는 소리-”

“왜? 너네도 그런 거 있잖아. 아, 그래. 마조히스트.”

“…그거 이런 때 쓰는 말 아니거든.”

“맞는데? 너, 내가 인간보다 기억력도 높고 아이큐도 높은 건 잊었나본데.”

“…”

“그리고 나는 내것에 대한 집착도 심하거든. 그런 갖잖은 이유로 어디 갈 생각 하지 마.”

제임스가 죽은 건 그로부터 4년 뒤였음. 빗길에 미끄러진 차는 뒤집어졌고, 마이클이 세 배는 더 심하게 다쳤지만 제임스만 죽었음. 마이클은 인간이 얼마나 약한 존재인지 그 때 처음으로 깨달았음. 그는 금세 멀쩡해져서 걸어다닐 수 있는 자신에 비해 훨씬 덜 다쳤는데도 죽어버린 제임스의 장례식에서 인간이 얼마나 쉽게 죽는지 자신이 좀 더 일찍 알았더라면 좋았을거라고 생각했음. 그 뒤로 그는 제임스를 통해 배운 사교성은 전부 집어 던지고 다시 오만하고 포악한 상어 수인으로 되돌아갔음. 누가 자기를 조금이라도 만질라치면 저리 꺼지라고 윽박지르면서. 뜨거워도 그가 기꺼이 닿으려는 상대는 제임스 뿐이었고, 그는 다른 누구에게도 그걸 허락하고 싶지 않았음. 제임스가 죽었다고 해도. 


	24. Chapter 24

리처드는 어느날 아침 문득, 자신이 리페이스를 만난지 9년이나 되었다는 걸 깨달았음. 아직 자고 있는 리페이스를 내려다보다가 그가 나이를 먹어가고 있다는 걸 새삼 알게된 거였음. 한 두개씩 보이기 시작하는 흰머리나, 약간 깊어진 눈가의 주름 같은 것들이. 리처드는 마이클이 귀에 딱지가 앉도록 고나리질 하던 게 떠올랐음. 

‘인간은 정말 일찍 죽어. 잊어버리지 마. 별것도 아닌 걸로 픽 픽 죽어버린단 말이야.’

그는 사실 상상도 잘 가질 않았음. 리페이스가 없는 생활이 어떨지. 자신이 아는 인간으로서의 삶에는 언제나 리페이스가 있었기 때문에 슬프고 말고 이전에 상상조차 가질 않았음. 리페이스가 없는게 어떤 것일지. 그때 자신은 도대체 어떻게 살아있을지. … 확실히 그는 종종 리페이스가 인간이며, 자신과 다른 존재라는 걸 새삼스럽게 깨닫게 되곤 했음. 요리를 하다가 칼에 손을 베인게 일주일 넘게 간다든지. 자신은 듣는 걸 그는 듣지 못하고, 냄새에도 둔감하다든지. 특히 밤에는 시력의 차이가 컸음. 가장 커다란 차이를 느낀 건 리페이스의 앨범을 보았을 때였음. 사실 둘의 나이 차이는 별로 크지 않았음. 8살 차이. 하지만 자신이 언제나 이런 모습으로 살아있었던 동안, 리페이스는 무릎만한 높이의 꼬마에서부터 지금까지 살아왔었다는 걸 보았을 때, 머리로는 알고 있었지만 사진을 통해 직접 눈으로 보았을 때 리처드는 앞으로 4, 50년이 또 지나면 리페이스의 시간은 다 해버릴 거라는 생각이 들었음. 그렇게 되면 나는 어떻게 하면 되나 하는 생각이 들었지만, 도무지 상상도 가질 않아서… 

“음- 몇 시야-?”

“여덟 시. 더 자.”

“으… 춥다…”

리처드는 졸음이 뚝뚝 묻어나는 목소리로 웅얼거리며 자신을 더 꼭 끌어안는 리페이스를 내려다보았음. 벌써 9년. 자신은 주름 하나 변하지 않았는데, 리페이스의 시간은 너무나 빠르게 흘러가고 있었음. 아무리 꼭 쥐려고 해도 스르르 빠져나가는 모래알처럼, 도저히 붙잡지 못하게 될 것만 같았음. 리처드는 마이클이나 휴를 본 것도 벌써 6년이 넘은 일이란 게 떠올랐음. 그러고보니 로리씨가 마이클을 찾으러 간다고 했는데 어떻게 됐을까 하고 생각하며 리처드는 이불을 어깨 위까지 좀 더 끌어올리고 리페이스를 껴안은 채 다시 잠을 청했음. 그들은 간만에 아이다호에서 휴가를 보내고 있었음. 6개월짜리 긴 휴가였고, 남들은 캘리포니아나 마이애미 같은 곳에서 휴가를 만끽했겠지만 그들은 겨울인데도 아이다호로 왔음. 보아즈 국유림에는 리처드가 마음껏 뛰어놀면서 사냥할 수 있는 장소가 한없이 있었으니까.

리처드는 나중에 로리씨에게 연락해봐야지 하고 생각했음. 그가 가르쳐준 사서함 주소가 하나 있었음. 그렇게 자주는 아니지만 정기적으로 확인한다고 했으니까. 리처드는 마지막으로 보았던 마이클의 모습이 너무나 외롭고 쓸쓸해보였던 것이 기억나서 진작에 소식을 알아볼 걸 그랬다고 조금 후회했음. 


	25. Chapter 25

마이클은 샤워를 마치고 나왔을 때 그냥 좀 어질어질하다고 생각했음. 하지만 곧 가슴에 날카로운 통증이 느껴지면서 다리에 힘이 풀려 바닥에 쓰러졌고 입에서 울컥하고 흘러나오는 뜨거운 게 피라는 건 유난히 피 냄새에 특화된 예민한 후각이 가장 먼저 알아차렸음. 그는 인간형을 유지하려고 애썼지만 곧 몸이 상어로 변하는게 느껴졌음. 하지만 여긴 물 밖이었고, 물 속이라 하더라도 해수가 아니면 소용 없었음. 그는 곧 다시 몸이 인간형으로 줄어드는 걸 느꼈음. 그렇게 몸은 각 형태가 극한이라고 느꼈는지 몇 번 더 상어형과 인간형을 오가다가 주변에 도저히 해수가 없다는 걸 알았는지 인간형에 고정되었음. 마이클은 바닥에 쓰러진채 혼자 웃었음. 입안에도 코끝에도 피맛이 가득했음. 결국에는 내가 인간이라는거냐고 묻고 싶었음. 자신에게도 이렇게 피가 흐르고 있었으면서, 왜 눈물은 나지 않고, 감정은 이해할 수 없었을까.

좁은 화장실 안에서 20m에 달하는 거대한 상어형으로 변했을 때 워낙 아수라장을 피웠던지 커다란 소리에 캐리가 윗층으로 뛰어올라왔고, 미처 물에 자기 손을 식힐 새도 없이 마이클을 일으켜 세웠기 때문에 마이클은 자기 피부에 와닿는 뜨거운 체온에 움찔거렸음. 

“마이클? 마이클!”

마이클은 손 치우라고 하려 했지만 기침을 하느라 말을 할 수가 없었음. 그는 몸의 통증과 자기 피 냄새, 그리고 캐리의 체온에 혼란스러워하다가 그대로 정신을 잃었음. 캐리는 곧장 욕조에 차가운 물을 받고 마이클을 거기에 밀어넣었음. 민물이니까, 몸이 상어형으로 다시 변하지 않을 거였음. 캐리는 곧장 휴에게 전화를 걸었음. 

* * *

휴가 돌아왔을 때 마이클은 여전히 차가운 물을 받은 욕조에 있었는데 이제는 의식이 돌아와 있었음. 민물에 몸을 담그고 있어서 몸이 상어형으로 변할 위험은 없었음. 휴가 욕실 안으로 들어오자 마이클은 고개를 돌려 그를 바라보았음. 휴는 천천히 욕실 안을 둘러보았음. 샤워 부스의 유리가 깨져있었고 거울도 금이 거미줄마냥 가 있고 카운터도 약간 부서져있었음. 아무래도 이 안에서 상어형으로 몇 번 변했던 것 같았음. 본인이 통제할 수 없을 정도로 몸이 위험하다고 느꼈기 때문에 이런 곳에서 계속 상어형으로 몸이 변했던 거겠지 하고 생각이 들어 휴는 한숨이 나왔음. 그는 지팡이로 바닥에 널린 타일 파편이나 거울 파편들을 슥슥 밀어 치운 뒤 욕조에 등을 기대 앉았음.  

“그러다가 정말 죽어.”

사실 지금 당장 정상 생활을 다시 한다 하더라도 상어가 예전과 같은 수준으로 회복될 수 있을지는 알 수 없었음. 휴는 앙상하게 마른 마이클을 돌아다보았음. 창백한 안색이 푸른색의 타일 빛에 비쳐 더욱 나빠 보였음. 마이클은 숨 쉬는 것도 쉽지 않아보였음. 그가 가슴을 들썩일 때마다 숨이 새는 듯한 소리가 났고 괴로워 보였음. 휴는 그러게 담배 좀 작작 피랬지 하고 고나리질을 하려는 생각조차 들지 않았음. 어차피 그런 문제가 아니었으니까. 술이나 담배, 죽은 생선만 깨작거리며 먹는 식사 같은 건 몸 상태를 약하게 할 수는 있어도 죽이는 일은 아니었음. 그 정도는 수인의 회복력이 감당할 수 있는 거였음. 진짜 문제는… 그가 너무나 깊은 슬픔에 빠져있다는 거였음. 아이러니하게도, 눈물 한 방울 나오지 않는 상어는 자기 짝은 잃어버린 슬픔에 생명을 갉아먹히고 있었음. 

“그러면 볼 수 있겠죠…”

마이클이 타일 벽에 맺힌 물방울을 손가락으로 훑으며 중얼거리듯이 말했음. 목소리는 갈라진듯이 쉰 소리일뿐 흔들림 하나 없이 덤덤하기만 했음. 휴는 이제 360년 넘게 살았지만, 동물형이 수중생물인 수인은 마이클이 처음이었음. A타입이든 B타입이든. 만일 좀 더 제대로 알았다면, 제임스를 만나고 얼마 되지 않았을 때 어떻게든 떨어트려 놓았을텐데 하고 휴는 한숨을 쉬었음. 

“예전에 제임스가 그런 적이 있었어요. 어릴 때 안데르센 동화를 읽었는데… 인어공주 얘기가 너무 좋아서 해양 생물학자가 되었다구요. … 그때는 그냥 별 생각 없이 들었는데. … 제임스는 뭔가 알았던 걸지도 모른다는 생각이 들어요. 자기가 죽으면 내가 물거품이 될 줄 알았나봐요.”

“허튼 소리 하지 마. 넌 수인이지 인어 같은게 아니야.”

“이젠 어떻게 하실거죠? 수영장에 해수라도 채워서 절 집어넣을 건가요?”

“그거 좋은 생각이군. 뒷마당에 수영장 하나 파야겠어.”

“전 그냥 이렇게 죽을래요.”

“마이클. 원래 이별은 그런 거야. 하지만 시간이 좀 지나면 괜찮아 질거라구. 금방 다른 녀석이 눈에 들어올 거야.”

“그것도 싫어요. 괜찮아 지고 싶지도 않고, 다른 사람을 만나기도 싫어요. 어차피 제임스가 아닐거잖아요.”

“지금은 그런 생각이 들겠지. 하지만 좀 지나면-”

“얼마나요? 벌써 제임스가 죽은지 30년이 넘었어요. 그런데 왜 더 보고싶어지기만 하죠? 휴, 당신이나 캐리가 말하던 거랑 다르잖아요. 2-3년만 지나도 아무렇지도 않아 진다고 했잖아요.”

“…더 오래 걸릴 수도 있는거지.”

“이젠 괜찮아지고 싶지도 않아요. 제임스는 그렇게 잊어버리고 괜찮아져도 되는 사람이 아니에요.”

“…리처드를 부를까?”

“어린애한테 이런거 보여줘서 뭐해요. 겁주자는 것도 아니고.”

“기껏 부르는게 장례식이면 그것도 그것대로-”

“부르지 마세요.”

“그 녀석이랑 꽤 잘 지냈잖아.”

“그냥 바다로 돌아갔고 못 찾았다고 하세요.”

“언젠간 알게 될 텐데.”

“한 100년쯤 지나면 알아도 되겠죠.”

“캐리는 어쩌고.”

“캐리는 괜찮을거에요.”

“너랑 정말로 친남매처럼 생각한단 말이야. 에바가 죽은 것도 얼마 안 됐어. 그렇게 괜찮겠지 하고 넘기지 말라구.”

“금방 또 새 이름에, 새 인생에, 새 사람을 만나겠죠. 괜찮을거에요. … 안 괜찮더라도 제가 뭘 어쩌겠어요. 남까지 챙기기엔 내 문제도 너무 커요.”

“마이클.”

“더 하실 말씀 없으면 캐리나 불러주세요.”

휴는 잠시 말없이 앉아있다가 일어나 아래층으로 내려갔음.

* * *

캐리가 아랫층으로 다시 내려온 건 세 시간이나 지나서였음. 두 눈이 부은채 눈물에 잔뜩 젖어있었고, 양손은 피가 잔뜩 묻어 소매까지 피로 물들어있었음. 캐리는 휴를 보자마자 울음을 터트렸고 휴는 씁쓸한 심정으로 캐리를 안고 등을 토닥여줬음. 이제 B타입 수인은 네 명밖에 남지 않게 되었으니까. 휴는 한참동안 캐리를 달랜 뒤에야 윗층으로 올라가볼 수 있었음. 피 냄새로 가득한 욕실은 물방울 소리 하나 나지 않고 조용했음. 빨갛게 물든 욕조 안에 마이클은 가만히 누워있었음. 눈은 감겨있었고. 휴는 욕조 옆에 앉아 벌써 뻣뻣하게 굳어가기 시작하는 마이클의 왼팔을 들어올렸음. 예상외로 말끔해서 다른쪽 팔을 들어올려보니 잡아뜯은듯이 손목이 반쯤 너덜거리고 있었음. 휴는 한숨을 쉬고 그래도 혹시나 해서 마이클의 목 부근을 짚었음. 꽤 오랫동안. 하지만 10분 넘게 아무런 맥도 잡히질 않았고 숨결도 느껴지지 않았고… 몸은 이미 굳어가고 있었음. 휴는 조용히 욕조의 물을 빼고 핏물에 젖은 마이클의 몸을 닦아 타올로 감싸 침대로 옮겼음.  

캐리는 서류 작업을 휴가 어떻게 처리했는지 알지 못했음. 다만 바로 다음날 아침에 장의사에서 사람이 왔고, 별다른 장례식 없이 그냥 화장장에서 관이 불타는 걸 오래도록 휴와 바라보는 것이 마이클의 마지막을 보는 전부였음. 캐리는 휴가 마이클의 유골을 바다에 뿌릴 거라 생각했지만, 의외로 휴는 그녀를 데리고 웨스트체스터로 향했음. 캐리는 휴에게 별달리 질문할 필요가 없었음. 유골함을 놓은 곳의 묘비에 제임스 맥어보이라고 적혀 있었으니까. 그녀는 묘비를 보고 제임스가 40도 채 되지 않은 나이에 죽었다는 걸 알게 됐음. 에바도 그렇긴 했지만. 에바는 직업이 직업이었으니까. 제임스는 그냥 과학자였다고 들었는데. 같이 보낸 시간은 실제로는 10년이 겨우 넘을 것 같았음. 캐리가 묘비를 뚫어져라 바라보고 있으려니까 휴가 먼저 입을 열었음.

“12년을 같이 있었지.”

“무슨 일이 있었죠?”

“자동차 사고. 마이클이 더 크게 다쳤는데, 제임스만 죽었어.”

“인간이니까 어쩔 수 없잖아요.”

“마이클도 그렇게 생각 했었지.”

캐리는 마지막으로 마이클과 나눴던 대화를 떠올렸음. 순서가 뒤죽박죽으로 기억났고, 전부 다 제대로 기억하는건지도 확신이 들지 않았음. 마지막에는 제발 가지 말라고 자기가 울면서 매달렸던 것 만큼은 확실했지만… 하지만 마이클은 그냥 끝내고 싶어했음. 캐리는 문득 자신이 제임스가 어떻게 생긴 사람인지, 어떤 사람인지 전혀 알지 못한다는 걸 깨달았음. 도대체 어떤 사람이었을까. 어떤 사람이었길래 그렇게 오만하고, 이기적인 마이클을 그토록 슬퍼하게 만들었을까. 언제나 자신에게 너는 인간과 너무 가깝게 지낸다며 기분나빠하던 마이클을 12년이나 매달리게 만들었을까. 도대체 어떻게, 그렇게 예민한 마이클이 인간과 12년을 살았을까. 

“먼저 가 계세요. 전 좀 더 있다 갈게요.”

휴는 고개를 끄덕이고 먼저 차를 주차해놓은 곳으로 발걸음을 돌렸음. 캐리는 지팡이를 짚고 한쪽 다리를 저는 휴의 뒷모습을 바라보면서 휴마저 없어지면 자신은 어떻게 될까 하는 생각을 했음. 새까만 비석에 자신의 모습이 비쳐보이는 걸 멍하니 바라보다가 캐리는 문득 머리를 다시 갈색으로 물들여야겠다고 생각했음. 그러고보니 마이클이 그런 얘길 했었지 하는 생각이 났음. ‘머리, 옛날에 부엌에서 칼 던지고 싸울때가 제일 나았어.’라고. 정말이지… 죽기 전에 하는 말이 그런거라니. 캐리는 잠시 더 제임스의 비석에 비친 자기 모습을 보다가 머리도 길러야지 하고 생각했음.

* * *

“로리씨.”

“응?”

“우리가 박정한 사람들인걸까요?”

“갑자기 무슨 소리야?”

“마이클은 저렇게 됐는데, 왜 우린 몇 명을 갈아치워도 아무렇지도 않죠?”

“사람마다 다른거지 뭘 또. … 그리고 갈아치우다니. 인간이 일찍 죽으니까 어쩔 수 없는 것 뿐이잖아.”

“… 전 항상 마이클을 찔러도 피 한방울 안 나오는 상어라고 놀렸어요. 제가 인간과 너무 가깝게 지낸다고 싫어하면 때로는 속으로 그게 제가 마이클보다 더 인간다운 증거라고 생각하기도 했구요. 그런데 이제는 … 저야말로 짐승이 아닌가 싶어요. 에바가 죽은 걸 알았을때도 그냥 좀 우울하기만 했지 저렇게까지 슬프지 않았다구요.”

“캐리. … 그건 네가 후회없이 에바를 사랑했기 때문이지 다른 이유가 있는게 아니야. 마이클은… 마이클은 감정을 잘 몰랐어. 인간이 어떤 존재인지도 몰랐고. 워낙 바다에서만 살아서 … 그냥 그래서였을 뿐이야.”

그 뒤로 휴는 대화를 피하려는 듯 고개를 돌리고 잠을 청하는 척 했음. 캐리는 기내식의 과일만 약간 깨작거리다가 역시 잠을 청했음. 휴 혼자서만이라면 리처드와 리페이스가 지내고 있는 아이다호까지 그냥 날아서 갈 수도 있었겠지만 나이팅게일인 캐리는 그런 장기 비행은 할 수 없었음. 그녀는 여전히 마이클이 죽었다는게 실감이 나지 않았음. 그냥 바다 어딘가를 헤엄치고 있을 뿐이고 몇 년 뒤에 갑자기 불쑥 나타날것만 같았음. 눈앞에서 그의 숨이 끊어지는 걸 지켜봤는데도. 손목에서 피가 흐르는 걸 그녀는 막을 수가 없었고, 욕조가 붉게 물들어가는 만큼이나 빠르게 마이클의 두 눈에서 빛이 사라져가는 걸 보았지만 여전히 믿을 수가 없었음. 어차피 죽으면 그냥 그걸로 끝인데. 왜 그가 그렇게 가버렸는지 캐리는 그냥 야속하기만 했음. 휴는 리처드에게 마이클이 그냥 바다로 갔다는 말만 하라고 했음. 캐리는 이유를 더 자세히 묻지 않았음. 이제 겨우 50년쯤 산 녀석에게 인간 파트너가 죽어서 슬퍼하다 자살했다는 말은 해줄 얘기가 못 된다는 것쯤은 캐리가 더 잘 알았음.

그녀는 자신이 에바를 정말로 사랑했던걸까 하는 생각에 잠겼음. 확실히 개츠비는 사랑은 아니었음. 그녀는 그냥 재즈 시대를 즐겼던 거고, 그런 치정극에 휘말리는걸 사실 은근히 즐기기도 했었음. 인간들이 자신의 목소리에 넋을 빼앗기는 것도 재밌었고, 뭐… 반짝이는 보석이 좋기도 했고. 마이클은 항상 ‘그런 건 까마귀들이나 좋아하는 거잖아’ 라고 눈을 찌푸렸지만… 캐리는 무슨 생각을 해도 결국은 마이클 생각을 하지 않을 수 없다는 걸 깨닫고 한숨을 쉬었음. 이 중에 누군가가 파트너를 잃은 슬픔에 죽어버린다면 그건 휴나 자신일거라 생각했지 마이클이라고는… 

리처드를 처음 보았을 때 캐리는 자신이 생각했던 늑대수인의 모습과는 많이 다르구나 하고 생각했음. 훨씬 더 날카롭고 날이 선, 마이클의 지상 버전 같은 걸 생각했었지만 리처드는 전혀 그렇지 않았음. 물론 얼굴 선이 날카롭긴 했지만 전체적인 인상은 부드러웠고 생글 생글 웃는 느낌이 더 강했음. 늑대보다는 … 개에 더 가까운 느낌이었음. 캐리의 표정을 읽었는지 휴는 ‘늑대 맞아’라는 듯한 표정으로 고개를 끄덕였음. 몰래 속삭이기엔 리처드의 귀가 너무 좋았으니까 

리처드는 휴를 굉장히 반가워했고 마이클은 바다에서 노느라 데려오질 못했다고 말하자 금세 새파란 눈이 울망울망하게 쳐져서 아쉬워했음. 하지만 곧 캐리를 보고 호기심에 눈을 빛냈음. 그는 이미 냄새로 캐리가 인간이 아니라는 걸 눈치채고 있었음. 휴 처럼 깃털을 가진 동물이라는 건 알 수 있었지만 정확히 무엇인지는 알 수가 없었음. 

“캐리 멀리건. 나이팅게일이에요.”

캐리는 리처드의 약간 뒷편에 서 있는 리페이스를 흘긋 바라보며 인사를 건넸음. 40대 중반 쯤으로 보였고, 리처드와 마찬가지로 웃는 느낌이 부드러운 사람이었음. 캐리는 그들과 금방 친해져서 뉴욕으로 돌아가려던 걸 그만두고 그들의 휴가가 끝날 때까지 함께 아이다호에 머무르기로 했음. 휴는 2주 뒤에 또다시 사서함 주소만 남기고 훌쩍 떠나버려서 앞으로 넉달은 아이다호의 한적한 별장에는 세사람 뿐이었음. 리처드는 낮 시간을 대체로 늑대형으로 보냈음. 이리저리 사냥을 다닌다거나 하면서. 캐리는 리처드가 강아지마냥 리페이스가 던지는 공을 꼬리를 살랑살랑거리며 열심히 다시 물어다 오는 걸 보고 테라스에 앉아 웃다가 혼잣말처럼 리페이스에게 물었음.

“아쉽지 않아요? 얼마 없는 시간에 리처드가 저렇게 늑대형으로 있으면.”

“우리랑 있는 시간이 그렇게나 짧게 느껴지나요?”

“10년이 1년 같죠. 하지만 난 당신 입장에서 물은 건데.”

“글쎄요. 하지만 리처드는 늑대로 있는 시간이 필요해요. 숲에 들어가서 사냥하는 대신 나한테 와서 공 던져달라고 하는 건 늑대로 있으면서 나랑도 있고 싶으니까 그런 거겠죠?”

“그럼 그 다음에는요?”

“?”

“우리 식으로 5년쯤 지나면, 당신은 아마 땅으로 돌아갈 거에요. 그때는요?”

리페이스는 한동안 대답이 없었음. 리처드가 공을 물고 가까이로 달려왔기 때문이기도 했지만 그는 두어번 더 리처드에게 공을 던져주는 동안에도 한 마디도 하지 않았음. 세 번째로 리처드에게 다시 공을 던져 주었을 때, 리처드는 공을 쫓아 달려갔다가 청설모와 마주쳤고, 공은 잊어버렸는지 아니면 청설모가 훨씬 그의 본능을 돋구었는지 그대로 숨을 죽인 채 사냥 자세로 들어갔음. 리페이스는 리처드가 몸을 한껏 낮춘 채 청설모를 사냥하려 하는 걸 보며 작게 웃다가 이내 시선을 떨구고는 비로소 말을 이었음.

“마이클은… 바다에 돌아간 게 아니죠?”

캐리는 말없이 고개를 돌려 리페이스를 올려다보았음. 

“내가 무슨 말을 할 수 있겠어요. 내가 일찍 죽는 쪽인 걸. 슬픔은 뒤에 살아있는 사람들의 몫이구요. … 나는 그냥… 리처드가 후회하는 일이 없도록 노력하면서 매일을 살 뿐이에요.”

“무슨 말인지 전혀 모르겠는데.”

“…누군가가 죽는게 슬픈데에는 많은 이유가 있겠지만, 난 가장 큰 이유는 역시… 더 이상 그들에게 아무것도 해줄 수 없기 때문이라고 생각해요. 만회할 기회가 더이상 없으니까 못 해준 것만 기억이 나고, 후회만 쌓이고, 슬픔은 커지겠죠. 내가 리처드에게 해줄 수 있는 건 거기까지에요. 추억이 많이 있거나, 지금 많이 행복하다고 해서 덜 슬퍼지는 건 아니니까요. 오히려 그것 때문에 더 슬플 수도 있겠죠.”

캐리는 한동안 말없이 리처드가 청설모를 사냥하는데 성공하고 꼬리를 살랑살랑 흔들면서 주둥이를 붉게 물들여가며 얌냠 하는걸 바라봤음. 멀찍이 떨어진 모습이고, 그녀는 지금 인간형이었지만, 그리고 설사 자신이 지금 나이팅게일이라 한들 리처드가 자신을 공격할 일은 없었지만 역시 포식자의 식사는 마음 편하게 볼 수 있는 것은 아니었음. 캐리는 자기도 모르게 약간 오싹함을 느끼며 혼잣말처럼 다시 입을 열었음 

“에바는… 난 한 번도 에바에게 내가 수인이라고 말하지 않았어요. 에바가 내게 자신이 첩보원이라는 말을 하지 않은 것처럼요. 하지만 나는 내 방식대로 에바의 직업이 뭔지 확인했고, 아마… 에바도 내가 뭔지 알았겠죠.”

“직접 새 형태로 만난 적은 없었나요?”

“아뇨. 하지만 언젠가 아슬아슬했던 적이 있었는데… 내가 겨우 인간형으로 옷을 입고 급하게 방에서 나오니까 에바가 문 바로 앞에 서 있더라구요.”

“뭐라고 했어요?”

“아무 말도요. 그냥 웃으면서 ‘그런 얘기였냐’는 것처럼 눈썹을 한 번 올리더니 저녁 먹으러 나가자고 했어요. 아마 그 전까진 내가 바람피는 줄 알았나봐요.”

“아, 왠지 무슨 기분인지 알 것 같네.”

“뭘 안다고 그래요.”

“리처드를 데리고 밖에 나가면, 사람들이 전부 리처드를 눈독들이거든요. 워낙 귀여워야지.”

“…6피트 넘는 애한테 그게 할 말이에요?”

“뭐. 나도 내 눈에만 그렇겠거니 생각했는데, 그게 아니었단 말이죠. 심지어 늑대일 때 산책하다가 사람들을 마주친 적이 있었는데 … 그 신혼부부 커플이 뭐랬는지 알아요?”

“뭐라고 했는데요?”

“여자가 리처드 머리랑 목을 긁어주면서 남자한테 ‘우리도 이런 귀여운 강아지’기르자고 했다구요.”

“아. 누구 자존심에 10달러 적립했겠네.”

“그 말을 듣고 리처드가 금세 귀가 축 쳐져서 내 뒤에 숨는데, 그게 더 귀여워서… 아, 리처드. 매트에 발 털고 올라와.”

“너 저녁 필요 없겠다?”

“음. 그렇네. 리처드, 저녁 필요 없지?” 

두 사람 모두 청설모 한 마리 가지고는 택도 없다는 걸 잘 알았지만 피가 잔뜩 묻은 입에 흙 묻은 테니스공을 물고 네 발이 모두 흙투성이가 되어 돌아온 리처드를 놀리는 것 만큼은 빼먹을 수가 없었음. 매번, 한 번도 빼놓지 않고 정말 진심으로 저렇게 귀와 꼬리가 축 쳐져서는 울망울망하게 바라봤으니까. 당장 여기서 인간형으로 몸을 바꿀 순 없어서 그냥 그렇게 낑낑거리는 듯한 얼굴로 리페이스를 쳐다보다가 리처드는 문득 캐리가 자기 말을 알아들을 수 있단 걸 기억해내고는 입에서 테니스 공을 뱉어내곤 볼멘소리로 투덜거렸음. 

‘진짜 손바닥만한 거였다고! 그리고 이제 겨울 막 끝나서 쟤 살도 없었단 말이야!’

“그래. 그래. 리, 리처드가 저녁 없어도 된대요.”

‘누가!!!!! 누가 그래!!!!!! 싫어!!!!!!! 오늘 닭고기라고!!!!!!!!! 리!!!!!!아니야!!!!!!!나 배고파!!!!!!!! 이 거짓말쟁이 새!!!!!!!!!!!!!’

“안 먹어도 이렇게 힘이 넘친다네요.”

“정말? 괜찮겠어 리처드?”

‘우씨!!! 두고봐!! 나 옷입고 내려오면 알아서해!!!!’ 

“워, 워, 리처드. 발 털고 들어가 안 돼.”

리처드는 반쯤 집안에 들어갔다가 리페이스에게 꼬리가 붙잡혀서 질질 바깥으로 다시 끌려나왔음. 리처드는 으르렁 거리며 캐리를 째려보면서 매트에 열심히 발을 털고는 윗층으로 뛰어올라갔음. 리페이스는 키득거리면서 테라스 계단에 앉아있는 캐리에게 손을 내밀었고 캐리는 그 손을 잡고 일어났음. 

“닭고기라. 내 앞에서 너무한 거 아니에요?”

“?!”

“농담. 농담이에요.”


	26. Chapter 26

아이다호에서 휴가를 보내는 동안 리페이스는 그간 찍었던 사진들을 정돈했음. 그건 그가 다큐 감독으로 9년간 리처드와 여기저기 돌아다니면서 찍은 풍경사진들도 있었지만 대체로는 리처드를 찍은 거였음. 리처드의 늑대형을. 어딜 가든 일주일 정도만 지내면 리처드는 그곳을 자기 손바닥 안처럼 속속들이 파악했고 산책때마다 신나서 깡총거리며 리페이스를 그가 좋아할 만한 곳으로 이끌었음. 간혹 리페이스가 ‘안 돼. 난 여긴 못 올라가’ 라고 할 적마다 ‘아 그건 미처…’ 하고 곤란한 얼굴을 해보이곤 했지만 언제나 결국 리페이스가 올라갈 수 있는 길을 찾아냈음. 리페이스는 종종 리처드가 사냥을 하고 날고기를 먹고, 커다란 야생동물들을 위협해서 쫓아버릴 수 있는 것만 아니라면 정말로 늑대같지 않다는 생각을 했음. 그건 분명 귀엽기도 했지만 그를 걱정하게도 만들었음. 자신이 죽고난 뒤에 리처드가 어떻게 살게 될지 걱정됐으니까. 저렇게 사람이랑 노는 걸 좋아하고 먹지는 못해도 인간 음식에도 호기심이 크고… 인간형일때에는 색이 다양하게 보여서 좋다고 어린애처럼 즐거워하는 걸 보고 리페이스는 오래전부터 정말로 자신이 죽은 뒤의 리처드가 걱정되기 시작했었음. 누가 리처드를 계속 인간으로 머무르게 도와줄 수 있을지 그는 알 길이 없었음. 또다시 연구소 같은데 끌려가는 건 아니겠지 하고 걱정했고, 그렇다고 캐리처럼 스스로 도심에서 살아가기엔 그의 동물형이 가지는 야생성이 도시에서 살기에 적합하질 못했음. 적어도 눈에 띄지 않고서는… 

9년간 쌓아온 개인적으로 촬영한, 단 한 번도 잡지라든지 아무데에도 외부에는 공개하지 않았던 방대한 사진들을 다시 찬찬히 살펴보면서 리페이스는 사진 하나마다 얽힌 추억들을 떠올렸음. 정말이지 리처드는 … 역시 보통 늑대로써 살기에도 힘들것 같았음. 야생 곰마저 리처드가 위협하면 겁을 집어먹고 도망쳐버렸는데, 덕분에 리페이스는 마취총과 진짜 총을 가진 국립공원 경비대들 없이도, 그들보다도 훨씬 더 길을 자기 손바닥처럼 잘 알고 있는 리처드를 따라 다른 이들은 접근하지 못하는 곳을 구경하며 카메라에 담을 수 있었음. 하지만 그건 반대로 해석하자면, 동물들은 리처드가 수인이라는 걸 인간들보다도 훨씬 더 정확하고 간단하게, 거의 본능적으로 눈치채고 그를 피한다는 얘기였음. 늑대들도 마찬가지였고 다른 동물들 역시, 리처드가 사냥을 목적으로 기척을 숨기고 접근하는게 아니면 다들 그를 기이하게 쳐다보다가 홱 돌아서서 가버렸음. 리처드의 태도에 달라진게 있다면, 리페이스가 그들을 촬영하려 하는 것이나, 자신이 그에게 숲을 원래 모습 그대로 제대로 보여주고 싶은 그런게 아니라면 굳이 기척을 숨기지도 않고, 오히려 더 으르렁거리며 그들을 내쫓아버린다는 거였음. 물론 그건 다른 늑대무리나, 짝짓기 철의 민감한 엘크 무리라든지, 곰이라든지 하는 리페이스를 해칠 수 있는 녀석들을 대상으로 한 거였지만. 

정말로 휴가 제대로 가르쳤는지 리처드는 대체로 모든 동물들의 말을 이해했음. 하지만 그와 대화를 하려고 드는 무리는 굉장히 드물었음. 초식동물들은 대부분 그가 말을 걸라치면 겁먹고 도망쳐버렸고 늑대 무리들은 저리 꺼지라고 그를 싫어했고, 곰은 말은 통해도 대화는 불가능한 존재였고 (리처드는 그냥 ‘걔네랑 난 대화 코드가 안 맞아’ 라는 말만 했음) 다른 녀석들은 그럭저럭 가능은 했지만 까불까불거리는 식이어서 도저히 진지하게 대화를 나눌 수가 없었음. 하지만 가끔씩은 제대로된 대화를 나눌 만한 녀석이 무리의 우두머리인 경우가 있어서, 그는 리페이스를 위해 가젤 영양 무리에게 그는 너희를 해칠 의도가 있는 사람이 아니니까 가까이 오게 해달라든지 하는 부탁을 할 수가 있었음. 그런때면 리페이스는 사슴 무리나 여우 무리가 자신이 쓰다듬을 수 있을 정도로 바로 곁에 다가서도 신경도 쓰지 않고 자기들 일을 계속하는 걸 볼 수 있었고 일반 늑대의 1.5배는 되는 크기인 리처드가 마치 자기가 그 무리의 일원인양 꼬리를 살랑대며 장난스럽게 걸어다니는 걸 카메라에 담을 수도 있었음. 나중에 그 사진들을 보자니 정말 합성같아 보여서 웃을 수밖에 없었지만. 가젤 영양들은 풀 뜯어먹느라 관심도 없는 가운데 늑대(물론 아프리카에 살 리가 없는 북아메리카 늑대가)가 혀 내밀고 꼬리를 살랑이며 놀고 있는 사진은 다시 봐도 정말 웃겼음.

리페이스가 좀 위험하다 싶은 동물을 대상으로 다큐를 찍을 때면 리처드는 언제나 사정거리 내에서 맴돌았음. 그는 버팔로 무리가 얼마나 난폭하게 돌변할 수 있는지 잘 알고 있었고 리페이스가 다음에는 버팔로를 찍을거라고 했을 때 제정신이냐는 듯이 쳐다봤었음. 그가 뭐라 말을 걸어도 말을 알아 듣는건지 못 알아듣는건지 씹기만 하는 그 녀석들은 리처드로써도 웬만큼 좋은 기회가 있는게 아니고서야 사냥에 나서지 않을 만큼 (보통 늑대 무리에게도 쉽지 않은 사냥감이었고, 리처드는 혼자였으니까) 만만찮은 상대였음. 리처드는 언제나 사정거리 에서 빙빙 맴돌며 버팔로 녀석들이 조금이라도 리페이스의 촬영팀 쪽으로 적대적인 낌새를 보일라치면 그와 한참 떨어진 인간들의 귀에는 들리지 않겠지만 버팔로들에게는 충분히 들릴(그러나 역시 씹는건지 대꾸는 없었음)만한 소리로 으르렁거렸음. 

리페이스는 지금껏 아무도 찍지도, 심지어 보지도 못했을 풍경들 중에도 그와 리처드가 가장 특별한 추억을 가지고 좋아했던 곳들만 추리고, 이런 저런 곳에서의 리처드의 자연스러운 모습을 담은 사진들을 골랐음. 그리고 인간형일때의 사진도. 그가 얼마나 다양한 인간의 감정을 가졌는지를 보여주는 것들이었음. 아니, 어쩌면 그렇게 말하는게 더 이상한 일일지도 몰랐음. 다양한 인간의 감정을 가졌다 라는건, 리페이스는 어폐가 있다고 생각했음. 늑대형일때는 인간의 말과 감정을 가진 늑대인게 맞았음. 사고나 감정이 약간 단순화 되는 경향이 있기도 했음. 하지만 그런 때에도 그는 여전히 다른 동물들과 판이하게 구분되는 복잡하고 추상적인 사고와 감정을 가질 수 있었고, 인간형일때에는 완벽한 인간이었음. 단지 늑대형일때의 습성이 약간 남아 근시안이라거나 음식 취향이 늑대였고, 신체적인 능력들이 일반 인간보다 훨씬 뛰어날 뿐이었음. 

리페이스는 사진들을 정리하여 NGC의 잡지에 실을 수 있는 24페이지짜리 글을 작성했음. 그건 칼럼이라고 할 수도 있었고 그냥 스페셜 리포트 형식으로 덧붙여질만한 것이기도 했음. 사진들과 글은 그가 19살 때부터 지금껏 NGC에서 일하면서 돌아다닌 곳들에 대한 이야기였음. 그 긴 여행을 함께한 늑대 한 마리와, 그의 가장 소중한 친구에 대해서도. 그는 연인이라고 쓰고 싶었지만 괜히 논점을 흐리는 반감을 사고 싶지 않았음. 아는 사람이야 단박에 늑대와 인간이 동일인물이라는 걸 알았겠지만, 그는 그냥 자연스럽게 썼음. 읽다보면 처음에는 편집자의 실수인가 하고 고개를 갸웃거리다가 다 읽을 때쯤이면 확실하게 깨달을 수 있었음. 사실 어느 시점에서부턴가는 몇몇 사람들은 그때 워싱턴의 연구소에서 상어수인 마이클 패스벤더가 데리고 사라져버린 늑대 수인 리처드가 리페이스와 지내고 있다는 걸 눈치채고 있었음. 딱히 나서서 뭐라 할 입장이 아니기도 하고, 괜히 논란에 불을 지피고 싶지도 않아 나서지 않고 있었을 뿐이었음.

두 달 뒤 캐리는 우편함에서 NGC 정기 잡지를 발견했음. 그녀는 표지에 있는 하울링하는 늑대의 사진을 단번에 알아보았음. 눈을 감고 있어서 가장 특징적인 하늘색 눈을 확인하지 못해도 그게 리처드라는 건 너무나 명확했음. 하루에 반나절 정도는 바로 그 늑대와 3달째 살고 있었으니 못 알아볼 리가 없었음. 그녀는 리페이스와 리처드가 뒷테라스에서 바베큐를 (물론 리처드가 잡아온 거였고, 리처드의 몫은 날고기로 남아있었음)준비하고 있는걸 보고 혼자 식탁에 앉아 비닐포장을 뜯어내고 가운데로 페이지를 넘겨 NGC가 스페셜 리포트 형식으로 실은 리페이스의 기사를 읽었음. 그녀는 처음에는 리페이스가 무슨 생각인지 알 수 없었음. 하지만 곧 그의 의도를 알 수 있었음. 그의 문장은 뭔가를 강하게 주장하거나 설득하려는 어조는 전혀 아니었음. 단지 그냥 자신이 9년간 함께 지낸 친구에 대한 글이었고, 그는 리처드의 늑대로서의 야생성을 굳이 감추지 않았음. 그가 정말 야생늑대와 조금도 다르지 않은 모습으로 코에 주름을 잔뜩 잡은 채 주둥이와 앞발에 피를 잔뜩 묻히고 사냥한 고기를 뜯어먹는 사진이나 엘크를 혼자서 사냥하는 모습 같은 것도 빼놓지 않고 실었으니까. 하지만 그가 늑대인 만큼이나 인간이라는 것도 다 읽고 나면 도저히 부인할 수 없었음. 인간형일때 찍힌 사진 속에서 리처드는 단순히 모습만 인간처럼 보이지 않았음. 그는 숲을 배경으로 늑대형으로 찍혔을 때 만큼이나 집안이나 서점, 크리스마스 트리 앞에서 인간형인 모습도 그 배경이 되는 사회에 자연스러운 일원처럼 보였음. 그 사진에서 부자연스러운 것 단 하나는, 두 장의 사진이었음. 옐로스톤에서 30대였던 리페이스와 찍은 사진과, 얼마 전 아이다호에서 찍은 사진에서 확연하게 드러나는 건, 그의 시간은 리페이스의 시간에 비해 너무 느리게 흘러서 리페이스에 비하자면 그의 시간은 멈춘것처럼 보인다는 것 정도였음. 캐리는 종종 리페이스와 마이클 이야기를 나누었는데, 그럴 적마다 리페이스는 자신이 죽고난 뒤에 리처드가 또 다시 연구소에 그런식으로 붙잡히거나 할까봐 걱정하고 있었음. 국립공원 같은 곳에 산다고 해도 그는 늑대 무리에 낄 수는 없었는데, 외로움을 달래려 연구소 사람들과 지낸다 해도 그들은 결국 동물을 관찰하는 눈으로 그를 볼 것이었음. 그는 리처드가 제대로 인간 사회에서 살 수 있기를 바랬음. 물론 그러려면 그가 수인이라는 걸 완전히 숨길수만은 없었음. 늑대는 눈에 너무 띄었으니까. 리처드가 꼬리를 살랑살랑 흔들면서 자기 방으로 올라가려다가 (옷을 갈아입고 올 셈인것 같았음) 캐리를 발견하고 그녀에게 다가가 약간 부비적거렸음. 캐리는 머리를 쓰다듬어주면서 ‘그루밍 하고 싶었어 고양이씨?’ 하고 놀렸고 리처드는 캐리가 자기 머리 털을 마구 헝클어트리는 손길에 기분이 좋아서 눈을 감고 있다가 고양이라는 소리에 금세 뒤로 물러나 으르렁 거렸음. 캐리는 웃으면서 잡지를 돌돌 말아 손에 쥐고 그를 내려다보며 말했음.

“그래 계속 그러고 있어. 난 나가서 리페이스랑 바베큐 할게.”

‘! 치사해 ! 기다려 나도 바베큐 할 거야!’

“니껀 날고기잖아. 그건 바베큐가 아니야.”

‘…너도 과일만 먹을거잖아.’

“파인애플도 바베큐 할 수 있어.”

‘…너 내가 새장에 가둘거야ㅜㅜ!’

“음, 그래. 난 5분만에 열고 나오겠지. 옷 갈아입으러 안 갈거야? 내가 다 먹어버린다?”

‘!!! 리페이스가 나 내려올때까지 기다린댔어ㅜㅜ!!!’

리처드는 그렇게 말하고는 윗층으로 뛰어올라갔음. 캐리는 리처드가 늑대형일때는 단순한 장난에 너무 잘 넘어온다는게 재밌어서 키득거리며 테라스로 나갔음. 확실히 늑대형일때 그는 사고가 좀 더 단순해지는 경향이 있었음. 공 같이 움직이는 걸 추격하며 노는 걸 굉장히 좋아했고. 그건 어쩔 수 없는거였지만. 인간형일때는 책이나 영화 같은 것도 그에 못지 않게 즐기는데 늑대형일때는 거의 늑대의 습성을 따라가는 거였음. 그녀는 언젠가 마이클과 이것에 대해 이야기를 했던 걸 떠올렸음. 마이클은 좀 더 심한것 같았음. 그는 상어형일때에는 다른 이들을 복종시키는데에서 오는 쾌감과 만족감이 더 크다고 했음. 아니, 그게 가장 지배적인 감정이고 동기가 된다고 했음. 다른 감정들은 거의 다 죽어버린다고. 캐리는 자신이 새 형태일때는 소리나 포식자의 위협에 훨씬 더 민감해지거나 과일이나 견과류, 곤충이나 벌레 등의 먹이 유혹에 자제력이 훨씬 흐려진다는 것 외에는 별다른 커다란 감정적 변화는 겪지 못했기에 그게 어떤 것인지 잘 이해하지 못했었음. 감정이 사라진다니. 그녀는 자신이 남매라고 생각했으면서도 마이클을 제대로 이해하지 못했다는 생각이 들어 우울해졌음. 그녀는 손에 쥔 잡지를 내려다보고 B타입 수인인 자신도 단순히 종이 다르다는 이유로 다른 B타입 수인인 마이클을 제대로 이해하지 못했는데, 인간들이 리처드를 이해할 수 있을까 하고 생각했음. 

* * *

리페이스가 NGC에 실은 글은 꽤 큰 반향을 가져왔지만 정작 그들의 삶에는 그리 큰 변화는 없었음. 휴가가 끝날 무렵 캐리는 런던으로 떠났고 리처드와 리페이스는 밴쿠버로 떠났음. 리페이스는 인터뷰 요청 같은 것에 아주 신중하게 반응했고 리처드는 자기에게 바늘을 찔러대거나 동물원의 동물 취급하는 사람만 아니라면 방문객에 그닥 까다롭게 굴지 않았음. 사실 그는 휴나 캐리, 리페이스 의외의 사람들과 오랫동안 대화를 나눌 기회는 거의 없었기 때문에 인터뷰어와 이야기하는 걸 재밌어했음. 연구 목적의 과학자와의 만남에는 굉장히 조심스러웠고 낯을 가렸지만. 하지만 어떤 경우에도 다른 B타입 수인에 대해서는 아무런 말도 하지 않았음. 마이클에 대해서도 그는 아무 말도 하지 않았고, 어떻게 워싱턴 연구소를 빠져나왔는지에 대한 이야기도 하지 않았음. 단지 그곳의 사람들은 자신에게 지독하게 굴었고, 마이클이 자신을 빼내주었다는 정도만 말했음. 그는 워싱턴에서의 일은 말하고 싶지 않아했고 주제가 그쪽으로 흘러가려고 하면 금세 교묘하게 말을 돌려서 도리어 인터뷰어들이 그의 화술에 더 깊은 인상을 받을 지경이었음. 

리처드는 의외로 사람들이 자신을 보는 시각이 ‘늑대니까 위험하지 않아?’라는 점이었다는 것을 깨달았음. 리처드는 인터뷰 동안 대부분의 시간을 늑대일때에 얼마나 인간적인 사고를 하는지를 설명하는데 할애하게 되었음. 사실 감정이나 사고가 약간 단순화 되는 것 외에는 기본적인 것은 같았음. 그가 잘 이해하지 못했던 것은 다른 동물과도 대화를 할 수 있다는 얘기를 했을 때 인터뷰어가 ‘그럼 사냥할 때 불쌍하지 않아요?’ 라고 묻는거였음. 리처드는 단 한번도 그런 문제로 혼란스럽거나 죄책감이라거나 불쌍하다거나 하는 느낌을 가진 적이 없었기 때문에 그 질문을 이해하기가 힘들었음. 그리고 그는 이상하다고 생각했음. 인간들도 계란 후라이 하나 먹을 적마다 ‘병아리ㅜㅜ미안해ㅜㅜ’하면서 먹지 않잖아?라고 생각했으니까. 사냥은 그에게 놀이이기도 했지만 그 전에 그냥 식사의 일부였음. 인간으로치자면… 마트에서 장을 보고 요리하는 것 정도. 그는 ‘그래도 말을 알아 듣잖아요?’라고 말하는 인터뷰어에게 그래도 음식은 음식이라는 설명밖에는 할 수가 없었음. 그러면서 배고프지 않은 때에는 자신도 그들을 건드리지 않고, 그들도 자신이 사냥 대상으로 보지 않을때는 그렇게 경계하지 않는다고 덧붙이자 인터뷰어는 더더욱 혼란스러워할 뿐이었음. 

“하지만…인간도 말이 통하는데, 그들을 공격하고 싶다거나 하진 않아요?”

“…내가 늑대일 때도 인간일 때도 늑대를 사냥하지 않는 것처럼 늑대형이든 인간형이든 인간을 해칠 생각도 없어요. 동족을 먹지 않는건 당신들도 그렇지 않아요? 내가 말이 통하는 존재들을 먹는 것에 불편함을 느낀다면, 더 이상 달리 해줄 말이 없네요. 내가 죽고나면 그들도 내 시체를 뜯어먹을 겁니다. 하지만 원래 그런거에요. 그건 잔인한것도 악의가 있는 것도 아니고, 그냥 식사를 하는 것일 뿐이죠. 굳이 누가 더 인간적인지를 따지고 싶다면, 나는 내가 배를 채울 만큼만 사냥을 하죠. 호화스러운 의복이나 식사를 위해 사냥하지 않아요. 당신들은 종교나 이데올로기를 방패삼아 학살을 저지르기도 하지만, 우리는 그런 일이 없어요. 굳이 누가 더 우월한지 따지고 싶다면 말이죠. 사람들이 그것에 대해 뭐라고 말하는지 알아요. 자기들이 더 똑똑하기 때문에 일어나는 비극이라고 생각하고 있잖아요? 하지만 그건 당신들이 오해하고 있는거에요. 원하기만 한다면, 우리 쪽에서도 포식자들이 얼마든지 필요 이상으로 사냥할 수 있어요. 동족끼리 해칠 수도 있고, 인간들을 해칠 수도 있죠. 하지만 우리는 그냥 그렇게 하지 않는 것일 뿐이에요. 그 뒤에 남는게 아무것도 없다는 걸 아니까요. 우리가 욕심이 없다거나, 지적인 수준이 떨어진다거나 하는 식으로 볼 수도 있겠지만 가장 본질적인 이유는, 우리는 실수를 저지르지 않아도 결과가 어떨지 알고 있고, 굳이 그걸 현실화하려 하지 않는거죠. 당신들은 몇 번이나 저질러도 계속하지만요.”

“당신의 관점이 조금 불분명한것 같네요. 리처드, 당신은 스스로를 뭐라고 생각하죠? 인간인가요 늑대인가요? 어떤 때는 인간인것처럼 말하지만, 방금 전 같은 때는 인간을 ‘당신들’이라고 말하잖아요. 당신은 ‘저쪽’ 이구요.”

“굳이 그렇게 분류해야겠다면… 나는 경계에 있어요. 울타리 위에 있는거죠. 늑대 형일때는 저쪽이고, 인간형일때는 이쪽이고. 하지만 둘다 나이고, 동등하게 나에요.”

“하지만 당신은 인간 사회에 받아들여지길 원하지 않나요?”

리처드는 그 질문에 말없이 미소를 지었음. 그건 어딘가 흥미로워하는 것 같기도 했지만 쓸쓸해보이기도 했음. 그는 창밖으로 시선을 옮겨 비가 내리는 밴쿠버의 우중충한 날씨를 바라보았음.

“예전엔 그렇게 생각했었죠. 하지만 늑대들이 나를 무리에 끼워주지 않았던 것처럼, 당신들도 그렇게 해주지 않을 걸 압니다. 기대하지 않아요. 나는 수인이고, 내가 어떻게 느끼든지간에 당신들에게 난 완벽한 인간이 아닐 거고, 늑대들에겐 완벽한 늑대가 아닐거에요. 그 점에선 사실 어느쪽이든 같죠. 자신들과 내가 어디가 얼마나 어떻게 다른지에 집중하는 점이요. 늑대들은 내게 뭍어있는 인간을 볼 거고, 당신들은 내 안의 늑대에만 주목하겠죠.”

“리페이스도 당신을 그렇게 보나요?”

“음… 아뇨.”

“평범한 인간 생활에서, 인간형으로 지낼 때 특이하게 불편한 점 같은 건 없어요?”

“…음…영화관에 갈 수가 없어요.”

“?? 네?” 

“나한텐 소리가 너무 크게 들리고… 그렇게 커다란 스크린에 블록버스터 씬이 지나가면 약간 어지럽거든요. 원래 이렇게 많은 색을 보던 눈이 아니니까.”

“아.. 음… 다른 점은요?”

“백화점에서 오래 있을 수가 없어요.”

“????네?”

“인간형일때도 후각은 그대로니까, 특히 1층에서는 코가 금방 얼얼해지거든요. 내 후각은 인간들 것처럼 빠르게 지치지 않아요. 상당히 머리아픈 일이죠. … 하지만 백화점에 오래 있는 건 보통 인간 남자들도 다들 괴로워하는 일이니까 그렇게 큰 특이사항은 아닐지도 몰라요.”

“음, 그, 예를 들면, 도심에서 갑자기 늑대형으로 변하고 싶은 충동이라거나 그런 건 없어요? 아니면 늑대형에서 갑자기 인간형으로라든지…”

“심각하게 다친 상황이 아니라면, 전 언제나 제 형태를 조절할 수 있어요. A타입은 어떤지 모르지만, B타입은 모두가 그렇죠. 하루에 절반 정도 늑대형으로 지내는 건 그냥 개인적인 선호일 뿐이고, 그렇게 오랫동안 늑대형으로 있어야만 하는 것도 아니에요. 일주일에 반나절 정도면 건강에 문제 없이 지낼 수 있어요. 필요하다면 그것보다 적게 지낼 수도 있지만 너무 길면 몸에 좋지 않으니까. 도심에서 갑자기 그런 일은… 누가 마취총 들고 쫓아와서 도망쳐야 하는게 아니라면 그럴 일 없겠죠. 괴한을 만난다거나. … 매번 하는 말이지만, 늑대일 때는 내 털을 자랑스럽게 생각하지만 인간형일때 벗고 돌아다니는 건 하지 않아요. 당연히 옷을 갈아입을 수 있는 사적인 공간에서나 늑대에서 인간으로 모습을 바꾸죠. 사실 인간에서 늑대로 바뀔 때에도 결국 옷은 남으니까 그것도 사람들 앞에서 하라고 하는건 딱히 내키지 않네요. 인간에서 늑대로라고 해도 그건 좀 무례한 부탁이죠.”

“다른 B타입 수인을 알고 있나요?”

“상어 수인 마이클 패스벤더가 B타입이죠. 하지만 그를 인터뷰하려고 들지는 않는게 좋을거에요. 전 마이클에 대해서 멋대로 이렇다 저렇다 떠들고 싶지 않아요.”

“B타입은 ‘모두가’그렇다고 했는데, 또 다른 수인이 있다는 뜻인가요?”

“그 질문은 받을 수 없어요. 한 번만 더 하면 인터뷰는 그걸로 끝이에요.”

“아, 아직 1시간 남았는데-”

“내가 그걸 꼭 다 채워야 하는 건 아니죠. 계약서에 써 있었잖아요. 당신이 계속해서 날 귀찮게 굴면 나도 위협적으로 굴 생각이 충분히 있으니까, 질문을 하기 번에 속으로 한 번쯤 생각해보시는게 좋겠네요. 물론 내가 늑대형으로 당신에게 으르렁거렸다간 내가 얼마나 야만적이고 공격적이고 위험한 생물인지에 대한 기사를 내시겠지만, 인터뷰 녹음 원본을 내가 가지는 건 다 이유가 있거든요.”


	27. Chapter 27

리처드는 리페이스 아버지의 장례식이 끝난 뒤부터 다시 그와 뉴욕에 머무르기 시작했음. 리페이스는 괜히 사람들 눈치보지 말고 밴쿠버로 돌아가자고 했지만 리처드는 도시에서 사는 것도 재밌을거 같아 하면서 고집을 부렸음. 그는 리페이스가 이제 50대라는 걸 상당히 신경쓰고 있었음. 자신은 20년전과 똑같이 그대로였지만 리페이스의 시간은 금방이라도 끝나버릴것만 같았음. 그는 이제 옐로스톤에 있던 시절과 비교하면 확연히 차이가 났음. 특히 그와 숲으로 산책을 나갈 때 리처드는 그가 옐로스톤 시절에 비하면 훨씬 쉽게 지친다는 걸 체감했음. 그는 앨범을 들여다보면서 자기가 느끼기엔 이제 겨우 2년 정도 지난 것 같은데, 리페이스에게는 벌써 20년이 지났다는 걸 인정하지 않을 수가 없었음. 

특히 그의 아버지의 장례식에서 리처드는 지금껏 리페이스가 자신과 지내기 위해 상당한 희생을 하고 있었다는 걸 깨달았음. 그에게는 친척이나, 동료들이 있었고, 인간 사회에 정당한 위치와 자리가 있었음. 리처드는 리페이스가 지난 20년간 오직 자신 때문에 이곳 저곳을 돌아다니며 거의 고립된 생활을 해왔다는 걸 깨달았음. 그는 리페이스가 아무리 다큐 촬영으로 여기 저기 돌아다녔어도, 적어도 뉴욕에 근거지를 계속해서 두고 있었더라면 어쩌면 그가 아버지와 화해를 할 기회가 있었을 거란 생각이 들었음. 장례식장에서 리페이스는 20대 이후로는 생전 대화 한번 나누지 않은 아버지였지만 슬퍼보였고, 어머니가 자신을 여전히 무시하고 없는 사람 취급 하는 것에도 마음 아파한다는 것을 리처드는 볼 수 있었음. 그는 자신이 리페이스의 다른 연결끈들을 끊어버린것 같은 죄책감이 들었음. 리처드는 뉴욕 시의 허락을 받아 일주일에 한 번, 매주 월요일 오전마다 4시간 씩 야생동물 보호소의 감독 하에 센트럴 파크에서 다람쥐나 비둘기 같은 것을 쫓으며 늑대형으로 뛰어다닐 수 있었음. 그는 시 당국의 허락을 맡는게 굉장히 어려울 거라고 생각했는데, (특히나 리페이스에게는 거의 나중에 통보식으로 알렸기 때문에) 의외로 그들은 리처드가 자신들이 생각한 것보다 훨씬 문명적이고 정중한 사람이라는 것에 더 큰 충격을 받은 것 같았음. 하울링은 허용되었지만 여전히 사냥은 금지였고 리처드는 그냥 마트에서 구입하는 생고기로 만족하기로 했음.

하지만 역시 집에 있을 때에는 늑대형으로 뒹굴거리는 시간이 그래도 꽤 있었음. 넓은 편이긴 해도 늑대형일때에는 한없이 작게만 느껴지는 뉴욕의 플랫에서 할 수 있는 거라곤 그냥 늘어지게 기지개를 켜는 정도였지만 어쨌든 그는 리페이스와 소파에 사이좋게 누워 그가 자신의 보송보송한 털에 기대 누운채 꼬리 털을 만지작거리는 걸 좋아했음. 그들은 간혹 그렇게 하루종일 게으르게 누워 영화를 실컷 보기도 했음. 물론 소리는 꽤 작게 틀었는데, 리페이스는 이미 그런 것에 익숙해져있었고, 굳이 따지자면 리처드도 늑대형일때에는 안경을 낄 수 없는데다가 흑백으로만 보였기 때문에 꼭 그가 손해보는 것만도 아니었음. 물론 리처드는 블록버스터를 제외하고는 반드시 인간형으로 보았음. 움직임이 많고 현란한 것은 도저히 컬러풀한 생생한 화면으로 볼 수가 없었음. 눈이 너무 어지러워서.

리페이스가 NGC의 일이나 수인 관련된 일로 다른 학회 같은데에 가야 할 때면 리처드는 그냥 꼬리를 살랑살랑거리며 집은 내가 안전하게 지킬테니까 걱정말고 다녀오라는 듯이 조용히 앉아 그를 바라볼 뿐이었음. 그는 꼭 나서야 하는게 아니라면 결코 그런 자리에 나서지 않았음. 길거리에서 사람들이 종종 그를 알아보긴 했지만 대개의 경우 얼굴을 보고 알아본게 아니었더라면 그가 수인이라고는 상상도 하지 못했을거라는 느낌에 놀라 당황하는 반응일 뿐이었고 그에게 적대적인 반응은 그렇게 자주 있지는 않았음. 사실 리처드는 후각으로 인간이 혐오감이나 분노 같은 것을 느끼는 걸 어느정도 감지할 수 있어서 덤빌만한 배짱이 있는 사람이 없는게 가장 큰 이유라는 걸 잘 알았지만 굳이 리페이스에게 설명해주진 않았음.

리처드는 리페이스 없이도 자주 인간형으로 바깥을 돌아다녔음. 특히 그는 혼자서 메트로폴리탄에 자주 갔음. 그는 유화를 가장 좋아했고 간혹 한쪽에 조용히 앉아 끈기있게 그림들을 모사하기도 했음. 그가 자주 가는 곳의 사람들은 그에게 익숙해졌고, 처음에는 그를 의심쩍거나 경계심 있는 눈으로 쳐다보았지만 나중에는 그냥 보통 단골들을 바라보듯이 아무렇지도 않아했음. 리처드는 그게 좋았음. 그는 굳이 일부러 과하게 친절하게 굴려고도 하지 않았고 자기 성향과 다르게 사교적으로 굴려고 하지도 않았음. 그냥 리페이스가 아닌 다른 사람들과, 자신의 집이 아닌 다른 공적인 장소에 있을때 언제나 그렇게 하듯이 약간 내성적인 인간의 모습 그대로였음.

리페이스는 리처드가 자기가 생각한 것보다 훨씬 도시 생활에 잘 적응하는 것에 약간 놀랐음. 심지어 그가 월요일 낮에 ‘공원에 산책하러 갈 건데 같이 갈래?’라고 물었을 때에는 당연히 그가 인간형으로 간다는 건줄 알았음. 하지만 그는 그냥 조깅 같은거라고 생각했지 자기가 ‘그래’라고 했을 때 리처드가 늑대형으로 변한채 꼬리를 살랑거리며 입에 하네스 끈을 물고 자신에게 다가올 줄은 몰랐었음. 

“? 리처드? 이게 뭐야?”

리처드는 리페이스를 물끄러미 올려다보다가 말이 통하지 않으니까 어쩔 수 없이 인간으로 다시 몸을 바꾸고 입에 문 빨간색 가죽 끈을 손에 옮겨쥐고는 대답했음. 뭐, 거실에서 벌거벗은 채로 있는게 편안하지만은 않았지만 사적인 공간이고 리페이스랑 둘이만 있는거니까 라고 생각하면서. 

“사실 이런거 필요 없지만, 없으면 사람들이 놀라잖아.”

“아니 그게 요점이 아니라-”

“안 갈 거야?”

“갈 거긴 한데 이거-”

“너무 세게 조이지 마.”

“아… 응…”

리페이스는 약간 얼떨떨한 느낌으로 리처드에게서 가죽으로 된 하네스를 받아들어 그가 다시 늑대형으로 변하자 그에게 채워줬고 문득 어느 공원인지 자기가 모른다는 걸 깨달았음. 하지만 리처드는 그냥 신난듯이 꼬리를 살랑살랑거리며 공도 가져갈까? 라는 듯이 테니스 공을 입에 물고 자신을 바라보다가 그가 공을 받아들자 앞장섰음. 리페이스는 센트럴 파크에 도착하고 나서야 리처드가 자신이 늑대형으로 4시간동안 뛰어놀 수 있는 시간을 뉴욕 시에 허락을 받았다는 걸 알았음. 주변에는 야생동물 보호국 사람들이 마취총 뿐만이 아니라 실탄이 든 진짜 총까지 들고 서있었지만 리처드는 신경도 쓰지 않고 리페이스가 끈을 풀어주자 금방 풀숲으로 뛰어들어 사라졌다가 20여분쯤 뒤 리페이스에게 돌아와 공놀이를 하기 시작했음. 그렇게 하기를 한 달쯤 계속하자 야생동물 보호국 사람들은 마취총만 들고 오기 시작하더니 두달, 세 달이 지났을 때에는 그냥 무전기만 들고 두 세명만 설렁설렁 나타나기 시작했음. 8개월쯤 되었을 때에는 굳이 그 시간에 사람들의 출입을 통제하는 것도 허술하게 하더니 1년쯤 지났을 때에는 가끔 서서 구경하는 사람들이 있긴 했지만 월요일 낮 시간에 늑대가 인간과 캐치볼을 하는 걸 구경할 수 있는 사람은 사실 거의 없었고, 가끔씩 사람이 많을 때에는 그저 바로 옆의 메트로폴리탄에 단체 관람을 온 학생들이 멋대로 대열에서 이탈하거나 아예 선생이 더 흥미가 돋아서 애들을 끌고 오거나 하는 경우밖에 없었음. 

리처드는 어떤 경우에도 섣불리 아이들에게 다가서지 않았음. 자신이 그냥 대형견이라 하더라도 위협적으로 보일 거란걸 그는 잘 알았고 간혹 애들이 그에게 달려들거나 꼬리를 잡으려고 하는 등의 무례한 짓을 하더라도 그냥 귀찮다는 듯이 자리를 피할 뿐 딱히 싫은 티는 잘 내지 않았음. 애초에 그럴 정도로 담력이 센 애들도 거의 없었지만. 리처드는 사실 조그만한 동물들을 볼 때마다 사냥을 하고 싶어서 털이 쭈뼛쭈뼛 서는 것 같았지만 당장 보는 눈이 없다고 해도 입과 손을 피로 발갛게 물들이고 집에 돌아갈 수는 없어서 그냥 왁! 하고 놀래키듯이 쫓아가거나 멀찍이서 입맛 다시며 바라보거나 하기만 했음. 

그렇게 뉴욕에서 지낸지 2년이 지났을 때, 리처드는 리페이스가 집을 비운 사이 그의 어머니가 병원에 입원했다는 전화를 받았음. 

* * *

 

리처드는 오해의 소지가 너무 커서 입밖에 결코 내진 않았지만 사실 묘지가 있는 공원을 산책하는 걸 좋아했음. 인간이 얼마나 약하고고, 그들의 시간이 자신의 것에 비했을때 얼마나 빠르게 흘러가는지 계속해서 상기시켜줬으니까. 정갈한 비석에 다정한 문구와 예쁜 꽃들로 장식된 묘지들을 보면 차라리 마음이 더 차분해졌고 그걸 받아들이는게 더 쉬웠음. 자신과 달리 혼자서만 나이를 먹어가는 리페이스의 모습을 앨범으로 보는 것 보다는 훨씬 수월한 일이었음. 리처드는 옷장 앞에서 병문안을 가기에 적절한 옷이 어떤 것인지 잠시 고민했음. 병실에따라 들어갈 생각은 물론 없었고 그냥 병원까지 리페이스를 혼자 오가게 하기 싫어서였음. 시간이 흐를수록, 왠지 역할이 약간 뒤바뀌는 것 같았음. 그는 자신이 리페이스의 보호자나 보디가드가 된 느낌이 사실 좋았음. 그에게 짐이 되거나, 그에게 희생을 요구하는 부담스러운 존재가 되는건 여러모로 싫은 일이었음. 

리처드는 드라마나 영화, 소설에서 습득한 것들을 떠올리면서 역시 너무 칙칙한건 장례식장 분위기를 내니까 오히려 더 실례일것 같다는 생각을 했음. 그는 그냥 차분한 크림슨색 스웨터와 청바지를 집어들었음. 예전에 리페이스를 처음 만났을때, 그가 입고 있는 옷이 신기하고 재밌어서 한참동안 그걸 킁킁대고 씹고 손으로 툭툭 쳐보고 했던게 기억나서 그는 작게 웃었음. 당시 그에게 옷이란 건 진짜 혁명적인 거였는데. 이젠 다른 인간들과 조금도 다를 것 없이 계절과 장소에 맞는 옷을 갖춰 입고, 인간형일 때에는 옷을 입지 않고 있는것을 부끄럽게 생각하고, 심지어는 유행에도 민감하다는 걸 생각하자 자기가 얼마나 인간의 사회에 익숙해졌는지 적나라하게 드러나는 것 같았음. 

리페이스는 리처드를 병실 밖에서 기다리게 할 생각이 없었음. 하지만 리처드는 병원 로비에서 멈춰서더니 자긴 여기서 기다리겠다며 소파에 앉았고 말투나 표정, 눈빛이 어떤 말로도 고집을 꺾을 수 없는 때의 그것이라는 걸 알아본 리페이스는 금방 오겠다고 하고 혼자 엘레베이터를 타고 올라갔음. 리처드는 병원의 소독약 냄새가 워싱턴 연구소의 냄새와 비슷하다는 느낌을 받았고 그래서 기분이 좋지 않았음. 물론 그런 이유로 혼자 로비에서 기다리려는 건 결코 아니었지만. 그는 리페이스가 일찍 내려오는게 좋은 것일지 늦게 내려오는게 좋은 것일지 잠시 고민해보다가 일찍보다는 늦게 내려오는게 좋은 일일 가능성이 더 높다는 생각을 했고 그래서 시계의 분침이 한 칸씩 움직일수록 다행스럽게 생각했음. 

한편으로는 리처드는 리페이스가 딱히 어딘가가 아프지 않더라도, 아마 그의 시간이 끝나갈 때쯤이면 그도 이곳에 있게 될 거란 생각이 들어 침울해졌음. 그를 만난 이후로 벌써 20년이 훌쩍 지났고, 만일 그가 없어지면 이후에 자신이 어떻게 살아야 할지 그는 도저히 알 수가 없었음. 일단 직업을 가질 수는 있을까 하는 걱정도 있었고… 사냥을 하고 산다고 해도… 그는 요즘들어 마이클이 했던 말이 유독 자주 떠올랐음. 그가 얼마나 지독하게도 외로워보였는지가. 바다로 떠난 뒤 그는 도무지 소식이 없었고 휴나 캐리에게 물어도 그들은 그냥 어깨를 으쓱할 뿐이었음. 리처드는 가끔씩 혹시 그가 바다로 간 게 아니라… 하지만 그는 그 이상 생각할 수가 없었음. 그럴 용기가 나질 않았고, 그런 생각을 할수록 리페이스가 떠난 뒤 자신의 모습을 더더욱 상상할 수가 없어졌음. 그는 지금의 생활에서도 리페이스만 빼놓고는 도저히 생각할 수가 없었음. 하지만 다른 인간을 만난다는 것도 그는 상상할 수 없었음. 리페이스만큼이나 자신을 편견 없이 대하는 사람을 만나는 것도 그다지 있음직해보이지 않았고, 설사 그렇다 하더라도… 그는 리페이스가 아니면 싫었음. 휴와 캐리는 시간이 지나면 괜찮아진다고 했지만 그의 눈에는 그들도 딱히 괜찮아보이지만도 않았음. 정도가 훨씬 약하긴 했지만 마이클의 눈에서 보았던 외로움이 그들의 눈에도 있었고, 서서히 지쳐가는 것도 보였음. 리처드는 만일 휴나 캐리마저 없어지면 그땐 또 어떻게 해야 할까를 생각하기도 했음. 다른 수인이 나타날까. 그렇다면 그때 나는 휴나 마이클, 캐리가 했던 것처럼 그들을 가르쳐줄 수 있을까.

결론은 이미 정해진 문제였고, 도무지 답은 나오지 않는 문제였음. 리페이스의 시간은 그의 것에 비해 너무나 빠르게 흘렀고, 그가 없어지면 어디로 가는지의 문제는 둘째치고 어떻게 살아야 할지 리처드는 답을 얻을 수가 없었음. 리페이스 없이 살아본 경험이라곤 옐로스톤에서 홀로 늑대로만 살았던 때나, 워싱턴의 연구소에서 실험용 생쥐처럼 살았던 날들 밖에 없었으니까. 

* * *

리페이스는 2년 전 아버지 장례식때 이후로 어머니를 만나는게 처음이었음. 그의 기억속에 부모님은 언제나 19살때 집을 뛰쳐나오기 전에 보았던 모습 그대로였지만 그가 나이를 먹은 만큼 그들의 시간은 거의 끄트머리에 있었음. 그는 장례식에서 보았던 아버지의 얼굴이 도저히 옛날 그가 알던 그 모습에 연결되지 않아 너무나 어색했고, 아직도 그가 기억하는 아버지는 어딘가에 살아계실것 같은 기분이 들었음. 하지만 어머니가 침대에 앉아있는 병실에 들어서자, 그는 이게 현실이라는 걸 깨달았음. 시간이 이렇게 흘렀다는 게. 사실 가끔씩 거울속의 자신을 보고 깜짝 깜짝 놀랐음. 자신의 눈에 보이는 풍경은 언제나 그대로인데 거울 속을 보면 시간이 갑자기 한꺼번에 확 지나가기라도 한듯이 늙은 남자가 서 있었으니까. 그가 매일 보는 리처드의 모습은 20년 전이나 지금이나 그대로이고, 그들이 사는 곳 어디든 자연의 풍경은 계절을 탈 뿐 세월을 타지는 않았음. 리페이스는 종종 리처드는 자신과 반대의 이유로 혼자서만 동떨어진 기분이 들거란 생각을 하면 슬퍼졌음. 혼자서만 시간이 멈춘듯이 있는 리처드가 늙어가는 자신을 보면 서로 시간이 다르게 흐른다는 걸 매번 잔인하게 깨닫겠지. 자신이야 사실 죽으면 그만이었지만 리처드에게는 그 뒤의 시간이 훨씬 더 길 거였음. 

예전에는, 적어도 한 5년 전만 하더라도, 이기적인 욕심이 그를 걱정하는 마음 못지 않게 있어서 둘이 서로 경쟁하고 있었음. 자신이 떠난 뒤에 리처드가 마이클처럼 되지 않기를 바라면서도 그가 절대로 자신을 잊지 못했으면 좋겠다는 그런 욕심이 자꾸만 고개를 들곤 했었음. 잠들어있는 리처드를 내려다보면서 다른 누구도 이런 얼굴을 보지 못했으면 좋겠다고, 자신에게 안겨 뺨이 발갛게 달아오른채 숨을 헐떡이며 신음하는 그런 얼굴도, 다른 누구도 몰랐으면 좋겠다고. 일출을 보는 걸 좋아하는 늑대의 꼬리가 어떻게 살랑거리는지, 그가 늑대형일때도 어떻게 혀를 내밀고 웃는것처럼 입을 벌리는지, 아무와도 공유하고 싶지 않았음. 하지만… 하지만 그건 리처드가 외롭고 쓸쓸하게, 오로지 슬픔에만 잠겨 남은 시간들을 보내야 한다는 얘기였음. 그럴 수는 없었음. 리페이스는 여러가지 기계 장치들이 이런저런 전선이나 호스로 연결된 어머니를 바라보며 운 좋으면 30년 뒤에나 자신은 저런 모습이 되겠지 하고 생각했음. 도대체 어떻게 하면 리처드가 자신의 죽음을 편안하게 받아들이게 될 수 있을까.

“오랫만이에요.”

그는 침대 옆 의자에 앉았지만 어머니는 고개도 돌리지 않고 완전히 무시한채 책만 읽었음. 병실에는 규칙적으로 기계들이 삑삑거리는 소리와, 가습기 소리, 시계 초침이 움직이는 소리와 간혹 어머니가 책장을 넘기는 소리 외에는 아무런 소리도 울리지 않았음, 그는 역시, 무슨 말을 해야 좋을지 알 수가 없었음. 단순히 20년의 벽만 있다 하더라도 숨이 막힐것 같았지만 그것보다 더 많은 게 한뼘도 되지 않는 이 거리에 두꺼운 유리벽으로 솟아나 가로막고 있는 기분이었음. 시간이 거의 40여분이 흘렀지만 모자 사이에는 여전히 침묵만이 있었음. 한 시간이 흘렀을 때 리페이스는 자리에서 일어났음. 그는 작별인사라도 하려고 했지만 어쩌면 이게 어머니와 나누는 마지막 대화일것 같다는 기분이 들어서 할 수 없었음. 이 다음에 다시 만나는게 둘 중 누군가의 장례식일 것만 같아서. 그는 어릴적에 자신에게 다정했던 어머니를 아직도 기억했음. 아버지는 도저히 추억 하나 찾아보려 해도 찾아지질 않는 사이였지만, 어머니는 조금 달랐음. 적어도 그가 게이라는 걸 알기 전까지는… 그는 10분 정도 망설이다가 결국 아무말도 하지 못하고 돌아섰음. 

리페이스가 엘레베이터에서 내리고 몇 걸음 가지 않아 냄새를 맡은 리처드가 그의 곁으로 다가왔음. 리페이스는 자신의 표정이 어떤지 확인도 하질 못했고 가늠도 되질 않았음. 리처드는 그를 보고 말없이 약간 미소짓더니 그의 손을 잡고 옆에서 걸었음. 주변 사람들은 리처드가 그 늑대 수인인걸 알아보거나 아니면 나이차이가 쩌는 게이 커플로 보거나 둘 중 하나였기 때문에 리페이스는 언제나 굳이 노골적으로 연인인걸 과시하고 다니지 않으려 했지만 지금은 그런걸 신경쓰지 못했고 리처드는 언제나처럼 사람들 시선은 개의치 않았음. 어느 정도는 사실 차라리 게이로 봐주는게 더 기분이 좋았음. 자신을 미개하고 야만적이고 극도로 위험한 짐승으로 보는 거나, 게이자식으로 보는거나 둘 중 하나에서 고르라면 당연히 그는 기꺼이 게이 자식이라 불릴 거였음. 그리고 그걸 떠나서 그런 소리를 듣는게 만족스러웠음. 상대방은 자신이 수인이라는 건 짐작조차 하질 못한다는 점이. 자신을 인간으로 여기고, 사랑의 감정도 온전하게 가지고 있는 존재로 본다는 점이. 차별주의자의 편협한 시각이 그를 공정하게 봐주는 아이러니한 상황이었음. 그는 자신이 리페이스에게 품음 감정이 사랑이라는 걸 알고 있었고 확신했음. 많은 이들은 자신에게 그런 능력이 없으며, 그저 개의 충성심 비슷한 단순하고 맹목적인 감정이라고만 말했지만. 

집으로 돌아가는 차 안에서 리처드는 굳이 리페이스에게 다른 화제로 말을 걸거나 하지 않았음. 집으로 가는 차 안에는 라디오 소리만 흘렀고 리처드는 그냥 리페이스가 혼자 생각에 잠겨있게 내버려두었음. 어머니와 관계가 진전이 되지는 않은 게 분명했음. 하지만 리처드는 그렇다고 해서 괜히 다른 이야기를 떠들면서 그가 그 사실을 외면하도록 유도하거나 하고 싶지 않았음. 그건 그렇게 잘 안 되었다고 해서 없던 일인척 무시하고 덮고 넘어가도 되는 일이 아니었으니까. 리처드는 도리어 어쩌면, 자신이 아니었더라면 20년이나 지난 지금 리페이스는 부모님과 화해했을지도 모르겠다는 생각이 들었음. 단순히 자신 때문에 리페이스가 뉴욕에서 멀리 떨어져서 고립된 사람처럼 살아온 문제가 아니라, 아들이 게이라는 걸 받아들일 수 없어서 절연한 부모에게 아들의 파트너가 남성일 뿐만 아니라 수인이기까지 하다는, 이중으로 감당할 수 없는 충격을 준 것 같았음. 이미 수천만번은 했던 생각이 다시금 들었고 리처드는 가슴이 저릿해지는 걸 느꼈음. 내가 인간이었으면 좋았을 걸. 정상적으로 리페이스와 살 수 있는 완벽한 인간이었더라면. 그가 나를 사랑해주는게 이렇게 힘들지는 않았을텐데.

* * *

 

아마 보통 모자사이라면 몇 번 더 찾아갔겠지만 리페이스는 그렇게 하지 않았음. 리처드는 그가 그러는게 굉장히 신경쓰였지만 자기가 나서서 고나리는 커녕 참견할 입장이 못 되는 것 같아 아무말도 할 수 없었음. 그가 그 문제를 건드리면 물론 리페이스는 그런 말도 하지 않을 거고 그렇게 생각하지도 않겠지만… 그의 마음 속에서 ‘결국 이게 다 너 때문이잖아!’ 하는 소리가 불쑥 튀어나오려했으니까. 

리처드는 리페이스의 가족을 그때 장례식장에서 본 것 말고는 언제나 앨범에서만 봤었음. 리페이스가 부모님과 찍은 사진을 가지고 있는 것은 어릴적 사진 뿐이었음. 아버지는 확실히 엄하고 거리가 있는 사람처럼 보였지만 그래도 리처드는 아버지의 장례식에서도 리페이스가 슬퍼보였다고 생각했음. 장례식에서 보았던 리페이스의 어머니는 물론 사진에서 본 모습과는 40여년이 차이가 나는 만큼 훨씬 나이가 들어보였지만 리처드는 그녀가 우아하고 고상한 느낌이라고 생각했음. 

리처드는 종종 자신은 부모가 누구였을까 하고 생각했음. 휴도 캐리도 마이클도 사실 자신들이 태어났을 즈음을 정확하게 기억하진 못했지만 역시 가장 확실한 것 하나는 어쨌든 그들은 동물에게서 태어났다는 거였음. 리처드는 늑대들이 자신을 꺼려하던 걸 보면 아마 그는 무리에서 버림받았을거라는 생각을 했음. 물론 자신의 부모는 늑대였을테니 아무리 길어도 자신이 10살도 되기 전에 죽었겠지만. 리처드는 길에서 자주 어린 아이들과 그들의 부모를 보면서 자신은 가질 수 없는 그런 유대 관계를 질투하곤 했음. 입양이 허락될 리 없으니까 자식을 가질 수도 없었고, 설사 그런다 하더라도… 그는 자신보다 더 빨리 늙고, 더 빨리 죽는 아이들을 보는게 과연 행복할까 싶었음. 리처드는 가끔씩 카페에 앉아 유리창 바깥으로 길에 지나다니는 어린아이들이나 유모차 같은걸 보면서 가족이란건 어떤 기분일까 하고 생각해보다가 곧 씁쓸하게 그만두곤 했음. 어차피 자신과 같지 않을 것이고, 가슴에 묻을 사람만 많아지는것 같았으니까. 그런 날이면 리처드는 유독 리페이스에게 달라붙어 어리광을 부렸음. 그가 영원히 자신과 있어줄 수 있었으면 하고 말도 안 되는 떼를 쓰고 싶은 기분이 들었음. 옐로스톤에서 인간을 처음 만나 사소한 모든게 신기하고 재밌기만 했던 때처럼 굴면 마치 그때로 정말로 시간이 돌아갈 수 있다는 듯이.


	28. Chapter 28

리처드는 하루종일 리페이스의 곁에 있었음. 벌써 이번 달 들어 세 번째 입원이었고 리처드는 이번에는 퇴원하기 쉽지 않을거란 걸 잘 알고 있었음. 하지만 그는 자신이 이렇게 손을 잡고 있으면 리가 또 금방 일어나 같이 집에 갈 수 있다는 것처럼 우두커니 침대 곁을 지켰음. 그나마 리가 의식이 정상적으로 있어서 그는 리의 곁에 붙어있을 수 있었음. 의료진은 수인이 자기들의 유명 인사 환자 곁에 붙어있는걸 그다지 좋아하지 않는것 같았음. 리는 정신을 차릴 때마다 리처드를 찾았고 그가 제대로 식사는 하고 있는지 같은 걸 물었음. 그러면 리처드는 사실 며칠째 물도 제대로 마신게 없었지만 먹었다고 대답했고 넌 튜브로 먹고 있지만 난 맛있는거 제대로 먹었다고 그를 놀리곤 했음. 잠깐이라도 리가 웃는걸 보고 싶었으니까.

리처드는 이 이상 리를 붙들고 있을 수 있기를 아무리 바란다고 해도 그의 시간이 정말 마지막의 마지막에 와 있다는 걸 알았음. 옐로스톤에서 만난지 47년. 리에게는 충분히 긴 시간이었음. 자신에겐 그렇지 않았지만. 리는 계속해서 리처드의 걱정을 했음. 리처드에게 적어도 뉴욕의 플랫이라도 남기려고 했지만 리처드는 그럴 수 있는 법적인 자격이 전혀 없었음. 리가 죽으면 그에게는 아무것도 남지 않았음. 사진 한 장까지 전부 이렇게 병원에 오지도 않는 친척들의 손에 넘어갈 것이었음. 리는 그래도 리처드에게 사진 정도는 남겨주려고 했지만 리처드는 그렇게 되지 못할거란 걸 잘 알았음. 리의 재산 중에 가장 값진 건 그의 사진이었으니까. 전 NGC 다큐 감독이자, 유명한 사진 작가인 리페이스의 유산중에 가장 값이 나가는 건 그의 사진이었음. 그게 사적인 사진들이라 해도.

리가 의식이 없는 시간이 길어지면서 리처드는 점점 병실 밖으로 쫓겨났음. 그는 보호자도 가족도 아니었고 사실은 리를 면회할 권한이 없었음. 리가 그를 찾지 않는 이상. 리처드는 하염없이 유리창에 달라붙어 리를 바라봤음. 가끔씩 의료진이 블라인드를 내려버릴 때에도 그는 그냥 거기에 우두커니 서 있었음. 그의 귀는 훨씬 많은 소리를 들을 수 있었고, 혹시라도 리가 자기를 찾으면 누가 막든지간에 그는 당장 들어갈 생각이었음. 

그날 새벽 리가 그를 다시 찾았음. 리처드는 그가 원하는대로 그를 안고 옛날 일들에 대한 이야기를 주고 받았음. 리처드는 옐로스톤에서의 일을 주로 말했음. 그가 가장 간절하게 돌아가고 싶은 시절이었음. 47년 전으로. 자신이 정말 철없이 어린 늑대였던 시절로. 리페이스가 아직 30대였던 때로. 하지만 리의 대답은 점점 느려졌고, 마침내는 아무런 대답도 돌아오지 않았음. 

“리?”

하지만 돌아오는 건 기계가 내는 기다란 삐-소리 뿐이었음. 옆에 서 있던 의료진은 시계를 확인하고 사망선고를 해야 했지만 리처드의 눈에서 뚝뚝 흐르는 눈물에 정신을 빼앗겨 그걸 잠시 잊었음.

“리?…”

“…두시 삼십 사분, 사망하셨습니다.”

“리… 리, 제발…”

리처드는 지금껏 병원에서는 물론이고 사람들 앞에서 눈물을 보인 적이 없었음. 의료진은 차가운 인상을 주는 리처드가 늑대 수인이라는 걸 이미 알고 있었고, 그가 자신들의 환자의 상태를 더 나쁘게 할 것 같다는 기분이 더 강하게 들었음. 언제나 슬픈 얼굴로 굳어선채 리의 곁을 지키려 드는 게 그들에게는 그냥 주인에게 충성하는 개 정도로밖에 보이지 않았음. 그리고 그가 자꾸 리의 곁에 붙어있으려고 하니까 리의 유족 (직계 가족은 없었고 그냥 친척들이었지만)들이 계속해서 불만을 표하기도 하고 여러가지로 그가 복잡한 문제들을 일으키고 있었음. 병원에 털 달린 동물이 있어도 되는거냐는 항의도 있었고. 하지만 저렇게 우는 모습은, 그들이 종종 보아왔던 진짜 인간들과 도저히 구분할 수가 없었음. 그가 지금껏 울지 않은 것은, 그가 인간만큼 감정을 느낄 수 없어서가 아니라, 리를 그런 걱정까지 시키지 않으려고 애써온 거라는 걸 알 수 있었음. 그가 얼마나 안타깝게 리를 품에 안고 그의 이름을 애타게 부르는지, 얼마나 간절하게 그에게 아직 떠나지 말라고 하는지 그들은 아무 말도 하지 못하고 서서 바라봤음. 담당의만이 겨우 사망선고를 했을 뿐이었음.

“리 제발… 하루만… 난 아직…”

리처드는 리를 도저히 놓아줄 수가 없었음. 의료진은 사실 리에게서 리처드를 떼어놓아야 했지만 차마 그렇게 할 수가 없었고 그들은 그냥 블라인드를 내린채 기계들만 꺼놓고 병실에 리처드를 리와 단 둘이 남겨놓고 나갔음. 리처드는 한참동안 그를 안고 울었고, 품에서 떼어놓지 않으려 했음. 그는 그냥 그대로 영원히 있고 싶었음. 리페이스를 놓을 수가 없어서 그에게 자기는 아직 준비가 되지 않았다고, 제발 하루만 더 있어달라는 말만 계속 했음. 시간이 얼마나 지났는지 알 수 없었을 때, 누구인지 알 수 없는 사람들이 들어와 그를 리페이스에게서 떼어놓았음. 리처드는 떨어지지 않으려고 했지만 벌써 몇주째 늑대는 굶은 채였고 그는 가슴에 자꾸 날카로운 통증이 느껴져서 서너명의 사람이 달라붙어 그를 끌어내자 끌려가는 수밖에 없었음. 얼마 안가 통제력을 잃고 늑대형으로 몸이 변한채 정신을 잃었지만.

* * *

리처드는 다시 정신을 차렸을 때에야 자신이 늑대형인걸 알았음. 그는 화들짝 놀라 일어났고, 자신이 침대 위에 있으며 팔에 IV바늘이 꽂혀있음을 알았음. 그는 당장 바늘을 입으로 물어 뽑아냈음. 조금 어질어질했고 리가 어디에 있는지 코를 씰룩여보았지만 역시 병원에서는 소독약 냄새가 너무 강했음. 리처드가 주변을 둘러보는데 병실 문이 열리면서 누군가가 들어왔음. 그는 연녹색의 간호사 옷을 입고 있었고, 손에는 환자용 플라스틱 식판을 들고 있었는데, 거기에는 스튜용인듯 엄지손가락 만하게 토막난 생고기가 담겨있었음. 리처드가 경계심 가득한 태도로 침대 옆에 바짝 붙어 몸을 약간 낮추는 자세를 취하자 그는 그는 곧장 문을 잠그고 그대로 가만히 서 있었음. 그대로 2-3분쯤 흐른 뒤 리처드는 비로소 경계를 약간 풀었음. 

“지금 밖에 나가시면 안 돼요. 저 사람들이 찾고 있어요.”

간호사는 한동안 가만히 문가에 서서 리처드가 자신을 찬찬히 뜯어보며 코를 움직이는 걸 바라봤음. 그는 조심스럽게 몇 걸음 다가와 침대 위에 식판을 내려놓고 뒤쪽의 서랍으로 돌아서서 가장 아랫칸에서 뭔가를 꺼냈음.

“IV는 개 수인 기준으로 했는데, 그냥 포도당이랑 비타민이니까 신경 안 써도 돼요. 여기 당신 옷이랑 … 히트 사이클 조절 호르몬제에요. 한 달치 밖에 안 되지만. … 밖에 소리 들리죠?”

리처드는 복도 바깥에서 무슨 기계류가 내는 소리인지 규칙적으로 미약하게 삑 삑 거리는 소리가 나는 걸 물론 듣고 있었음. 그는 고개를 끄덕였음.

“저 소리 멈추면 밖에 그 사람들 없는거니까, 그땐 나가셔도 될 거에요. 집안 사람들끼리 싸우고 있어서 정확히 어떻게 될 지는 모르겠지만… 누가 당신을 상속받을건지 가지고 싸우고 있는데, 알아요? … 페이스씨 병실은 이미 비었어요. 그래도 지하에 영안실로 내려가진 마세요. 거기엔 그 사람들이 있으니까. … 여긴 7층이에요. 나와서 왼쪽으로 쭉 가면 비상구 계단 있는데, 다른 층들은 다 잠겨 있어요. 여기만 열어놨으니까, 끝까지 내려가면 나갈 수 있어요.”

그는 거기까지 말하더니 곧 유니폼 주머니의 호출기가 울려서 행운을 빈다는 듯이 입술을 잠시 굳게 다물더니 곧 나가버렸음. 리처드는 후각을 통해 남자가 가져온 고기가 소고기이고, 약이라든지 뭔가 다른게 들어있지 않다는 걸 알 수 있었지만 식욕은 일지 않았음. 그는 인간형으로 몸을 바꾸고, 옷을 입고, 호르몬제를 챙긴 뒤 복도 바깥에 그가 경고한 소리가 사라진 걸 확인하고 조용히 병실 밖으로 나가 병원을 빠져나왔음. 소리를 통해 그들이 자신을 찾고 있다는 걸 알 수 있었음. … 상속? 나를? 연구소에 팔려는 건가? 대여비라도 받으려고? … 리처드는 평생 리페이스에게 연락 한 번 않고 병문안 한 번 온 적도 없는 사람들이 하이에나처럼 달겨드는데 자신이 할 수 있는게 아무것도 없다는게 분하고 슬펐음. 그는 아무런 법적인 자격이 없었고, 인간이 아니기 때문에 법이 보호해주는 대상도 되지 못했음. 그는 문득 자기 청바지 왼쪽 주머니에 50달러짜리 지폐가 세 장 들어있는 걸 발견했음. 아마 그 남자 간호사가 넣어둔 것 같았음. 

해가 지고 있었고 다리에 하나도 힘이 없었지만 리처드는 집까지 그냥 걸어갔음. 중간에 몇 번씩 숨이 막혀서 넘어지듯이 주저앉았다가 숨을 고르고 겨우 다시 일어났음. 집에 돌아가면, 리페이스가 기다리고 있을것만 같았음. 네 번째로 넘어졌을 때 리처드는 그냥 그대로 길 한쪽에 가만히 웅크리고 앉았음. 눈에서는 다시 눈물이 뚝뚝 흘렀고, 세상에서 완전히 혼자가 된 기분이 들었음. 며칠째 아무것도 먹지 않아 속이 쓰렸지만 그런건 제대로 느껴지지 않았음. 계속해서 왼쪽 가슴에 날카로운 통증이 느껴졌고 그것 때문에 종종 숨이 쉬어지지 않았음. 리처드는 한동안 그렇게 있다가 눈물을 닦고 일어섰음. 집에서 세 블럭쯤 떨어진 근처까지 왔을 때 리처드는 청각으로 그 사람들이 그곳에서 자신을 잡으려 기다리고 있다는 걸 알았음. 그는 망설일것도 생각할 것도 없이 발길을 돌렸고 발길을 돌려 길 모퉁이의 담벼락 그늘에 몸을 숨긴채 밤을 보냈음. 머릿속에는 한 가지 생각밖에 없었음. 리가 보고싶다는 생각. 그가 떠난 것이 도저히 믿겨지지가 않았음. 리페이스에게는 평생이었지만 리처드에게는 그냥 5년 정도가 지난 것에 불과했고 한없이 짧게만 느껴졌음. 

새벽녘에 집 근처로 비틀거리며 걸어가보았는데, 한참동안 경계하고 주변을 살폈지만 그 사람들은 없어진 뒤였음. 리처드는 천천히, 하지만 여전히 경계심을 잔뜩 갖춘채 플랫 건물로 들어갔고 엘레베이터 대신 계단을 사용했음. 하지만 역시 그 사람들은 이미 떠났는지 흔적도 없었고 리처드는 지친 몸으로 집에 들어갔음. 

집안은 허리케인이라도 한바탕 휩쓸고 지나간 것처럼 엉망이었음. 액자란 액자는 모두 비워져있었고 리페이스의 물건은 대부분 전부 사라져있었음. 그의 카메라와 필름 원판들과 그의 컴퓨터, 노트북, 모든것들이. 이유는 모르겠지만 리처드가 그림을 그린 스케치 노트나 그가 그린 그림들도 전부 사라져있었음. 리처드는 텅빈 집안을 둘러보았음. 침실 하나에 서재 하나, 욕실 하나, 부엌 겸 거실… 딱히 좋다고 할 것도 나쁘다고 할 것도 없는 뉴욕의 작은 플랫이었음. 여름이나 겨울에 다른 곳으로 놀러가기도 하긴 했지만 지난 30여년을 리처드와 리페이스는 이곳에서 지냈었음. 리처드는 리페이스의 건강이 나빠지기 시작한 1년쯤 전부터 하지 못하게 되었었지만 그 전까지는 뉴욕에 있기만 하면 매주 월요일마다 센트럴 파크에 가서 리페이스가 던져주던 테니스 공을 거실 바닥에서 주워들었음. 너무 오래되어서, 거기엔 리페이스의 냄새가 전혀남아있지 않았음. 리처드는 빈집에 우두커니 서 있다가 침실로 발걸음을 옮겼음. 거기엔 재산이 될만한게 거의 없었는지 텅 빈 액자틀 몇 개를 제외하곤 거의 그대로였음. 거칠게 뒤진 흔적은 있었지만. 

리처드는 옷장을 열어 어깨에 메는 작은 여행용 가방 하나를 꺼냈음. 그는 그곳에 자신의 짐은 거의 손바닥만큼밖에 챙기지 않았음. 자기 옷은 그냥 티셔츠 두 장과 … 검은 정장 한 벌. 리처드는 그걸 챙기면서 다시 눈물이 흘렀음. 눈물에 흐려진 시야에 들어오는 텅 빈 액자들이, 그 금속 테두리들이 가슴을 찢어내는 것 같았음. 리처드는 어느새 바깥에 해가 뜨고 충분히 밝아진걸 보고는 눈물을 손등으로 닦아내고 짐을 챙겼음. 그는 마찬가지로 엉망이 된 부엌에서 사진이나 엽서 같은 것들이 전부 사라진채 자석들만 덩그러니 남아있는 냉장고를 보지 않으려 애쓰면서 서랍에서 지퍼백을 꺼내왔음. 그는 옷장에서 리페이스의 냄새가 가장 진하게 남아있는 옷들을 몇 가지 꺼냈음. 지난 반년 동안은 계속해서 입원과 퇴원의 연속이어서 리페이스의 냄새가 배어있는 옷은 얼마 없어서, 그걸 하나씩 지퍼백에 넣어 챙기고도 여행 가방은 윗부분이 헐렁하게 남을 정도였음. 하지만 리처드는 더 이상 그 집에서 챙길 것도, 챙기고 싶은 것도 없었음. 그는 자신이 집안을 아무리 찾아도 사진 한 장 나오지 않을 거란 걸 잘 알았고, 굳이 그걸 확인하려 하지 않았음. 그는 혹시라도 그 사람들이 다시 돌아오기 전에 가야 한다는 생각에 침실에 우두커니 서 있다가 금세 발길을 돌려 밖으로 나와 값싼 모텔로 향했음. 마침 TV에서는 리 페이스의 사망 소식이 뉴스로 흘러나오고 있었고 주인은 리처드를 알아봤지만 딱히 뭐라 말하진 않았음. 다만 그는 전화기에 손을 얹은 채 리처드를 바라봤는데, 리처드는 주머니에 가지고 있었던 50달러 두 장을 그에게 내밀었음. 그는 지폐를 흘긋 내려다보더니 전화기에서 손을 내리고 돈을 받아 챙기며 3호실이라 말하고 열쇠를 내주었음.

리처드는 머리가 지끈거리는 것도 그렇고, 가슴의 통증이 사라지지 않는 것도 그렇고, 며칠째 물도 제대로 마시지 않은 것도 그렇고… 그리고… 이제 영원히 리페이스가 없다는 사실도… 모든게 그냥 도망치고 싶었음. 그의 예민한 후각은 지저분한 모텔 객실의 냄새를 더 심하게 느꼈지만 그는 그런 사소한 것은 불평할 힘도 없었음. 리처드는 그냥 여행 가방을 침대 한쪽에 내려놓고 그 옆에 누워 약간만 연 지퍼 틈새를 통해, 지퍼백으로 한 번 감쌌는데도 약하게 흘러나오는 리페이스의 냄새에 신경을 집중하며 그가 죽지 않았고, 아직도 살아서 자신의 옆에 누워있다고 스스로를 속이려 애썼음. 그렇게 생각하지 않으면 한 순간도 더 견딜 수가 없었으니까.

그날 저녁 늦게 잠에서 깬 리처드는 비틀거리며 화장실로 가 물을 약간 마시고 문틈 사이로 밀어넣어진 신문을 보고 리페이스의 장례식이 언제 어디서 열리는지를 알았음. 기사를 통해 그는 리페이스가 그의 부모님으로부터 물려받았던 재산이 상당했고, 그가 외동 아들이고 ‘늑대 수인에게 빠져서’ 결혼도 하지 않고 자식도 하지 않았기 때문에 그의 가장 가까운 친척인 작은 아버지의 아들들, 그러니까 그의 사촌들이 그의 소유로 있었던 페이스 가문의 재산들을 두고 법적 쟁탈전을 벌이고 있다는 걸 알았음. 리처드는 그런 재산에는 관심이 없었음. 뉴욕의 플랫도 다른 사람이 가져가도 상관 없었음. 그냥 … 지금 자신이 여행가방에 챙겨온 리페이스의 냄새가 남아있는 옷이면, 리페이스와 자신의 사진이 들어있는 앨범 한 권이면 되었음. 물론 사진은 한 장도 가지지 못했지만… 

이틀간 리처드는 아무것도 하지 않고 침대에 꼼짝 않고 누워 울기만 했음. 중간 중간 가슴의 통증이 너무 심해지면 몸이 견디지 못하고 늑대형으로 변했지만 그는 다시 인간형으로 몸을 계속해서 바꾸었음. 늑대일때는 감정이 약간 단순화되는 경향이 있었고, 그는 그런 식으로 리페이스를 잃은 슬픔을 외면하기 싫었음. 제대로 그의 죽음을 슬퍼하고 싶었음. 그는 그럴만한 가치가 있는 사람이었으니까. 삼일째에 리처드는 자리에서 일어나 화장실에서 눈과 코가 빨갛게 부은 얼굴을 가라앉히는데는 사실 별 도움이 되지 않았지만 오래도록 차가운 물로 샤워를 했음. 말끔하게 면도를 하고 정장으로 갈아입었음. 그는 아예 짐을 들고 모텔을 나섰고, 지하철 역 사물함에 리페이스의 옷이 든 가방을 집어넣고 출구를 나서 세 블럭 거리의 공원 묘지로 향했음. 공원의 한켠에 묘지들이 줄지어있었고, 페이스 가의 가족묘지가 있었음. 거기에서 약간 떨어진 곳에 교회가 있었고. 리처드는 검은 옷을 입은 조문객의 행렬을 따라 공원 묘지로 들어갔고, 교회에서 약간 떨어진, 페이스 가의 가족 묘지에서 100여미터 떨어진 곳에서 경비원들이 여기서부터는 관계자만 들어갈 수 있다고 막아선 곳에 다다랐음. 하지만 그는 걸음을 멈추지 않았고 경비가 그의 어깨를 잡아세우자 조용히 그 손을 잡아 치웠음. 겉으로 그는 별로 힘을 쓰지 않는 것처럼 보였고, 실제로도 그랬지만 경비원은 그 힘을 이길 수 없었음. 일상 생활에서 리처드는 언제나 조심스럽게 자신의 힘을 조절하고 있었지만 그때에는 무성의하게 굴었으니까. 

리처드가 교회 입구에 들어서자 페이스 가문의 사람들이 술렁였음. 남자들은 거의 군복을 입고 있었음. 리처드는 리의 아버지가 해군 장교였던 것을 기억하고는 그가 게이라는 걸 받아들여지지 못해서 스무살에 집을 뛰쳐나올 적에 이 중에 누구 한 명이라도 그를 지지해줬냐고 날카롭게 묻고 싶었지만 그렇게 하지 않았음. 리페이스의 장례식이었고, 그의 마지막이었음. 그는 이 자리에서 난동을 피우는 일은 하고 싶지 않았음. 그는 처음부터 기대하지도 않았지만 역시나 그의 자리는 없었음. 교회 의자는 그렇게 빡빡하게 자리가 나뉘어진 의자도 아니고 그냥 기다란 벤치였지만,  리페이스의 생전에는 물론이고 그가 심장병으로 쓰러져서 1년간 입원과 퇴원을 반복하는 동안에도 겉치레식으로라도 병문안 한 번 오지 않은 사람들에게만 자리가 주어졌음. 평생 리페이스의 곁에서 파트너로 지낸 리처드는 아무런 자리도 권리르 주장할 수가 없었고 마지막으로 관을 닫기 전에 그에게 인사할 기회도 주어지지 않았음. 입관 역시 그는 가장 멀찍이서 홀로 떨어져 지켜보았음. 

사람들 몇 몇이 그를 두고 조그맣게 언쟁을 벌이는 걸 리처드는 물론 전부 듣고 있었음. 아무래도 그를 ‘상속’하는 건 없던 일이 된 것 같았음. 괜히 언론에 비호감을 살 문제가 될 것 같다고, 워싱턴 연구소에서 탈출한 전적이 있어서 연구소들도 굳이 그를 대여하려 들지 않을 거고 저걸 기르는데도 돈이 많이 들 거라는 그런 이유들로. 리처드는 조문객들의 틈새에서 옐로스톤과 워싱턴의 연구소에 있었던 직원 몇 몇을 보았음. 그들은 자신들의 거의 50년 전 기억과 조금도 달라지지 않은 리처드의 모습에 일부는 향수를, 일부는 죄책감을, 그리고 다른 이들은 위화감과 공포심 같은 걸 느꼈고 리처드는 그들의 표정에 떠오른 감정을 읽어낼 수 있었음. 리처드는 문득 리페이스와 약간 떨어진 옆쪽에 그의 어머니의 묘비를 발견하고는 그가 결국 어머니와도 화해하지 못했던 걸 기억하고 죄책감에 눈을 감았음. 

리처드는 모든 조문객들이 다 돌아가도록 그 자리에 우두커니 서 있었고 해질녘이 되어서 공원 경비가 나가야 한다는 말을 하러 올 때까지 리페이스의 무덤 앞에 서서 가만히 비석을 내려다보았음. 눈물은 그치지 않았고 이젠 흐느낄 것도 없이 그냥 눈물만 계속 뚝뚝 흘렀음. 리처드는 한참 전부터 저 멀리에 휴가 있는 것도, 새 형태로 변한 캐리가 가장 가까운 나무의 가지에 앉아있는 것도 냄새로 알고 있었고, 휴가 나지막한 목소리로 자신을 부르는 것도 다 들려서 알고 있었음. 하지만 그는 공원 경비가 그가 늑대 수인인걸 알기에 약간 겁먹은듯한 얼굴로 곤란하다는 듯이 이제 나가야 한다고 다가올 때까지 거기 가만히 서 있었음. 그는 자신을 쫓아내는게, 자신이 덤벼들까봐 내키지 않아하는 경비를 잠시 바라보고는 말없이 돌아섰음. 그가 사랑했던 인간은 죽었으니까. 이제 이곳에 그의 자리는 어디에도 없었음. 


	29. Chapter 29

캐리는 인간형일때보다는 나이팅게일일때 당연히 시력이 더 좋았음. 하지만 새 형태일때는 날갯짓 소리가 나는데다가 힘도 약하고 손 대신 갈고리처럼 생긴 두 다리나 부리밖에 사용할만한게 없어서, 지금처럼 어둠 속에서 소리내지 않고 물건들을 뒤지기에 적합하지 않았음. 휴는 그만두라고 경고했지만 캐리는 결코 그럴 생각이 없었고, 그래서 지금 이 방안에 들어와있는 거였음. 고층 건물에 사는 사람들은 하나같이 창문 단속에 신중하지 않았음. 그녀는 손쉽게 부엌의 환기구를 통해 들어왔고 집안이 고요하게 잠들어있는 걸 확인하고 인간형으로 몸을 바꾼 뒤 서재로 들어왔음. 누군가에게 들키면 곧장 새로 변해 바깥으로 날아가기 위해 서재의 블라인드를 걷고 창문을 약간 열어둔채로 그녀는 조용히 벽면을 더듬었음. 어딘가에는 금고가 있어야 했음. 캐리는 액자 뒤에서 금고를 발견하고는 너무 클리셰인거 같다고 생각하면서 살짝 비웃었음. 그녀는 금고에 대해 잘 알고 있었고, 실제로도 몇 번이나 몰래 그 안을 털어낸 경험도 있었음. 그녀는 귀를 바짝 대거나 요란한 기구를 사용할 필요가 없었음. 날개 끝 부분이나 다름 없는 손가락 끝이 가장 촉각이 곤두선 곳이었고 금고의 금속 표면에 손끝을 대면 부드러운 진동을 느낄 수 있었음.

캐리는 한동안 어두운 서재안에서 금고의 자물쇠를 이리 저리 굴리며 손끝 감각에 집중했음. 몇 번의 시도 끝에 금고는 달칵 하고 열렸고 캐리는 누가 지금 서재를 들여다보면 꿈을 꾸는 줄 알겠지 하며 속으로 웃었음. 전라의 금발 도둑 같은 건 영화에서도 나오질 않는 거였으니까. 금고 안에는 그녀가 찾던 것이 있었음. 물론 앨범채로 가져가버릴 수 있다면 좋겠지만 그건 수리매인 휴에게나 가능할 일이었고 나이팅게일인 캐리는 사진 한두장이 할 수 있는 전부였음. 게다가 이곳이 고층이고, 뉴욕의 고층 빌딩들 사이에 흐르는 겨울의 기류는 사실 원래 그녀가 날아다니는 곳이 아니었으므로, 욕심을 부리는 건 위험했음. 그녀는 앨범에서 조용히 사진 두 장을 꺼내 구겨지지 않을 정도로만 동그랗게 말아 미리 입에 물고 온 얇고, 납작한 형태의 가벼운 금속 링에 끼웠음. 이제 이걸 다시 물고 사라지기만 하면 되는 거였음. 

“누구세요?”

그녀는 사진에 정신이 팔려 누가 다가오는 기척도 미처 눈치채지 못했었고 문가에서 졸린 눈을 한 어린 소년이 자신을 물끄러미 바라보며 묻는 말에 화들짝 놀라 뒤를 돌아보았음. 그녀는 아직 앨범을 제자리에 넣고 금고를 닫아야 했음. 그 이후에는 아이가 소리를 지르건 말건 부모들은 그냥 아이가 꿈을 꿨겠거니 할테지만 정말로 금고 문이 열려있었다간 그럴 수가 없었으니까. 캐리는 친절하게 웃으면서 대답했음. 아이가 품에 안고 있는 곰인형의 발바닥에 딘 이라는 이름이 수놓아져있었음. 해볼만한 일이라 생각해서 캐리는 전혀 놀라지 않은 것처럼 사진의 배열을 옮겨 앨범의 빈 자리를 없애고 금고를 다시 원래대로 정돈하며 아이에게 말을 걸었음.

“잠자리에 들어있어야 할 시간이지 않니, 딘?”

“소리가 나서 깼어요. 누구세요? 제 이름은 어떻게 알아요?”

“난 뭐든지 알고 있지. 왜냐하면 … 피터팬이거든.”

“거짓말. 피터팬은 남자인데.”

“그래 좋아. 안 속는구나. 난 팅커벨이야.”

“하지만 팅커벨은… 손가락만큼 작은데…”

“그래. 잘 봐. 손바닥만큼 작으니까.”

캐리는 사진을 말아 고정시킨 금속 링을 가볍게 입술에 문 채 딘의 코앞에서 순식간에 나이팅게일로 변했음. 딘은 깜짝 놀라 자기도 모르게 눈을 움찔한 채 뒤로 물러섰고 오로지 캐리의 깃털 끝 부분이 얼굴을 부드럽게 쓸어내리는 감촉과 날갯짓이 일으킨 바람만 느낄 수 있었음. 깜짝 놀란 8살 아이가 다시 눈을 떴을 때에는 서재에는 아무도 남아있지 않았음.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 완결zip.

수인썰 결말은 어쨌든 캐리랑 휴랑 리처드랑 살다가 20년 뒤에 휴가 수명 다해서 죽고 캐리랑 리처드는 뉴욕으로 돌아갔는데 리처드가 매일 아침 리 무덤 찾아가는게 하루 일과. 20년이나 지난데다가 눈색 머리색 바꾸니까 사람들이 딱히 알아보지도 못하고 리처드는 그냥 이주에 한 번 한밤중에 센트럴 파크가서 산책. 아직 휴랑 살때에 리처드가 가짜 신원 구입해서 직업 가지는 것도 배우고 그러는데 시발 걍 다 졸라 zip때리고 캐리는 그냥 집에서 조용히 번역가 일 하고 리처드는 일러스트레이터 일 하는데 어차피 프리랜서여서 두어달에 한 번씩  생각이 너무 많아지는거 같으면 그냥 공사판 가서 막노동하는 거 하고 그럼. 어쨌든 zip zip zip하고 리처드는 매일 새벽 리 무덤을 찾아가는데 뉴욕에 돌아온지 2년째 되는 어느날 캐리랑 약속이 있어서  시립 도서관 앞 잔디밭에서 노닥거리고 있는데 30대 초반쯤 된 거 같은 금발 남자가 옆에 와서 앉음. 리처드는 그냥 옆에 고개 돌렸다가 다시 앞쪽 보면서 캐리 기다리는데 남자가 리처드 이름 부르면서 말을 검. 리처드는 그대로 바싹 굳어서 고개도 못 돌리고 이 사람이 누구지 하는데 체취가 분명 어디선가 맡아본적이 있는거임.  상대방은 가만히 앉아있다가 리처드가 리의 장례식에서 널 봤다고 대답하니까 20년도 더 된 일인데 당신은 정말로 그대로네요 하면서 감탄함. 리처드가 원하는게 뭐냐고 물으니까 상대방이 일단 손을 내밀어 악수를 청함. 리처드는 손을 잡지 않음.  상대방은 악수를 거절당했지만 별로 기분나빠하진 않았음. 그냥 그럴만도 하죠 하는듯이 고개를 끄덕이더니 자기를 딘 오고먼이라고 소개함. 예전 이름은 딘 페이스라고. 어쩌다보니 리 삼촌의 사촌들 중 남은 자식이 저밖에 없게 됐다고 하는거임. 리처드는 여전히 시선도 안 돌려주고 있었음. 딘은 어릴때, 아버지 서재에서 팅커벨을 봤다고 말함. 밤에 잠 못들고 있다가 밖에서 소리가 나길래 나와봤는데, 아버지 서재에 처음 보는 금발머리 여자가 있었다고. 자기가 누구냐고 물어보니까 팅커벨이라고 하더니 순식간에 날개소리와 함께 사라졌다고 말함. 리처드는 그때 처음으로 캐리가 어떻게 리의 사진을 가져왔는지 깨달음. 물론 동물형을 이용했을거라곤 생각했지만 그렇게 위험한 짓을 했을 줄은 몰랐음. 딘은 리처드의 무릎에 두꺼운 서류 봉투를 하나 내려놓음. 자기가 상속했을 때쯤엔 이미 다른건 오래전에 다른 콜렉터들에게 팔려나가서 아무것도 남은게 없었다고. 미안하다고 사과하면서. 딘은 멀리서 리처드에게 다가오는 캐리를 보고는 팅커벨이 오네요 하고는 웃더니 가버림. 캐리가 뭐였냐고 묻는데 리처드는 아무것도 아니라고 대답함. 그날 밤 리처드는 혼자 방에서 딘이 준 서류 봉투를 열어보는데, 안에는 앨범 한 권이 들어있었음. 

 

그리고 그걸로 완결하고 그냥 소소하게 외전이나 풀려고 했쉬먀. AO3에서 문장 다듬고 설정구멍 메꾸고 하면서 올리는거에선 스토리가 좀더 달라질 계획이었음. 아직 캐리가 에바를 안 만난걸로. 휴랑 로버트 얘기도 더 자세히 쓰려고 했고 마이클 제임스도 시간구멍난거 제대로 쓸려고 했는데 으 시발 스나!


End file.
